Chaos' Right Hand Woman: Rewritten
by TheFourEyedWonder
Summary: What if most of the world turned it's back on its savior? Where would she go? Who would help her? What if she joined an army, where she tried to forget about her old life, and live her new? And what would happen if her old world needed its savior? Join Persephone Jackson, or Omega, as she stubbornly insists on being called, as she tries to make an impossible choice. Life or Love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey loyal fanfictioners! Have you missed little old me? I hope you're saying yes, 'cause I can't hear you from my bedroom! Anyways, sorry this is so late, but I had most of the chapter done, but my iPad decided to be a bitch and delete my notes. **_

_**Yes, I am writing this on an iPad. My computers battery is haywire, the computer itself is dead, the charger is broken, and I am apparently not trusted with others electronics in my house. So, if you find any mistakes, I blame autocorrect. **_

_**I don't have a beta, don't necessarily want one either, it just adds on to the time between chapters, and I like getting you the chapters as fast as possible. **_

_**So, without further ado, DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HoO, I am a teenage girl who likes to create stories to bend to her every desire, and the readers of course. I am not the genius Rick Riordan, who needs to hurry up with The Blood of Olympus.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAOS' RIGHT HAND WOMAN<strong>

Chapter One: Betrayed, but Breathing

~PERCY'S POV~

I wanted to cry. I wanted to break down and sob until I couldn't anymore. I wanted to scream all the curse words I knew at the sky. I wanted to break things, shatter them so they could never be fixed. But most of all, I wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

But I couldn't. Tyson needs me, he didn't see this coming. I did. I knew it was inevitable, but still, I tried my gods-damned hardest to stop it, or at least slow it down.  
>I played nice. I didn't pick fights. I didn't fight back. I helped him with stuff. I basically DID all of his Greek verbs sheets for him. I did his laundry, which was pretty easy (soak with soapy water, will it to slide around and clean itself, will it dry, simple stuff). I helped his focus his water powers, which in hindsight was pretty stupid of me.<br>Drew and Piper were easy for him to convince, and once he had them it was easy to convince most of the Camp. Piper and Drew mixed their charmspeak together so it was nearly as strong as Aphrodite's. I don't why Aphrodite decided to give them so much, but it turned around and bit me in the ass. Hard.

They got Annabeth first, which was pretty pathetic. Six years of friendship, and it takes about five minutes to sabotage it. Pathetic. With Annabeth on their side, it was pretty easy to get most of Camp Half-Blood to follow him, and it was too bad basically everybody from Camp Jupiter believed a every single filthy word that came out of his mouth, even through an IM, he didn't even need Piper and Drew.

The Roman's 'supposedly' hated everything to do with disloyalty, but he was basically the embodiment of disloyalty. Funny, right. One child of Poseidon is loyal to a fault and the other is disloyal to lots of faults.

Jason wasn't with the Roman's, though, as right after the Second Giant War he found out Piper was drugging him with her charmspeak. Hazel and Frank were right there with me too, along with Nico, Grover, and Leo.

They even got most of the Gods and Goddesses. I only had Hades (he actually warmed up to me, as Persephone took a liking to me and I visited her sometimes during Winter), Hermes (Luke), Hephaestus (I was friends with the Hephaestus Cabin before they turned,), Hera (she loved how much I loved my mom), and Hestia (she was still my hope center) on my side out of the Major Gods and Goddesses.

Zeus stripped me of my titles except for the Daughter of Poseidon one, which Poseidon took pleasure in burning in front of everyone an pd basically demanding Zeus give all my old titles to Justin. Annabitch had looked so proud, the slut.

Hades would let me visit mom and Paul in Elysium (Gaea killed them in the war to get to me). Hermes gave me enchanted flying sneakers that wouldn't tell Zeus I was in the air, and messed with Justin's sides mail. Hephaestus gave me the ability to make awesome things, and I was happily completely fire-proof (I spent most of my time with Leo in the forges making random stuff after that). Hera ... well, we got sort of close, and about five months after I regained my memory, she, well, she adopted me, giving me what her demigod children's powers would be. Hestia/Vesta blessed me as her champion after the Second Titan War after I told her 'hope survives best at the hearth', she said I had a pure heart and was probably the only person she would ever bless, and she would sit with me by the hearth and tutor me on Greek and Latin, as I didn't know either perfectly yet.

The Minor ones were: Morpheus (I didn't judge him for putting the mortals to sleep, I actually congratulated him and Hecate on it.), Hecate (I made friends with Lou Ellen and we became close before Justin), Persephone (I had her name and I was a 'cool kid'), Eris (I had asked Zeus to give them recognition instead of becoming a Goddess), Iris (I helped decrease her workload with the help of Fleecy), Nike (I always led my troops to a fair victory), and Nemesis (I took Ethan's words to heart, instead of ignoring them.).

Morpheus would try to give me and the demigods on my side good dreams, and the ones on Justin's nightmares, but Hypnos was working against him. Hecate blessed me with her demigods children's abilities and told me if I ever needed to go away, there was usually always a D.A.D.A. spot open at one of her magic schools in Britain (I vaguely knew what that was). Persephone would tell me stories about this family separated at birth and how when the baby girl grew up, she came to this one town for her senior year, and she found her real family (I loved it, no matter how many times it was told). Eris would mess with people, she would pull 'harmless' pranks on Justin's inner crew. Iris would mess with their I.M's, with the help of Fleecy. Nike would make any of Justin's friends plans fail no matter what. Nemesis would put spiders in Annabeth's bed for all the times she spoke bad about her (which was a lot).

Leo ... man, just right there, go back and rewind.

-FLASHBACK-

_I grinned as Leo told another stupid joke that was somehow funny. "...and I wasn't trying to be rude or anything but I didn't want her to be hurt because another demigod didn't love her."  
><em>

_I blinked. How had we gone from possessed lawnmowers _**[A/N: The Lightning Thief, lol Grover.]**_ to Calypso?_

_I felt this happy yet at the same time ugly feeling in my stomach, and my conscious was laughing evilly. __Ha, Calypso, he doesn't love you!__ I frowned, Calypso was my friend, I had landed on her island after accidentally blowing up Mt. St. Helens, why was I thinking like this? _

_"Anyways," Leo continued and I shook myself. "I really hate Khione," _

_I crossed my eyes at the armor I was making. "How did we get to this topic?" I asked with a faint smirk. _

_He laughed, "I wanted to see if you were paying attention, which I guess you might've been, but I don't think so."_

_I let out an indignant cry and held the armor over the fire to let it mold. "I was too paying attention!" He raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I was! We were talking about possessed lawnmowers, right?"_

_He laughed harder and I glared at him. "That w-was about te-ten minutes ago!" he gasped and I blinked in shock. _

_"Oops,"_

_He shook his head and companionable silence fell in the forges. _

_It was about another twenty minutes before either of us spoke again, and it was Leo. "Hey, can you pass me the big hammer in your hand?" I rolled my eyes by handed it over. _

_The fire hissed and crackled and I looked happily at the armor. Leo and I had been working together for awhile to find a way to change the color of Celestial Bronze. This one was the color of the fire, kind of obvious as I almost lost it. _

_I turned to Leo, "Hey, we got i-" Leo had turned to see what I was talking about and tripped on some spare bits and crashed into me. Lips first. _

_He was on me, and we were both on the floor, with wide eyes and stuttered excuses. _

_"Well, isn't this a compromising position?" a voice chuckled from the doorway, and my face burned brighter, I think I got any more embarrassed, I would flame. _

_"Shut up, Death Breath," I growled and he laughed. _

_"My lips are sealed, unless ..." he trailed off. "Well, I still do looove happy meals," Leo stood up with a red face and held out a hand. I took it and turned to look at Nico with disbelief. _

_"Are you kidding me, Di Angelo?" he smirked at me. "You want me to take you to McDonalds?"_

_He grinned cheekily and nodded. "You're the only one who won't get in trouble for leaving because they want you to, so you can get me McDonalds." he smiled at his 'fool-proof' plan._

_"You, my cousin, are an idiot." I announced and heard Leo laugh in the background, which, for some odd reason, made my heart flutter around. Nico pouted and I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, sure, but can Tyson come with me?"_

_Nico nodded and I was about to turn to get the armor and click the button on the inside of the bottom of the breastplate to turn it into a bracelet when I heard the shouts. _

_"SHE'S IN THE FORGES! GET HER!" "KILL THE GIRL!" "ROT IN TARTARUS, SLUT!"_

_I was majorly confused. Who were we getting? Who were we killing? Who was the slut that was supposedly going to rot in Tartarus? Then I realized I was the only girl in here. _

_I looked at Leo with wide eyes and tried to yell out, but Nico grabbed my arm and shadow-traveled me out moments before the mob broke in. _

_ The other one was thrown into my face, and it snapped me out of my horrified frozen state. I grabbed it before it hit the ground and raced to my dresser, tossing all the necessities inside. 3 flasks of Nectar, 5 bags of Ambrosia squares, clothes, drachma, mortal money I had forgotten to give back to the store after quests (about 350 dollars), shrunken armor I already had, watch shield, a dagger I have been using ever since Poseidon gave Justin Riptide, and the iPhone Leo had fixed so it didn't send flares up to monsters._

_ He had one too, mine was brown (the same shade as his eyes, I noted distractedly), his was sea-green._ **[A/N: Ah, Percy, why so oblivious?]**

_ Finally, packing my scrapbook of pictures of my true friends (list above), I slipped my iPod with red Beats into a sweatshirt.  
><em>

_"I'm gonna miss you, Kelp Head," was all Nico said before we both left in completely different ways._

-END FLASHBACK-

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I was on First Watch, like I always was, so Tyson and Sabrina could get their sleep. I never could sleep anyways, I would have nightmares no matter what Morpheus tried.

Sabrina was the eleventh person we were going to/had brought to Camp.

Sabrina needs help getting to Camp, though I don't know why. She's got the instincts of a cheetah. She can kill monsters no problemo, but getting to a camp that teaches you howto kill monsters, she says she doesn't want to go.

"I already know how to kill monsters, Omega,"

I should probably explain the whole different name thing.

Well, Tyson and I agreed that we would help younger campers get there. They hadn't done anything to us, and we wanted them to get to know the real us before our names got tainted with charmspeak, but I didn't go far enough to change my looks (Hestia powers anybody?), because that'd be breaking the trust we had just earned.

Tyson didn't want to change his name because, "I like it, it's simple. Ty-son," I rolled my eyes and ruffled his hair. "Got it Big Guy, no name changing for you," I had said.

I had chosen Omega, because I would be the last face they would see before they entered the Camp boundaries.

It was dangerous work, we had to evade the Gods and Goddesses detection, while at the same time hauling their children to Camp. Easier said then done, let me tell you.

First off, we had Zeus and his messenger eagles and other flying feathery folk. Then Poseidon with his river deities that were secretly on my side since I always helped them with their river pollution.

Athena would send her owls after us at night, which was one of the reasons why we had a watch system (um, monsters maybe?).

Ares had his wild boars crash through cities and forests (the latter of which pissed off Hecate {one of her areas is Wilderness}).

Artemis sent her Hunters after me, led by Phoebe, as she had basically murdered Thalia in the middle of the war. Artemis had found out from one stupid love Goddess that Thalia was in looove. Didn't matter to Artemis that Thalia had never acted on her feelings, didn't matter that Luke was dead and gone. Nope. She took Aegis, melted it, her mace canister/spear, broke it into thousands of pieces. Left Thalia defenseless in the middle of a monster-ridden forest.

I hate Artemis. I hate her. Despise her. I want to rip her to shreds. I want to throw her in a body of water and have it drown her slowly and very painfully.

And yes, I have a slight lust for her blood spilling through the cracks on the floor in my cabin, and her e-

I shook my head and pushed those murderous thoughts out of my head. Wouldn't do to dwell on those kinds of thoughts. Wouldn't do at all.

Demeter would have the plants look out for two kids, but it was almost never just us, and when it was, we were by Camp.

Dionysus had the Satyrs look for me, which was utterly useless, since Grover was Lord of the Wild and most of them looked up to him.

Aphrodite couldn't really offer anything to the search except for making some men fell madly in love with me, randomly, and if they found me they would bring me to her.

Apollo would search for two scrounging kids walking anywhere in New York. Kind of stupid of him as the Gods and Goddesses had kids everywhere just randomly getting to both Camps.

Majorly stupid, as the they figured the new campers were super demigods or something. Like I said, majorly stupid. But the demigods I 'rescued' kind of were, I mean, being an adopted daughter of Hera, I knew immediately who they were a child of.

There was Sanderson Epilliat, son of Apollo. But unlike his dad he had some serious smarts. Since everybody thought that Apollo kids had to be geniuses with the know and arrow and have a fantastic singing voice, I helped him become a master. And I taught him everything I knew about other things, so he could stick it to the status quo. He was eleven.

Rosemary Fields, daughter of Ceres. She was obsessed with nature, as natural, but she was against harvesting things. "It's basically killing them and then, if they hadn't died from the reaping, they would be painfully eaten, digested, and rid of forever." I wanted her to meet her mom SO bad. To see how it would turn out. She was thirteen (technically the Gods and Goddesses had been Greek when they made the promise so, they didn't have to do anything, is what they told me).

Quinn Tunt, son of Dionysus. To see how he felt about his dad, I told him 100% true stories of his dad at Camp Half-Blood, the good and the bad, and he didn't like him much. I wanted to be there when he met Mr. D. I really did. I wanted to see his reaction to him being Mr. D's son. He was twelve (you're cutting it close, Mr. D, remember you're agreement on the Styx?).

Arthur Cents, son of Hermes. He was a very skilled thief. He had a whole bag full of weapons he had nicked out of a gun shop that wasn't just a gun shop. It was this demigod weapon shop that held regular mortal weapons in the front. He also almost got my watch that doubles as a shield. I asked him how he knew what it was when he told me why he almost took it (he wanted to see the engravings up close, he was also telling the truth), he told me that he saw hidden weapons in their true forms. Very useful ability. And freaking AWESOME. He was ten.

Trinity Summers, daughter of Helios. I had the sad feeling that when her parentage became known campers would revolt against her. I prayed to Mom and Hestia that they would protect her, she was so sweet. Trinity could manipulate the heat to make it really hot for somebody, warm them when cold, or give them a heat-stroke if they pissed her off. But like I said, she was sweet, she wouldn't hurt a fly unless it attacked Diane. She was seven.

Diane Asterisk, daughter of Asteria. I had brought her and Trinity to Camp together. They were scrounging for food in an alleyway in Kansas when I found them. She could do some serious damage to the stars when angry, and she sometimes had little visions of the future. She was six.

Hudson Anthony, son of Morpheus. When he got hungry, he would go into a shop and make the people fall sleep, taking what he wanted. He was also the only one who wouldn't let me take First and all Watches. He would tap me on the forehead and I would fall into a deep dreamless sleep, until he willed me to wake up. He was eleven.

Danny Zen, son of Perses. He was, as his last name said, peaceful. But if you threatened him or his family. Damn, I feel for you. There's a reason his dad's the Titan of Destruction. And it isn't because he's all candy canes and rainbows. He was fourteen. I was pissed.

Yvonne Santiago, daughter of Aphrodite. She was so unlike her mom it's as hilarious. She tried to downplay her natural beauty, she cut her hair jaggedly on purpose, wore scuffed up clothes, was the shy girl who never spoke. It didn't really work. Her uneven hair drew attention from the perfectly styled manes of the other girls, her scuffed up clothes separated her from the rest of the group, and her shyness drew people to her. She was nine.

Fred Douglas, son of Fortuna. We didn't run into any problems with Fred. He must be well loved by his Mom in both forms if what I saw was true. We were at a Gas Station because Tyson wanted some chips and we were all thirsty and only have water for a while, you want some flavor. There were about five disguised monsters in there, one of them being Echidna, and none of them looked at us twice. He was thirteen.

Sammy Wilson, daughter of Spes. She was always hopeful and optimistic, we were attacked by monsters twice, but her demeanor never failed and she was beaming as she killed one of the dracnae. She was eight.

And then there was Sabrina Topaz, daughter of freaking Aether. I could sense her mother was someone important, too, but if she did not want to be known as the mother there was nothing I could really do. Sabrina could kill an army of monsters with only a light sweat. I knew it, when I first saw her I knew she was important. She was fifteen.

_'This girl will bring you an important decision,'_ a voice whispered._ 'She will be your guide to happiness.'_

Unless she could magically bring me to my friends that I considered family, I don't think so, weird voice.

But I had to admit, I'd grown attached to Sabrina. She was like my pseudo-little sister. We would talk and laugh and Tyson loved her too. I mean, she was just so bubbly and charismatic, you couldn't help but be wrapped around her finger.

I dreaded the day I would have to say goodbye to her at the Camp Borders. For that to be the last glimpse I have of her, her back to me, walking confidently in the borders I could no longer see, as I was declared a traitor to Olympus by helping Gaea.

That last part just irks me. I mean, I'm not the nicest demigod, but Athena basically told the whole council my fatal flaw was loyalty, it's not like it can change. But nooo, I had apparently changed my loyalties to Gaea, because don't you love worshiping the person who murdered your parents.

Sabrina shifted in her sleep mumbling something like, 'I missed you ... be there soon ... yes, I've been showering mom ...' and one just weird one. 'don't forget Popsy, Oscar, or I'll gut you like a fish.'

I had to grin at that one, it sounded like Thalia talking to me about taking care of her mp3 while she was gone. Freaking mental, she was. Thalia really needed to get her priorities straight.

Tyson just snored through the night like the cute 'little' Cyclops he was. I sighed at my little messed up bunch and looked up at the stars, making me think of Diane, the little innocent daughter whose life would be screwed when she was claimed.

Her and Diane were just so little and sweet it hurt me inside to know firsthand the bias of the demigods and knowing it would hurt them all the more, as they weren't old enough to understand why they would hate her for her mother.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck tingled, and I dropped flat to the ground just in time to avoid being killed by a silver arrow. Shit.

The Huntresses were here.

"Sabrina! Tyson! Get up!" they both woke up looking tired, but were immediately alert when they saw the panic on my face.

"What's wrong, Omega?" Sabrina asked with wide eyes.

"Omega? That's not her name! She's lying to you, child. This is the traitor Persephone Jackson!" a familiar cold voice sneered.

"Shut up, mean girl! Big sisters name IS Omega! And you betrayed her!" before I could move, six silver arrows embedded themselves in his arm.

"TYSON!" Sabrina and I cried. Sabrina's eyes grew dark and the air around her rippled with newly formed heat waves, I could feel my skin heating up quickly as she glared at the spot the arrows had come from.

"Watch who you touch, daughter of war, you are playing a dangerous game," a rich baritone flowed from everywhere, cutting off whatever Sabrina was going to threaten them with. I looked around wildly, but didn't see anybody. "If you wish to try to kill these children, you will have the anger of Chaos on you. They are his chosen, he has finally found them, and you are trying to cause them harm.

"I am warning you because I don't wish for you to die the painful death Chaos has in store for the next people who try to kill them. They have been reborn many times, as many different people, but they were always betrayed by the ones they loved in the end, and killed viciously. Chaos is a forgiving person at heart, but I'm afraid one more time and he will have reached his limit."

Sabrina was smiling at the sky, and I realized who it was with a jolt.

Uranus.

Holy Styx, Uranus was defending us from the Huntresses.

CHAOS had chosen us. We were his chosen. Killed viciously? Reborn?

"There are many Percy Jackson's through history because all are one and the same. Now, I must go, I really have so little to do nowadays, I should probably do it all now and be bored later. Goodnight, children."

That was when I fell unconscious, but I heard retreating footsteps just before I hit the ground.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was in a standard hospital-like room. Gray tile, drab walls, closed and shuttered windows, weird uncomfortable bed, but no IV Tubes or any other equipment.<p>

I looked down and was relieved to see I had the same clothes on. Ripped gray skinny jeans, check. Death to Barbie t-shirt as tribute to Thalia, check. Muddy brown converse hat used to be white but are now severely beaten up, check. Leather jacket because why the hell not, check.

I patted my pocket unconsciously checking for Riptide and sighed in annoyance at my old habit.

I pushed myself off the bed and noted the fact that my jacket now had a hood on it a little late. I narrowed my eyes and raced for the door, but before I could even touch the handle it was opened for me.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait, but as I said my iPad decided to be a bitch. I had the chapter almost done! I was so excited. And then I got something on my screen. I went to wipe it, and when I lifted my hand the entire thing was gone.<br>_**

**_You can't save stuff on here. I'm writing this in the Notes thing. If anybody knows a better solution so you don't have to have such a wait again, HELP ME PLEASE. I am oblivious to most obvious things and I have no clue what to do. _**

**_ If anybody catches the two or three references I'm this chapter I will love you forever and you will have a chapter dedicated to you.  
><em>**

**_Signing off,  
><em>**

**_TheFourEyedWonder_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guise, look who decided to show her face around here? Ugh, my grandma. JUST KIDDING! It's mwah! With a new chapter! Happy Monday!  
>Sorry for its shortness compared to Chapter one, but I thought that was a terrible place to end. (Mwahahaha!) I'll try to update soon! So hang on dear lovelies!<br>_**

**_So, about the iPad issue, I have a real office thingy! Whoo, no more disappearing chapters! (I hope!) Anyways, unlike last story, I'm going to answer the reviews!  
><em>**

**_To Thunderbirds are go 'F.A.B: _**Thanks for the help! I got it!**_  
><em>**

**_To boy-romance: _**Well, look forward no more!**_  
><em>**

**_And to 1Captain Obvious: _**You got it, dude(tte), they were all Hogwarts! And your review almost made me laugh and I was on a high for the rest of the day. I swear to you, Captain, if that weren't already obvious, look at all the exclamation marks. 1). I like writing Percy as a girl, I can relate to girls, I don't know how guys minds work. No offense if you're a guy or anything but, what the flying houses? 2). I am in love with a fictional character named Leo Valdez, and if I'm reading a story where it's an option, um, overload of poll votes for Leo, please. 3). Oh my G-O-S-H, THANK YOU SO MUCH. That just makes me so happy when I read reviews like that. Thanks for the last comment, 'wonderfully written', you my dear reviewer are a charmer for sure.**_  
><em>**

**_Without Further Ado, CHAPTER 2!  
><em>**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except for the demigods she rescued. OC's for the win? The honor of owning these fine creatures named in the PJO series and the HoO series goes to Rick Riordan, who is fab-u-lous, for sure._**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAOS' RIGHT HAND WOMAN: REWRITTEN<strong>

**Chapter Two: It is Your Destiny  
><strong>

**~PERCY'S POV~  
><strong>

I blinked as the woman's name popped up in my vision.

NAME: Hemera

"No way," I muttered in disbelief. "This is not happening. I'm just hallucinating from lack of sleep,"

"No, dear, this is all real. I am Hemera, wife of Aether, Protogenos of the Day," I stared uncomprehendingly at her until her words registered.

"Uh, where are we? Where are Tyson and Sabrina?" I was completely missing the fact that an all-powerful being was in front of me and could kill me with a single thought, and demanded answers, usual Percy/Omega stuff.

"They are eating lunch, dear, you were out for quite a while as Chaos' blessing worked it's way through you." I froze.

"Blessing?" I nearly squeaked.

"Yes dear, walk with me, I will explain," my legs followed her request without complaint. "Well, a couple millennia after the Earth was created, Chaos found two people who were the purest of all the pure people out there, and he wanted to thank them for not giving into darkness like many others would've done in their spots, after looking into their pasts.

"Their names were Tyson and Persephone Jackson." I nearly stopped in my tracks, but Hemera's gentle hand on my shoulder helped me keep walking. "And before he could get to them, something terrible happened." Her eyes grew sad. "His chosen's had disappeared. He couldn't find them anywhere, until they were reborn, looking exactly the same, and having to go through moderately the same things. Sometimes the events were worse, sometimes better.

"But they would always die before Chaos could get to them. He grew tired of the Fates foul play in cutting their strings to take revenge on the fact that he had the 'audacity' to stop the Princess Andromeda from dying by sending a young Perseus to save her. He grew annoyed, and then visibly angry, he decided that this time, to Tartarus with the consequences, he was going to step in.

"That's where my daughter Sabrina comes in, darling, we sent her down to halt your progress to Camp Half-Blood, for the Gods and Goddesses had realized it was you bringing them there with 'fake' stories, and 'corrupted' minds. They threw the demigods and demi-titans out, but don't worry dear, we rescued them." she added the last part at my horrified face. They were going to ambush you, that's why Sabrina stubbornly insisted that she wouldn't go.

"But the Huntresses got impatient, they wanted blood, you and Tyson's blood, so they left against the orders of their lady and ambushed you themselves. The Gods are displeased with them to say it as nicely as possible."

I frowned as she went over the tale. So the Fates didn't hate ME, they hated Chaos for saving a princess. Yay, that makes me feel so much better.

Hemera laughed softly, like bells chiming in the wind, and gestured to the doors in front of us. I hadn't even realized we'd stopped. "This is as far as I take you, young heroine, find the one named Oscar, he will help you." I bit my lip, Sabrina mentioned an Oscar. "You will find Tyson and Sabrina in there, along with your friends you 'dropped off'." I blushed. "Go on in, now, you need your lunch."

I turned away from Hemera and faced the doors full on. They were the standard brown wooden door, but with some intricately woven lines leading towards the middle. I took a step forwards.

My first thought, 'Dang, this door weighs way less than a cloud.' And yes, I know how much a cloud weighs, my Uncle Zeus does hate me, you know. The next was just internal blubbering at how fuggin' amazing the room looked.

The ground was actual grass, and some people were spread out on blankets, talking and laughing. There were trees popping out of the ground, and flowers in groups adding a sweet smell to the air, girls were stepping out of the trees to talk (dryads), and some simply disappeared only to reappear in a completely different spot.

The wall straight in front of me was of ... air? There were swirls of wind twisting leaves through the air, and people flying on clouds, a tornado sucking up monsters, and - wait, is that a broomstick? Yeah, there were people fighting on broomsticks and Pegasi, and the brooms stuck out of the wall and thickened into tables, where people were sitting, not even afraid of being so high up.

The wall on the right of the open door showed an underwater scene. The currents were pushing schools of fish and pair of hippocampi swimming in circles, crabs crawling along in the shoals, a hurricane raging on the top of the water, people walking on the bottom surrounded by air bubbles, and all kinds of sea creatures and sea monsters laying in caves. The tables were made up of slabs from the ocean floor, shells placed in random places and the chairs made up of swirling, somehow solid water, but not frozen water.

The wall on the left of the people entering was the inside of a volcano. There was lava boiling and frothing down on the bottom, a circle of fire surrounding some monsters, weapons being forged, people with their hair on fire and throwing fireballs, riding on dragons breathing red hot fire at the enemy, and people fighting with weapons on fire and cutti through things like they were nothing more than a piece of warm cheese. The tables were made up of volcanic rock and had lava occasionally spray out, and narrowly miss the people sitting next to the geyser.

The wall on which the door stood was of the Earth. Mountains soaring high, trees clumped together or spread out thickly as animals homes, sheep grazing on the grass, people standing on randomly levitating bits of Earth, animals on the ground angrily stampeding the enemy, and people causing earthquakes to make the enemy fall into the hole. The tables were trees bent at table angle for seats and closely knit flowers supporting the plates and drinks.

I gaped for a few more seconds before shaking myself out of it and scanning the room for my little Cyclops brother. I found him, surprisingly, in the floor section, talking to a boy with blonde hair.

I walked swiftly over to them and tapped Tyson on the shoulder. "Found you, Tyson," I grinned and he turned around and saw me.

"Yay. Big sister found Ty-son! But my name isn't Ty-son anymore, Big sister. It is Tidal! Like a wave!" I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He could've done worse.

"Cool new name, Big Guy, I got to say, I'm feeling a bit jealous," I smiled at his excited face. "So, where's Sabrina?" I asked and rocked on my heels a bit.

"She's training," the guy with blonde hair said with a suspicious look in his eyes. "What's it to you?"

"Well, considering she tricked me, basically knocked me out, brought me here, didn't explain CRAP, and is a place I have no idea where it's located, I'd say a lot." I glared at the guy, not like he knew, my hood covered everything except my mouth. I didn't know why, but this dude seriously bothered me, and I could tell the feeling was mutual.

"Who are you?" he countered. I rolled my eyes.

"Omega, just Omega, who're you?" I answered/asked.

"Oscar,"

"Yeah the grouch," I muttered under my breath and he snorted, making me look up at his face for the first time. What I saw was not what I was expecting.

"Castellan," I growled and he looked at me shocked and angry.

"How do you know my last name?" he demanded.

I smirked, "You were the Poster Boy of Stupidity back on Earth," he scowled at me and my smirk only grew.

"My name is Oscar here," he said emotionlessly. "That is the only thing you will call me."

"Oh man, I had this nickname all lined up and ready too," I sighed with fake sadness. "Traitor," I spat.

He reacted immediately. He drew a sword from his sheath and swung. Too bad for him that I was the best swords person in 300 years. I got out my dagger and blocked it, and we exchanged strikes, neither of us landing a blow, that is until my dagger turned into a Riptide replica.

When he saw it, he froze for a split second, but that was all I needed to get past his defenses. I struck and my aim was true. It sliced a shallow cut in his shoulder.

He hissed in pain and quickly retaliated. I was aware that everyone was watching us by now, wanting to know who the mystery person that was completely pulverizing 'Oscar'.

He swung at my legs, but I jumped onto his blade and flipped over him, smacking him in the nose with the flat of my sword at the same time. He spun around, wincing at his broken nose.

He attacked again and I was flashed back to our first fight. The disarming maneuver! I did the steps and wasn't shocked when his blade flew out of his hand, landing in the circle of people around us.

"That was fun, Oscar the Grouch, we should spar more often." Everybody was gaping at me with shock written in their every pore.

"How did you - Nobodies ever - Who taught you?" Luke-Oscar was at a loss for words.

"No telling the name, it would spoil my identity, and that's the big secret. I was taught by a ... old friend, I guess you could call him." I smirked at his still shocked face.

I turned to the crowd, "The names Omega," as soon as I said it, there were happy gasps.

"OMEGA!"

I turned to see the eleven, minus Sabrina, girls and boys I had helped at the front of the crowd.

* * *

><p>So, for some unknown reason, about fifteen minutes later, after finding out where the sword had come from (it was part of my blessing, Hemera told me), and what it was made of (Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron, Stygian Ice, and Creation Onyx), and being told it could turn into whatever non-edible thing I wanted it to, I turned it into a cheap 30 cent capped pen. And I also found myself sitting in a chair in front of an empty desk.<p>

I tapped my fingers impatiently on the chairs arms as I waited for the mystery person to enter. I whistled aimlessly, paced the span of the office, banged my head on the wall, drummed a bit, and rolled around in the rolling chair I was currently sitting in.

I snuck a glance at the chair behind the desk, _wonder what it would feel like to sit in the a Commander of the Armies chair_, I mused.

Oh, that's what this place was. Chaos' Army, and supposedly Oscar was the 2nd in Command, this dudes assistant, the person I was supposed to be meeting with.  
>This Commander had some serious issues with being on time, I mean, I made it to my own funeral, can you not spare a second to check up on the new Recruit?<p>

I glanced at the chair again and grinned. What they didn't know wouldn't kill them. I got up and jumped onto it, hanging my legs over one of the arms.

A robotic female voice came out if nowhere, "The weekly meeting started five minutes ago, I will flash you there, Commander," my eyes went wide with horror, the chair thought I was the Commander!

"Noooo!" but it had already been done. I was at the head of a table, next to a throne, on a talking chair, in the middle of a meeting screaming, "Noooo!"

I heard someone laugh, "Well that's one way to make an entrance!" and I blushed.

"Uh, sorry, I should go, the chair sent me here, bye, see you all later, maybe, bye," I tried to get up but I was stuck. "Oh come on! This is not cool, chair, I'm sorry for sitting on you, can I go?" people around the room laughed at my crossed arms and angry tone of voice. Maybe because I was stuck on a chair and begging for release?

I don't know, but these people were laughing.

"The meeting has started so I brought you here, Commander, it is in my programming to do so," I stroked my non-existent beard, drawing some weird looks.

"Tell me chair, are you programmed to know who is sitting IN the chair?" I got an affirmative, but not from who I expected.

"Yes, she is ... Commander," a voice answered from somewhere to my left. I looked over and saw that the rest of the table was staring at me and I blushed, but then I looked again.

"Holy mother Hera ... I am in a room full of dead people."

* * *

><p><strong><em>HI GUISE! I'm baack! Already! It's been about two days! I'm so happy! This is a record, people! Anyways, I still need OC's, I mean I have about half the First Cohort, whoop!<br>_**

**_So, review, please, and I'll have more inspiration! Be inspirators! (I don't think that's a word, see, you guise inspired me to make a word!)_**

**_See you guise later!  
><em>**

**_Signing off,  
><em>**

**_TheFourEyedWonder._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's Chapter 3 my lovelies! It took me awhile for this one. I wanted her to meet more people, but I felt that you should get a cliffhanger. There'a a Frozen reference in this one, near the end. **_

_**Sorry for it's sort of lateness, but school started up again, and I'm supposed to do all of the chores and everything at my house, too.**_

_**So, answering to reviews time! **_

_**Scumble: **_Love the new name, by the way. The book was great, but that's probably not the reason you named yourself that. I can't either! Squee! She'll probably be here sooooon!

**1captain obvious: **You're welcome! You deserved that response! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. That'd be a lovely catchphrase. Making Fanfiction writers dance around their living room everywhere...

**CowgurlStrong: **Thank you! I'll try.

**jayfeather10: **I'm sorry, Jay, I'd try to make it more like my old one, but I felt like it was too immature. Sorry to disappoint, but people always say you can't keep everyOne happy. Maybe you could PM me with some of the stuff you want the same, and I'll see what I can do. How does that sound? And thanks for liking my first one. I didn't think it was good, but Oh My G-O-S-H, THANKS!

**_This_** **_chapter is dedicated to 1captain obvious, for the Hogwarts reference. I kind of forgot last chappie. Sorry, Cap!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I am a broke teenage girl. Not Rick Riordan, though sometimes, I like to imagine that-_**

**_Lauren: Ignore her. I do. _**

**_Me: WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS?_**

**_Lauren: You're a sociopath, that's why. Anyways, enjoy guise! _**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAOS' RIGHT HAND WOMAN<br>**

**CHAPTER 3: I Meet the Crew, All of Them, Well Mostly All of Them.  
><strong>

**~PERCY'S POV~  
><strong>To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I nearly blacked out again ... without outside help this time **[A/N: Lol, I didn't mean for that terrible pun, I apologize sincerely.]**.

I was staring into the face of Charles Beckendorf, the son of Hephaestus who was currently supposed to be in Elysium. But it was quite obvious that he wasn't. AS HE WAS SITTING ON MY LEFT!

"Aw man, did I die?"

"No, but the Protogenos have to recruit souls," a very familiar voice scoffed. I knew I probably had a blank look on my face, because they elaborated, "Imagine if a group of demigods randomly went missing, do you know what Hades would do?"

I nodded with a smirk, "Yeah, Uncle H would go crazy and get less sleep, it would be a pain to be-" I snorted inwardly, "Persephone."

I looked up to see a hooded figure looking back at me. Shoot, I wanted to know who it was, though that's very hypocritical of me.

"Uncle?" the female person inquired. "Whose kid are you? Zeus or Poseidon?"

I smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know," and she grinned sheepishly, her mouth being the only thing you could see. "But, anyways, you'll never know, and me having 'powers' won't help you. I was blessed with the four elements."

The person cursed under their breath and sighed. "Guess I can't really ask you who you are if I'll never tell my identity. Call me Bravo," she was wearing an electric blue unzipped jacket, a Green Day t-shirt, black skinny jeans, combat boots, a silver belt, and a deer bracelet.

"Like 'well done'?" I asked amused. She scowled at me.

Then she glanced at my outfit, "Wow, nice choice in shirts," she grinned. "Got the same one," she gave me a long look. "Would you happen to like Green Day?" I nodded.

"Cousin got me into it," I admitted and someone coughed.

"You can flirt with the Commander later, B, we need to introduce ourselves." a voice laughed.

"I was not! How dare you? I am going to gut you little girl!" I turned to see Sabrina.

"Oh, hey, nice to see you too, Bravo, looking good, love the hood." she grinned at the angry girl.

"Y'know, Sabrina, I think I'll join ... Bravo in her killing endeavor, I've picked up some cool moves on the run," Sabrina whirled around to see me smirking at her.

"Temper, temper, Big O. Didn't you get enough sleep?" I scowled at her, remembering how she and Uranus had teamed up to knock me out.

"I don't appreciate that, little girl," now she scowled at me, "it's rude to kidnap someone y'know, you could've tried _asking nicely_. It's proven quite affective for me."

"I remember Sabrina saying that we needed introductions?" I turned again to see Beckendorf smiling at me. "Charlie," I nearly broke into laughter. How original you are, Beckendorf. Charlie! Such an imagination! "Commander of the Forges,". He was wearing a red flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue jeans, red converse, and a pink tie.

I managed a, "Nice to meet you," without collapsing. Pretty good if I do say so myself.

Silena was next, "Hi, I'm Delta, Lieutenant of the Fourth Cohort, " I smiled. She was wearing a pink tank top, red skinny jeans, completely white converse, and had a dagger strapped to her hip.

Her name wasn't all that bad, kind of cool, actually. _Hey, I'm Delta, the diva! Ooh!_ I shook my head as the next person introduced themselves.

"Hello, I am Foxtrot, Commander of the Archery or Long-Range Weapons Cohort, it is good to meet you?" I blinked, this girl was wearing a silver hoodie with a silver deer on it with the words, 'Got Any Moonbeams?', black jeans, and silver boots. "Did I say it correctly? Or was thee lying to me?"

I put a hand over my mouth as I realized who this hooded person was. "Zoë?" my voice came out muffled but she still heard it and snapped her head back, everybody looked at her weirdly as they hadn't heard me with my hand over my mouth.

"How does thyself know my Earth name?" Zoë - uh-uh - _Foxtrot_ asked suspiciously.

"Uh, I heard stories at Camp of your heroic sacrifice and medieval speech?" I tried weakly.

I'm guessing she narrowed her eyes at me, "I don't think I believe thee," she replied.

"Foxtrot! That is the Commander you're disrespecting!" Bravo scolded her, which was hilarious, by the way.

"She is lying, listen to thee's words before answering." she said not taking her eyes off me, which unnerved me, as I felt her stare but couldn't see it.

I tapped my fingers on my right leg to the beat of ''C'mon C'mon'' by Panic! at the Disco and F.U.N. The song basically describes my whole life. **[A/N: It really does, look it up, no lies right now, the Percy Jackson tribute sums it up perfect.]**

Z-Foxtrot took a step backwards and motioned for the next person to introduce thyself.

"Hey, the names Echo, Lieutenant of the AoL-RW Cohort." Lee grinned at me without a hood, obviously didn't care about the identity thing. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt with the words, 'Here Comes the Sun - Wait, Apollo, No!', shorts, and yellow converse.

I'm guessing everyone here likes converse. Good.

The next person was obviously a man, and was wearing a purple hoodie, blue jeans, and purple converse, he smelled of grapes. "I'm Tango, Lieutenant of the Third Cohort, nice to meet you, Commander,"

I smiled at him, "You too, Tango," he smiled back and stepped backwards.

A girl was next, she was wearing a black hoodie, a black knee-length skirt, and white converse. I would say she liked black, but it's just a hunch. "Hi," she said softly. "My name is Sierra, Commander of the Third Cohort. It's nice to have a Commander finally. I've been here longest out of all of them," I smiled faintly at her.

She seemed familiar. Where did I know her from?

"Nice to be here, better than Earth, no Justin's so far," they sent me weird looks that I ignored.

A girl with an ocean blue hoodie, gray skinny jeans, and ocean blue converse stepped forwards, "I am Gamma, Commander of the fourth Cohort. I was here third, the only person here not dead."

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?" everyone looked at me shocked. "Oh please, it would take more than a group of me-hating immortal brats to kill me." I got the feeling Z-Foxtrot was studying me again.

A boy with a gray owl t-shirt, white shorts, and gray converse stepped forwards and I recognized him immediately as Malcolm Grey, son of Athena. He was one of the casualties in the Second Giant War from the Athena cabin, Annabeth was _so_ depressed until Justin came along, 4 months later.

"Hi," he said with a smile, "I'm Yankee, Battle Strategist," I nodded with an internal sneer, _'Of course you would name yourself Yankee after your sisters stupid invisibility cap.'_

_'Omega_, _reign in your temper,_' a male voice laughed in my head. _'It wouldn't do for you to spout out something you're not supposed to know about.'_ he chided.

_'Who the Hades are you?_' I asked inwardly, while smiling at the next person who introduced himself.

_'I am Chaos._' the voice said simply.

I blinked in shock as I a). recognized the guy who told me who she was and b). CHAOS?!  
>The person was a Mr. Michael Yew, who had died in the Titan War when the bridge collapsed (my fault).<p>

"Hey, I'm Mike, Top Healer," he was wearing a golden flannel shirt and a white tie with black jeans, and gold converse.

I'm pretty sure my lips were twitching upwards. Such originality. I swear, these people have a gift with names.

Sabrina stepped forwards and I blinked, slightly shocked, as I had forgotten she was there. "Father wishes to speak to you, O, just remembered. Kind of got distracted, and then you need to meet your patron."

I got confused. "But I've already met both Hes-" Sabrina rolled her eyes at me, like there was something I was supposed to know.

"No, your Protogenos Patron." I mouthed the word, 'Ohhhh,' in shock. Seeing my blank look, she elaborated.

"Bravo's is Uranus," I gaped for a few seconds before shaking my head out of my stupor. "Oscar's is Chronos," I took a moment to inwardly snort. Of_ course_ he was. "Gamma's is Pontus," hmm, the Protogenos of the Sea is Gamma's Patron. I wonder who she is now ...

"Tango's is Physis. Delta's is Phanes. Charlie's is Hemera, my mom. Yankee's is Elpis. Foxtrot's are the Ourae, all the mountains, as she likes archery and you have to have a vantage point. Mike's is Hydros." I cringed. He had drowned. Sure, have him be Michael's Patron.

"Lee's is Aether, my dad. Sierra's is Tartarus." I narrowed my eyes at her. I didn't much like him, he tried to kill me. "And yours is Thesis." I choked on the air I was breathing.

"I thought it was-"

"Oh no, you're his heir, his successor." I felt a bit light-headed. "He chose you and Tidal, but Tidal doesn't want to rule."

"And if I say no?" I asked weakly.

"You can't,"

_'Well, actually you can, but I'd be so disappointed. I'd be so sad, so lonely, I don't know what I'd do._' I mentally rolled my eyes. _Who knew Chaos was such a little kid?_

_'I take great offense to that statement.' he scoffed. 'I am many millennia old. Many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many...'_

"So, to Aether?" I asked after ignoring Chaos' comments, which was hard, since he kept saying them. Over and over and over and over and over and over and - oh, uh - over again.

"Yep! It's time for you to meet my dad! I mean you've already met my mom, and this _is_ my dad's city. And he's faking sadness about the fact that you haven't come to see him yet." Sabrina rolled her eyes. "If you ask me, almost all the male Protogenoi act like children."

"And the ones that don't?"

"Phanes, Pontus, Tartarus. Phanes is the Protogenos of procreation, though, so he really has a reason to act like an adult. Pontus is just like the ocean here. He is wise, and unpredictable, and doesn't like confined spaces, but he doesn't hate the underground, or the sky either. Like the Big Three do, which is so stupid. I mean, if I were Hades, I would so get my undead army and wreak havoc on them, I'm serious.

"And Tartarus, well, he's where all the monsters go, he lost all his childishness a log time ago because the Demigods started to kill monsters at their Godly parents insistence. The monsters weren't even monsters, really. They hung around the mortal world, they were singers and actors and doctors and life-savers. But the Gods and Goddesses grew bored, and they started whispering fake terrible things that the monsters were doing in their ears.

"The first 'monster' killed was the Nemean Lion. She's so sweet and when she saw the Demigods coming up to her she thought they wanted to play, so she ran up to them and opened her mouth to tell them something (Demigods back then could talk to all animals, y'know), and they threw a sword in her mouth. She wouldn't go out for decades. It was miserable. I tried to console her, she's my cat, Chaos gave her to me as a birthday present. But she was inconsolable.

"And it was all the Gods and Goddesses fault. They doomed her species of so-called 'monsters' to death. Now when you see monsters like a slaughterhouse you have to kill it right then, or you're not good enough to be a Demigod. It sickens me." she turned her head to the side and I kind of gaped at her for a few seconds.

"You should remember, you were best friends with Medusa and her sisters before Poseidon raped her in the Wisdom Goddesses temple. And you were friends with Arachne too, she was such a lovely woman, she didn't even do the things Athena accused her of. The 'Wisdom' Goddess got bored. But the 'monsters' you were always closest to were the hellhounds and Cyclopses. That's what drew Tidal to you. And Mrs. O'Leary. Blackjack, too, he's not even a Pegasus.

"Nobody can understand him, except you. He's a mix of a hellhound, hence his black coat, a Pegasus, the wings, and a Sable, the unwavering loyalty. Sables are mystical winged cats that are fiercely loyal to their owners, and attack people who want to cause the owner harm. How you see Blackjack isn't how he actually looks. He's a big cat, roughly the size of Mrs. O'Leary, with wings that have some sort of poisonous metal at the tip, fangs that had about 20-27 types of poison in them, and can choose one or more at will, and claws that are sharper than anything that will ever be made. Ever. She's in your apartment here, actually.

"That's what we're going to see Dad about. He can take The Fog off your mind. I mean, after all, Mom made it to stop people from killing some 'monsters, she put The Fog on them to make them look small and fuzzy and adorable."

I was shocked. Blackjack wasn't a Pegasus?! What? He sure looked like a Pegasus, felt like a Pegasus, and SMELLED like a Pegasus. I was about to argue, but I realized we were leaving the building.

I turned around to get a better look at it, and I blinked in shock. It looked like a regular old house. One story, painted blue, wooden door, black roof, plants growing around it. But it was small. And, unless I have magically become blind and lost my sense of how big something is, I don't think it was one story. I went down stairs! I looked out a window and found myself so high up I almost died.

Sabrina looked at my flabbergasted [**A/N: Lol. I just over that word. Flabbergasted. My flabber has been gasted, guise.]** face and laughed.

"It's to make sure our enemies don't find us. The rest of the city has some high rises, so most would think, 'Hey, they need a big building to hold all the troops,'. And they would be right, but The Fog! Dad's going to take the block off your ability to see through it. Then you'll see this ginormous building with so many stories, and such a huge width. I think it's bigger than the Underworld."

To be honest, I wasn't expecting that. "Bigger than the _Underworld_?! But that place is HUGE! How could something that big be small and normal?"

"How do you manage to anger almost everybody you meet? It's called skill." I huffed at her answer and busied myself gaping at everything I saw.

Sabrina kept up a commentary of everything we passed. "There's the Arena, where all the disputes are settled. All of them." And "That's Little Juliet's bakery. Best cookies, best everything. Her and her husband Papa work there. Everybody loves them, Juliet and Papa. They have a little girl, she's about five months now. When we make our way back to Thesis' place, I'll take you in to get a chocolate muffin. In Chaos' name, those are good!"

There was also, "Hey, it's Malik! Yo, Mal!" a vaguely humanoid figure turned towards us, and my first thought was, 'Holy Leo's Dad! I'm sooo dead!' The next was, 'Is he eating ... amber? And what is he wearing? Is he really waving at us like that?!' "That's the Commander of the Second Cohort. His exercises are the worst! If you don't listen the first time, 'Drop down and give me 2,000!' It's like a nightmare you can't wake up from!"

She kept pointing out buildings and telling me what they were. "That's the Training Arena. A man named Bob takes care of things there. Him and his cat." "That's the Grocery, or as close as you're going to get to one here." "That's the pool," "That's the housing district, but that's not where we soldiers live. We live in apartments around the 'little house'." "That's where the Temples are, sometimes, before we go to stop a war, we go and pray to our Patrons and seek guidance. Which I never do, I just go to Mom and Dad and tell 'em I'll see 'em for dinner. Some people can't talk to their Patron's, like Bravo and Sierra, so they go there."

By the time we reached where her Mom and Dad supposedly loved, I was dead on my feet. "Sabrina - do you - think that - maybe we could - I don't know - drive to the - next place - or something?" I gasped and put my hands on my knees. Then I didn't even bother, and dropped heavily on the ground, panting.

Sabrina was faring so much better than me. "C'mon, Omega, stop whining. That was barely twenty miles,"

I glared at her through my bangs. "I - hate - you - so badly!" I choked out. "Go - away - and let - me die - in peace." my chest rose and fell rapidly, and I clutched a stitch in my side. "Gahh - cramp!"

She rolled her eyes, flicked her fingers, and I was flying through the door, literally.

* * *

><p>About five minutes later, I had my breath back, and I was standing stiffly in front of a golden door.<p>

"You can knock." Sabrina grinned. I stood still. "Why aren't you knocking?" she frowned at me. "Do you know _how_ to knock?" I rolled my eyes and knocked.

"Whoohoo, you got it, girl!" she whisper-cheered and I grinned.

"That's right, Omega's got all the moves!" I stuck a stupid pose right when the door opened and someone laughed. My face turned bright red and Sabrina sniggered.  
>"You must be Persephone Jackson," my head snapped up and I fell out of my 'end-of-song' pose. (One hand on my hip, the other in the air, my head pointed towards the ground.)<p>

"I'm Omega, sir, not her." the man frowned and looked at Sabrina, who rolled her eyes. _Hmm, must be contagious._

"She is, but she doesn't like to be called that. Not anymore," she told him, and he nodded like he understood. Which I highly doubted, Sabrina barely understood all the reasons I had.

"Well, c'mon in, both of you. I need to have a chat with Miss 'Not Her'." I clenched my jaw. "Sabrina, you can do whatever, read, train in the arena, p-"

"I promised Omega that I'd take her to Little Juliet and Papa's Bakery. She looked pretty interested in it when we passed." I guess she was trying to embarrass me, but it wasn't working. Everybody and everything knew about my love of chocolate.

"Anyways! Come, into the Den. We have to remove The Fog from your head." he turned and ushered us - well, me - inside. The house was, in simple terms, freaking fab-freaking-tastic.

The furniture was all golds and blues, with tones of red and pink thrown in with reckless abandon. There were pictures covering the walls and decorating stands around every room. It was of Hemera, this dude (who I was guessing was Aether), and Sabrina. There were some with a picture of another boy, but we always went faster past those. Some were of this adorable dog, but here's the thing, it was a dog, with a cat head, and a elephant mixed in. The cat head looked kind of like a vicious Siamese, and the dog looked like a Doberman, the elephant looked just like a regular elephant other than the tusks. They were made out of the same material my sword was, except just the Creation Onyx.

The floors were some kind of weird honey-and-warm brown coffee colored wood. The walls were all purple-y on the first floor, all green on the second, all sky blue-ish on the third, and all glass on the fourth. But according to Sabrina and Aether's continuous meaningless chatter, we were going to the -5 floor.

I didn't understand that. Why were we going _up_ if we needed to go _down_? Seeing my confused look, Aether grinned, "The only way to go down is to go up." That didn't help me at all, if anything, it made me almost as ADHD as Leo.

Leo. _Leo_. **Leo** LEO. _Oh no, oh no. Leo! He's gonna think I hate him or something. Or I'm avoiding him. Or I'm with Nico, and he got jealous and kidnapped me. Or that I h-_

"-GA! WE. ARE. HERE. Here, dad, shine some light in her eyes." I jumped and hit the wall behind me.

"No, I'm good. No. Don't need you to do that. I'm good, honest. Never been better. No light. Don't." Sabrina snorted and her dad grinned.

"Well then, in you go." he pulled me by my arm and pushed me into the wall.

Which I fell through.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guise, thank you for your continued support. And all the nice reviews. It makes me happy that you took the time to type a response to my story to tell me how you think it's going. <em>**

**_I'm not going to beg for reviews, this is just a story, but they mean a lot and tell me that there are people out there who appreciate my stories and my writing. And that makes me all warm and fuzzy. _**

**_Thank you all, again, and I'll try to update soon. Thank you reviewers for helping me bring my story along last time, and I hope you'll do the same this time. _**

**_Love you all._**

**_Signing off, _**

**_TheFourEyedWonder_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello my people. I have missed you! Here is Chapter 3 for you! A day late! Sorry, but here it is now! I have school and homework and annoying relatives._**

**_I had to keep looking back at the original story for the ranks, but I changed them a bit because really? All of them being the head of something almost right away? Thalia-Bravo only is because duh, she's awesome!_**

**_ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:_**

**Scumble: **Yay! I'm glad I made you laugh! SUCCESS! Don't worry, nobody caught the reference. *sigh* It was the knocking thing. Thank you! I try to make the chapters awesome! Cool!

**pandalover9914: **Thank you! I try to update quickly, but sometimes things pile up and I can't update as fast as I'd like. I'm glad I can make you laugh, that's an important part in being an author! Yay! I'm so happy you think its pure awesomeness! I will will will! **(PART TWO OF YOUR REVIEW) **Yay! I didn't think the first one was good, but hey! it's the readers choices! Thank you! I try to be a good author! Here's an update!

**_Anyway: DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters. I only use them for my own enjoyment._**

**_Lauren: Yeah, you do, you're crazy._**

**_Me: Duh, how else would we be friends. As Omega says, us kay-ray-zees have to stick together._**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAOS' RIGHT HAND WOMAN<strong>  
><strong>CHAPTER 4: I Learn Some Things.<strong>  
><strong>~PERCY'S POV~<strong>  
>I was falling.<br>I would like to say, once more, that's I had some intellectual thoughts, that I came to peace with this inevitable moment.

But, again, that would be the biggest lie I have ever said. What I actually thought was: _Do you treat all your guests this way?_

And then I realized I was falling while also sliding down on something. I reached a hand out and felt ... plastic?

I clenched my jaw. They seriously pushed me through a wall and onto a SLIDE? What the Hades? _The only way to go down is to go up._ I smacked my forehead, which caused me to hit my head on the slide, in frustration, and I held my head in pain.

As I figured out this piece of information, the 'slide' leveled out, and I slid off of it, and onto a pile of pillows. I got up, spitting feathers out of my mouth (they were _that_ kind), just in time. Aether and Sabrina slid down and landed gracefully, unlike myself, and grinned at me.

"I officially hate both of you." I declared, and marched off to Hades-knows-where.

"Aww, Omega! C'mon, you're going the wrong way. It's _this_ way." Sabrina pulled on my hand and gave me her best puppy dog eyes.

"No," I wailed. "Not the puppy eyes! Must - resist! Can't afford failure! Nooo! Stop!" I cried dramatically. "I beg of you! Stop using those confounded eyes against me! What did I ever do to you?!"

Sabrina snorted, "You tried to take me to that terrible place. You also told me you hated me. Twice."

"I am so sorry, Daughter of the Light! Can you ever forgive me for my sins?" I sobbed and fell to my knees, putting my hands in a pleading/praying motion.

She pretended to think about it, while her dad looked amused in the background. "I guess in time, I can forgive thee for thy crimes against moi." she struck a self-centered pose, and I giggled.

"Okay girls, times-a-wasting." Aether smiled and I looked around for the first time, unconsciously getting up.

The underground room was beautiful. There were flowers and trees sprouting from the ground, and adding some color to the place. There were also paintings hung from the walls, of Aether, Hemera, Sabrina, Aether and Hemera, Aether and Sabrina, Hemera and Sabrina, and all three of them. There was also one of a boy with brown messy hair and mischievous silver eyes.

But before I could ask who he was, his picture was swallowed up by the earth from a non-hostile source. (I knew this because when I teamed up with Leo to bust Gaea's head, some of her powers travelled to the closest people, namely Leo and myself.) I sent a quizzical look at Sabrina, but she either didn't see it, or deliberately ignored it.

Sighing, I followed them as they walked through the underground compound without a word spoken, for once.

* * *

><p>Finally, it seemed that they had reached the place where they were supposed to be. I sagged against the wall in relief and Aether chuckled.<p>

"So!" he clapped his hands together in childish delight. "It's time to take off The Fog, and then send you on your merry way to Little Juliet's bakery and then to Thesis' place!"

"You mean palace," Sabrina muttered with an eye roll. "Literally, he got bored one day and imagined a palace up. Details perfect and everything. And he just creates up more stuff to fill it. He's unbearable."

I grinned, this guy sounds about my style. "As long as he imagined up a pool or a hot tub, he's bearable in my books." I smirked at the annoyed look that flashed through Sabrina's eyes.

"'Course he would be to you. You're kay-ray-zee!" Sabrina protested.

"Ah, my young friend, us kay-ray-zee's have to stick together to fight the sane forces." I grinned at her eye roll. She stuck her tongue out at me with a major pout.

"And I'm older than you, by the way. I'm about a century old. Mom and Dad got a bit lonely so they decided to call up Phanes and ask if they cou-"

"Gahh! I get it! No need to force these terrifying mental images onto me! Jeez! Are you mentally unstable or something? And why is everyone who looks younger than me older?! It's Nico! who's about 70-something. And Thalia's a h-" I cut off my rant quickly and avoided both of their questioning looks, as they had mine.

"We're here, again, so," Aether sent me an impish grin. "You ready, Commander?" I frowned a bit at that. Why did the chair get to determine that I was going to be the Commander?

I mean, these people I had met earlier probably were here way longer an they all seemed to fit more of the job description. Bravo shows signs of born leadership, so why didn't the chair pick her? And who said that I wanted to be Commander? Being a leader hadn't exactly worked out well for me in the past.

"...and that's how we'll remove The Fog." Aether grinned and clapped his hands together again. "Ready? 'Course you are, so BEGIN!"

* * *

><p>I was sucked into this weird landscape-y place. Aether was there as well and he looked confused. "This has never happened before," he admitted and I felt something sour in my mouth. <em>Figures, I would automatically screw something up and make myself different from everybody else.<em>

"Usually we just take it off, no big deal, but why have to be in the underground room because seeing all of the fog-less buildings and things up on the ground would be kind of shocking." he mumbled and looked around.

"Well my chosen sure has a cool dreamscape, you must admit." a man wearing an all black suit strolled up leisurely. His suit was all black, except the blue and white streaks shooting across. His eyes were hidden behind his big silver sunglasses, and the lenses were completely black, so I couldn't see his eyes. He was grinning - Aether and I were frozen.

Well, Aether was frozen. I was scrutinizing this guy. He said is as his chosen, I was Chaos' chosen, this dude was Chaos.

"Why, hello Mr. C!" I smiled like I had met him before, he caught on quickly.

"Omega! You haven't aged a day, my dear girl. Do tell me how you do this without being immortal." he fake-fawned over me.

"Sorry, C, it's a family secret. Though I _do_ wonder how long it's been since I've seen you last, darling." I gave a pout and he snickered silently

"Wait - hold on a second. You know this woman, Chaos?" Aether asked confused and held up a hand like Beyoncé.

"If you like it then you should've put a ring on it." I sang under my breath and Chaos laughed, confusing Aether even more.

"Um, for the question, no, not really. Never met him before, but I kind of out the pieces together." I grinned at his aggravated expression. "Plus the fact that he wouldn't SHUT UP earlier." Chaos looked pleased.

"I pride myself on that, thank you ma'am." he said with his nose up in the air. Literally. He had somehow unstuck his nose and he had it floating way up over his head. "Is this snotty enough for you, Omega?"

"Sir," Aether said quickly and we averted our attention to him, and he flushed. "May I ask _why_ we are in Miss Omega's dreamscape, exactly?"

"I need to give Omega her old memories from past reincarnations. She currently doesn't have them." he answered cheerfully. "But only one rebirth per day, or she'll be overwhelmed. She's literally had thousands of lives, she's been thousands of people's daughters. In one life she was a Jew, and she was killed in a gas chamber. In another she was a mermaid. In one she was a daughter of Zeus. Another Hades, and Hades _and_ Persephone." I blinked.

Sweet! Hades was my dad once! Awesome! And him and Persephone were probably so confused when my soul disappeared from wherever it was. I sniggered and Aether looked at me weirdly but Chaos nodded with a smirk.

Ha, if I ever go back, I'm so going to say that I'm their long lost daughter.

Oh my Gods, that means that Nico would be my half-brother! And if I was a daughter of Zeus once, Thalia was my half-sister too! I winced suddenly, if Thalia were here she would be so excited. Probably jump me in happiness and tell me I had to listen to Green Day with her now, and wear Death to Barbie t-shirts.

Chaos looked at me sadly. "Aether, have you removed The Fog's presence from her mind, yet?" he asked and Aether nodded in the positive.

"Can my chosen and I have a few seconds?" Aether smiled and disappeared in a flash of golden light. It was just me and Chaos then.

"Persephone, I'm going to give you your first life's memories back now, okay?" I nodded and glared at him slightly for calling me by my real name.

"Okay," I grumbled, annoyed. Chaos came forwards and placed his hands on both sides of my head, directly on my temples.

_-FLASHBACK-  
>I was walking down a road with my best-friend, Emmy. Well, her real name was Medusa, but who would want to be called that? Emmy was much better, we both agreed.<em>

_"So, how are things going between you and Tyson?" I gave a sky smirk and Emmy turned tomato red._

_"Oh my gargoyles, Persephone!" she whined. "Stop it! There is nothing going on between us!" she sighed. "He doesn't even see me, anyways, Perce, you know this."_  
><em>I glared at her. "You know that isn't true, Em, he does see you, he kept asking me if we were going to be hanging out today." I grinned at her, it was because Tyson was planning this totally awesome surprise birthday party for her. (He told me he was going to ask her out. SQUEE! I know, I know, such an Aphrodite chick. She <em>is_ my mom.)_  
><em>"Well duh, we ALWAYS hang out today! You know what day it is! It's ... June Eighth! My <em>birthday_!" she squealed, and I whooped with her._

_"What'cha wanna do today? It's all on me, GIRLS. DAY. OUUUT!" we yelled the last part together and laughed, linking arms. _

* * *

><p><em>I grinned as we began walking home, arms laden with clothes back, and several new pairs of boots for me! Emmy had got new jeans, and a couple sweaters, plus we both got this new thing called 'manicures, and pedicures'.<em>

_Basically, they put this weird smelling paint-like something on our nails! Fingers and toes, mine were pink, Emmy's were blue._

_We walked up to the house laughing, remembering our encounter with Stheno, she had frozen like she had been caught in the act of theft. But, actually, she was almost caught in the act of buying her sister a birthday present. Then she bolted, _not suspicious at allll, Stheno, not at all.

_Now we were at the door and I was having the hardest time hiding my grin. It was going to be _sooo_ cute when Tyson asks her out!_

_I unlocked the door and ushered her inside, the lights were all on, and I heard voices coming from the den. I glared at the wall. GUYS!_

_Emmy didn't notice anything and we walked up the stairs and deposited our things on my bed, but then Emmy wanted to go lay in the den because, "Percy! The VIEW!". I trudged slowly down the stairs, her surprise party was so going to be ruined._

_When we got into the den it was in a state of putting itself together. Tyson was ordering people around and telling them where to put the decorations._

_"C'mon everyone, it has to be perfect for Emmy when she gets back!" he clapped his hands excitedly and I could barely hide my squeal. Emmy wasn't so fortunate. It was loud enough to stop all movement and Tyson to look at me horrified._

_"Big sister! You said you'd be back when we were _done_! We aren't done!" he looked worried and kept glancing at Emmy who was frozen in her gushing moment._

_"Well I thought you would be done by now, honestly." I rolled my eyes. "I thought even a Son of Poseidon could decorate for a party in nine hours."_

_Tyson blushed but Emmy smacked my arm. "Shut it, Persephone, it's beautiful. Thank you, Tyson." Tyson was beaming now._

_"It was no problem, Emmy." he blushed again. "Uh, Surprise!" Emmy fell into laughter and everyone else joined in. _

* * *

><p><em>I woke up the next day when there was a knock on our door. Tyson was already up, I guessed, and at his work in the forges. I got up and stumbled over to the door gracefully, and opened it, halting the knocking process. <em>

_"Oh, hello Mr. Aslo, do you have the mail?" he smiled at me, and handed me three milky white parchment envelopes. "Have a good day, Mr. Aslo!" he merely smiled at me again and waved before embarking down the street._

_I closed the door with my hip as I sorted through the mail. A letter from Dad, asking how I've been. A letter from my workplace, with my weekly drachma. And a letter from ... Emmy? I quickly ripped to open and gasped._

_**Dearest Persephone,**_

_**I apologize for writing this in a letter, but I will not be residing here anymore. Something happened last night that has made it impossible to show my face around here anymore.**_

_**Do not worry, my friend, nobody has died, but such a tragedy has occurred I wonder if it was not worse. Yesterday, on my way home, I decided to visit the temple where I work.**_

_**I was wandering, when I stumbled across another person in the temple. He was looking at me with a almost ... hungry look in his eyes. It was none other than the despicable sea God.**_

_**I say despicable because what happened soon after. I smiled at him and said hello, but the temple was supposed to be closed, and I was only there to check up on its security. He jumped on me and used his water controlling powers to bind me to the floor, but the water was translucent.**_

_**He raped me, Persephone, right there in the temple. When he was done, and Athena appeared with a blinding flash and preceded to tell me and **_him_**off. But when she was done with him, he merely flashed away, leaving me naked and alone to deal with the wrath of the prideful Wisdom Goddess.**_

_**She turned me into a monster. I am a monster. My hair is now made of SNAKES! Snakes, my friend. My biggest fear. But my eyes are the worst. They can turn people into **_stone_**. I can take away life with a single glance, Persephone. I cannot live in a place where people are subject to my curse.**_

_**I wish you the best of luck in life, and please tell Tyson that I am sorry. That I didn't leave because of him. Tell him that I - that I love him, will you? I hope you never have the misfortune of stumbling upon me again.**_

_**Yours truly, Medusa.**____

_-END FLASHBACK-_

I gasped and stumbled backwards in shock as years of memories flooded through my brain. I had lost my best friend, and because Tyson and I were so close to her, when people found out what had happened, they shunned us as well. Finally it ended when they tossed us into a deep dark pit I now know to be Tartarus.

I looked up a Chaos and he was looking at me sadly. "Was that re-real?" he nodded with a miserable expression. I let out a sob. "Poor Emmy. I look about the same as I did then, and sound the same, and I killed her. And I killed Stheno and Euryale. I am a terrible best friend."

Chaos sighed. "I am sorry to be the bearer of subject changes, but we must get down to business. As you are Commander of my Army, you should know the soldiers in your Army. I would have already activated this in your head, but I didn't want to freak you out, so I will give you the files of the people you met today instead of inserting it in your head." he passed me a stack of files out of nowhere.

I picked up the top and looked at the name on it. **Oscar** was printed in big black bold letters. I looked at Chaos curiously. "I already know who he is. He wasn't wearing a hood."

Chaos blinked. "Yes he is. He wears a hood at all times to protect his identity." Chaos' eyes widened. "He told me that he wished he didn't have to, that nobody would hate him for what he had done so he could show his face, maybe since your my heir, you unconsciously tried to help him." he rubbed his nonexistent beard. "I wonder ... and while I'm wondering, Omega, you can get a start on those files!"

I rolled my eyes and opened up the next. **Gamma**.

Hmm ...

**_EARTH NAME: _**_Calypso_

I nearly dropped the folder if it weren't for the fact that Chaos had made a comfy Big Joe chair to appear and you can't really drop things on those.

**_GENDER:_** _Female_

**_HERITAGE: _**_Daughter of Atlas_

_**BACKGROUND:**__ When the First Titan War came around, Calypso sided with her father, and when the Titan's were defeated, she was sentenced to her immortal life on Ogygia. Her punishment was that she would fall in love with every male hero who ever landed on her island, and when they left her heart would be broken, without failing once. The female heroes would become like sisters to her, and when they had to leave, it would be like being stabbed 37 times in the chest._

_**NAME IN CHAOS ARMY: **__Gamma_

_**RANK:**__ Commander of the Fourth Cohort_

_**PATRON:**__ Pontus, Protogenos of the Sea_

I found myself grinning. Of course Pontus would choose a Nereid Titan to be his champion.

I blinked and frowned. _Like sisters to her ... be like being stabbed 37 times in the chest._

"Wait, if I was like a sister to her, we would have a sisterly bond, right? And she would feel it when she met me, right? So she knows who I am, right?" I asked Chaos after finishing her file.

He merely nodded, and went back to studying my dreamscape. For what reason? I have no idea. A happy feeling blossomed in my chest. _SHE REMEMBERS ME!_I did a mini dance in my beanbag chair with armrests and picked the next file.  
><strong>Echo.<strong>

_**EARTH NAME**__: Lee Fletcher_

Yeah, already know this.

_**GENDER:**_ _Male_

**_HERITAGE:_** _Son of Apollo and Marcie Fletcher_

_**BACKGROUND:**__ When he was eleven, his mother threw him out because 'monsters' had started to attack him. He met up with a satyr in Chicago, and they trekked the rest of the way to Long Island South killing monsters with tin cans and makeshift arrows. He was killed by a hellhound in the Second Titan War. _

_**NAME IN THE CHAOS ARMY: **__Echo_

_**RANK:**__ Lieutenant of the Archery or Long-Range Weapons Cohort, known mostly as the AoL-RW Cohort. _

_**PATRON:**__ Aether, Protogenos of the Light_

I nodded, makes sense. Son of Apollo: makeshift arrows, satyr: tins cans. But his mom throwing him out? I am so glad my mom was supportive and awesome, and found a great husband and made a life for herself as an author as well.

I picked up the next file and read the name on the front. **Foxtrot. **_Well, I already know who she is, but eh, why not?_

_**EARTH NAME:**__ Zoë Nightshade_

_**GENDER:**__ Female_

_**HERITAGE: **__Daughter of Atlas. One of the Hesperides, before she was kicked out when she helped Heracles. _

_**BACKGROUND:**__ Zoë was one of the Hesperides, but when she helped Heracles on his quest to trick Atlas and get a golden apple of immortality, her sisters exiled her and when Heracles gave her no credit for what she did on Mount Othrys, she became a Hunter to escape men like him. She was killed by her father on a quest to save Lady Artemis and was given the chance to join the Chaos Army instead of remaining in the stars with Orion for eternity. _

_**NAME IN THE CHAOS ARMY:**__ Foxtrot_

_**RANK:**__ Commander of the Archery or Long-Range Weapons Cohort, known mostly as the AoL-RW Cohort. _

_**PATRON:**__ The Ourae. All of them, so if you anger her, don't go mountain climbing._

I snorted. Really? _...don't go mountain climbing. Who wrote this?!_ I threw her file and the other two files off of my lap and onto my miniature table so I could get the other one.

**Delta**

I took a deep breath, and then frowned. These files were not in the correct order. Who arranged these? Oh yeah. _CHAOS! THE ORDERING IS INCORRECT!_ I yelled in my mind and he winced.

"Geez, keep it down, trying to see what this is." he looked closer at my iPhone Leo gave me.

"Thats my GodPhone. Well, that's what Leo called it anyways." Chaos sent me a sideways smirk.

_'You so liked him,'_ he whispered in my head. _'Omega's got a crrruuuush! She's got a cruuuuuush!'_ I glared at him, decided to ignore him again, and turned back to the files still on my lap.

_**EARTH NAME:**__ Silena Beauregard_

_**GENDER**__: Female_

_**HERITAGE:**__ Daughter of Aphrodite and Dan Beauregard_

_**BACKGROUND:**__ When she was ten, her father dropped her off at the Camp sign and promised to pick her up when summer ended. He never was able to, as he died in a car accident on the way back to his house in Rochester, New York. So she stayed year-long in the Aphrodite Cabin and eventually fell in love with Charles Beckendorf. In the Second Titan War she was blackmailed by Luke Castellan into being a spy for Kronos after wishing to stop helping him. (The blackmail used: they would kill her boyfriend Charles Beckendorf.) She died bringing the Ares Cabin to the fight, when they refused to come since the Apollo Cabin refused to give the chariot to the Ares Cabin, when she was poisoned by the Drakon. _

_**NAME IN THE CHAOS ARMY:**__ Delta_

_**RANK**__: Lieutenant of the Fourth Cohort_

_**PATRON:**__ Phanes, Protogenos of Procreation/Generations_

I sniggered. The Daughter of Aphrodite's patron is the Protogenos of Procreation. The irony, I swear.

I stacked that file on the others and rolled my eyes at the one in my hands. I still couldn't get over the fact that **Charlie** was the best he could come up with.

_**EARTH NAME:**__ Charles Beckendorf_

_**GENDER**__: Male_

_**HERITAGE:**__ Son of Hephaestus and Samantha Beckendorf_

_**BACKGROUND: **__When he was nine he was taken to Camp by satyr named Moss, and he stayed only for the summer, choosing to stay with his mom during the school year and help her with her inventions. He died in an explosion on the Princess Andromeda when the enemy was going to disable the Greek Fire, he told his comrade, Persephone Jackson, to run and leave him behind. She did so miserably and saved her own life._ _

I looked up for a few seconds to wipe my tears and I saw Chaos give me a sad look.

"You know he's fine now." he said consolingly and I nodded with a bright grin.

_**NAME IN THE CHAOS ARMY: **__Charlie_

_**RANK:**__ Commander of the Forges_

_**PATRON:**__ Hemera, Protogenos of the Day_

I shifted my seating on the chair and tapped my foot while I fished for the other file from the middle of the pile on the table in front of me.

**Yankee**

_**EARTH NAME: **__Malcolm Grey_

_**GENDER:**__ Male_

_**HERITAGE:**__ Son of Athena and Ryan Grey_

_**BACKGROUND:**__ It was never safe for him as all children of Athena know they are demigods and are always open for monster attacks, so when he was eight he went to the Camp, guided by his mother, Athena. He was a survivor of the Second Titan war along with most of his siblings and was a casualty in the Second Giant War. He died while fighting three hellhounds and a dracnae._

_**NAME IN THE CHAOS ARMY:**__ Yankee, after his little sisters invisibility cap._

_'Knew it,'_ I thought bitterly and Chaos rolled his eyes, now laying a bed that had popped up in the middle of ... Yankee's file. I picked it up and resumed my foot tapping.

_**RANK:**__ Battle Strategist_

_**PATRON:**__ Elpis, Protogenos of Hope._

I made a not bad face. Malcolm didn't have much of a background, but I guess life at Camp isn't much to write about. **[A\N: Yeah, Percy, that's why there's nine books about you. The Lost Hero is about Jason (he has no personality), Piper (I hate her), and Leo (I love him).]**

Picking up the next file I made a face. This was Tartarus' champion's file. But something about her was familiar and she seemed nice enough.

_**EARTH NAME:**__ Bianca Di Angelo_

I choked on the air I was breathing. HOLY STYX, BIANCA?! OH. MY. GODS. OF. OLYMPUS! Holy Mother of Rhea!

_**GENDER:**__ Female_

_**HERITAGE: **__Daughter of Hades and Maria Di Angelo, full sibling of Nico Di Angelo_

_**BACKGROUND:**__ When she was fourteen, after her father told her uncle that he wouldn't kill his children and lover, Zeus killed her mother with his lightning bolt and Hades sent her and her younger brother to the Lotus Hotel and Casino for their protection. After 70 years, their father sent the Fury Alecto to get them out and then sent them to Westover Hall in Bar Harbor, Maine. She became a Hunter of Artemis and was the one to be lost in the land without rain, after trying to bring a Hades figurine out of the Junkyard of the Gods, bringing a defective prototype of Talos to life and having it attack them until she jumped inside and shut it down manually. _

_**NAME IN THE CHAOS ARMY:**__ Sierra_

_**RANK:**__ Commander of the Third Cohort _

_**PATRON:**__ Tartarus, Protogenos of the Abyss._

I smacked myself on the forehead. "Duh, he's her patron because he's kind of her fathers domain!" Chaos snickered.

"I don't think you should mention that to him. Ever." he grinned. "He would probably keep you in himself for an eternity."

I paled. "No thank you. I'm sorry, Tartarus! I didn't mean it! I really wouldn't like to be thrown or fall into you again! Twice is two times more than enough!" I yelled out to nobody in particular, but the cold feeling around my throat disappeared and I looked around with wide eyes.

I hastily grabbed the next file and busied myself with reading it.

**Tango**

_**EARTH NAME:**__ Castor Black_

_:__**GENDER:**__: Male_

_**HERITAGE**__: Son of Dionysus and Mary Black, twin brother of Pollux Black_

_**BACKGROUND:**__ When he and his twin turned eleven they were sent to Camp Half-Blood and told to not come back. He became a year-rounder and hung out with his dad and twin, he was an avid supporter of finding Pan. He died in the Battle of the Labyrinth at seventeen years of age at the hands of an demigod, enraging his father and depressing his twin. _

_**NAME IN THE CHAOS ARMY:**__ Tango_

_**PATRON:**__ Physis, Protogenos of Nature (order and origin of nature)_

I shrugged. It made enough sense. Dionysus, wine, grapes, plants grow faster around them, the Nature Protogenos of Nature being his child's patron.

The next file was **Mike**'s. I laughed freely this time. "I swear, Chaos, your soldiers have the most original names, I swear it." he grinned too, and agreed wholeheartedly.

"For some reason they all wanted to use the pilots alphabet. I have no idea why, but they did. Along with Little Juliet and Papa, and their little baby India. She's adorable, by the way. So cute, with her little wisps of baby brown hair and small little fingers and toes." he stopped suddenly and blushed, glaring at me for laughing at his cooing.

He huffed and turned his back to me, so I started reading the file I had previously started but laughed at.

_**EARTH NAME:**__ Michael Yew_

_**GANDER:**__ Male_

_**HERITAGE:**__ Son of Apollo and Winter Yew_

_**BACKGROUND:**__ When he turned ten, his mom told him that he was a Son of Apollo and took him to Camp, where he would spend the summers with his siblings in the Apollo Cabin, and eventually become Cabin Counselor. In the Second Titan War he sadly died when he told Persephone Jackson to take down the Williamsburg Bridge while he was on it, to stop one of the biggest routes for the monsters to take. He fell off the support he was perched on, sniping monsters with his archery skills, into the water below and drowned._

I cringed. Exactly what I meant. He drowned, why is Hydros his patron?

_**NAME IN THE CHAOS ARMY:**__ Mike_

_**RANK:**__ Top Healer_

_**PATRON:**__ Hydros, Protogenos of Water_

I rubbed my eyes and picked up the last file. **Bravo**'s file.

_**EARTH NAME:**__ Thalia Grace_

I dropped the file. Yes, I dropped it. Off of a beanbag chair. It's obviously possible.  
>Thalia? As in my cousin Thalia? As in Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus? But she was - oh, duh! Of course he would recruit her soul, she's awesome! And of course she would be high up, she's awesome! But why is she wearing a hood? Isn't she happy being Thalia? Or wasn't she?<p>

_**GENDER:**__ Female_

_**HERITAGE:**__ Daughter of Zeus and Haley Grace_

_**BACKGROUND:**__ When she was seven, her mother had another demigod child, but with Jupiter this time. She raised her little brother basically by herself, as her alcoholic mother never had 'time' for them. When her little brother was two, the mother handed him over to Hera/Juno, telling his sister that he died. She ran away and met a Son of Hermes (see :Oscar:) and they fought monsters together. When she was twelve, and him fourteen, they met a five year old Daughter of Athena. They formed a trio and considered each other family. They ran into a satyr who took them to Camp, but they were held up by a cyclops and when they reached the Half-Blood Hill, the Army had caught up. She sacrificed herself to save her friends, and her father took pity on her and turned her into a tree which surrounded the Camp with magical borders. When Persephone Jackson and Co. got the Golden Fleece, her life was restored and her soul split from the tree. She went on a quest with said girl and became the Lieutenant of Artemis, surviving the Second Titan War, only to be killed by Artemis when the man-hating Goddess found that she had been in love the whole time. _

_**NAME IN THE CHAOS ARMY:**__ Bravo_

_**RANK:**__ Commander of the Second Cohort_

_**PATRON:**__ Uranus (or Ouranos), Protogenos of the Sky_

I let out a shaky breath. _So loving the background info, Pinecone Face. It's just really uplifting and fantastic, don't 'cha think? _

I threw the file on the others and looked up at Chaos, who was playing 'Sorry!' with three other invisible people. "Um, cough cough. What do I do now?"

"Well," he answered, rolling the dice and getting an eleven. "I think that you're supposed to go back, so you can go to the Bakery, and then see Thesis, and then see your apartment and your 'pet' whatever you want to call it. It's Blackjack the undecided." he smiled at me and made a shooing motion. "Off you go, chosen, I have a game to win."

And with that, I was thrown out of my mind, and into the underground room once more, head-butting Sabrina by accident.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey, here's another chapter! Don't despair, I'm back, and I will be back soon with another update. Don't frown, it's not good for the face.<em>**

**_I still need OC's, hint hint, guise. Maybe you could help me out? Huh, huh? You guise understand my not so subtle hinting? Did you not? Are you blind or am I just crazy?_**

**_Anywho (no, not anywho DOCTOR WHO!), I feel like this is better, but my chapters need to be longer! Gahh! I'm going to start now to see if it'll work!_**

**_Signing off,_**

**_TheFourEyedWonder (LOVE YOU ALL! SHORT OR TALL!)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello guise. I'm back a little late, but the lack of reviews kind of makes me kind of sad. I won't beg for them or anything, but they make me happy and I enjoy reading your opinions. I will accept constructive criticism, just not stuff like _****This story sucks, you should stop writing.****_ Actually tell me what you don't like about my story, please and thank you._**

**_Oh, and do you want me to make a chapter for each year, or just like an excerpt for some momentous occasion, or something?_**

**Scumble: **Wait no longer, girl, here it is! I'm happy you're happy! Yay! And yes! The OC's will be coming soon! *excited girly squeal*

**Pandalover9914: **Yay! You should feel loved. Very loved, in fact. You're welcome for responding. That was one of the reasons I started over. I felt like I wasn't being kind to the reviewers by basically ignoring them and only acknowledging their presence when I got a really nice one. That's not right. So now I try to respond to all of the reviews so no one feels left out anymore. Sorry if it's not soon, but here it is. ;) Also, for your OC, she is AMAZING! But I'm a bit confused as to who her mom is and why are her eyes a mixture of Percy and Jason? Also, can you do her twin? I'm not sure on somethings but the rest is AMAZING! Holy jeezus, thank you! I love her! In a completely platonic way, I assure you. The only fictional characters that have stolen my heart are Leo Valdez, Neville Longbottom, and Emmett Cullen (or McCarthy, whichever one you prefer). Anyways, to end this obsessively long response, THANK YOU SO MUUUUCH! You make my hear feel SUPER HAPPY!

**_Without further ado, DISCLAIMER: I, TheFourEyedWonder doesn't own anything except for India and the castle and some other things._**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAOS' RIGHT HAND WOMAN<br>CHAPTER FIVE: I Learn More Things, and Muffins, Mmm...  
>~PERCY'S POV~<br>**"Geez, Omega!" Sabrina whined, resembling a four-year old greatly. "Maybe next time you stop being unconscious, you could check to see if you're about to head-butt someone. Geez, O,"

I glared at her slightly and rubbed my forehead. "You think I enjoyed hitting my head on _your_ thick skull?" I retorted and Aether snorted.

Sabrina turned to glare at her actual really old man. "You shouldn't be snorting, dad, who do you think I got the thick skull from?" I tried to tune out their little family spat in favor of thinking about what I was supposed to do right now.

1.) Go to Little Juliet's Bakery.

2.) Go to Thesis' p(a)lace.

3.) Call another meeting to try to get everyone to tell the others who they are. (Need extra time for Oscar-Luke.)

4.) Find Tidal-Tyson and ask him why he changed his name now, and not on Earth.

5.) Catch up with the rest of the guys.

6.) Meet the rest of the Army. (This could take awhile.)

7.) Host a Karaoke Party so I can actually try and meet the whole army. I mean, who doesn't like good karaoke?

8.) I got nothing.

I shook my head and tuned back into the conversation when I heard my name.

"Isn't she, though? I mean, girl, if you're going to look like a washed up cat, work the look. Accept it, don't just act like you don't know you look like a washed-up cat." Sabrina said in a snotty voice to her dad and he nodded with a perfect 'rich girl' sneer.

"What are we talking about?" I asked confused. "Or should I say who?"

"Purple because spaceships don't wear hats." Aether responded like it was obvious.

"Gosh, Omega, where have you been?"

"Umm, mental-checklist-world?" I offered still confused. "Maybe, you could call it my ignore-family-arguments-world." Sabina and Aether both rolled their eyes. Guess I was wrong, it's not contagious, it runs in families.

"So! Are we going to Thesis' palace?" I changed the subject with my not-so-subtle subject changing.

Sabrina gasped. "Yes! And we have to hurry! Here, do you know how to travel somewhere immediately?" she looked nervous and didn't wait for an answer. "I can light travel there, can you, I dunno, maybe water, air, earth, or fire travel?"

"Uh, I can water vapor, use the 'flame network', I can turn myself into little particles and blow myself there, or I can sink into the Earth and reappear wherever you appear." I answered with a confused expression. "Why?"

"Thesis' palace closes in fifteen minutes!" she yelled before disappearing in a flash of golden blindness-inducing light.

I shrugged and the Earth swallowed me whole, and Aether, who had just returned from the bathroom, gaped at where I had been standing.

"Omega?"

* * *

><p>When I reappeared, I was in front of this gingantinormous castle looking thing. "Holy Mother of the Fudge-Monkeys." I murmured in awe.<p>

This place was beautifuller than Elsa's ice castle. Well, not fuller, but more beautiful.

"Yeah, yeah. Pretty colors, I know. Come on!" Sabrina impatiently pulled on my arm and I stumbled after her. We ran past medieval suits of armor, up huge spiraling staircases, down long empty hallways, and past a door with snowflake decorations just like Elsa's in Frozen.

I have to admit, I stopped for a second and was sorely tempted to knock on it and sing, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" to see what would happen, but alas, Sabrina had plans for my eminent death by over-exertion.

We finally stopped running when we got to these regular royal looking doors and walked in, not even knocking in 'our' haste to get there before it closed. "I would tell you to enter, Daughter of Aether, but it seems you can read my mind." a man with color-changing eyes and sandy brown hair smirked at us from a comfy looking throne at the back of the room.

"Well, I needed to bring Omega here before you 'closed' for the day." Sabrina rolled her eyes and I examined the must-be Thesis. He kind of looked like Remus Lupin from Harry Potter, but he didn't have the scars on his face or the graying hair.

"Why thank you for recognizing me, Persephone." he smirked and I glowered at him before registering his words.

"Wait - what?" I asked and looked at him with extreme confuzzlement. "What do you mean recognize you? Or are you secretly Remus Lupin? Oh my Gods! Are you an immortal tortured werewolf?" he laughed at my face under my hood - I was guessing he could see under it or something - it was obviously hilarious as chiz because HE WASN'T ANSWERING!

"No, I am not secretly Remus Lupin, but I did go down to Earth to act as him. It was one of my better years. I am not an immortal tortured werewolf!" he scoffed. "I am an immortal childish Protogenos! Get your facts straight, Big P." he said snobbishly and I was beginning to regret saying I'd like him. His constant use of my real name irked me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Persephone_." he snickered and I snarled at him under my breath.

"Stop it, Thesis. You don't know what she's been through to hate that name. I don't even. Only Chaos does. Literally and figuratively," Sabrina said angrily and he looked at her shocked. I was kind of shocked too, I mean, SABRINA talking back to a Protogenos? Where did her manners go?

Though I was secretly happy that she was sticking up for me. That was more than what most people on Earth did for me. Yay! One more member for the I-Don't-Hate-Omega club! It's growing rapidly, I don't know whats happening!

"Well, I apologize to you, then, Omega." Thesis said carefully as Sabrina continued to keep her narrowed eyes centered on him, slightly creeping me out, and she wasn't even looking anywhere near me! That takes some major skills, I don't get creeped out easily. Take it from someone who knows, so, take it about me, from me!

"I guess I accept your apology. Mostly because I don't want Sabrina's glare leveled at me. No thank you, don't need it. Spongebob's words of wisdom." I grinned and threw his earlier remarks out the window hastily as Sabrina gave me a look.

"Good, now Thesis tell her what she needs to know. Then we can leave and go to Little Juliet's bakery. We skipped it and came here because you like to mess with people and close the Gate's because, "Elsa'a magic can't be revealed!"." Sabrina commented dryly, but with a hint of do-it-or-else-you'll-taste-the-sun in her voice and I almost ran over to Thesis' throne to get it AWAY FROM MEEE!

"So, what are we going over?" I asked Thesis and he shrugged.

"I dunno, ask the mean bossy lady." he mumbled and she shot him a glare and he shrunk in his throne. "I mean, everything professional dear. Wouldn't dream of talking

about anything else." he laughed nervously and I tapped my chin.

"I think you're supposed to tell me about an apartment and Blackjack and the powers I supposedly get from you." I concluded after racking my brain to remember anything about what we were supposed to be chatting amicably to each other about.

"Ah, sounds about right," he agreed. "So, you have Apartment #1126, you are right next door to Gamma, it has about four stories and all are the size of a regular house. You have a huge Master Bedroom, where your precious Blackjack is waiting for you. You should have the ability to conjure anything you ever need, but it needs to be trained and you need to concentrate when training. You could be wishing for a toothbrush and you could get a terrible old dirty one used to clean toilets. You could be wishing for a good book and a whole pile could flatten you."

I blinked. _Whoa, sounds dangerous._ And everybody says words don't hurt. A lot of them grouped onto a lot of paper and sown together or glued together hurts if it hits you. Trust me, I angered the Athena Cabin on more than one occasion. I know what it feels like to be smacked by a dictionary. It. Is. Painful.

"Yes, it truly is." Thesis agreed and I shook my head. "I'm guessing this is all and you are leaving now? I don't understand why you drug her over here if this was all you were going to ask me." I glared at Sabrina. Why did she? She could've just, I dunno, maybe write him a letter or text him or something?!

"Oh, uh yeah, well, we best get going. Muffin's to eat, you see." she gave an impish grin and flashed away, leaving me blind and stumbling around until the Earth swallowed me whole again.

* * *

><p>When I surfaced around the bakery I saw Sabrina standing there sheepishly scratching the back of her neck. "So Sabby, do you not understand the meaning of 'Never Leave A Man Behind.'?" I asked her annoyed. Thesis had stopped me from leaving by blocking all my underground exits and I wanted to flatten him.<p>

"Sorry, Omega, but hey, here's the bakery. Let's go get some muffins!" she sounded excited.

We walked in and I noticed that almost every surface was covered in some kind of dessert. There were doughnuts, brownies, cakes, pies, muffins (like Sabrina told me about), any form of chocolate, ice cream, and blue cookies.

The walls were blue with little wave designs and posters were tacked up randomly. The tables that were strewn across the room weren't in use at the moment, as most people were enjoying the sunny day outside on the patio picnic tables.

Wait - blue cookies? _Blue_ cookies?

Sabrina must have seen where my eyes were stuck because she nudged my arm and answered my unspoken question. "She makes them when she hasn't heard about her daughter for awhile. Her husband makes the others while she only makes those when she's in one of these moods. He watches the counter and gets the food for people and watches India when she's like this."

As soon as she said the last word, a man walked out of the back room with a tray of what looked like more blue cookies. He turned to face us and my breath caught in my throat.

I knew him. I found myself walking forwards to where he was setting them in the display and tickling the baby on the counter at the same time.

"Papa! Did you take those cookies out of the oven?" a very familiar voice called out of the back room and I tried not to cry.

"Yes, Juliet, I did! I'm setting them out now!" he called back and a woman walked through the curtain separating the two rooms.

"Thank you, sweetie," she smiled at him and I let out a shaky breath that seemed to get their attention.

"Oh," the man said sounding shocked. "Can I help you Sabrina? Do you want your usual?"

"Two, actually," she answered for me because I was staring at the woman. "One for Omega. I told her they were the best, and she is severally obsessed with chocolate."  
>I glared at her slightly. "Am not, I just have a healthy love for it to be present at all my meals." I muttered and the woman laughed.<p>

"You sound like my oldest," her voice sounded sad. "She would say, 'I am not obsessed, I just like to eat it at every meal until I get old and fat.' It's heart-warming to meet somebody who thinks the same as her. It's like she's somehow here influencing people."

I couldn't help it, I wanted to run up to her and hug her and cry. I bit my lip before responding. "Um, I'd like some blue cookies please. My mom used to make them like that. She was rebelling against a statue. It's nice to meet someone who makes the same things as her. I would always tell her, 'Mom, I think it's cool our cookies are blue. Other people's cookies lack originality, ours have just enough.'." Mom looked like she wanted to run up and hug me and cry, but I kept rambling. "I still eat everything blue now, as a tribute to her. This rude lady just killed her and my step-dad about a year and a half ago while I was in a goddess induced slumber."

Now Mom did come and hug me. She cried into my shirt and I cried into her hair. Paul and Sabrina looked at us confused until I wiped my eyes and sniffed and took off my hood. "I'm sorry, Mom." then their eyes went wide like pizza plates and Paul rushed over and hugged me.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, honey. It wasn't your fault." Mom put her hands on my shoulders and ignored her streaming eyes.

Sabrina awkwardly watched the wall while making sure MY BABY SISTER didn't fall. I HAD A BABY SISTER. "Oh! I just remembered, Papa, there's some cinnamon rolls in Oven #17, can you get them?" Pau-Papa nodded and I smiled as he lumbered through the frilly curtains.

Mom looked at me worried. "Percy," she said sternly. "Why are you here? It's not like I'm not happy to see you, I am, but are you, you know, dead?" her eyes were worried and she looked like she was going to start crying again.

"No, Mom, I just - everybody went and - they all - well, they went and-" Sabrina cut me off.

"They betrayed her, Juliet. They went over to her new step-brother and left her in the dust. Well, most of them did, anyway. A boy named Leo didn't." Sabrina's eyes were wicked at the end and I was sure my face was bright red.

"Ooh," Mom smiled. "Tell me all about him."

And I did. Every now and them Mom would get up and ring up a customer while Papa played with India, but them she would come back and look at me with wide, begging eyes.

"So," Mom said once I finished. "You have a major crush on him. I know you do." she smirked at my still-tomato-resembling-face.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Me like Leo. It's true. Can I have my muffin now?" Mom face-palmed.

"How did I forget that?! Papa?"

"Already got it," he answered and swept past the table depositing a mouth-watering muffin with chocolate chip chunks sticking out and I swear - I was not drooling! **[A/N: You can buy this delectable treat at Walmart in the Bakery section. They are delicious**.** I swear.]**

"Oh my g-o-s-h! MINE!" I garbbed for it and cradled it close to my chest, ignoring the weirded-out stares of other customers.

"Don't mind her!" Mom called out. "She's just a bit chocolate dehydrated!" the customers nodded in understanding and turned back to their own chocolatey goods.

"So, what's happened since I was gone?" Mom asked and I sighed, gave her a full-out explanation of the Second Giant War, and all of the backstabbing and betrayals that happened afterwords.

* * *

><p>" ... and that's when I came in here and met you again!" I exclaimed, tired, but Mom was wide-eyed and had tear stains going down her cheeks. "I'm going to sleep for three days now, going through all of this again really sucked."<p>

Mom gasped and I looked up at her confused. "Oh Percy!" she wailed and I winced, old name. "Sorry - Omega! I didn't mean for you to have to go through it again! I'm so sorry!" she was crying now and I was majorly rolled her eyes. She hated mushy things.

"What? Mom, I'm not mad at you or anything. I needed to get it out and whenever I had something important on my chest I would always go to you, remember?" I yawned.  
>She nodded and wiped her cheeks, which really did nothing, because the tears just kept coming out. "Gosh, look at me, getting all emotional." she muttered and I laughed.<p>

"Hey Papa!" a familiar voice cried out. "Charlie and I want something different today. Got anything good?" Sil-Delta asked excitedly.

"I don't know. We do have about 10,000 blue cookies." he laughed and I hurriedly searched for my hood. CRAP! It was on the counter! WHERE THEY WERE STANDING!

Well, they weren't standing _on_ the counter. They were standing in front of it, not on it.

"Well, everybody else is meeting here in a few to tell each other our thoughts on the

new Commander." Charlie supplied.

"You mean gossip," Delta corrected him and Mom rolled her eyes.

"Aphrodite kids," she murmured under her breath and I looked at her shocked, how did she know that? "You just told me, remember?"

I face-palmed and that brought Charlie and Delta's attention. "Uh, who are you?" Delta asked and Charlie's eyes grew wide.

"Hello Commander," he said politely and Delta's mouth dropped.

"Uh, oops." Delta gave an impish smile. "Hey, Miss Commander. How's it go - wait! You're not wearing your hood!" I ducked behind my bangs even more, no this was NOT happening.

"Who's not wearing their hood, Delts?" a boys voice asked and the bell above the door chimed, and I cursed.

"Omega! Watch your language in my Bakery!" Mom scolded me and I blushed.

"Sorry, Mom," I muttered and a girl gasped.

"Mom? Did you just call her mom?" I turned my head slightly to see uh, Bravo! making her way towards us. "Aunt Juliet only has one other daughter! And she's not dead and back on Earth!"

Everybody was looking at her at and Bia-Sierra was making a cut-it-out motion with her hands but Bravo stood her ground and glared at me, as if daring me to argue.

I decided to act dumb, which wasn't that hard in all actuality. "Aunt Juliet?" I turned to my mom with a smirk only she could see. "Mom, I didn't know that you had a sibling here? Is it a guy or a girl?"

Bravo mouthed random words confusedly, and Mom decided to answer. "No, I don't, Omega. But she considers me her Aunt because my other daughter is her cousin on her dad's side technically."

My lips were quivering with the pain I was inflicting upon them with my teeth, because if I didn't I would start to laugh. "Jeez, Mom, how many daughters do you have?" I managed and she looked at me with an open mouth.

"Excuse you?" she choked out and I looked her in the eye and we broke.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha! Oh my Gods! Your faces! Lolz! Laugh! Out! Loud! Zumba!" we yelled together and Bravo's jaw was clenched as tight as it could be.

"So, Mom, what's happened here? I told you my news, you tell me yours!" I completely ignored what I was guessing was Bravo's indignant look.

"Well," Mom started like she was going to dish out some really important secret gossip.

"I feel like Bravo is going to kill you at the moment for ignoring her." Mom grinned and I laughed, but my chair was spun around and Bravo was in front of me and I could see her electric blue eyes crackling.

"Stop calling her mom." she growled and everyone behind her was in shocked silence.

"Sure, Pinecone Face, right as soon as she stops being my mom." I replied cooly and dipped my head back, shaking my bangs out of my eyes, and showing everyone my face at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi again, it's me with another chapter. Hope you like it, it's slightly shorter than the other chapters, and I apologize. I hope to have one up soon that's longer because you deserve the best guise.<em>**

**_So, OC's maybe? I really liked the one I got from pandalover9914. Thank you, Panda! :)_**

**_I'm feeling a bit unloved by readers, at the moment. I got 13 reviews for 4 chapters, and that's AMAZING and I love you all, but even a little small _****Update Soon! ****_can brighten an authors day! And all of the reviews do! They make me happy that you like my story enough that you would tell me your opinion on it! I feel like I can actually maybe be an author when I grow up. :)_**

**_As I said before, I will accept constructive criticism, but not outright flames. Remember, tell me what you don't like and I'll try to tweak it a bit. If the characters are being OoC, if it's just downright awful and I need to completely rewrite it, I'm cool with it. As long as you give me a good reason as to why you think it's absolute garbage, I'm good. I'll listen. You can PM me if you want with your comments and opinions. Just be critics and I will love you for forever, and that is a very long time._**

**_Love you all, short or tall! (As all of my friends are shorter than me but 1, [MAKAYLA].)_**

**_Signing off, _**

**_TheFourEyedWonder (HAVE SOME COOKIES!) _****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **


	6. Chapter 6

**_OHEMGHEE! I am so superdy-duperdy EXCITED. This chapter minus the AN's is about 6,582! Holy Leo's fireballs! I am so EXCITED. _**

**_I got a whole 4 reviews from completely different people! That's awesome! I'm excited! Real excited! Can you see my dancing on my bed right now? No? Aww, phooie._**

**_Well here are your responses, lovely reviewers:_**

**1captain obvious: **Yes, yes she is! Thank you! I love that you love every minute of this story! It gives me goose bumps when I see the people that have read this. I mean, to know that about 1,494 have read this at this exact moment makes me so happy! Okay, I have to say that it's not just girls obsessed with chocolate, my cousins are chocolate happy. They've actually asked workplaces if they can get payed in chocolate. It's crazy. Aww, thanks. Wait no longer! Here it is! And I think it's on time!

**dragon444: **Have you reviewed before? If not WELCOME, to the responses! :) Wait no longer! Responses time! I have to say though, it didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to. *sigh* Such is life, young grasshopper. I will, I will, I will!

**wrenergade: **I hope I spelled your name right. Gah! I'm so happy I made you laugh! Yayshif! Enjoy on, **wrenergade**!

**puppyofbluecooky (guest): **Why hello there! They are blue. What other color would they be? Brown? Yuck. Yay! OC! And I love fill in the blanks! Thank you! Ooh, and it looks like she has a little temper. I love it! *squeals even louder than Aphrodite*

**_Here come the ..._**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**Me: Uh, hello there. Didn't see you. I'll just be going no-**

**Percy and Frank: You're not going anywhere until you Disclaim this!**

**Me: But I don't wanna!**

**Lauren: *pulls out Raygun and points it at my goldfish, Ghandi* Do it or the fish is sushi.**

**Me: Fine! *wails* I don't own anything! It's all Rick Riordan's! CURSE YOUUUUU! *runs out of the room***

**Percy: You weren't really going to kill the nice innocent little fishy were you?**

**Lauren: Maybe, maybe not. But I wouldn't have wanted to be Ghandi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos' Right Hand Woman<strong>

**Chapter 6: The Metaphorical Beans Have Been Spilled and Events in the Process of Being Planned**

**~PERCY'S POV~**

Oscar's eyes were wide under his hood and I sent him an apologetic glance, which shocked him even more.

"Percy?" Bravo whispered in horror. "But-but you're on Earth, happy and alive."

"Well, I hate the name Percy, I will not respond to it, but since you didn't know, I'll let you off with a warning. I'm obviously not on Earth, I was not at all happy there, and I am alive. Apparently, Chaos chose me or something. Isn't that crazy?" I replied and she blinked.

"Why weren't you happy on Earth?" she demanded, and pulled out a chair.

"What is this, grill-Omega-day? First Aether and Sabrina, then Chaos, then Mom, and now you guys. Jeez, can't a girl get a break? I just got here." Bravo glared at me, and Gamma almost skipped up.

"Hey, O, it's nice to see you here. Missed you on Ogygia. It wasn't as fun without you and your Salt-Watered Self." she said cheerfully and I grinned at her.

"Thanks Callie," I said sweetly and her smile turned into a scowl and she threw my hood at me. "Aw, Gam, why so mean suddenly? I thought we were sisters!" I wailed, and she stuck her tongue out at me and lifted off her hood, shaking out her hair.

"I told you to never call me Callie again, Omega, remember?" she was grinning now, recalling when she had pushed me off the top of a cave when I went to escape from her.

"Shut up, that hurt." I glared at her. "Geez, didn't anybody ever tell you that pushing people off caves is mean, Calypso?"

Jaws in the group dropped as they saw the immortal Nereid. The bell chimed again and the rest of the group walked in, talking, but they all stopped at the same time when they saw me.

"Uh guys? You're gonna catch flies." I smirked and Zoë looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello, Persephone," she said cooly and I resisted the urge to hit something.

"Uh-uh, don't call her that," Sabrina shook her head hastily when she saw my hands twitch.

"Okay then, Commander," she said cautiously. "It is good to see thee again, is it not? And thy can assume that thee _was_ lying before and thy was completely correct?"

"Uh, you can assume what you want, but it doesn't mean you'll be right." I grinned and Sierra smiled at me.

"But the assumption is correct?" she asked and I nodded. "How've you been cousin?" she asked and Bravo looked around with a confused expression.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know who anybody is in here anymore?!" she threw her hands up in the air.

"Nope, Bravo, I'm right here with you." Oscar muttered and I snorted.

"'Course you would agree with her, Oscar-the-Grouch." I smirked and he looked like he wanted to glare at me but also run very far away. "Anyways, I know who all of you are, theres no need for the hoods."

Tango rolled his eyes._ I could see under all of their hoods now that I knew who they were, _I mused. _Cool._ "You forgot about the fact that nobody else in here knows who the hooded people are except you." I grinned.

"Guilty, I'm obviously just a dirty little sneak." I sighed. "What has happened to me?" I wailed and Gamma slapped her hands over her ears in fake pain.

"Calm yourself!" she yelped and I grinned.

"But what if I like being uncalm, no unstable! That's it!" I grinned again and they looked a bit worried about my behavior.

"Hey," I said suddenly, even for myself, and I blinked before continuing. "Wanna have an unveiling ceremony-thing? I can promise that nobody in here will hold you accountable for actions done in your mortal life or they will meet my new sword. I'm _dying_ to try it out." Oscar looked at me shocked again and I winked at him and my eyes flew to Bravo.

"So! Hows 'bout it? Yay or nay?" I clapped my hands together and the un-hooded exchanged looks.

"Why would we hold anybody responsible for something? It's not like they're Kronos." I cringed a bit at the poor wording and I saw Oscar doing the same.

"Well, some people made some pretty bad choices. I know I did, and before you say anything. I'd like you to see what happened after you all left."

I concentrated and took a deep breath, hoping to Hades this would work. _Memories from after Titan War to coming here, memories from after the Titan War to coming here, please. Please, I don't want to talk about it again, once is one too many times. Please._

The specified memories flew out of my head and ran to the back room, through the jingling curtains."C'mon guys," I muttered deflated, and they all shared worried looks.

* * *

><p>I sighed in defeat as I made my way through the curtains and saw my memories hovering innocently in front of a blue couch. I plopped down beside the end and burrowed my face into one of the pillows.<p>

The rest of the guys filtered in and looked at me nervously as they took their place on the obviously-magically-expanding couch.

Delta snuggled into Charlie and Gamma sat on my right and looked at me sadly. She knew exactly what had happened. I don't know how, but she knew. She knew everything.

"Anybody got any popcorn?" I asked weakly and Mom smiled.

"If you really want some, I have some." she offered and I laughed lightly.

"You always have everything I need, Mom," I murmured softly and she beamed at me, though it looked a little strained as I had told her what happened and she didn't want me going through it again.

"Do you want to come help me run the shop while they watch this?" she asked hopefully, but I shook my head sadly.

"I need to fully accept this. I haven't yet, and I need to. I need to understand that this really happened and isn't all a bad dream."

Mom sighed unhappily. "Who are you and what have you done with my daughter? She was never so mature." she shook her head, kissed me on the cheek, and walked out of the back room, with a worried look over her shoulder.

"Alright, let's start the show, everyone." I clapped my hands together with a fake smiled and cheerful exterior.

And start it we did.

They saw the building of the Cabins. They saw me teaching the younger demi-gods all I knew about sword-fighting. They saw me protecting the Camp from 'monsters'. They saw me hanging out with all my 'friends'.

They saw my hazy dreams from my time unconscious. They saw my training with the she-wolf Lupa. They saw me running across the state and trying to survive from Sthenos and Euryale._ (That part made me tear up a bit, knowing what I did now that Sthenos was offering me the cheese things because to her I was still her little sisters best friend.)_

They saw Hazel, Frank, and my quest. Us getting kidnapped by the Amazons. Him talking to his grandma and killing those lastrygonians. They saw us getting back and my defeat of Polybotes. They saw me becoming Praetor and reuniting with my 'friends'. They saw Annabeth judo-flip me _(and Bravo snorted with a grin while I tried to mask my tear)_. They saw our trip to Rome and Annabeth telling everyone she had to do this quest alone.

They saw us fall into Tartarus. _(Sierra was horrified at the treatment that I received and cursed at Tartarus.)_ They saw us joking our way across. They saw us meet Bob again _(and Bravo yelled, "Hey! That's the dude who runs the Training Arena!" and my heart swelled)_. They saw me trying my hardest to kill the evil cursing monsters. _(Gamma burst into tears when she saw my horror at Annabeth not knowing where I was and thinking I had left her. She had apparently hurt her sister and apologized profusely, mistaking my sadness.)_ They saw Bob come back and lead us to Damasen. They saw him and Bob sacrifice themselves.

They saw us meet back up with the other guys and they saw Hazel cry on my shoulder when she saw me. They saw us fighting the Army of 'Monsters'. They saw Malcolm die _(Zoë's hand flew to her mouth in horror)_. They saw Leo and myself forcing them back with our combination of water and fire. They saw him fighting Gaea by himself, as Jason was fighting 3 of her children at once. They saw her stab him in the stomach _(and Bravo almost cried, along with Gamma)_.

They saw me see him fall backwards in slow-motion. They saw me run towards him as fast as I could. They saw me catch him moments before I hit the ground. They saw me encase him in a ball of water with an air bubble around his head. They saw me turn to Gaea with a murderous look on my face, and force her angrily back to sleep with a whole ocean. They saw the rewarding ceremony, but me again refuse godhood, and instead ask if we could somehow merge the two Camps.

They saw me all but run home and burst through the front door about to tell them the good news, when I saw them hanging upside down from the ceiling with their eyes wide open. Paul's were wide in horror about what they were about to do to Mom, and Mom's were open in defiance for herself, and worry for me. _(Bravo openly cried and put her face on top of the couch. I offered her a tissue box and she gratefully took it.)_

They saw me run back to Olympus to talk to Annabeth but was intercepted by Artemis who smirked at me before asking rudely where I thought Thalia was. Then she proceeded to tell me exactly where she was and how she would look if I went to find her. _(Oscar looked like somebody had killed his puppy, but then his eyes flew to Bravo and he looked at me hopefully. I smirked and nodded in response.) _I stumbled backwards into Hera, who asked what was wrong. They saw Hera and myself get closer and closer until she was like a Mom to me. _(Bravo cried her eyes out and Papa and I patted her awkwardly on the back/head.)_ They saw Hera adopt me _(and everyone looked at me wide eyed but I just grinned at the screen)_.

They saw Justin come to the Camp and my extreme happiness at having another brother. They saw the happiness leave as I found out that he was a complete jackwagon. They saw all of my friends turn against me. They saw Annabeth leave me first and sneer insults at me from her new spot at 'Justin-the-Hero's' side. _(Bravo hissed and spat at the hovering memories and I had to force her back onto the couch._) They saw Matt leave next, saying I broke his bow and ruined all of his arrows and kissed Annabeth in front of the whole Camp before he even broke up with me.

They saw Rachel leave me when they told her that I was the one who sprayed all of her non-dressy outfits in the saltiest seawater, shrining them. They saw Piper charm-speaking everyone into thinking I was a traitor. _(Delta almost cried at her siblings all trying to make everyone think I was evil.)_ They saw Pollux and the Demeter Cabin turn their backs on me when Justin told them that he saw me trampling all of the crops. _(Tango cringed and sank into his cushion.)_

They saw the Hephaestus Cabin, bar Leo, try to burn me in the forges, but I was Hestia's champion and fire couldn't harm me. _(Charlie was horrified and threw his hands over his eyes and mumbled, "I do not know these people. They are not my siblings. I do not know these people." I put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Family is who you choose. It's love, it doesn't have to be blood.")_

Bravo wiped away a tear. "I would ask you why you're being so mature, but we just saw why." I cringed a bit and she hugged me from her position behind the couch. "You'd better not die, or I swear I will force all the Protogenos into getting you back." she sniffed into my hair and I patted her head awkwardly with my backwards arm.

"So, what's going on in the memories? I dunno, let's check it out," I gave a fake smile and Bravo sniffled.

They now saw Justin IM the Roman Camp, and Iris wasn't there to stop it. They saw nearly all the Roman's believe all of the words he said, without help from any Aphrodite kids. They saw Renya announce that any people that believed me could leave. They saw Hazel, Jason, and Frank stand up and people gaping at them. They saw Jason say, "Oh how the Roman's have fallen. Believing a fake who hasn't done any of the things he says, over a true hero who has saved your lives so many times over. Pathetic. Truly pathetic." and walk out forever. They saw Reyna try to stop Frank from leaving, but he just glared at her, pulled her hand off of his arm and sneer, "What do you think you're doing _traitor_? _I'm_ going to see my friend, who obviously needs support as all of the people she cares about are following that weasel."

Everyone let out an earsplitting whistle or whoop, even Foxtrot. When I asked her she smiled and said,"He is much like thee is." she pointed to me. "He is loyal to friends. I respect that." I beamed at her and did a little dance on my cushion, making Bravo snort.

The memories started up again and I blushed. They saw Justin tell the Gods and Goddesses that weren't on my side that I was a traitor to Gaea and that he saw me trying to send her a message. _(Gamma, Sierra, Bravo, and Foxtrot snarled at the memory and I smiled at their loyalty[?].)_ They saw Leo working on armor in the forges and my face turned bright red. They saw me turn to him and him trip and us kind of kiss. _(Bravo, Sierra, Gamma, and Delta cat-called and made me blush harder.)_ They saw the people break down the forges doors to get to us and Nico shadow-travel Tidal and myself out.

They saw us walking all over America, taking demigods and demititans to Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter, always being the last thing they saw before the left. They saw us meet Sabrina when she was surrounded by 8 hellhounds and losing the battle, as one of her arms was broken. _(Sabrina grinned at me and told me that the 'battle' was just a lure, they would've never hurt her, and when I killed them, they just popped back here in there, ahem, natural habitat here.)_

They saw us try to take her to either Camp but she refused and would 'run away' every time we got even the tiniest bit closer. They saw us be cornered by the Huntresses of Artemis. They saw Uranus bring us here and it turned black and flew back into my head.

Gamma stood up and pulled me off the couch and into a hug, which turned into an all out group hug. After everyone pulled apart, I had a sudden brilliant idea.

"Hey! Maybe I can stay back here and you guys can come in one-by-one and tell me whatever so you don't all say everything at the same time and have me miss almost everything." I grinned lopsidedly at my streak of brilliance and everybody made a not-bad face.

"So! Bravo first!" everybody else filtered out and I called out. "Hey! Be sure to not eavesdrop! I will knooooooowwwwww!" I sang and I heard some "Dang it!"s and some "Shoot!"s from behind the curtains and shuffling feet.

Bravo leapt at me as soon as all of the sounds faded away. She pulled me into a huge rib-breaking hug and cried on my shoulder. I patted her back and maybe I shed a tear or two, but then again maybe not.

"Oh, Kelp Head!" she wailed. "I had no idea! I'm so sorry! I didn't think that she would ever do this! I'm so sorry tha-" I cut her off.

"Thalia Grace!" she cringed at the use of her last name and let go of me. "None of this stuff was your fault. It. Is. Not. Do you understand me? Get your emotions in check! That is an order!" I grinned at the end and she laughed a little.

"How did the Army get screwed up enough to the point that _you're_ the Commander?" she asked me teasingly and I pouted.

"The chair did it!" I defended myself and blinked. "Okay, I hope you just realized how lame that excuse was." I blushed, and she nodded. "Don't make the mistakes I am." I sighed dramatically and Bravo gave me a strained smile.

"So, what's I missed?" I grinned at her and flopped back onto the couch and snuggled into it's soft cushions. "Anything gooood? You gots any crushes? Any new looooove interests?" I grinned at her, feeling my old 'daughter of 'Aphrodite' sense coming back after nearly 300 decades of being gone.

"Since when were you a daughter of Aphrodite?" she evaded the question by asking one of her own.

"Since one of my first lives." I took one look at the look on her face and rolled my eyes. "Long story. I've had lots of lives and basically all of them sucked. Or so I've been told." she gave me a dubious look and I ignored it and gave her a hard look. "Answer the question, Bravo."

"Not any different than the one I had before I, ahem, died. And thank you for filtering the rest of her speech out, I could see that she said more than that." I nodded. It was true, I filtered the part out where she told me who Br - no, Thalia for this - liked enough to get murdered by Artemis. "But I have a question? Is he here?"

I grinned at her, "What do you think?"

She tapped her chin, looking deep in thought. After about five boring minutes she finally answered. "I think he is, I mean, this place is for dead souls, and I couldn't find him in Elysium. So ... now the question is: Who is he? There's millions of people here, I'll never going to be able to find Luke." she sighed and I smirked at a shocked face barely visible amidst the beads.

"Uh uh uh, Grouch, no listening. What did I tell you? I will knooooww! So, now as punishment you can tell Bravo who you are. Wait! I just realized something so sweet! Your names match! That is adorable!" Bravo gave me a what-the-Hades-are-you-doing look and I tried to give her a reassuring look, but wasn't sure if I accomplished my goal.

"Well, Oscar? We're waiting." I drawled.

"Are you sure? I mean, they all hate me, YOU hate me! Why wouldn't you? I mean how many times did I try to kill you? Most of the people you met earlier today died because of me! I mean, I completely went over to the evil side. The only reason I didn't kill you once and for all was because I promised Thalia and Anna- _her_ a family. And-And I broke it. I broke it and now it'll never be able to fulfilled, as she joined Justin and I completely hate his guts.

"And Artemis admitted to killing Thalia, and now she's probably partying in Elysium and shooting any guys that come into a five meter distance of her, because she was the Lieutenant of Artemis, and probably hates all male guts." Oscar rambled on and on and I wanted to bash my head on my new sword.

What the Holy Hephaestus was his problem?! When we were watching the memories I had all but stood on the couch and screamed, "BRAVO IS THALIA AND SHE LOVES YOU ENDLESSLY, YOU IDIOT!". Jeez, was he oblivious or what?

"OSCAR! I am 100% sure. The worst they will do is give you a black eye. You ended the war too, you idiot. If I can forgive you for your many homicide attempts, I think they can forgive you too. Plus everyone at Camp forgave you, except for Nico. Now he blames _you_ for Bianca's death and not me! Sucks for you but was great for me." I smirked at him and made a 'go-on' motion with my hand and snuggled back into my cushion.

"Uhm, well, sure. If you're sure. I mean-"

"Just take off the damn hood!" I snapped and he looked a bit shocked at my expletive use, I was too, but I hid it well.

He hesitantly turned to Bravo who was analyzing him. "I already know who he is." she rolled her eyes. "He basically screamed it to the world."

_He did,_ Chaos commented, and I fell off the couch.

_Jeezum Louisem, Chaos, a little warning next time please._ I replied annoyed, as I got up and flopped back down on the couch, tuning out what Bravo and Oscar were saying to each other.

_But wouldn't that scare you too, I mean, I would be like. __**WARNING, I AM ABOUT TO SPEAK TO YOU MENTALLY.**__ And that would be like warning somebody that they were going to die if they cut their head off, or dunked themselves in gasoline and jumped into a burning fire. Gosh, Omega._ he shot back and I face-palmed as much as I could lying face-down on a couch.

I distantly heard their footsteps walk out of the room and somebody else walk in.

_It's Sierra,_ Chaos supplied helpfully.

_Thanks for the help, Mr. C,_ I responded half-sarcastically.

"Hey, Sierra, you're next I assume?" I heard her feet leave the floor for a nanosecond and figured she jumped a bit. "Yes, I can hear you. Jeez, you're all not being very quiet are you? No, I thought not." I rolled over, conveniently forgetting that I was on a couch and fell on the floor.

"Ow! Jeez, when did the floor get here? You could've warned me, floor! You're not exactly soft, y'know!" I rubbed my arm and ignored the couch in favor of sitting in one of the plush armchairs. I leaned on one of the armrests and slung my feet off another.

"Hi," Sierra said quietly. "It's nice to have a Commander, but it's nicer to have someone I can trust being the Commander, y'know?" her voice was the softest I had ever heard. "I have about three questions, maybe more. Number 1: Is Nico okay? If he is how is he doing?"

"Yeah, he's okay. He was happily leaving the Camp to go who knows where. He had a backpack on, and it looked like he had everything he owned in there." Sierra looked worried. "Oh, don't worry. Nico's a good fighter, he can almost beat me in a fight using swords and powers. Which is kind of sad seeing how old he is." I grinned and Sierra smiled a bit.

"So, next question," she started. "How is dad?"

I grinned almost evilly. "Well, last time I saw him, he and Persephone were cuddling their hearts out on their now joined thrones, or their love seat throne(s), I should say." Sierra's mouth was on the floor.

"No, you're joking, right?" I shook my head and she laughed. "That's great. Next question: "Do you know how Lee is? I mean, I didn't see him in the memories, and ... " she blushed and I fell into a fit of laughter.

"You're kidding me right? No, you're not! Oh, well, he was killed in the Battle of Manhattan." I said sadly. "But he is here. And closer than you think." she blinked and began thinking about it in her head, while attending up.

"Thank you, that's all for now. I'll let the next person in line know you're ready." I shook my head when she turned.

_Why is she so formal?_ Chaos asked with a slight whine. _She seems so business-y. It's messing with the Bakery mood._

I rolled my eyes and Foxtrot walked in.

"Hello, Commander." she said formally and gave me a slight nod of her head and I smiled a bit.

"Always formal, are we, Z-Foxtrot?" I teased slightly and she gave me another small nod, and I squashed the nod to bash my head on the wall.

"I have only one question. What happened to Lady Artemis. She was never this cruel, ever. And I have been with her for a very long time."

"You mean were," I corrected gently. "And you weren't _always_ by her side, were you? She could have done things like this when you weren't around." I mused and she sighed, with yet another slight nod.

"Thank you for that new perspective, Commander. I will let Charlie know that he is to enter." she walked out of the room and I heard her inform Charlie that I was ready for him.

I snorted and Chaos laughed in my head. _Jeez, Omega, I didn't know you were a CEO, or something like that._

_I'm the Commander, so I guess I'm something like that_. I smirked at his silence. _Who's right? Me. Now shush._

I turned my attention to Charlie, who decided to throw away any formalities and pull me off the chair while engulfing me in a huge hug. When he set me down, I was shocked to see the sadness in his eyes.

"I am so sorry for my siblings actions ... Omega. I am so disgusted in them at the moment. I'm just glad you found a friend in one of them. I've never met him, but I can tell he was a good friend to you. I've been spending almost all of my time around Delta, and she likes trying to teach me about how people's body language tells you everything that their words don't." I nodded.

"I also have a question. Who was that boy to you? Was he ever mean to you? Why didn't the fire affect him _at all_?"

"That was Leo. The nicest person you will ever meet. My best friend. My forging partner. MY BEST FRIEND. And he's a fire user. Also an earth mover, like me. And I use fire like him. Some of Gaea's essence slipped to us when we put her down. And he's always been a fire-user. Your dad blessed me, plus I'm Aunt Hestia's champion." I smiled brightly at the memory of Leo and I heard a squeal from the doorway.

I saw Delta standing there clapping her hands and jumping up and down. "Sorry, but somebody thought somebody should check up on you guys since you were yelling something like, "MY BEST FRIEND." and Bravo was getting worries. Plus, I was next in line. I have two questions. Who was that jerk telling people you were evil? Why was the Cabin doing it?"

"Well, the girl was Piper McLean, I thought she was one of my closest friends, but after the war she showed her true self. The Cabin was because Drew and Piper are co-Cabin Leaders, and they both charm-speak them into doing whatever they want." I sighed, and rubbed my eyes.

"Oh, Omega." Delta leapt forward and hugged me tightly. "I am so sorry for them."

"Don't worry, Delts. I won't blame you for your sisters actions. You're too good for them anyways." I heard her laugh by my ear.

"You're too good to me." she smiled at me warmly, grabbed Charlie by his hand, and pulled him out, yelling, "GAMMA! It's your turn!"

Gamma burst into the room and immediately hugged me. "Oh my Gods, Omega! I'm so so so sorry! I could've tried to help you, but our mental link was cut off for some reason!" I stopped her there.

"Mental link?" she nodded.

"Uh huh, every girl that would come to my island would be my sister in everything except blood to me, and we would develop a mental link that would break on her side when she left the island. You were the first girl to land on my island."

My mouth formed an 'o'. "Sounds cool, but shouldn't it work now?" she nodded.

"We both have to concentrate." I nodded my understanding and closed my eyes, focusing on my brain. _Mental link with Callie, where are you?_ I pushed away a box of mental to-do lists I never completed. Behind it was a dusty door that read: **Door to Calypso's Mind. **BINGO WAS HIS NAME-O!

I pushed it open with all my might and it opened immediately, meeting no expected resistance, so I tumbled into her mental self, as she was trying to open the door too.

_Whoops,_ we thought together and looked at the other with wide eyes. _Whoa, this is so cool!_ I thought to her and she nodded excited.

"Well," Gamma said out loud. "I don't really have any questions because I kind of saw everything through your eyes when your emotions were really strong and I heard your thoughts too, but you couldn't sense me. Remember, the bond was only broken on your side."

I nodded and hugged her one last time. "EEECHHHOOO, you're uuuupp!" she sang as she skipped out the door.

Echo bounded in and flopped down on the couch that I was no longer occupying.

"So, how is everyone out there?" I asked wryly and he rolled his eyes.

"They're plotting a riot against Earth," I snorted and he continued. "I have one question, how is Nico's little sister? What?" he asked at my raised eyebrow. YES. EYE_BROW_. Just one. "She was the only hunter who wasn't rude to me when I stepped up to one of the archery targets. She actually had a mini-competition with me. We tied in all categories. She seemed pretty cool." he defended himself and I tried not to laugh my _podex_ off.'

"Why don't 'cha go ask Sierra? I'm sure she'll be glad to help you. I mean, her Patron is kind of a neighbor to Bianca's dad." I hid my grin well, if I do say so myself.

He gave me a small confused smile and walked out, slapping somebody on the back and yelling, "YOU'RE UP!"

Mike (OHEMGHEE! DAT NAME DOE) walked in, his head down, and his hands in his pockets. "Yo, Mikey, wassup?" I grinned, which I seemed to be doing often.  
>He rolled his eyes and made a so-and-so gesture. "Can you speak?" I asked with confusion in my eyes. "Or are you like mute or something? You were talking earlier today or something."<p>

He nodded, and shrugged. "You don't feel like it?" I guessed and he nodded. "Well feel like it now! How am I 'posed to know what you want to ask me if you don't speak!"

He made a true-enough face and finally spoke. "Well, it's just that everyones so happy to see you, but why would you be happy that somebody has gone through that stuff just so you could see them again. It's terrible. And, listen Per-Omega, I'm sorry about Mike. He had no reason to do that to you. His stupid bow is the only on in the Cabin that wasn't unbreakable, I told him it was going to happen."

I face-palmed. "Why is everyone apologizing for what their siblings did?" I cried and plopped back onto the chair. "Jeez Louise, it. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Got it?" he nodded and I smiled, satisfied that at least one person understood it.

"So any questions?" I asked and threw my new sword-pen in the air and wondered what I would name it.

He bit his lip. "Do you blame yourself for my death?"

The question was so unexpected that I missed the pen and it hit me in the right eye. "Ow!" he winced and I rubbed my bruised eyeball. I didn't know how to answer the question. I blamed myself for every death in both wars. "Well, yeah, I do. I mean I destroyed the bridge while you were on it. That's practically murder-"

Mike interrupted me with an annoyed look on his face. "I told you too! I knew I was going to die! I told you to take out the bridge so one of the biggest routes for monsters to take would be destroyed. So they couldn't infiltrate Olympus! So more innocent people didn't have to die!" he yelled and I felt myself getting angry.

"But they did! They did die, Yew! I'm not going to kiss your quiver! You weren't there to have to send the shrouds out to sea! You didn't have to feel them floating for a while, but eventually sink down to the bottom of the ocean with the weight of everyones prayers and 'hope-you-reach-Elysiums' heaving down on 'em endlessly. And they will never come back up! They will be down there forever as a tribute to the fallen heroes of the wars we will always have to go through to make peace!" I shouted and I heard people walking in through the back worriedly.

"They didn't have a chance! I only had the smallest sliver of a chance! The war was because I was born! It was _my_ fault! You can go around blaming Luke, but it would've been either Thalia's, mine, Bianca's, Nico's, or some other child of one of the Eldest Gods that I don't know about! It would've happened sooner or later! And it happened on MY WATCH! I am the starter of the war! It's my fault for being freaking born! I was the 'Leader of Camp Half-Blood'. You guys really should've picked someone better than me. There are so many people there that are better than me. They could've saved lives-"

"By losing more," Oscar interjected smoothly. "If it wasn't you and Annabeth and Grover up there I would've let Kronos take over." there were gasps from the people who hadn't figured it out yet. "But you guys grounded me, you helped me realize that I had morals. They were very cleverly hidden behind a door labeled **Don't Need**, but I had them nonetheless. You three (yes, Omega, you helped) helped me to remember my promises. Grover was looking at me with such terror and I felt some part of me break for hurting my old friend/protector. Annabeth reminded me of my promise. And you stood there, determination shining in your eyes and right before I died you said, 'Everybody deserves redemption, Castellan. I hope you achieve Elysium, and I forgive you for everything.'. I don't understand why exactly you said that, because I certainly don't deserve redemption, but thank you."

Everybody gaped at Oscar, and then at me and I gazed at him, my anger simmering below the surface morphing into uncontrollable annoyance.

"Oi, Castellan." I said sharply and he looked up and me with a shocked expression on his face that was visible to everyone now that they knew who he was. (Cool thing that Charlie made, huh?) "As Commander of this Army, I demand that you please _try_ to stop those kind of thoughts, okay? I mean, everything happens for a reason, am I right?" Delta squealed.

"Oh my Gods, Omega! I cannot agree with you more!" then she hugged Charlie and giggled. "Like him tripping over one of my pairs of high-heels on his way back to his Cabin. I mean, without it we would have never even became friends probably." she had a terrified expression on her face. "And I cannot even bear to _think_ about a life without Charlie." she put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Wow, you are most definitely one of my first lives siblings," I muttered and she looked at me confused. "Long story short, I've a lot of lives, and my mom was Aphrodite in one of them, Medusa was my best friend and not evil, and I was a total diva." Bravo snorted.

"For some reason that's not hard to imagine," she grinned wrly and everyone laughed.

I was shaking my head in fond exasperation when a sudden streak of amazingness struck me. Literally, Chaos warned me his stupid warning and I fell back onto my chair, as I had jumped up to yell at Mike.

_OMEGA! Do you remember the mental To-Do List you made when Aether and Sabrina were arguing? _Gamma looked at me and rolled her eyes, I figured she could hear him over the mental link.

_Yes, Chaos, what about it? I never finish any of those._ I replied with a slight amount of annoyance at the people around me. They had ran up to me when I fell back and wouldn't go away so I could mentally converse with Chaos in peace. Huh, talk with Chaos in peace. That, good people, is a paradox, if I am right, which I highly doubt.

_Well, I completely agree with the Karaoke Party! I will plan it all out and set it up in the City Circle! Ooh, this is going to be so good!_ he ran out of my mind, mumbling about lots of streamers and glitter.

I shook my head and looked around the room, seeing Tango and Mike fight over who had a better father, Delta and Sabrina arguing over the merits of make-up, Yankee and Foxtrot calmly (pffft, calmly my _podex_) discussing if land was better than the sea (no Styxing way!), Oscar sitting next to Bravo and talking in hushed whispers, Echo talking to Sierra with a small frown (I was guessing she evaded his question. Yesssss!).

"Jeez, we are one screwed up bunch." Bravo sighed and I grinned.

"We are, but families are messy. Immortal families are eternally messy. Sometimes the best thing we can do is to remind each other that we're related for better or for worse ... and keep the killing and maiming to a minimum." I smiled softly at the memory of my second quest.

"Who's that from?" Oscar smirked.

"Your dad," I replied smoothly and he froze, and I burst out laughing, with everyone else. When everybody stopped laughing I looked him in the eyes and told him, "I'm serious though, he really did say that."

He rolled his eyes and muttered something about people remembering everything and needing to stop it now.

"Home sweet home," I murmured, and joined Gamma in an argument with Foxtrot and Yankee about whether land was better than the sea.

I was on the sea side, of course.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello all. I have missed you. None of you told me if you wanted to see the next chapters be just short little flashbacks or stuff like that or whole chapters on just one year. (I'm rooting for the first!) You could drop it in a review. Hint hint, wink wink.<em>**

**_I am back with a chapter! I am so proud of myself for this one. It's longer than all the others! Love you all! Short or tall!_**

**_Signing off, _**

**_TheFourEyedWonder_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello everyone! I am **_**so**_** sorry that this took so long to get up. But I couldn't Copy & Paste my stories in anymore, and I couldn't think of anything. I've had this done for like a week, and then that happened. I'm also Beta-ing a story! Yay, I'm starting on Chapter 8. :) The Bond of Memories, by Alex Lilly Potter.**_

_**Review time:**_

**iusefireandwater: **Yay, I'm sorry it took too long! I'm sorry! *wails*. Yay! Thank you! You ake me happy when skies are gray and laptops broken! Here's the update!

**Victoria azula: **Oh, okay. Thanks! But I gotsta real computer now! Yay! Thank you so much for the love!

**Guest: **Omg, I am so sorry! I realized that like right after I published it and I was like, "Noooo!" Lol, you're the only one who actually caught that. Have a million cookies/brownies/Reese's cups. (Those are delicious, I swear.) I guess you could have some poop pies too, here's a million of them, all in different stuffs, (omg, I have no idea.) Yay! Lol, nope he isn't.

**pandalover9914: **Omg, thanks! I just didn't understand _why_ they would be a mixture of their eyes. Are they her parents? *le gasp* I'm glad you made her! I grin like that all the time and my family always slides away with a," She's doing it again!" murmured under their breaths. It's okay, but it's sweet you think you committed a major crime. *laughs* Sorry! Stuff has happened, and yeah … no more lame excuses for you.

**puppyofbluecooky (Guest): **Of course I respernded! Ha, that's exactly how I say it too! Have a billion blue cookies! I do, I used to not and then I was like, "Come _on_, Wonder, you can do better than that." No! Don't be forever alone! I'll most likely always be here!Here's the next chapter for your lonely soul.

**Guest (I think it's a different one, put names people! Please.): **Yay! Sorry I updated late! *wails again and bangs head on wall.* I apologize, **Guest**.

**bingo94: **Yay! You're the only one who actually told me! _**So flashbacks it is! **_**Bingo**_** had the deciding vote!**_

_**Helpful Guide:**_

"Talking regularly."

"_Talking mentally with anybody. You've been pwned."_

_Thoughts! Yayshif._

**[A/N: MEEEEEEEEEEE!]**

***ALSO MEEEEEEEEE! YAYAYAYAYAYAY***

_**Disclaimer!: **_

_**Lauren: Do it!**_

_**Me: But I'm so tirrred! I didn't have enough sleep last night! We lost an hour of sleeeeeep tiiiime! Noooooo! Don't make me do anything today! Please! I plead the fifth!**_

_**Lauren: Just do it and then you can sleep, Gods! I'm going to leave and travel with the Doctor now; you just have too many issues.**_

_**Me: *sighs* Okay, I own nothing, except the plot. And then not even that, the person who invented this genre of story (or the idea of Percy joining Chaos), I'm too tired to look it up. Bye now. *falls into a coma***_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAOS' RIGHT HAND WOMAN<strong>

**CHAPTER 7: Training, Surprises, and Apartment Buildings**

**~PERCY'S POV~**

I groaned and flopped down face-first on my comforter. It's actually not much of a comfort. My little walkie-talkie blared to life.

"Omega, you're late for the meeting again!" Bravo's voice sang through the channel and I moaned pitifully.

"I don't wanna move!" I whined and she laughed.

"Malik beating you up again?" she snickered.

"Shut up! I hate that stupid obstacle course! Something always pops up at me with NO WARNING! My instincts don't help me with invisible things!" I cried and rolled over so I was lying on my back.

"Well, that's why you're getting training for it, I only have it mastered because I was a _hunter_." she spat the last word and I wrinkled up my nose.

"OMEGA!" a voice yelled from my doorway and I jumped up off my bed, and slipped on a water bottle.

"Ow," I pouted at the ceiling. "That really hurt." a hand appeared in my vision and I gratefully took it and let them pull me up. I didn't help at all; they had to pull my unmoving body off the floor themselves.

"What, Mike?" I whined when I saw who it was.

"You're late. They sent me." he rolled his eyes. "Again. Because you're always late!" he poked my stomach and I slapped his hand.

"Don't poke me, Mikey, it's not niiice," I complained childishly, "Plus, Malik just let the obstacle course kick my _podex_ again. And it huuuurts everywhere." I flailed my arms a bit and he rolled his eye and picked me up and held me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"MIIIKKKKEEE! PUT ME DOWN!" I squealed and I could practically _feel_ his smirk.

"Not going to happen, _Commander_." his voice replied and I slapped his back.

"I officially hate everything to do with you." I mumbled against the back of his jacket. "Everything,"

He snorted, "Sure you do. So you hate the sun and water, and bows and arrows, and wolves?"

"Maybe I don't hate water or wolves, but the rest, Hades yes! And what do wolves have to do with you?" I answered, my voice slightly muffled by the fabric of his jacket.

"I can turn into one," he replied without breaking stride and if I had been walking on my own, I know I would've stopped and gaped at him.

"What do you - that's not even - how could you - why would it be a - who do you think you - are you - why would you - who taught you that?"

"I mean, I can turn into a wolf. It is possible. It's easy; everyone in the Army can turn into an animal that represents them best. I guess I'm represented best by a wolf, plus, it's one of my dad's sacred animals. **[A/N: It is, right?] **I think I'm Mike. I'm not lying. It helps when you're scouting in the wilderness. My Patron taught me, you have to meditate to see what you get, and then concentrate on changing into said animal." he said, answering all of my questions.

Whoa, how did he get all of those? Even _I_ didn't get all of those, and I was the one who said/thought them in the first place! He's like ... Super Mikey-Man! No ... Super Wolf! Nah, Alpha-Man? Nope, I'm all out of dumb name ideas.

I tried to think of some more, but my brain was empty of all helpful information. Mannnn, I need a cool superhero name, Mike's can wait.

Um, Omegal? Get it, Omega + l= Omegal! No? Okay, how about Super O? Wave-Split? Woman of Steel? (I have no idea.) Commander Omega? Captain O? General of Chaos? Chaos Creator (get it? I'm Chaos' heir, and Thesis is my Patron? He's the Protogenoi of Creation? No? *sigh*.)

Never mind, I'll just be called Omega. Or I could have Tidal think of something? He was pretty good with names, remember Rainbow? "Hold up," I said, and blinked. "Where is Tidal?"

"He's in the Forges, I think," Charlie's voice rang out and Mike put me down in the Meeting Room.

"Whoa, when did we get here?" I looked around with a 'How-the-Hades' look.

"Just now, genius," Mike rolled his eyes and I glared at him. "Anyways, here Sleeping Beauty is." he smirked and evaded my punch-to-his-arm.

"Jerk," I stuck my tongue out at him. "Anyways, why do we have these every week?" I flopped down in my chair and it turned into a plush sea-green Big Joe chair that looks like a mini recliner, minus the reclining.

I pulled out a file from the side of it, and skimmed the front. "What is this?"

"A list of the weapons Tidal has made so far." Charlie smiled from his seat beside Delta.

"Huh," I murmured and opened it, choking when I saw the number. "673 swords and daggers?!" I exclaimed. "307 bows and 1092 arrows?! What has he been doing? Has he been eating at all? Is he lonely? Where is he now? Is this why I haven't seen him at all? Oh my gods, does he not like me anymore for bringing him here and now he's making weapons so everyone can gang up and kill me?!"

Bravo face-palmed and I heard her laughter through her hand. "Oh geez, O, really? He's obviously been forging. Yes, he's eating; he actually makes it to the 'Cafe' instead of merely flipping down on the ground and deciding that an apple is good enough. I don't think he's lonely, he might be, and I'm not 100% sure. Like Charlie said, he's in the Forges. You should be able to tell, you're the Commander, you should be able to know where you're troops are at al times. I was told this to tell you when you finally got here.

"It might be why you haven't seen him, but it's probably because you only train, train, train, sleep, and trains some more. I'm sure he's not making weapons to kill you." she looked up and I saw the amusement in her eyes.

"Gods, Omega, how much water got in your ears when you were 'swimming' exactly?" she smirked and I pouted.

Oscar snorted quietly and I glared at him. "Shut up, you! If you had maybe spent more time actually teaching me than beating me up, maybe I wouldn't have to train so much!" I frowned at him and he looked like he was going to either laugh or run away.

Sierra smiled and spoke softly. "I don't think Tyson is going to kill you anytime soon, Omega," I could practically hear her talking to Nico like this when he was confused. My heart immediately dropped and I think everyone else noticed.

"Hey, Omega, what's the matter?" Delta asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing," I muttered and put on a fake-smile. "So, what's going on lately, any important events?"

Delta's eyes immediately lit up. "Yes! Chaos sent a note to us right before you got here. Apparently, there's going to be a Karaoke Party in two weeks!" she squealed and I almost died.

"_So you really meant it?"_ I asked Chaos and I heard him scoff.

"_About time you spoke to me again. I've had this planned ever since I saw it in your mind. I just didn't want you to forget as Malik is pushing you to get this done and whenever you get back to your apartment you always fall straight asleep and I have to give you memories and it takes up all of your sleeping time scheduled_." he whined and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Everybody was sending me weird looks except for Gamma who was laughing her _podex_ off. "_Well I'm sorry I'm in training so I can correctly ... command _your_ Army, Mr. C."_ I replied sarcastically and Gamma was giggling uncontrollably.

"_Attitude check, Miss Omega, anyways Delta has the whole plan of what it's going to look like. I gave it to her because she's the only recent Daughter of Aphrodite who has actually been to your Camp for at least a summer, and she looks obsessed with fashion and perfection."_ I nodded, she was way more recent than I was, anyways.

"_So, she knows what's going down?"_ I checked and he mentally rolled his eyes in my head.

"_Of course she does, I'm the one who sent the message to her and her boyfriend, if she can read Ancient Greek, then she can read the plan." _I resisted the urge to do the Mickey Mouse glove face-palm. **[A/N: danisnotonfire, anybody? No? Oh, well okay, on with the story!]**

"_So, I should probably stop talking to you?"_ Chaos gave me an affirmative, "_Duh!"_ and I turned back to everyone else.

Foxtrot was looking at what looked like a Battle Plan with Yankee and it looked like they were strategizing the fastest way to take out an enemy. Cool, I guess.

Sierra and Echo were locked in a stare-down and I sniggered. Sierra was never going to give this one up, and Echo would never know if she blinked, she was wearing a hood. Ha!

Mike and Gamma were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. I rolled my eyes, they obviously care so much about my health.

Tango was waving his fingers with concentration shining in his eyes as he stared at the cracks in the floor.

Wait! We didn't have any cracks in the floor! But even as I watched, I saw plants shimmy-ing up through the new holes and I pouted. No fair, he already had control of his powers.

Oscar, Bravo, Delta, and Charlie were looking at me worriedly and I sighed. "Hey guys, I'm back from my little chat with Chaos."

Bravo cracked up at that for some reason. "Were you flirting with him?" I blinked confused as everyone else started to laugh.

"Omega does like to flirt with death, why not Chaos?" Gamma gasped through her laughter and I frowned.

"What the Hades are you talking about? I never flirted with Thanatos! And I wasn't flirting with Chaos, either!" that only made them laugh harder and I grew even more confused.

"Oh jeez, she actually doesn't understand!" Mike sniggered. "Look at her!"

Everybody turned to look at me and I glared at them. Why were they laughing?! Gamma's laugh stopped and I looked at her with relief, but then I saw her shoulders shaking and her face was bright red, with her hand covering her mouth.

I huffed and crossed my arms, "Whatever, I'll just put up the posters for the Karaoke Party by myself." I stood up and grabbed the stack of posters by my chair.

"No!" Delta yelled and jumped up out of her glittery pink and purple chair. "You don't know the Hot Spots yet!" she ran over and grabbed me by my arm. "Come on! I'll go with you! It'll give you a chance to actually _socialize!_ Do you remember what that word means, Omega? It means actually speak to people in a language other than cave person while you train!"

I made a 'Help Me!' face at Gamma and Bravo, but they were laughing too hard.

So I got dragged around The City of Light by an overly-excited Daughter of Aphrodite who seemed to know literally everybody.

About five hours later I found myself sitting on a chair in a clothes shop while Delta ran every which way coming back with more clothes every time and I started to lose count of how many people sent me 'Oh-my-Gods-you-are-so-dead-she-is-_crazy_!' looks.

Finally she came back with what I hoped was the last load of frilly things that I wouldn't wear unless in a coffin, about to go into the ground so nobody could see me in that monstrosity again. And still not then, I'd probably be wearing some dumb 'At Least I Didn't Drown' t-shirt or something like that.

I looked nervously at the things she brought and my nervousness was proven useful. These things would look terrible at me! Everything's pink! This is what the Easter Bunny would wear to prom!

"Okay Omega, those clothes in a heap over by the changing rooms are yours, and these-" she pointed to the pink monstrosities and sighed with happiness. "Are mine,"

I think I forgot to hold in my sigh of relief when I bolted to the changing rooms with my happily-not-pink-at-all clothes, because Delta threw a high heel at my curtain. I looked at the first outfit and grinned.

There was a ***snort*** snowy white Harry Potter shirt, with the words 'GRYFFINDOR to the Day I Die' on it in scarlet with a huge lioness sitting beside some cubs. The pants that she decided would go with the shirt were golden, of course, and also skinny jeans. The outfit also included black combat boots, golden feather earrings, some random beaded bracelets, a black beanie, and a scarlet bow-tie.

I tried it on pretty quick and grinned at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like I would at Camp, except I wasn't wearing the shirt. Nope, I happily burned all of them from the middle of New York in a hobo fire. Don't leave any evidence, right?

I took that outfit off and looked at the next, a small smile finding its way on my face. The shirt was completely sea-green, with the words, 'I'm the Goddess of Tides' written on it in Greek. There was also white shorts, gladiator sandals, a white 'Beep if You're Loyal' bracelet with green lettering, shell earrings, a small little pure white ring-band, and a white beanie.

I didn't even need to try that one on, it was from the same brand as the other one, and was the same size, so I just sat down and began filtering through the outfits, picking out what ones I liked and didn't.

I immediately threw a 'Camp Half-Blood' t-shirt out of the room and I heard her sigh from the other side of the curtain. I kept mostly all of the pairs of combat boots I found, and all the converse. The shirts I kept were mostly ones with dumb quotes on them.

My favorite shirt that I found said, 'I'd Rather Be a Mermaid', and it had a picture of Ariel on a rock, frowning at her human legs. It was perfect, I would love to be a mermaid, except for y'know, the fact that I can basically already live underwater, and yeah ...

Anyways, it was still my favorite, for the small part of me that was still Poseidon's daughter, and still loved him. It was a very small part, and I just liked it because of the picture. She looked like she was asking the Gods 'Why-Do-I-Have-Legs? I-Don't-Want-Them,-Take-Them-Back!'. It was pretty much amazing, I mean, I had met the actual Ariel, and I have to say, she did not live up to my expectations. She was a major brat.

Anyways, I walked out of the changing rooms dragging the pile of clothes that I wanted out behind me. "I am so done! I am never coming anywhere store-like with you again!" I exclaimed and plopped down on the clothes that I didn't want, which was basically anything that resembled something I wore at Camp, which wasn't much.

Apparently, even Delta the Diva knew her boundaries. This was good for her, because if I saw one more stupid Camp Half-Blood shirt, this store would be ashes in the wind.

"So, the pile you're sitting on is the ones you didn't like?" Delta asked me while piling her things in a cart. "_No fair! How come _she_ gets a cart!"_

"_Because she went and got one, yours is behind you, jeez, Omega. Manners, girl, manners. And watch the internal attitude!"_ Chaos 'ordered'.

"_Sure, Mr. Diva, when you do_." I snarked back and Chaos spluttered in my head while I smirked, tuning him out.

"Sooooo, am I gonna get an answer?" Delta asked again and I blinked.

"Oh, um, yes! The big pile is the ones I like," I answered, and added sadly, "and have no money to buy." I started shoving the clothes into the cart behind me, though I was hesitant to add the ones I didn't like.

Delta waved a dismissive hand in my direction. "Of course you do! Every Member of the Chaos Army gets a credit card, the money you get is rewards for the missions you do, and everyone counts what you do on Earth as one really big mission, so you have tons of money!" she held out a green plastic card.

"You're joking, right?" I asked, and eyed the card like it would explode at any second.

Delta put her hands on her hips. "Do I _look_ like I'm joking?" she asked with an 'Are-You-Stupid' tone of voice.

"Hmm, I'm not sure," I fake-mused. "You _could_ be really good at covering up your emotions." I smirked at her indignant look. "But, eh, you're probably not, so sue me. I apparently have the money for it." Delta grinned at me and I smiled back.

"That's the spirit, Commander," she joked and the people around us stopped, gaping at me.

"Did you say Commander?" a girl with shoulder length crazy red curls asked and turned to look at me.

I was a bit shocked when I saw her eyes. One was sapphire with multi-colored flecks, and the other was golden with the same flecks, minus the golden ones and adding sapphire in their place.

"Um, yes, Soldier Haze," I said uncertainly as her name and other information popped up in my mind. "I am the new Commander of Chaos' Army, and Lieutenant Delta here was just helping me with my clothes situations. Apparently, my whole life counts as a mission. Who would've known? Other than Mr. C, of course, he tells me he's omnipotent."

She gave me a weird look but nodded. "Then hello, Commander. You must obviously know at least my last name, but I'll introduce myself anyways. Sapphire Haze, Soldier of the First Cohort." she introduced herself and I smiled at her, which I realized must be a bit creepy with the hood thing.

"Hi, I'm Omega, or as people want to call me, Commander." I gave a small shiver. "Now I feel like an old retired annoying Army person from back on Earth." I felt like pouting, but then I remembered I as supposed to be acting all business-y and important and some other stupid shit like that. "Anyways, uh ... with great power comes the great need to take a nap, see ya later!" I grabbed my cart of clothes and bolted to the check-out lines, not seeing the highly-amused glances exchanged behind my back.

"Is she ... always like that?" Sapphire asked uncertainly when she thought I was out of hearing range.

Delta laughed and answered with, "Yeah, she is, but we wouldn't have her any other way. No way, Haze, if Omega suddenly stated acting like a real Army Commander, you know some serious stuff would be going down real soon. Or did and she was pissed. You do not want to see her mad, trust me." then she ran after me with a, "Bye guys!" over her shoulder.

She caught up with me by the First Line and nudged my cart with hers. "You're fast for a girl slower than a tree," she teased me and I grinned.

"Says the girl that will only run for Charlie or Daughter of Aphrodite stuff," I shot back and she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh it is on!" she laughed and we traded 'insults' and teasing comments all the way back to the Apartment Buildings.

"What're we doing here?" I asked her when she walked in through doors mid-tease.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, we don't have closets back at the Troops, the soldiers not in the First Cohort or Head of something housing area, so we're here to put your stuff in your closet. What's your Apartment Number, anyways?" she asked and turned her head to look at me.

"Uh," I racked my brain to remember what Thesis told me. "I think the number is 112-something." I responded with a slight blush. I couldn't remember the last number, _jeez Omega, have a better memory._

Delta smiled at me, "No worries! We'll just start next to Gamma, she's like, 1125." she skipped off to the elevator and I nearly died of relief.

_Oh, thank every higher deity; I did _not_ want to have to climb 1000 sets of stairs. _Chaos laughed in my mind and I shooed him out.

"Come _on!_ If cannot wait to see what your Apartment looks like!" Delta squealed, and I have to admit, deep down inside where my inner Daughter of Aphrodite was hiding, I felt the exact same way.

Kind of scary right?

Yeah, I know, it's not scary, it's terrifying.

After going up 1000 flights in an elevator, I was ready to run a marathon or five. Really? Putting an ADHD kid in an elevator for 1000 flights? No thank you, next time I'll pop into a fireplace if I have one. And if I don't, I'll happily make one, with the help of Charlie, the forger extraordinaire.

I nearly bolted out of the elevator, dragging my bags behind me until I got to Number 1125, because Delta said that was Gamma's Apartment.

"Okay, um, where's the next door?" I asked as I stared at the long empty looking hallway beside her door.

"Oh Omega," Delta sighed. "These Apartments are huge; you can't fit more than two in a flight.

"Oh," I said dryly. "That's why there around a gazillion floors." she nodded and I began the long trek down the hall.

"This is terrible, are we going to have to do this on _every_ level?" I moaned up after about three excruciating minutes of silence that was only broken by our footsteps and the shifting of our bags.

"Well, don't let it be excruciating any longer," a voice said a bit in front of us. "You're about ten feet away from your door."

I looked up with a confused look. It was Sabrina.

Of course, congratulations! It's Sabrina, stalker extraordinaire. Give her a round of applause everybody, it's amazing how she always knows where I'm going to be even if I don't! Not. It's actually not.

I walked up to the door and at the little nameplate beside it. "Huh? I thought you said this was my Apartment, Sabrina. Who's Void, Omega?" I asked and heard two palms meet a face behind me. "What?" I turned around and saw that Sabrina was laughing into her hand. "What?!"

"You're Omega Void, Gods!" Delta giggled and I felt confused again. "Chaos gave you the last name for some reason, and there you have it. Omega Void." she gestured to the door. "You gonna open it, girlie?"

I stuck my tongue out at her and practically broke down the door. "Whoa. Wait - why didn't I come here first instead of living at the Troops Building?" I whined and then continued to gape at my new room.

I almost died when I saw the huge window/walls. Two of them were gigantic windows, but not really. One of them showed the view off of a really tall mountain, and the other showed the bottom of the ocean, and the fish were actually swimming! The floor over there was all sand and on the mountain side, it was all green grass and dirt and flowers, and even a tree with a tire swing, and was that? Haha! It was the Golden Fleece!

The ceiling was another window-thing, and it was just the sky. Right now the sky was cerulean blue and had little white fluffy clouds and scattered, and moving randomly. Birds would fly in and dive randomly and each time I thought I was about to be baby birdie food.

I turned to one of the many doors after spinning around to see them all - it said Master Room. (The others said Training, Pool [oh my Chaos!], Bathroom, Closet, Kitchen, Computer Room, Office, Library, a steel one that said Freezer, two Guest Bedrooms, and an Elements one.) I opened the door, very much aware of the two other girls flopping down on a huge golden couch in the middle of the room we were in that I was guessing was the Living Room.

I froze in the doorway. Holy Leo's-freaking-Fire-Bombs. No freaking way. This was a room?!

A ginormous bed with silky green sheets stood in the center, and I was pretty sure that it was even bigger than what Zeus' must be. A lot of random activity things were placed around the room, with four huge empty walls with things drawn in what looked like black marker. I was guessing I was supposed to color them in. Then I saw the paint buckets all grouped together and I grinned. Yay!

There was a drum set, an electric guitar, an acoustic guitar, a keyboard, an MC stand, one of those fancy microphones, and a set of red headphones that I vaguely recognized in a separate room. There were words on the door ... Sound Booth. Huh, I get my own sound booth? One word, two syllables: awe-some.

There was a huge puzzle looking thing spread out on the floor, and I rolled my eyes. On the wall directly across from me (I was facing the door now), had a seriously big ass TV with about 50 consoles hanging on the wall. Whoa. Talk about best room ever!

A glass sliding door was on the wall with the Sound Booth and I saw it lead out onto some balcony looking thing. I walked out onto it, and caught my breath. This was really beautiful. The city was spread out beneath me, and for once, I wasn't scared of being up in the air.

The city lights were off, as the sun was only now setting, and I saw some flickering on early and some body of water sparking in the light of the setting sun. I saw the dome of the Arena, and I suppressed a laugh, it looked like a little ant. I could see now why the Gods and Goddesses thought Mortals were so puny, if this was what they saw when they looked down off of their home.

Someone could feel like they were best in the world up here, you couldn't even see anybody from up here; it was easy to imagine yourself at the top of the world. Everyone else just seemed so insignificant compared to me, I mean, why else would I have this view?

This view, it was breath-taking, but it would be too easy to imagine myself as the ruler, and while I was sort of, it didn't give me the right to think these thoughts. I took in a deep breath of fresh, cool, sort of mountain air. It was cool and crisp, a far cry better than what people were breathing back on Earth. I didn't think anybody would ever be able to pollute this air, and if they dared try, I would hurt them.

Severely.

I sadly turned my back on the view and walked back into the Apartment and gazed spring my room again. It was hard to imagine that this was _my_ rooms and _my_ stuff. I was just a poor New York Demigod, living on the streets with my brother and saving other 'street-rats' and taking them to either Camp.

I shut my eyes and decided that putting away my new clothes could wait until I wanted to wear them and changed to pajamas, deciding to instead ...

Just sleep.

So I did ...

For at least ten minutes anyways, until I got woken up by a lick on my cheek. I tried to jump out of the bed, but I ended up tripping over a stray pillow, and landing on a surprisingly hard surface compared to the feathery water-bed. (It was what it felt like!)

I looked up and saw familiar black eyes.

"_Hey Boss_," Blackjack said excitedly. _Got any sugarcubes?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the words of Frosty the Snowman: Happy Birthday! If it's actually your birthday, OMG yay! Happy birthday for real and have a million cookies and birthday cakes that you can eat and gain no weight! It's called the internet delicacies! Lol anyways, bingo94 was the only person to answer the "poll" and so the next chapters, after the actual next, are going to be flashbacks. At least six per chapter I think, so YAY! I have a plan, guise! Be happy!<strong>_

_**Okay, and on a serious note: (THIS NEXT PART IS SUPER IMPORTANT!)**_

_**EVERYBODY WHO GAVE ME AN OC, I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK THEY WOULD SING! THEY ARE GOING TO BE SHOWN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I NEED TO KNOW THIS! WHAT WOULD THEY SING? WHAT SONG BEST SHOWS THEIR PERSONALITY? **_

_**Monsters-Eminem ft. Rihanna, Shiver-Coldplay, Don't Panic-Coldplay, Burn-Ellie Goulding, and C'mon C'mon-Panic! at the Disco are taken! Choose wisely, guise!**_

_**Anyways, it looks really dark outside because the world has decided to "spring forwards". Well what if I don't wanna spring forwards? What if I wanna SLOTH?**_

_**Signing off,**_

_**TheFourEyedWonder.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Why hello all of you, fancy seeing you here. I'm just here to drop off … THE NEXT CHAPTER. What what? Who's the girl? ME! Sorry about its lateness, but I wanted to give all the OC Creators a chance to tell me what song they wanted their OC to sing. And still not all of them replied. *sigh * Tis the sad life of a FanFiction writer. **_

_**Anyways, guess what guise? Most of the songs I chose for the characters belonging solely to Rick Riordan were just on my shuffle thing. Sorry, but I felt some of them really fit, sooo … anyways, here's the chapter, like under this Author's Note.**_

_**On with the replies:**_

**Deoxys: **I really hope I spelled that right. What is it from, by the way (the name)? Congratulations, Hit It is now my favorite song. Lol, I change it like every day, so … I remember, Deo (hee hee it rhymes with Leo).

**pandalover9914:** I know! Another update! And it's super late. ***winces*** I'm so sorry. That's a cool eye background you got there. Aw, sisterly love. 3. I didn't, people forgot about the OC's! For shame! So sisters harmonize together but sound like dead cows when not?

**MLM24: **Yay! New reviewer! I think! And YAY! I'm glad you love it (so far).

**CakeCupGuest (Guest): **You're name kind of had me like what for a second. And I SO put in a Leo POV just for you. ***winks* **Enjoy. And I'm sorrrryyyyy! But it's going to be a while until they go down to Earth. (Unlike last time where it was instant.) Okay, CupCake101, I picked Rock 'n Roll because it's one of my new favorite songs because of you. So … thanks for your consideration. Flirting with Death means she's in a lot of near death situations, like she wants to keep meeting him or something. Sorry I wasn't clearer.

**puppyofbluecooky: **Lonely Soul? I'm guessing it's a song and LOL. Sorry, I took it into consideration but I have his songs planned out. (Yes, I said songsss. Did you expect me to only have like one Karaoke Party? Ha ha, nope.)

_**Well there you have my responses. Anyways, next on the line of business:**_

_**DISCLAIMER: TheFourEyedWonder wishes with all of her heart that she owned the Percy Jackson series, but she doesn't and that makes her uncontrollably sad. **_

_**Lauren: Depression kills, Wonder.**_

_**Me: Shut up, I say that to Olivia, don't steal my line and use it against me.**_

_**Lauren: You don't even logic.**_

_**Me: That's my line, too! Line thief!**_

_**Lauren: I don't even know why I come anymore. You already disclaimed it, I'm out suckah!**_

_**Me: Noooo! Forever lonely with only my FanFiction and Fandoms. :(**_

**CHAOS' RIGHT HAND WOMAN**

**CHAPTER 8: Things Get Sung, and Stuff Hits the Metaphorical Fan**

**~PERCY'S POV~**

I laughed at Bravo's face as she tried to unfreeze herself. I had gotten bored and decided that I _was freaking tired of her and Oscar skirting around each other_ so I volunteered to freeze them while Oscar was playing with her hair. Well, everything minus their heads. Oscar's face was going to be (snicker) _froze _like that pretty soon.

Recently I had mastered the _stupid _obstacle course and was free to train any other way, and I immediately _bolted _away from Malik, which made the evil jerk _laugh! _I know, right, issues. So, now I was training in my elemental powers; I had just used my water _and _wind powers because I used the wind to have it whip the water around randomly so now they were abstract ice sculptures.

It was just us three in the room, and Bravo was currently glaring at me for all she was worth and I was laughing my _podex _off. Oscar was just plain dying and trying unsuccessfully to pull his hand back. I was pulled out of my own world of hilarity when Chaos messaged me.

"_Stop slacking on the job, Commander, what do I pay you for?"_

_ "Missions," _I replied sarcastically, and Gamma pulled out of the mental link (she had felt a disturbance) laughing, which caused Tango to raise an eyebrow at her by she just waved him off. Sighing dramatically, I unfroze the two and water-vapored out of there before either of them could do anything. _"Plus I was training," _I added, and Chaos mentally pinched the bridge of his nose. _"So, there's my excuse."_

_ "Yeah, for this time," _he muttered sourly. _"Anyways, I expect you to be up at the brink of dawn tomorrow, Omega. Remember the Karaoke Party?" _I scoffed. How would I not? There were posters almost literally _everywhere._

I felt him smirk in my mind and disappear and I scowled. _You can trust Chaos to switch between overly cheerful and obnoxious constantly._ Gamma snorted from where she and Tango were sitting on a couch and I realized that I had vapored to the room they were in, which was … the meeting room? _Why were they in here? _

"Maybe because we're having a meeting in five minutes, dummy," Gamma teased and I stuck my tongue out at her, plopping onto my chair beside their 'couch'; it was actually just their chairs combined.

"So guys, you ready for the Par-tay?" I asked doing a little dance in my seat, and Tango snorted.

"Please never do that again," a voice pleaded from the doorway and I craned my neck backwards to see Sierra beside Echo, grinning at me sarcastically.

"Why, Sierra? Why must you be so cruel? I was actually on time for his one!"

"For the first time and most likely the last," Mike's voice rang out from where his chair was located, and I saw that he turned it into a futon.

"Nice chair/couch choice,"

"Thanks, your approval means a lot to me,"

"I'm glad,"

"You two are losers,"

Mike and I turned at the exact same time to raise an eyebrow at Bravo. "Oh, really now, we are? And who's 'cool'? Like ice?" I shot back and she flushed.

"Shut up,"

I smirked victoriously and Mike made an 'I Don't Even Want to Know' face. I propped my feet up on the table and looked at everyone who was here so far. "Troops," I started seriously, and Oscar roller his eyes. "We all know that Bravo needs some more ice for her burns, don't we?"

Gamma nodded enthusiastically and I cackled. "Freeze R-"

"EVERYBODY I HAVE AMAZING NEWS!" a voice squealed and I fell off my chair, like mostly everyone else in the room.

"What is it, Delta?" Oscar asked, climbing back onto his brown/golden recliner beside Bravo, who just jumped back on her sky blue trampoline chair.

I turned my chair around to see her and Charlie standing in the doorway, both looking exceptionally happy. "Charlie asked me to MARRY HIM!" Delta yelled and held out her hand and my inner Aphrodite-side ecstatically pushed regular-me off a metaphorical cliff.

"OH MY CHAOS!" I yelled excitedly, and ignored the weird looks I was getting. "Holy Hera! Yes! Oh my blue cookies! This is amazing news! But we're going to have to plan, and get the reception, and make invitations, and the food, and oh gosh, the dresses! We're going to have to make sure that everything looks right, of course, and there has to be a color scheme! You're going to have to write vows, and Charlie will – probably – make the rings, if he doesn't I know Tidal would love to. But what about entertainment? Oh my Chaos, who's going to play, or sing? You're going to need to write speeches, whoever's your Maid of Honor and Best Man, and then you're going to have to set everything up and make sure everything's on time, and-"

"OMEGA! CALM DOWN!" Bravo yelled and waved her hands in my face. "You're scaring everyone! What is _wrong _with you?"

"I wouldn't expect _you _to understand, B, but this is _serious! _All of this has to be done – and on time! You can't have an unplanned wedding! It would be completely unprofessional!"

"What was that supposed to mean, 'I wouldn't expect _you _to understand …'? I understand completely fine, you were just ranting forever."

"You aren't and have never been a Daughter of Aphrodite is what I meant," I took a calming breath and she looked like she didn't believe me.

"Big sister! Big sister!" Tidal yelled as he ran in just in time (we had added him to the weekly meetings because we needed a number of things currently in the armory). I turned to look at him expectantly and he smiled.

"I saw In-dee-ah! She was sweet! And tiny. She had small hands." I nodded.

"Baby's do, Tidal," I agreed, and he smiled, plopping down on his beanbag. "Meeting started?" everyone nodded. "Okay! Down to the first order of business …"

It was the next day, and I was nervous as Styx. I was signed up to sing a song by Gamma and Bravo and I had no idea what they were going to make me sing. _"It's a surprise, Omega!" _they said. Don't they know I don't like surprises?

I walked out of my room, and straight into Sierra. "Oh, I was just coming to get you," she smiled, and together we strolled to my certain death.

Five minutes later we were at the Chaos Circle and the first singer was up. It was Terra Vanivalle, she was a Daughter of Tartarus (she and Sierra were good friends; I had met her when we were out for some ice cream [Mom doesn't make any]), and she looked sort of tired.

"First up is TERRA VANIVALLE!" Delta cheered into the microphone as she was supposed to, being a host and all. "And she'll be singing … Hit It by: American Authors!" **(A/N: I liked this song a lot more than the other one, so I chose it!)**

** (**_INSERT LYRICS HERE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT THIS STORY TAKEN DOWN BECAUSE I THINK SOME PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE IT!)_

I let out a whoop as she smirked, and stepped down beside Sierra amidst applause, because oh-my-gawds she was a really good singer (and I think she might have blood-bended some people so they would dance along, scarily amazing right?).

Delta laughed, "Next up is BRAVO!" my head snapped over to where she was stepping onto the stage. "And she will be singing … Gives You Hell by: The All-American Rejects!"

(_INSERT EVEN MORE AMAZING LYRICS AND RIGHT NOW I'M DANCING AROUND MY ROOO~OOOM!)_

I clapped and gave her a taxi cab whistle to show cousinly support and she winked at the crowd, flying off the stage and landing next to Oscar. I caught her eyes and made kissing motions. She glared at me and shot me the bird. Gamma snorted from her spot next to me.

"Okay Bravo, calm down now. Next we have a Miss Danielle singing Burn by: Ellie Goulding!" I laughed and clapped for her. I had met Danielle when I was shopping for food, mostly chocolate; oh shush, I _needed _it. I found her throwing most of the shelf in her cart (the shelf with the chocolate on it). We became immediate friends, and Delta was happy that I was finally _socializing_. (I wasn't really; I was just trying to convince her to give me her chocolate, ha.)

_(INSERT MORE LYRICS! WOO WOO WOO!)_

"She was amazing, was she not everyone? Way to go, Danny! And up next is my friend Wolf singing 50 Way to Say Goodbye by: Train. Aw, Wolfy is there a reason you're singing this?" she teased him. I hadn't met him yet, so his information was popping up in my head. Apparently his mom's Gaea and he turned Dirt Face _down_!

I like him already.

_(MORE LYRICS BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!)_

"Oh, Wolf, I think she understands, man," Delta grinned and he laughed, jumping off the stage and dropping next to … Gabrielle Santiago, Sapphire Haze's (the first soldier I met) boyfriends brother.

"And now we have a … Mister Oscar. He'll be singing Drops of Jupiter by: Train. Oh my, Grouch," I smirked victoriously, see I wasn't the only one that used it, "I would ask if there was a certain person here you were singing to, but she's a Daughter of _Zeus_." Oscar glared at her and I laughed outright.

He sent me a glare too, before realizing it was a lost cause.

_(MORE AMAZINGLY MUSICAL LYRICS THAT I SHAN'T WRITE!)_

"Up next we have … Fred Santiago singing Let Her Go by: Passenger. Fred, what's going on that we should know about?" he grinned at her.

"Nothing, Delta, I'm just helping these people learn a lesson the easy way before they have to go through it the hard way." I rolled my eyes, _cheeky jerk._

_(MORE LYRICS OF AMAZING AWESOMENESS! [This song also goes with the 10__th__ Doctor when he lets Rose go.__***sobs***__].)_

"Oh, here comes … Charlie the Unicorn, uh, I mean Charlie. He's going to be singing Fix You by: Coldplay for us, folks; ain't that sweet of 'im.

_(COLDPLAY LYRICS ARE BEST LYRICS!)_

"That was tearful, everyone. My mascara is running, thanks a lot, Charlie, look what you did to your girlfriend; you made her mess up her make up." I snorted. "Anyways, after that tear fest, we have … Lee singing The Scientist by: Coldplay. Are you kidding me? Why such sad songs everyone?"

"Oh, here we go … Samantha – okay, sorry … Sammy Davidson and … Zander Hendricks singing the Monster by: Eminem and Rihanna."

_(AMAZING-TASTICAL LYRIC THAT I'M NOT ALLOWED TO TYPE! __***sob***__ I'M FRIENDS WITH LAUREN, THAT'S ENOUGH.)_

"That was amazing! Way to go guys! But isn't it enough that I'm friends with Omega?"

"Hey!" I yelled and everyone laughed. Gamma snickered at my pouting face, "Shut up,"

"Anywho, now we have … Madison – okay jeez! _Maddy _Lightwood singing Magic by: Coldplay. Why so much Coldplay? Is that the band to be or something?"

_(COLDPLAY IS BEST SAD SONGS BAND, EXCEPT MAGIC ISN'T ALL THAT SAD.)_

"Hey, that was actually not that sad. A prop to you, Maddy; and next up is … Sierra singing the A-Team by: Ed Sheeran! Way to go, girl! Work it!" Sierra blushed, and I smirked.

_(AMAZING LYRICS, BY THE WAY! LOOK UP THE SONGS. IT'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE!)_

_'… Angels to fly … and her old last name means 'from the angels'; nice one, Sierra.'_

"Simply amazing, Sierra; you worked it." I grinned at Sierra as she half-heartedly glared at Delta (who couldn't see it because of the hood anyways). "Next up we have … Alexandra Faye! And she'll be singing Midnight by: seriously?! Midnight by: Coldplay. I'm done here, folks."

_(COLDPLAY LYRICS, OH YEAH! I WENT THERE!)_

"That was fan-freaking-tastic, Alex! But why Coldplay? Don't let them peer pressure you! It's dangerous, Alex!" Delta sighed and a lot of the crowd rolled their eyes in a mixture of amusement and annoyance. "Here we go … Savannah! You're going to be singing Rock 'n Roll by: Avril Lavigne for us! Hallelujah!"

_(WE WILL ROCK YOU! LOL, NOPE. MORE LYRICS, GUISE, SORRY ABOUT THE DISTRACTIONS.)_

"Way to go, Vannah! You rocked it out there! Okay, never mind. I guess I take it back; giving me the stink eye for complimenting you." Delta rolled her eyes. "Now we have … Mikey-Boy singing Carry On by: F.U.N. Oh nice choice, wolf man. Keep Calm and Carry On is a better saying, though, sorry." my lips quirked upwards of their own accord. It was _not _because I agreed or anything; it really _wasn't._

_(AMAZING FUN TIMES AND PIANOS, BUT ONLY ON SOME NIGHTS. THIS IS A LYRICS BREAK, BY THE WAY.)_

"Great job, Mikey-Boy; that was really touching!" Delta put a hand to her heart and batted her eyelashes, causing Gamma and me to burst out laughing at Charlie's indignant look. "So next we have … Allie and Jackie Hale singing Ours by: Taylor Swift!" some people in the crowd cringed, Allie wasn't a great singer, but we were all pleasantly surprised by the harmonizing duo.

_(OMG, IT'S TAYLOR SWIFT LYRICS GUISE! HOLY MOTHER OF HERA MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!)_

"That was sweet!" Delta cooed, and Allie sent her a glare.

"We're not four, Delta,"

"Well, sooooorry! I guess I just shouldn't compliment people anymore! But I so loved your shoes, Jackie! And Allie, your hair looks perfect today! I'm so jealous! And next we have … Sapphire Haze singing Happy by: Pharrell Williams!" **(A/N: she's the first OC I ever made and she's a Daughter of Apollo, so … yesh.) **

_(CLAP YOUR HANDS AND DANCE AND SMILE! THERE'S LYRICS GALORE AND THEY'RE ALL HERE FOR _YOU_!)_

"That song makes me dance, and I notice you were smiling the whole time. Is that just a regular thing of yours, or does the song really make you happy?" Sapphire laughed, and grinned at Delta. "Well I think I found my answer. It's her default setting," she stage-whispered to us. "So after that uplifting performance, we have Emmaline Who and she'll be singing Wide Awake by: Katy Perry for us. How nice of her to not be sleeping, right?"

_(DON'T FALL ASLEEP, I'M SORRY IF I BORE YOU, I DON'T MEAN TO. HERE ARE THE INVISIBLE AND NOT-AT-ALL SPACE CONSUMING LYRICS.)_

"Alright! Nice job, Emma! Okay, sorry, Emmaline. So now we're going to hear Melissa sing Rap God by: Eminem! Way to go, girl! You tell 'em!" **(A/N: I hope this song is okay for her. I just thought she sort of has a little bit of anger problems and what better song since you didn't tell me.)**

_(SUPERSONICE SPEED, YOU GUISE! HERE'S YOU DAILY DOSE OF RAP LYRICS THAT AREN'T ACTUALLY THERE!)_

"Okay, now here's Gamma and she's singing-" Delta broke off in a fit of laughter. "Gamma will be singing Pontoon by: Little Big Town_." _I suddenly realized what was so hilarious. Gamma sent a glare at me as she jumped up the steps to the stage and slapped Delta on the arm as she passed her (she was still laughing).

_(COUNTRY LYRICS, YA'LL. OKAY, I PROBABY SHOULDN'T HAVE PUT THAT, I LIVE IN FLORIDA. I APOLOGIZE DEEPLY ... IF THAT'S POSSIBLE.) _

"Great song choice, Gamma," Delta snorted. "Sorry, next up to their doom is Queen diCres! You got this Regina! Anyway, she'll be singing Sexy and I Know It by: only 1noah. Wait a second – you're going to cover a cover?" Queen nodded with a smile, and I saw her use the shadows to stop the stage light from shining down on her.

_(MORE LYRICS, I'M SORRY THIS IS TAKING FOREVER! BUT I ACTUALLY QUITE LIKE THAT COVER THAT QUEEN'S SINGING.)_

"That was truly spectacular, Queen; especially the fact that nobody could really see you!" Queen scowled at her. "So next up we have … me! And I will be serenading you all with the song The Only Exception by: Paramore." I smiled, that was too sweet! She would be talking about Charlie being the only one she would ever love, 'cause he's the _only exception!_

_(PARAMORE LYRICS THAT I HAVE MEMORIZED! DON'T WORRY, IT'S ALMOST OVER.)_

"Okay, so the last singer of the night is someone Gamma and I forced to sing this! The last person up is … OMEGA! And she'll be singing It's Time by: Imagine Dragons!" I felt a scowl worm its way onto my face.

Really? I thought they'd forgotten!

I walked up the steps and stole Delta's microphone. "Ha, no more rude comments from _you_, Delts." I half-bounced to the center of the stage and the music started.

_(JUST PRETEND YOU CAN HEAR THE DRAGON-Y LYRICS! ISN'T IT MAGICAL?)_

When I finished Gamma, Delta, Bravo, Sierra, and Foxtrot made sure to share their feelings about the song by whistling for a taxi.

I jumped down the steps and passed Delta her microphone. "She was amazing, was she not?" she yelled and people whooped. I blushed and glared at Delta, who smirked smugly at me. _Evil jerk, making me sing. _

_ 'I thought you did quite well, actually,' _Chaos commented, and I tripped, righting myself just in time. _'What? You did, I'm clapping up here_ _with Aether, we're just chatting.' _

_'Sure, just chatting,' _I replied sarcastically, not knowing just how right I had been.

**~LEO'S POV~**

I stared at the armor I was supposed to be making, but couldn't bring myself to care that it was melting. Nyssa was at the forge beside me and she sent me a worried look that I ignored. After all, she was the one that suggested throwing Percy in the fire.

Percy.

She had left with Nico about two months ago and I was and nobody could find any of them, not even the Gods and Goddesses could find them; well Hades wasn't saying anything and Hera was backing him. That was a crazy thing all in itself. I got up and walked aimlessly out of the forges, glaring at Jake as I passed him, he winced slightly and I felt that much more victorious.

I headed to Bunker 9, which I didn't let anybody in but me anymore. I petted Festus' head as I neared him and pulled over a blue print for a new body for him. After about ten minutes I gave up and rubbed my eyes. I'd been getting nothing done lately, which I was sure everyone was noticing, along with how Justin's pants were randomly catching fire when I was around. That was my favorite part of every day, but I could tell I was pissing some people off.

_Percy must've rubbed off on me more than I thought, _I mused and the closest thing that I'd had to a smile flitted across my lips for nearly a whole second. I looked up at the white board that I'd had Connor's girlfriend Lou Ellen help me charm so that any message that the Seven had to send to me would pop up there. I had permanently removed Piper and Annabeth off of it.

I saw a note marked 'Urgent!' from Hazel, Frank, and Jason. I tapped it and a letter displayed itself on the board written in Hazel's elegant cursive.

_Dear Leo,_

_We've left the Roman Camp and we know better than to go to the Greek one, but we were hoping that you could meet us somewhere. It's really important. We're thinking of opening our own Camp for Demigods and Legacies and Dryads and Nymphs, it doesn't matter if they're Greek or Roman, we want to make one where what happened to Percy won't happen to anyone._

_We're thinking that you could help, but only if you want to, we wouldn't force you. We have the backing of Juno, my father, Vulcan, Mercury, Vesta, Proserpine, and I think some of the Minor Gods and Goddesses, I can't remember right now._

_Nico got here about two days after we did. We're coming to New York in two months, so you'll be able to tell us there if you're too busy to write. We'll be there on December 2nd. If you want to join, meet us at the McDonalds beside Percy's old apartment._

_Love,_

_Hazel, Frank, and Jason_

I checked the date of when they sent the letter. _October 12__th__. _My eyes widened and I looked at the self-updating calendar on the wall, _December 19__th__. _

Oh Gods, that was today! I fumbled with the letter to see where I was supposed to be meeting them. _Beside Percy's old apartment._ I winced, great meeting place.

I walked into the nearly empty McDonalds and saw that the register attendants were just gossiping and sent me a look when I entered. I scanned the area and saw a mass of curly brown hair and made my way over to where the three sat.

"Why hello you three; crazy seeing you here, right?" I sat down in my seat, and tapped my fingers on my thigh.

Hazel jumped a bit and Nico rolled his eyes. "Nice of you to finally join us,"

"Well I'm sorry I didn't see your letter until about an hour ago," I responded sarcastically and snagged one of Frank's fries and popped it in my mouth. "Thanks Frank," Jason rolled his eyes.

"No problem," he said dryly and I gave a half-smile.

"So," I looked at Nico, "do you know where Percy went?"

He shook his head. "Dad can't find her either, her soul isn't on Earth, and she's definitely not dead, so we have no idea." I deflated a bit, which Hazel noticed.

"Why is it upsetting you so much?"

"The only people left at Camp are mostly annoying Justin lovers. Nobody's nearly cool enough to hang out with this super-sized McShizzle," Jason quirked a smile.

"Okay then, about this new Camp idea, Grover said he would support us and so would his girlfriend, Juniper, though she can't really move from her spot at Camp Half-Blood." Hazel told me and I listened attentively, my fingers reflexively making some random small machine that I wouldn't really use until I attached it to a bigger machine. "And we think that he can maybe help us find other Campers before Lupa does, though she told us that she would try and send some of the Roman Demigods that showed potential our way wherever we end up being."

I nodded absentmindedly, okay so we had the help of Lupa, a Roman she-wolf that sounded really dangerous from what Jason had told me. We also had the backing of the Lord of the Wild. "What kind of help can we expect from the Gods and Goddesses on our side?"

They all looked kind of shocked that I was being so mature. "Um, well they told us that they could try and lead their children to us and then see if they want to stay. We're going to offer them the chance to leave to go to one of the other Camps after two years of being with us, or they can stay."

I nodded again; the offering thing was a good idea, because it wasn't nice to be forced to stay somewhere. "Sounds pretty decent to me, when can I start?" I flashed them my trademark Leo Valdez grin and Frank actually smiled back with the other two.

"Actually if you want to, now would be good. We sort of need help actually building the Camp. And then there's the whole question of how we're going to protect it."

And so went the meeting. We talked about plans for the new Camp and where it could be. Jason was trying to pinpoint a good place on the Map that he could maybe fly to and scope out a good spot. We were still a little iffy on how we would protect it, but I was sure we would figure it out. I started sketching out Cabin plans and Nico suggested that the Campers be allowed to bunk with who they wanted and choose their activities.

We all agreed with that one, Percy told me that before Justin came she was really lonely in the Poseidon Cabin, and then she was lonely in the Hestia Cabin. It was kind of like we were basing the new Camp on all of her beliefs.

The thought made me smile and the other four shared a conspirator-y look that I completely ignored. I just kept sketching out the first Cabin and adding little designs to the doors and window panes that I was going to make sure were made bigger on the actual Cabin.

What can I say?

Percy's influenced me too heavily. I'm in too deep to climb out now.

_**Hello everyone. I have finally crawled my way out of the homework hole, and decided that if people weren't going to give me a song for their OC, screw it! So I finally updated. :). Yay. I haven't been giving you guise cookies lately and that makes me sad. Everybody deserved a daily dose of cookies! So here's a million … each. No splitting. **_

_**So here's Chapter Eight. Next chapters are flashbacks of important or major events, because I only got one vote. The poll for 'Should Mike die in a battle on Earth' is still up on my Profile and I accidentally voted for Yes when I meant No, and I actually didn't mean anything at all and UGH. **_

_**So that's my daily idiocy. Or hourly, I'm not really sure. If you found any mistakes, they are mine and mine only, I have no Beta. Though if you want to, just PM me. **_

_**Okay, so something's really upsetting me, jayfeather10, if you're reading this, why didn't you respond to my response? I asked, well more like begged you for constructive criticism, because you're the only one that's called me out on my crap and I respected that and nobody will now and I'm just GAH.**_

_**I WILL ACCEPT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. I can take it. Just have a legit reason for not liking something and I'll see what I can do, okay? **_

_**Signing off, (hopefully for not as long as last time)**_

_**TheFourEyedWonder**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Oh dear Gods, help me. How long has it been? Lol, I don't even know. So, I'm back with a new chapter of Chaos' Right Hand Woman after my Muse has been unnaturally obsessed with writing my Harry Potter story. **__**She just can't help herself**__**. Anyways, this is the 'newest installment'.**_

_**I have a question: has anyone else been finding themselves just obsessively scrolling through Harry Potter pics on Tumblr? I have been, and I found a Marauder's picture of them after the D.A.D.A O.W.L.'s, and I died. It's of a Question #10, and it's about werewolves. 1: he's sitting in my chair, 2: he's wearing my clothes, 3: his name is Remus Lupin. Lol, sorry.**_

_**RESPONSE TIMEZ:**_

**Deoxys: **Good for you! I've never actually _seen _Star Wars, so … yay. I thought so as well. :3, thanks for introducing me into another new favorite song. I'd heard it before, but like all other songs I hear, I don't know the singer, or the name, and yeah … Fighting scenes? ***gulp* **I suck a writing fighting scenes, so maybe I can ask Lauren and Olivia, they fight a lot in real life, so maybe they can help me out. Hmm …

**pandalover9914: **I'm not really either. Lol, I'm like a dying cow. I do live in Florida, the annoyingly always sunshine-y state. I want some _snow! _Is that too much to ask? At least like ti feet of it, everywhere. Snow snow snow! Yay! I was hoping I got the character's right! Whoop! Missouri … I have no idea if that's a state or city. Lol, me no like geography. I hope this didn't take as long as well. My Muse had gone clinically insane, although that's probably because it's a lot like my best friend Laure. Wait! Now that I think about it, it _is _my best friend Lauren. Oh she has some explaining to do.

**CupCakeAwesomeness: **Hey! Love the name! And thank you! Oh so much! _No criticism? _I must be actually doing something right. Whoa, that's a scary thought. Not a step further, mind. Lol, hope you enjoy this chappie!

**puppyofbluecooky: **Yay! I did update! And I updated again! Holy jeez! Lol aw thanks! Oh my Gods, you have no actual idea how long I laughed at that. I swear, you and me and my friend Tarann are the only people who say that. I said that to the lunch lady yesterday when she gave me a cookie. Ni Hao Kai Lan! I hope that's how you spell it.

_**And that's all the reviews. 10 more and we'll reach 50! Oh my actual Gods of the Void! Now we need the DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Me: How many times do I have to say this?**_

_**Lauren: As many chapters as you update, idiot.**_

_**Me: Shut up, I had an account before you, jerk.**_

_**Lauren: So? That means absolutely nothing to me.**_

_**Me: Listen up you god-for-nothing Muse … [The following words have been edited out because there is no story rating or way to warn you properly about the terrors about to be read.] … and that's what I think about you!**_

_**Lauren: So you mean to say you group me and your Mom in the same category?**_

_**Me: Oh shut it! Whatever! Let the story be read! I'm **_**done!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos' Right Hand Woman<strong>

**Chapter Nine: Flashback's for Everyone! Nearly 500 Chaos years' worth! (Or 100 Earth Years.) Oh, and Peanut Butter.**

**~PERCY's POV~**

I grinned as I flopped down on my chair, basking in the just-successfully-completed-a-really-important-mission happiness. Plus the fact that I could finally sleep on a bed again. It had been a long 500 years, and I remembered the good-'ole-days and the not-so-goof-'ole-days. Plus, I ate a _lot _of chocolate in these 500 years. I'm content.

_~FLASHBACK'S COMING FOR ALL OF YOU! ~_

_Bravo and I crashed into enemy ranks. "You take the left, I take the right?" I yelled out, it being more of a question than an actual order. But she nodded anyways and took off to the left, skewering weird, scaly, amphibian people as she went. _

_ I didn't much like the idea of killing people, but Chaos told us that the Scas' had used up all of their chances to redeem themselves, and them trying to take over this planet was their last strike. I stabbed one in the head with my sword and was disappointed when it didn't disappear like the old 'monsters' on Earth did. I jumped over the body and slashed two more in half as they tried to claw me. I spun in a circle, decimating around four at least. _

_ The battle went on for at least an hour longer, and Bravo and I killed nearly 1,007 Scas between us. We then headed inside their HQ and took out the guards – stealthily. This part of the mission was really important. Bravo was silently gliding, and I was commanding the Earth to silence my footsteps. If I used water, they would know, fire was too bright, and I still wasn't comfortable being in the air – I hadn't remembered my life as Zeus' daughter yet. _

_ When we came upon the last guard Bravo stabbed him in the back of the neck and used the air to make it look like he was still guarding the hall – making him walk and have his spear raised threateningly at every noise. We snuck into the room and saw two people with their backs to us. They were discussing what I guessed was a battle plan. _

Whoops, _I thought sarcastically. _I'm sorry, but I think we might've just killed all of your soldiers. _I walked up to the woman, and on my last step I let my footstep echo around the room. The two people jumped and spun around, eyes wide with fear as they saw how close we were. _

_ "Goodnight, Desha," I said with a sugary sweet smile and voice and the woman would have screamed if she wasn't already dead. I heard a thud and saw the man hit the floor. Bravo looked at me and nodded, picking up the papers on the desk and placing her hand in empty space – she was using her Commander's Storage Vault. You could put anything in it at any time, no matter where you are, and get it out whenever or wherever. _

_ We walked out of the building the same way we came and met up with the two other people that had accompanied us – the ship's pilots. The ship was our main transportation device. It was a small rocket ship looking thing, but, like the TARDIS, it was smaller on the outside. Every Commander had their own room, and soldiers had barracks. I walked right past Sapphire and Fred and into my room, Bravo going into hers beside mine. _

_ I looked happily around mine. The walls were a pale bluish-purple, with little multicolored dots scattered around. There was a fireplace currently in use on the wall opposite my bed that was right under a big window that showed the stars as we passed them at super-supersonic speed, and probably faster than that – I wasn't really paying attention to Fred's speech about what the ship was 'capable of'. _

_ My bed had a light golden blanket laid out across it with brown sheets tucked neatly in under the mattress. I hadn't used this bed in a while and it automatically made itself! How beast was that? Apparently Charlie was only thinking of the things that could help out everyone since the ones in the Barracks did the same. No more 'all for one and one for all' crap. _

_ I plopped down on my black Big Joe chair with the armrests and slid on my Beats and turned up 'Hey Brother by: Avicii' to 100. _

_ I hummed along before jumping up about a verse in and walking around my room singing at the top of my lungs, my thoughts turning to the Scas' I had killed. _'Guilty conscience,' _Chaos told me. _'You're feeling bad because they were living beings too. Here: they were evil living beings and if you hadn't of killed them they would've killed thousands.'

_ I blinked at the sudden song killer. _'I'm trying to annoy Bravo by singing this at the top of my lungs, Chaos, now it's not going to work as efficiently.'

'Do you even know what efficiently mean?' _he asked me, quite rudely, may I add._

'Maybe,' _he laughed and pulled out of my head. I felt Gamma enter a few seconds later._

'Omega! You're done! Finally!' _she cheered, and I nodded before realizing that she was talking to me _in _my head, she couldn't see me._

'Yeah, we've been demolishing HQ after HQ for _weeks_,' _I sighed. _'And I seriously need to take a shower. So …'

'I get it! You don't love me anymore!' _Gamma let out a dramatic sob and flung herself out of my mind._ _I rolled my eyes and picked out a pair of pajamas. I didn't care how fast this ship-thing went and how fast we got back to the City of Aether; I was going to sleep for at least 10 hours. _

_- (THE LINE HAS BEEN BROKEN! AHHHH!)_

_ I ran down to the Medical Bay with Bravo on my heels. Apparently one of the soldiers sent on Mission #749532 was injured and Mike didn't know what the Hades to do. We walked in on him flailing about around a white bed with a Soldier of the First Cohort laying on it. _

_ Her skin was deathly pale and I wished that we had brought Sierra; it was a child of Hades thing to know when a person was dying. She had to concentrate to get it; it was one of the things she _had _to practice, it had been strengthened by Tartarus becoming her Patron, so she had to learn to control it. She could have gotten good practice in with this case._

_ I walked up to the girl, the Commander part of me recognizing her immediately. It was Samantha Davidson, a new Soldier of the First Cohort – this had been her first mission, her chance to prove herself._

_ "Did you check to see what's wrong with her?"_

_ "They tried to extract information on us out of her brain. They tried to dissect Soldier Sapphire to see what made her blood so Godly and try to inject it in themselves. The other three were tortured – Chinese Water, Tiger Bench, the Tucker Telephone," I made a strangled sound, "Strappado, Cold Cell, Cat O' Nine Tails," I put a hand over my mouth, hoping he would stop soon, "the Syrian Torture Chamber, and White Torture." _**(A/N: please nobody look this stuff up. Some of it is the stuff of nightmares and I don't scare easily. I beg of you, please don't look it up. This is me being serious, and I don't mean Sirius Black.)**

_ "Please tell me you're done," I gasped. "Please be done, forever hopefully."_

_ Mike winced, "Sorry, I forgot you have no experience with dealing with these sorts of things."_

_ "Terra was in a few minutes ago, she said that she couldn't sense Sammy's soul. And I quote, '_It's just a gaping empty void where it should be, her personality, her likes and dislikes, it's all gone.'_ It's terrible. Sammy was so bright and cheerful, it just upsets me."_

_ "Oh dear Gods of the Void, poor Sammy, this was her first mission, she was so excited before she left, and now she will never be again."_

_ A girl rolled into the Medical Bay, and with one sideways glance I knew it was Sapphire, just by seeing her eyes. She was in a wheelchair and being pushed by her boyfriend, Fred, who was Sammy's older brother. "Where's Sammy?" I sent them a miserable look and stepped to the side, letting them see the teen staring blackly at the wall._

_ "Oh my dear Gods!" _

_ "Sammy!" _

_ I felt tears prick the backs of my eyes and let out a shaky breath. It had been nearly 1 year since I joined and I had lost troops, sure, but I _knew _Sammy. She would come to see Sapphire when she was training and they would end up sparring. They both stayed behind once, and we filled the afternoon with dumb jokes and apples smothered in peanut butter._

_ Fred was holding his sister's hand tightly and a tear fell down his cheek slowly. "Oh Sammy, it's my entire fault. I'm your big brother, I'm 'posed to protect you, and the first time you encounter danger I'm not even there, I'm so sorry." _

_ I distinctly heard my heart crack over the sound of machines beeping and chatter flowing from people and patients talking idly, catching up with one another. _

_ "If it's anyone's fault it's mine," Sapphire sniffed. "I was the Mission Leader; I'm the one responsible for the troops under my command. I should've been faster, Sammy. It's all my fault you're like this, I should've remembered about my sun powers earlier. Fire can burn through metal; I could've gotten us both out and everyone else out." _

_ "Sapphire Haze! It is not your fault! Were you the one that tried to … suck the information out of her brain?" she shook her head. "Were you in the room when they did it?" she shook her head again. "It is not your fault at all. _I _should've known better than to send a new recruit on a Mission like that. It was a Top Secret case and I took her abilities for granted and underestimated the School." _

_ The two exchanged looks and I was painfully reminded of how Leo and I could communicate with a single glance if we wanted to and didn't want to hear the sound of our own voice and joke around and laugh. _

_ And it hurt. _

_- (LAME OLD LINE BREAK!) _

_ I frowned at the air in front of me. _C'mon, all I want is a nice, plastic cup of water, a quarter of the way full. No problem, haha, lies. _I had been trying this same stupid technique over and over and over again for at least a year and I still couldn't do it. "Forget it," I moaned, slightly depressed. "I'll never get this stupid thing."_

_ I rolled onto my side and stared moodily at my wall. _Why couldn't I just conjure up a stupid glass of-_ asdfghjkl. I spit out the water and coughed it out of my lungs as I gasped. _Holy mother Hera! Look at my room!_ It was soaked, the water that I had accidentally conjured falling like a tsunami and drenching everything in its path._

_ Including me. I glared at my hands, waving them around to make the air absorb the extra moisture and huffily plopped back down on my bed. Why, oh, why? Why oh I fail at this stupid power that would actually be the coolest power ever. I sighed and rolled over, staring at the ceiling imagining that those cool glow-in-the-dark stars were on it. To my eternal surprise a little more than 3 or so popped up, but they weren't stars. They were Hestia's flame, Hera's peacock and tiara, Hades' skull and crown of bones, Persephone's flowers, Hephaestus' hammer and anvil, Morpheus' dream bubble, Hermes' caduceus, Hecate's magic wand/staff/magic thing, Eris' golden apple, Iris' rainbow, Nike's laurel wreaths. _**(A/N: I tried, guise.)**

_ I gaped at my ceiling and wondered how in the Hestia it got there. _'Maybe because you imagined it there, Omega.' _Chaos commented. _

'But, I thought I was supposed to summon it from the universe or something?'

_Chaos snorted, _'And who told you that?'

'Thesis,' _Chaos fell into a mental fit of laughter and I gritted my teeth. _'He was lying, wasn't he?'

'Well duh, you can't 'summon' anything from the 'universe'.' _Chaos snickered. _'It's not possible,'

'Can I kill him?'

'Nah, because then that would mess up the balance of the universe, sorry Omega.'

'Damn,' _I sighed in disappointment. _'I was looking forward to it,'

_He laughed again and popped out of my head. _'I bet everyone is.'

'Too true, Mr. C,' _I thought, before deciding that I was going to go try and play some drums (I really suck at playing drums, my beats are always different, never the same)._

_- (LINE BREAK FOR REAL, YO.)_

_ I yawned as Malcolm went on and on and on about how we should attack the Adert's. Then he stopped and looked at me expectantly. _

_ "I'm sorry," I rubbed my eyes. "But I seem to have fallen asleep out of boredom, are you trying to make sure I get my eight hours before a fight?"_

_ "Oh haha, Omega," he muttered sourly. "Go on and get yourself killed then, see if _I _care. Wasting my time coming up with a battle plan so we have the most chance of not dying, but nooo! Omega just wants to rush in and get everyone killed."_

_ "Calm yourself, Mal, I can see the paper with the names and the positions, I don't need the lecture."_

_ "What?"_

_ "I said: 'I don't need the lecture, I can see where I'm supposed to be just fine with the paper."_

_ "What paper?"_

_ "That one right behind you," _

_ "I didn't make a paper, Omega."_

_ "Then what's that?"_

_ Malcolm turned around and saw what looked like a battle plan written out and taped to the wall, with something written at the bottom:_

_ "We're waiting, Army of Chaos, choose your plan wisely." Malcolm read in a shaky voice._

_ "How the hell'd that get there?"_

_ "I don't really want to know, Mal, I really don't."_

_- (THE BREAKING OF LINES … HOW TRAGIC.)_

_ Bravo and Oscar were talking in hushed voices in the corner. "Wonder what they're talking about." Lee grinned._

_ "Looks more like arguing," Foxtrot noted._

_ "Probably about who's going to get to ask the other out," I smirked._

_ Sierra choked on her tea. "What?"_

_ "Oh don't tell me you can't see it!"_

_ "See what?" Bravo asked with narrowed eyes and crossed arms._

_ "That you and Oscar the Grouch and madly and deeply in love," Lee said with a completely straight face before we all broke down in laughter at the look on her and Oscar's faces._

_ "OMEGA!" she yelled and I jumped up._

_ "Well, best be off, see you all in Hell," _

_ I took off and heard her footfalls behind me as I headed towards Mom's Bakery. "SAVE ME!" I begged and jumped behind Papa._

_ "What did you do _now_, Omega?"_

_ Bravo's cheeks were colored and she was blushing as she glared at me, sort of ruining the effect. "She said – that I'm – deeply in _love _– with OSCAR!"_

_ "But aren't you, Bravo?" Mom asked as she came out of the back room with a plate of doughnuts with creamy blue icing and green sprinkles. _

_ "Ooh," I plucked one off the tray and bit into it, ignoring Mom's exasperated look. "I give it nine out of five stars; love the icing, so delicious." _

_ "Omega, if you keep stealing all the food, there won't be any left for the actual paying customers!"_

_ "I'll pay, and while I'm at it I'll eat them all. And then I'll pay you to make more,"_

_ "How are you not 300 pounds?"_

_ "I train the chocolate off," I mumbled around my doughnut. _

_ "Ew, Omega, swallow before speaking."_

_ "I train, Mom,"_

_ "That's much better, darling."_

_ "Oh jeez,"_

_- (HAVE A LINE BREAK!)_

_ Gamma stood in the middle of the room, her eyes closed and her breathing quiet and steady. Her hands were out in front of her and she had a look of utter concentration. "One … two … three!" a huge wave of water came out of nowhere and flew to her, breaking apart into separate things and swirling around her protectively. "NOW!" _

_ Foxtrot, Sierra, Bravo, and Lee fired their bows at her, and she used the water to twist them into targets scattered around the room, successfully keeping them from hitting her and making them evade hitting us (the rest of the crew), while we were placed randomly around the room as training dummies._

_ Suddenly, the water shot away from Gamma and surrounded the four archers, grabbing them and stopping them from firing._

_ "WHOO! WAY TO GO, GAMMA!" we all cheered, making her blush._

_ "My turn!" Sierra grinned and skipped over to where Gamma had been standing (now she had taken Sierra's place._

_ The four fired at her and she used the shadows to shoot them out somewhere else, using a shadow to fire it into a target instead of one of us. When she was done, she looked slightly faint, but it was because she had just found out she could control the shadows like Nico when a little kid snuck into the Training Arena and climbed up the rock/mountain/volcano wall and fell off the side. Sierra used the kids shadow to warp him out of the way and behind her._

_ Bravo grinned as she headed towards the middle of the room and took her position. She hovered slightly above the ground and crouched. An arrow headed straight towards her and she used the wind to send it in the opposite direction. It seemed whenever an arrow came within five feet of her, it would swirl in the opposite direction. I used my Wind powers to see that she had a full body shield of air surrounding her and flinging the arrows she couldn't get in another direction._

_ Then it was Charlie's turn. He grinned and instead of Bravo taking his place she went to the archers section. When an arrow came near him he made the air around it burn and the arrow skimmed around him if it didn't burn. One arrow turned to ash before it even flew away from the bow. He was turning up the heat around him and making good use of the 'wood burns' thing – it was pretty easy and not really draining at all, it was a good way to block air attacks while on the ground and fighting with a sword/dagger/hammer/hunting knives._

_ And finally I was the one who had to train. This was the seventh level of Elemental Training. We had to incorporate everything we had learned into deflecting arrows. Of course, this wasn't how it worked for me. All of the people who had been training dummies were now going to be fighting me, while I was dodging arrows. All of them fighting me – at once – plus I had to dodge countless arrows. Sounds like a good time. Party!_

_ I fell into an instinctual defensive position and as soon as I saw Bravo's shoulder's tense up, my sword flew up and blocked an attack by Oscar. I pulled a dagger out of my boot to use for my left hand and parried Delta's slash towards my side. I jumped over Charlie's hammer swing towards my feet and simultaneously pushed back Echo's stab at my arm. I expanded my senses and felt an arrow coming at my back so I used wind to reverse its course and sent it at Tango, who was trying to cut off my foot. It hit him in the arm and he was automatically out. I ducked a swipe at my head and raised Ataktos (Mischief) to counter it and forced the double-edged sword out of Mike's hands. The fight went mostly like that until Sierra used a shadow to hide her arrow, and since I have no power over shadows, I couldn't sense it, and it hit me in the leg._

_ "And Sierra gets the winning shot!" Bravo cheered as I stumbled injured around the room, trying to pull the arrow out of my leg. "OMEGA, STOP!"_

_ "But I want it _out!_"_

_ "You're going to kill yourself!"_

_ "No I'm not!"_

_ "I don't agree!" _

_ "Too bad!" _

_ "Mike, get her!" _

_ Arms grabbed mine and stopped them from trying to bodily tug the arrow out of my leg. "Knock it off, O; you're going to murder your leg like that. I'm the Healer here, let me work my magic."_

_ "You sound like you're from Harry Potter," I snorted, and Gamma grinned._

_ "I love those books!"_

_ "Everyone loves those books!"_

_ "Too true!" rang out in the room and I grinned._

_- (I'VE GOT TO SAY IT WAS A LINE BREAK.)_

_ "No,"_

_ "Oh come _on_, Omega."_

_ "No,"_

_ "Please?"_

_ "No,"_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "You'll get yourself killed."_

_ "No I won't, you and Aunt Bravo and Uncle Oscar taught me everything I know."_

_ "This includes acting without thinking, charging into battle without a plan, ignoring wounds, sacrificing yourself, and winging it. You're not joining the Army and that's _final _India!"_

_ "That's not fair! I want to save people like you do! I want to be able to tell people about my adventures! I want to be able to laugh about something dumb that happened during a Mission which completely broke the ice! I want to be able to help! I want to _do something!"

_ "Be a Healer! Join the Intelligence Corps! Help your Uncle Malcolm with battle _plans_! Teach other kids your skills! Do something that won't get you hurt!"_

_ "You get hurt all the time, Omega! And what do you always say? 'Wounds heal, missed opportunities don't.'"_

_ "I've never said that."_

_ "Then someone else I actually listen to did."_

_ "If you listen to me, listen to me now. You – are – not – joining – the – Army – and – that's – my – decision – as – Commander."_

_ "Really? Is that the Commander talking? Or is it the annoyingly over-protective big sister that WON'T LET ME HAVE A LIFE!" _

_ India stormed inside Mom's house behind the Bakery and swung her sword, slicing gashes into the wall that Papa would be around later to fill._

_ "She just wants to be like her idol, Omega," Mom sighed from behind me. "She wants to be like her big sister. She wants to be able to do what you do. She wants to be a hero in your eyes like you are in hers."_

_ "She'll get hurt."_

_ "What do you think she does when you get hurt? She looks at me with an 'I don't believe it' look. She thinks you're indestructible; she wants to be _just_ like you, Omega. She wants you to see her like she sees you. She doesn't want a job as a Healer or Battle Strategist. She wants to be out in the thick of things, she wants to save people and use dangerous weapons and sneak around to get information. She wants to be a Soldier. Did you know when she was younger she would draw pictures of herself and you on the battle field, fighting back-to-back and then hugging and laughing and celebrating when it was over? Being like you is all she's ever dreamed about, it's her dream career. She never even considered being anything else."_

_ I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Well then she needs to get started. She's not ever going to be a Soldier, not if I have anything to say about it."_

_ "Persephone Jackson," I flinched. "She's a spectacular fighter. You've seen her, she can fight, and she's a natural with the sword, and the dagger, and the bow, because of you. Don't you _dare _get her hopes up only to let her know she will never be accepted as a Soldier. Don't you _dare _let you be the reason she doesn't get to live her dream. Don't you _dare _let your emotions cloud your judgment. What's Rule Number One?"_

_ "No emotions on the battlefield other than survival instincts."_

_ "Correct, we have a winner."_

_ "But Mom, this isn't the battlefield."_

_ "Isn't it?"_

_- (MUCH TOO SAPPY, BUT WHAT CAN A GIRL DO?)_

_ India beamed as she accepted her First-Cohort medallion. "Thank you, U-Commander Oscar. I won't let you down, sir."_

_ "I know, Soldier. Trust me, if you're anything like Commander Omega, you'll never let anyone down."_

_**Oh my God, that took so long. I had no idea whatsoever to write and I'm just like 'Ahh! My muse needs to stop centering on TT-TL, and more on this! Gahh!' However, when has my muse actually listened to me? Exactly. **_

_**I had FCAT today. Math FCAT. Two 70 minute sessions in **_**one day**_**. Kill me now, por favor. Anyways, I'm happy to get this up **__**relatively **__**on time. I hope you all liked it, and did you catch my Maximum Ride reference. Lol, I couldn't help it. I needed an organization cruel enough to do that stuff. **_

_**So, I hope you all had a good Easter. I did, and I went bowling the day before. Lol, and then we played Marbles afterwards and absolutely blew it because we all forgot how to play. **__**Yes, it's been **_**that**_** long, haha.**__** Anyways, I've had a recent obsession with strikethrough, and it shows on a board I did for reading with my best friend, Lauren. I've also recently found out that strikethrough doesn't work on and my happiness has been depleted. Noo!**_

_**Signing off,**_

_**TheFourEyedWonder. :) **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey all. It's been quite a while since I updated, but this is the last flashback chapter! We can finally get some action stuff! I know**_** Deo****xys**_** will be happy about that, right? Haha, anyways, sorry about the lateness but as I said in **_**The Time-Travelling Lions, Anaklusmos14 **_**is the literal God of Writing. **_

_**REVIEW RESPONSES:**_

**pandalover9914: **Aw thanks! It's okay, you review a lot anyways and that makes me happy enough! The reviews length doesn't matter, the fact that you took the time to do it does. :) sorry if it's not soon enough. ***cringes in shame* **Thank you, and I am so absolutely sorry. I made you wait. I am a terrible FanFiction author. ***sobs uncontrollably in complete and utter self-disappointment in the corner***

**CupCakeAwesomeness: **Yea! I did update! And I updated again! Boo yah! Thank you! I find that hard to believe but I respect your decisions as another human being. We are all equals! I respect your opinion! It is a very too-kind opinion but still: THANK YOU! :)

**Deoxys: **Sure, do your thing! Thank you, I love Maximum Ride too! ***fan-girl freak out* **Here's you action! Hope it's good enough! I'm sorry I frustrate you, my deepest apologizes.

**puppyofbluecooky (Guest): **Yay! You reviewed again! That really made me laugh. And really, what a way to freak someone out about the name of their fear. I want to meet someone with that phobia now so I can use smart people vocabulary and scare them! I am a truly terrible person!Good for you, mrowing puppy! I would be a puppy, but I'm an adorable tan colored fuzzy little kitty cat with hazel eyes. Cats are so cute and they don't bother you much, and awwww. 3 I love them so much. ***gushes about cats for ten minutes* **And that's why I love cats.

**doctorwhomaniac: **Ahh! Thank you! I love your name! And I will! It'll be sometime in the next two chapters. Teehee! It'll be oblivious shameless flirting! Yay!

**DISCLAIMER: _I, The[Humble]FourEyedWonder, own nothing of this greatness created and given to us by their Lord and Savior: Riordan. I only own the ideas used for the flashback's and the species that Omega and her pals are attacking [or ending 'peacefully']. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos' Right Hand Woman<strong>

**Chapter Ten: Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid … They're Sweeter That Way.**

**~PERCY'S POV~ **

I made a face at the wall as I sank into a beanbag chair. "Why are we having a meeting _now_?" I whined and stole another glance at the clock. "It's 1 in the morning! I just fell asleep three hours ago! I'm not a freaking Vampire! I need my z's!"

"Her z's," Mike snorted tiredly, collapsing into a chair across the table from where I was sitting. "Someone get the girl her z's."

"It's official, they've gone mad." Gamma sighed, making everyone else smile lightly.

"Oh _please_, hun, we've been mad for quite some time now, you just … haven't noticed." I yawned, resting my head on the table.

"Night," Tango murmured as he closed his eyes and fell face-first into empty space, where a tangle of plush, soft plants and vines. He was asleep before he landed.

"This is why we don't have meetings at I A.M," Silena agreed and rubbed her eyes, leaning on Charlie as they entered. When they got to their chairs the couple somehow had them merge into one so they cuddled on a loveseat.

Sierra walked in next, looking alert. I supposed it was because it was dark, and she liked dark things [as one does when they're a child of Hades and a Champion of Tartarus]. Everyone that was awake made faces at her as Echo staggered in after her, looking like a zombie skeleton following his master. (For some reason that thought made my Aphrodite's-daughter side squeal loudly.

Foxtrot was following them, talking with Yankee about why they had been 'summoned', and discussing possible battle plans. My eyes rolled of their own accord. The Aphrodite part of me was having a freaking _field day. _

About five minutes later, _why_ I was still awake, I had _no idea_, but Bravo was being dragged in by Oscar. "Do I have to ki-ll you?" I yawned again. "What did you – do to my – cousin?" my eyelids drooped and my head dropped slightly.

"There is an important matter to be discussed." Oscar told us – well, me and Gamma and Mike and Foxtrot and a Yankee [I think].

"At one in the morning?" Foxtrot asked with a raised eyebrow. Yankee nodded in an agreeing manner behind her.

"Yes, and Omega, remind me to _never _try to wake Tidal up ever again … he's quite vicious when sleeping." I grinned tiredly.

"That's my brother," I murmured tiredly. "That's Tid-" and with that I fell asleep.

_~WHAT'CHA GONNA DO WHEN THE FLASHBACKS COME FOR YOU?~_

_I rolled my eyes as Gamma and Tango flirted shamelessly. It was a little more than disturbing. Apparently Bravo thought so as well. "SHUT UP AND MAKE OUT ALREADY!" she yelled annoyed and the two turned so red I would have though Tango used his powers to make them tomatoes._

"_What Bravo said, I'm tired of hearing you two flirt and see you try to seduce-" the duo made odd sounds in the back of their throats and glared at me, "each other, leave me in peace! I have to do this _stupid _paperwork! Why can't you do this again, Oscar?"_

"_I'm simply too awesome,"_

"_Sometimes I really hate you."_

"_As long as it's not when you're holding a deadly weapon, I can live with that."_

"_Anything can be a deadly weapon. Especially a pen that turns into a sword."_

_Oscar looked up confused. "What?"_

"_You didn't think I wouldn't use my powers to make it so I can write with Ataktos, did you? I couldn't with Riptide so I thought I might make it so I could with Mischief." _**[A/N: why do you lie so heavily, Omega? Oh, right, I make you, sorry. Continue.]**

"_Oh yay," Oscar said, his eyes zoomed in on Ataktos, he sounded quite faint. "I think I'll just be leaving you to your paperwork."_

"_I don't think so," _

_And with that Bravo and I tied Oscar to a chair and made him do the paperwork while we lounged around playing video games. Mom walked in while we were playing Mario Kart and sighed._

"_I don't want to know, do I?"_

_- (THIS IS A LINE BREAK OF POTENTIAL AWESOMENESS.)_

"_YOU MUST BE AS SWIFT AS THE COURSING RIVER!" I sang at the top of my lungs with the warriors on the TV._

"_SHUT UP!" everyone yelled back. _

"_WITH ALL THE FORCE OF A GREAT TYPHOON!" I continued, ignoring their pleas for mercy._

"_KILL HER!" Bravo screamed and leapt over a chair, headed my way._

"_GAHHH! BRAVO!" _

_And the day ended with me being stuck in solitary confinement by my best friend._

_Yay._

"_You know I could escape this easy as Styx right?"_

_That was a lie … and there was also no answer._

"_Guys? Guuuuuuuys? Hello? Anybody there? SOMEONE HELP ME!" _

_And across the city, there were eleven people enjoying the day off with Disney movies … while I was left all alone in a room there was no way I could escape from._

_Sounds like fun, yeah?_

_- (THAT WAS SUPER SHORT, SORRY; IT'S MY MUSE'S FAULT. BLAME IT ON THE LAUREN.)_

_I glared at the wall across from me, imagining that it was Sierra and I had laser eyes. Yeah, so basically I was imagining death, but hey. I had gotten my memories of being a daughter of Hades' back last week, so … You can't blame me. _

_Blame it on that _annoying _daughter of Hades, who won't take off the STUPID HOOD. I swear, if I have to see Echo following her like a kicked puppy one more time I will rip that thrice-damned jacket into millions of pieces. I swear it on the universe. If one can do that, that is. Is that possible? I mean – NO! You will not be distracted from your righteous anger! Sierra will pay for these annoying happenings!_

_She will pay._

_But not in cash, dear Gods I have enough of that to last me an Immortal lifetime. Especially since if I want to I can conjure up some more. So yeah, unlimited monies. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, Sierra will pay. Why? ECHO WAS ACING SO FREAKING MISERABLE AND IT HAD BEEN 500 YEARS, DAMMIT. I was going to rip that stupid hood off of her head and throw her to the wolves – well, the golden fox. But it's basically the same thing! A little, no, it's really not. _

_Echo walked in the room after Sierra, and I decided to turn my glare on the real thing. "What?" she asked oblivious, almost as oblivious as I was … am, whatever! My glare increased and my eyes flicked over to Echo for a second, and she scrunched her eyebrows. _

"_Do I need to freaking _spell it out?_" I yelled in frustration. "Seriously?"_

"_Spell what out?" _

"_ARGHH! I give up!" I flung my hands up and scowled at the wall in front of me. "Sierra, why do you hate me?"_

"_I don't hate you, Omega," Sierra looked extremely confused. _

"_Then why" – I gestured to Echo's pathetic look and back to her – "are you _still _pulling this crap. Just take off the stupid hood." _

"_I did, like ten years ago."_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah, I did, Echo just got kicked out of the archery place because he told off a girl who was saying she was better than I was."_

"_B-but, I didn't notice." I pouted and crossed my arms. "Ten extra years of not noticing. Dear Gods, Omega, how stupid can you get?" _

'Maybe because you could see past the hoods in the first place,' _Chaos smirked._

'You knew, didn't you?' _I asked with narrowed eyes. _

'Yes, I did. Your reaction was hilarious, so I couldn't tell you.'

_I took a calming breath so I didn't try to kill the Creator. That wouldn't turn out well. Just trust me._

"_Yeah, she did … and then she laughed at my reaction for nearly fifteen minutes." Echo grinned. _

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I thought you noticed," Sierra shrugged and I made a distressed noise. _

"_I would have _said _something about it if I did!"_

"_Whoops, my bad."_

"_Jerks."_

"_Thank you, anyways; what was this about you being a child of Hades once?"_

"_Actually twice; I was also Persephone's daughter once."_

"_Seriously? So you're my sister twice over?"_

"_Yeah, I'm also Echo's sister. And about everyone else's, except for Charlie and Mom and Papa."_

"_I kind of guessed those last two."_

"_So we really are sisters?"_

_I turned to see Bravo at the door holding –_ SQUEE! – _Oscar's hand. They had been together for about two months but we were all so freaking _relieved. _I don't think I could have taken any more of it. _

_They had gotten together when Oscar was almost killed in a fight against the Nott's. Bravo was practically sobbing her heart out – which sounds extremely painful now that I think about it. Is that even possible? That would be a terrible way to die. I guess depression really would kill. Wow. _

_Anyways, Bravo flung out a "You can't die on me, Oscar! I love you!" and he has the nerve to freaking say "You'd better." Ooh, we were so pissed. To make him suffer she waited an extra month before going out with him. It was sort of a punishment for her, too, so she didn't wait any longer._

"_Yeah, B, we are sisters. But it wasn't like we weren't already."_

_- (THIS IS A POSSIBLE LOVE INTEREST OF THE ANNOYING WAIT BETWEEN BOOKS WRITTEN BY RICK I-AM-A-TROLL RIORDAN.)_

_I took a deep breath as I peered around the corner to make sure that there was no one there. My head immediately retracted behind the safety of the wall as a bullet ripped out some of my hair. Oh Styx, I almost died. I almost _died. Ialmost died_. I ALMOST DIED. I sucked in a breath and turned to see Tango looking at me worriedly. I sent him a small shaky smile and closed my eyes._

_I used my fire powers as a heat sensor. I felt a human's normal body temperature about a building away; bent over what I was guessing was a table. There was a fireplace a little bit away, so the table was slightly heated up. I frowned, if there wasn't a person firing arrows who was? I concentrated more heavily on my earth powers (I hadn't used them in a while) and felt a sensor in a wall to shoot any kinds of movement. Using my water powers as well I created a person out of water to walk in front of me. I solidified it into water and willed it to walk forwards. Sweat dripped down my cheeks, I had never used water and earth at the same time and it was showing._

_Just as I thought, an arrow came zooming out of the wall and it crashed into my ice person, but 'he' held firm and moved closer to it, allowing Tango and I to creep forwards. Another arrow came out of the wall to my right and my eyes widened before a root snagged it a few feet away from my forehead. I felt myself grow a little unfocused as I summoned a two men of fire to guard us on our right and left and a man of the earth to guard us in the back. I was slightly aware of Tango sending me a worried look and I tried to smile reassuringly at him, but it came out more of a grimace. _I'm sure that was a _real_ confidence boost, Omega, _I thought to myself as I willed myself forwards. _

_As we approached the first sensor it started firing more rapidly. It was probably trying to protect itself. The first sensor was supposed to be tied to the other ones, and if it was broken, they would be as well. Tango put a hand on my back to steady me as I had almost tripped on an upturned stone. "Thanks," I mumbled, and took a steadying breath, trying to gather up my nerves for what I was about to do. _

"_Να φύγει από αυτόν τον ιερό τόπο, με τη θέληση του Χάους και της διατριβής. Έτσι Mote πει τόσο Mote είναι.__" Tango gasped from behind me as I collapsed as the sensors were destroyed and so the elemental guards. _**[A/N: That roughly means: "Be gone from this sacred place, by the will of Chaos and Thesis. So mote it said so mote it be."] **

_When I woke up, I was in my room in the ship. I looked around confused until I saw Mike sitting beside my bed with a worried look on his face even in sleep. I blinked and suddenly a tremendous amount of pain, fatigue, headaches, and something that made me close my eyes launched a full scale attack on me. I moaned weakly in pain and curled into a ball. Mike was up in a second and yelling for everyone to get in because I had woken up. I whimpered and curled into a tighter ball. _

_Bravo's eyes locked with mine and I must have looked pretty pathetic because she turned to Mike and slapped him with a lightning bolt. "Idiot," she hissed quietly, "she's exceeded her amount of elemental use. She is in all the pain imaginable right now. She hasn't trained enough to use all of those yet. And then you go and scream in front of her while she has the equivalent of the universe's biggest hangover not only in her head but everywhere in her body!"_

_Mike was practically pure white by now and I felt my vision turning black. Delta turned to me worriedly only to see me falling unconscious. _

_- (UGH, ANOTHER ONE SO SOON? WHY MUSE, WHY?) _

_I grinned weakly at Mom as I pushed myself into Juliet's Bakery. "Hey Mom, how's everything going?"_

_Mom's eyes went as wide as the plates she handed out her confections on. "Omega! What happened to you?" India and her friends – a daughter of Helios and a daughter of Asteria, I had brought them to either Camp's before they came here – turned to me and India lost all coloring._

"_Omega, oh my Gods of the Void! What happened?!" she yelled, her voice sounding extremely scared for me. I was in a wheelchair, my right arm was broken, three of my ribs were bruised, my left wrist fractured, I had a scar going from the end of my right eyebrow to the bottom of my cheekbone, I had a black eye (right), my left leg's femur bone had been popped out, and all the bones in my right foot had been shattered._

_I winced slightly and Mom and India's eyes only grew more anxious. "I went up against a literal person made of lava and he was roughly the size of the Soldier's full housing areas stacked one on top of another, and as wide as thirty of them." Papa burst out of the back room. _

"_And who can I kill for that?"_

"_Don't worry, Papa," I snorted, "Yankee got him good for that, with Foxtrot right behind him – but don't tell her I said it that way. She'll kill me."_

"_Not if you're already nearly a meter away from death already, Omega." Foxtrot's voice sounded from behind me and I groaned. _

"_But I'm going to pay for it when I'm healed, won't I?"_

"_Dearly," she promised. _

"_Oh great," I muttered, "happily no longer at the brink of death only to be brought back."_

_Papa frowned, "What do you mean 'nearly a meter away from death'? She doesn't look _that _bad."_

"_Remember, she is Hecate's champion. She is a slight bit magical, though most of the gift given to her was knowledge or the ability to manipulate the mist to an extent – which witches and wizards call magic." Foxtrot snapped her fingers and immediately my family saw the extent of the damage on me. Mom paled dramatically and rushed to the back of my chair._

"_Papa, you take watch over the shop!" she yelled as she pushed me back to my prison – also known as the Medical Bay. _'Hallelujah,' _I though annoyed, _'praise the Gods.'

'Why thank you,' _Chaos sniffed, making me almost fall out of the wheelchair, which definitely would not have been deferential to my health. _

'Chaos! Stop that!' _I took a deep breath and cringed when my ribs were sucked in. _Shallow breaths will do for now_, I thought, my bruised ribs aching. Mom practically threw us into the Medical Bay and Sanderson looked up from where he was soothingly talking to a little girl who had what looked like a really bad cut on her foot when Mom slammed the doors open with the front of my wheelchair. When his eyes fell on me they widened and he mouthed random words, apparently incoherent at the moment. _

"_If you're going to get drunk," I remarked as casually as I could, "at least tell your superior's that you won't be able to make it to work."_

"_I am not drunk! Omega! There are children in the room!"_

_I snorted, and made a distressed noise when my ribs acted up again. "Ow," I complained. _

_Mike practically ripped the door out of the wall when he rushed into the room. "We have a missing patient; apparently Omega can't deal with her ADHD for two hours and left – in critical condition. She could kill herself!" _

"_Such little faith, wolf-man," I grumbled and Sanderson rolled his eyes._

"_I can see that, Healer Mike, her mother looks annoyed and concerned as well."_

_Mike spun around when his eyes landed on me they narrowed, and when they went up to Mom they softened and he smiled. "Thank you for bringing the delinquent back, Miss Juliet." _

"_Delinquent?!" I yelled in anger and sucked in a deep breath of pain, which only gave me more pain. "Ow, ow, ow, bad idea Omega! No yelling right now," I groaned and basically turned into a pile of mush. _

_Mom handed my wheelchair over to Mike and he pushed me through the halls until we got to my room, where he pushed my chair in an empty space in the bed, and it automatically fixed itself into a bed and pillows fell from a vent in the ceiling to support me before I fell on my back fully. "Hopefully all the agony you just went through will make you realize it's a bad idea to try and escape the Medical Bay."_

"_Nope, it just made me realize to not run into either Foxtrot or Mom." I replied and settled back into my pillows. "You're lucky I'm tired, or I'd of been out of here five minutes ago." I yawned and mentally I was wondering why I was so tired. I had been wide awake a few minutes ago; the pain should have kept me awake._

"_Well, if you try and escape again, we'll just have to tell the people on the watch shift to automatically fill your room with sleeping gas again." Mike smiled – a little sleepily himself – and walked out. I was asleep before he took his second step._

_My last thought was: "Michael Yew, you no good ass." _

_- (WHENEVER YOU'RE IN TROUBLE WON'T YOU STAND BY ME.)_

_I yawned, bored, as Delta went on and on and on about how well her recruits were doing as part of her weekly statement. I was jolted back to awareness when Gamma slapped me on the back of my head. "Ow! I yelped, my hands going up to cover up the back of my head protectively. "Gamma!" _

"_Bravo had called your name like five times already, so I simply sped up the process of making you say your speech."_

"_Jerk," I mumbled, and frowned. "So, it's that time of week again, where we get to listen to everyone go on about how well everyone's doing and how we're 'so proud' and they're such great soldiers and blah blah-ty freaking blah. Well, my speech isn't like that. I don't train anyone, sad really. I sort of do paperwork and train myself and try to help Tidal with weapons or hang out with you guys or go on missions. The last mission was a success, as you all now and all that matters is that we resolved the conflict between the two planets, and that we only lost five soldiers! Woohoo, go us. I'm done." I closed my eyes bored, and waited for the next snooze-fest to start. _

_Instead, I heard quiet laughter. _

_I cracked my eyes open, feeling slightly miffed that someone laughed at my perfect speech. Charlie and Sierra were laughing _nearly _silently. "What?" _

_Sierra wiped a tear off her cheek. "You seriously literally summed up these meetings and how absolutely boring they are right then. We should all just say short things like you did and then – boom – we have however many minutes left to just talk."_

_I made a face, "Could we play a game?" I asked._

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_I nominate Four Corners!" _

_Bravo's face lit up. "Aw yeah!" _

_Yankee fist pumped the air while Foxtrot frowned. "What is this 'Four Corners' thy speaks of?" _

_When Foxtrot didn't understand something, she would revert back to how she would speak on Earth. _

"_Oh my Gods of the Void, you haven't _lived_," Echo said excitedly, "Four Corners is an amazing game that is completely underrated when you grow up. Basically you count out the corners and say which one is which. Then you pick someone to be 'it' and have them face a wall away from the four corners of the room. Everyone else picks a corner to stay in for a turn and if you call their corner they're out! You keep going like that until one person remains, and after it gets to four there can only be one per corner. The person 'it' usually counts to about twenty so everyone has time to get somewhere. If the person 'it' chooses a corner nobody's at, they have to choose a different one." _

_And that's the story of how we all got Foxtrot obsessed with the game 'Four Corners'. _

_- (IT'S NOT OVER! WAIT – ACTUALLY, THAT SECTION IS.)_

_I was currently freaking out. I was on a mission with Sierra, Bravo, and Oscar (yes, it was _that_ important) but Sierra had gone missing. Someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned to see Bravo with a crushed expression. "What?" I sounded extremely worried, even to myself. _

"_We just received a notice," she spoke quietly, "from the Army of Zaandam; they have Sierra as hostage so they can get what they want."_

_My vision tinted red, "And what do they want?"_

_Bravo took a deep breath, "You," at my confused look she explained. "Well, more specifically, they want your powers over the elements." _

_My vision grew even redder, "If they wanted 'em, all they had to do was ask," I snarled and leapt out of my chair, storming over to the door before yanking it open. I saw two smirking Zaandam over at the boundary line and suddenly everything was in shades of red. Before I knew what I was doing, I used my powers over water to summon all of the water from the 'woman's' body. She was dead before a millisecond had passed. Her partner – a male – looked up shocked, and when he saw me he bared his teeth and pressed a button on his dagger._

_Footsteps soon sounded and ten more Zaandam came into sight. The one in front – who I took to be the leader – was dragging something behind him. "What do you want? Why did you tell Damensoina to bring the prisoner?" he asked with a raspy voice, and I just understood it – Chaos and Thesis worked together to make me learn all the languages of the universe, I was barely halfway through. _

_The male Zaandam whose partner I had killed pointed to me. "She has killed Zaferinet," he hissed, "with some sort of elemental power."_

_The leader got a greedy look on his face as he looked at me, "Have you accepted our regulations?"_

"_Don't – do it – Omega," a rough voice pleaded and I heard a sickening crunch and a cry of pain as one of the unknown Zaandam kicked the mass behind the leader._

_I realized almost instantly that they were talking about me giving them my powers – ha, as _if_ – and the thing behind the leader was Sierra. My vision quickly returned to its red state. I sensed someone messing with the wind and traced the energy back to Bravo, who was trying to fly Sierra over to us. Unfortunately, the Zaandam also sensed it and the one who had kicked Sierra hissed and their claws extracted before they slashed Sierra with them. _

_She cried out and they all laughed. I felt the ground shake angrily under my feet and the Zaandam stumbled. Their eyes flicked over to me and widened almost imperceptibly. Bravo put a hand on my back and that's when everything exploded. _

"_YOU WANT MY POWERS?" I roared. "THEN COME AND GET THEM! UNLESS YOU'RE TOO COWARDLY!" I felt the air shift beneath me and I was suddenly flying through the air to meet the Zaandam who had kicked and slashed Sierra. Ataktos was in my hand in a second and the Zaandam's head was at the feet of his leader. "BRING IT ON, YOU MONSTERS!" _

_The battle was a relatively short one until the leader stepped forward after I had killed all his comrades – showing absolutely _no mercy – _and flicked his wrist. Shadow crept towards me and I paled as I realized what that meant. _

"_I'LL KILL YOU! YOU STOLE HER POWERS YOU SICK, TWISTED SON OF A BITCH!" I bellowed, and the earth exploded around me, water shooting up with the ground and I instinctively knew that my eyes were on fire and so was every single molecule he was made of. The earth swirled around me and rain pounded down as reinforcement Zaandam came running out, nearly stopping short when they saw me. There was a mini-tornado going on around me and I made it head towards Sierra and gently toss her over to Bravo, who caught her. I ordered the water and fire to torture the other Zaandam while my sights were set on the leader. _

_I lowered myself from my spot in the sky and watched at the male writhed in pure unadultured agony on the ground. "__Εγώ, Omega Void, κληρονόμος του Χάους, βρίζουν όλο το Zaandam με τον πόνο από ένα εκατομμύριο θανάτους. Δεν θα είναι ασφαλείς σε κανένα από τα στοιχεία και θα κυνηγηθεί ειδικά στις σκιές. Το σύμπαν και όλα σε αυτό θα γνωρίζουν για την προδοσία σας, όπως σας έχουν κλέψει την αδελφή μου και τις δυνάμεις της που της δόθηκε δικαίως από τον προστάτη και τον πατέρα της, και θα είναι μια μισητή αγώνα. Κάθε και όλοι σας θα πρέπει να σκοτωθεί επί τόπου, έτσι Mote το είπε, έτσι Mote είναι αυτό!__" _**[A/N: This roughly means – in Greek, by the way: "I, Omega Void, heir of Chaos, curse all the Zaandam with the pain of a million deaths. You will not be safe in any of the elements and you will be especially hunted in the shadows. The universe and all in it will know of your treachery, as you have stolen my sister and her powers given to her rightfully by her patron and father, and you will be a hated race. Any and all of you will be killed on sight, so mote it said, so mote it is!"]**

_A brilliant white light exploded out of me and I suddenly felt very, very drained. The hurricane had stopped and the earth had stopped flinging itself at the enemies. Actually, I couldn't see any enemies. "Hey," I slurred happily, "it worked! I didn't think it would. Haha, that's what you de-deserved!" I saw someone walk up to me, their expression seemingly worried. "Oh, Grouch-o! My man! My main man! Oh, you should have se-seen it! The look on his face, haha, it was pricele-"and that was when my unconscious body hit the ground. _

_~FLASHBACKS ARE HAPPILY OVER! CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES, COME ON!~_

~LEO'S POV~

I surveyed the demigods/demititans with concern. They had returned from their usual trip to a place of everyone's consent, but they looked bad. Like, 'we've just been in a super tough battle' bad. And I couldn't see Sally anywhere. Sally was a seven year old daughter of Athena. She was the sweetest girl you would ever meet and everyone knew that she was practically my adopted daughter.

It had been about 200 years since Hazel, Frank, Nico, and I had started this Camp and I had learned nearly 180 years ago what Chiron felt like when he was alone. It was miserable, raising these guys and then if and when they died, we would feel so much unimaginable loss because we had seen them as unofficial children – even though most of them grow to be taller than us – and then they're just … gone. No longer with the land of the living. It was like a horror story in real life.

We had become partially immortal [we had the same immortality as the Hunter's], when all the Gods and Goddesses that were on Percy's side gathered together to mourn and thought of us. They found us in a clearing in the woods of Canada – Frank's idea that I surprisingly agreed to – trying to build a useful Camp. Hera was the one that granted us the immortality – and we got a little of her powers because of it. If the need arose, we could read surface layer thoughts – something with strong emotions tied to it, or recently thought. We could teleport [which was so unbelievably badass, you have no idea]. We could even sort of fly [her 'husband' was Zeus, which meant she had a little power over the sky]. Jason needed no help with that last one [it just increased his flying ability and power over the wind].

Hazel laughed when I pouted at that.

But anyways, back to the group of injured kids.

"What happened?" I demanded.

A son of Tyche stepped forwards with a sad look. "Luck was not on our side today. Something popped out of the shadows at us. It was definitely a person – but they seemed to gain power from the shadows, like Counselor Nico, but also not. The person seemed evil, and it felt like it emanated from their very being." Finn shivered and I blinked in shock.

"Where's Sally,"

I heard a slight sob and my eyes found Sally's older sister – May Cornwall. Her eyes were red and puffy and I immediately knew what had happened. "It came out of nowhere and grabbed her and-and-" she burst into tears and I felt my heart tear into two.

"Not Sally, please," I whispered, but I knew it was much too late. Judging by the sad look on Nico's face as he walked into the square – he had been on his way to tell me now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay, another chapter down! I hope that the updating will be smoother from now on as the horrid flashback's are now behind this. I hope the chapter made up for the wait. I wasn't originally going to add the end, but I figured you guise deserved it after all the waiting you have done. <strong>_

_**So there's a definite difference between this story and my other one. This one is slow going and **_**The Time-Travelling Lions _just throws you right in by your pinky toe. I won't ask you to check out my other story, but it would be nice if you did. I'm proud of it, but I'm pretty sure the readers of it already hate me for the truly awful cliffhanger I left them with. _**

**_I recently [not recent at all, really] Beta-d a story for my friend, Lauren [also known as my Muse, and she can be found in some of my Disclaimers] that I dubbed _'Disappearing Act' _and it stuck. So if you like Doctor Who, it's by LaurenRenee12, her only story she's uploaded so far. It's really good and it's a Rose/Doctor [real one] pairing, so if you don't like that ... it wouldn't be for you._**

**_Anyways:_**

**_Signing Off,_**

**_TheFourEyedWonder_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello my precious readers. How long have I made you wait this time? Ugh, I don't even want to know. I have a legitimate excuse I'm sure you don't care about though. My charger broke and I just got a replacement one from my awesome favorite cousin. [SHE RULES.] Anyways, I brought you all Chapter 11 and I'll be trying to update more often nowadays. It's summer break and I have all day to sit back and type. Oh yeah! OMG GUYS I GOT A FLAME! IT'S AWESOME AND COMPLETELY HYPOCRITICAL!**_

_**RESPONSE TIME:**_

**CupCakeAwesomeness: **Thank you! I know I need to update more often. I really do, it annoys me even how little I update, it really does. Thanks!

**pandalover9914: **Thanks panda! I love writing Leo, it's just fun to write him because I really am ADHD and I sort of understand his finger-tapping thing because hey I do that all the time. I'm sad about the Sally part too. Nobody caught how I named her after Percy's mom, but it's cool. I didn't update soon, sorry. I'll try this time. Who knows, maybe I'll update on actual time this time. I'll try my best [which is usually quite nice, if I do say so myself, which I do, so BAM!]

**PenthiDaBluPup (Guest): **I sincerely hope I didn't butcher your name. I try my hardest to spell them correctly. Okay, so I am a two digit chapter-ed story! I'm so excited. I didn't get this far last time. That's terrible! What a rude cat. Blackjack's nothing like that though, he's still like his Pegasus self and extremely loyal and basically a winged cat Toothless (from How To Train Your Dragon 1 & 2, which both rock, by the way). I used to be like that too when I checked stories so when I made an account I added all the ones on my Bookmarks tab to my Story Alert list. It works pretty dang well, I get an email and read the next update immediately. Enjoy the chapter!

**TheGuyWhoWroteThatOneStory: **OMG EVERYONE I GOT MY FIRST FLAME! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! I'm so excited right now. Thank you Mister TGWWTOS for flaming me when there's whole Communities dedicated to a Female!Percy Jackson and I warned you all in the summary that Percy would be female by saying things like 'Persephone Jackson' 'she' and 'her'. I appreciate the seconds you wasted in your life telling me that I ruined a good story by making him female. Obviously, there are people who disagree with your reasoning, as I have kind fans of this story who read it and leave me nice reviews. I could say the same thing about you ruining a good storyline by making Harry Potter evil in most of your stories, but I won't because I have tact and you don't. [Yes, I checked your account as I do everyone who reviews so I can read their stories and leave them nice comments like they do to me.] Have a nice day if you're reading this!

**thetrueHermione (Guest): **Thank you! I'm sorry to say I didn't continue it immediately but I appreciate the seals of approval! Annabeth is degraded in this story (sorry Annabeth, believe it or not, you're actually one of my favorite fictional characters) so I'm really glad you actually like it. AND _I'm_ here to tell _you_ the next chapter has arrived!

**Guest (Guest): **I'll try to do more Leo, I think I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself. But it's up to you all to decide! Thank you for not being biased like TGWWTOS and liking my story even though it's Fem!Percy. I can tell it's not your thing, sorry, but people say you can't make everyone happy [some people don't like chocolate!]. Don't wait any longer! It's here!

**oOAngelwithaBrokenHaloOo:** Thank you!

**Invisibly Invincable: **Thanks! I will!

_**And now, here comes the **_**D****ISCLAIMER:****TheFourEyedWonder doesn't own any of the magnificent works seen in this story other than the OC'S that Omega rescued, those are hers. None of the others though. Have a nice chapter reading session!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos' Right Hand Woman<strong>

**Chapter Eleven: We're Going **_**WHERE?!**_

**~PERCY'S POV~**

I groaned and rolled over in what I called my bed, and what everyone else called the Mattress of Doom. Bravo claims she almost died when she laid on it. I say that that's the stupidest thing she's ever claimed … not to her face, of course. That'd be the stupidest [and last] thing I'd ever do. I yawned and sat up, grinning as I saw Blackjack curled up at the bottom of the bed. He completely ignored the fact that I had taken a whole freaking twenty minutes creating him a comfy bed. I mumbled "good morning you oversized cat" as I climbed off the Mattress of Doom. Blackjack licked my arm as I passed him and I made a face.

"That's gross, kitty slobber, yuck Blackie." I made a face at my arm and wiped the saliva off of it. "That's really nasty," I walked over to the door and opened it, rolling my eyes when Blackjack bolted out in front of me and nearly knocked me over. "Seriously Blackie, what's wrong with you?"

Blackjack merely sent me a look, _"What do you mean, Boss?"_ he asked. _"Do you have any donuts?"_

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, they're probably on the table." Blackjack pranced over to the other room and I cringed, from what I was hearing, he found the donuts. And was eating them with reckless abandon. "Blackjack! Don't eat them all! You'll get a cramp! You remember what happened the last time!"

Three boxes of donuts later [I only had one, I had one donut] and Blackjack was done eating, and I was done getting ready. Chaos told me that he wanted to see me after I rounded up the 'Crew' as he called us. Honestly sometimes I didn't _understand_ him.

I picked up Charlie and Delta first. They were holding hands and walking through a store. A wedding store. I really wanted to know whose wedding Delta was planning now, as after she realized she loved planning all kinds of thing, but weddings most, she became a Lieutenant of a Cohort and a Wedding Planner. The official Wedding Planner of the City of Light. Yeah, I know right. Why would you have to train and Cohort but still want to go through the stress of planning people's 'perfect' day?

Next up was Malcolm; he was in the Intelligence Room, which was actually more of a building. He was talking to the Head of the Intelligence Department, Arthur Cents, the son of Hermes who tried to steal my shield/watch. They were 'peacefully discussing' routes to take somewhere, and as Arthur was the son of the God of Travelers, he thought that his routes wouldn't be questioned [as they did always work just as he said they would], but Malcolm loved debating. None of us know why but when someone has got a potentially better idea he turns it into an argument. His pride, I suppose, but someone has got to _fix _that, seriously, sometimes this gets annoying.

We gathered up Sierra, Echo, Gamma, Foxtrot, and Tango next. They were hanging out in the Training Arena with Bob and Little Bob. I hugged them both and Bob told me about how Tidal was making so many weapons that the Army couldn't use them all so the Training Arena was getting shipments every day. I hadn't known Tidal was making that many but good for him, to each their own. He sometimes crashed in my apartment and wrestled with Blackjack. I have no idea why, of course, but he decided it would be fun and Blackjack never turned down a chance to 'kick someone into the next millennium'.

Mike was at the Medical Bay looking over a patient, as he usually was, so we had to wait for him to finish before dragging him away on our quest to find the other two. Honestly, it was harder than it seemed. We were walking all over the city.

We spent a lot of time looking for Bravo and Oscar, and eventually found them at Mom's bakery. They were eating muffins and laughing. My eyes narrowed as I saw that they had probably been there a while. There were empty cups around them and cookie crumbs on the table. "Oh excuse you two!" I blurted, "We have been looking for you everywhere and you're in here having the time of your life and not giving a flying parakeet that there's something Aether, Hemera, and Sabrina need to talk to us about!"

Bravo jumped up and sent a look at Oscar when he remained seated. "Get up! Now! Do you not see everyone behind her?"

Oscar got up and mumbled something under his breath.

I sent a longing glance at the muffin display, making Papa, who was behind the counter, snort and roll his eyes. He picked up a chocolate one and threw it at me. I caught it with a huge grin and saluted him, causing him to roll his eyes again. I didn't know what was wrong with him; maybe he had a twitch or something. We headed out the door with plenty "Bye Papa"s [which sounded hilarious and if the customers didn't know his name was Papa things would have gone flying] and headed off towards one of the first places I had actually meant to visit when I had first arrived [the room in the Medical Bay didn't count, I was unconscious thanks to Uranus]. I was going back to Aether's place. Sounded like great fun; maybe this time I could find out who that guy from the photo was. I wasn't necessarily a nosy person by nature [lie], but I really wanted to know who that dude was. Yeah, I still didn't know.

I also wasn't sure that then would be a good time to bring it up as Chaos seemed scarily serious during my dream last night when we usually joke around and laugh about dumb things. I wasn't exactly sure what to make of it so the conversation was sort of strained. That meant that I conjured up a TV, the movies _The Goonies_, _Iron Man_, _Iron Man 2_, and _Hercules_ 'cause it was just so easy to laugh at it. Hades was so sassy, Poseidon looked ridiculous, and Hercules was shown as the idiot he was. Overall, I gave the movie a five star for entertainment. The Muses were great also. The songs, oh how I loved them so. I also hadn't seen any new movies since I became the Commander of Chaos' Army, so don't judge me. Besides, they were classics … in a way.

My lips curved upwards as I realized that Oscar was still muttering faux derogatory comments about us under his breath. "Ouch Mr. Grouch, you have wounded me. I have been grievously wounded by your comments. Someone, oh please someone, help me!"

Oscar rolled his eyes and fell into step beside me. "You're insane, _Commander_."

"You're a jerk, _Assistant_."

Oscar made a face, "I am not your assistant."

"Yes, basically you are."

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Most definitely: YES!"

"Most definitely NOT: NO!"

"GIRLS," Mike interrupted, "you both look ravishing now can we enter the building?"

Oscar and I gaped at Mike and he took our stunned silence as a yes. As soon as he walked through the doors his words registered in our brains.

"DID YOU CALL ME A GIRL?!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP OMEGA!"

Bravo and I were cracking up next to each other and Sierra was smiling lightly. "You do have the attitude for it, Oscar," she laughed softly and walked in with Echo beside her, holding her hand. [They'd gotten together like 100 years ago, still haven't gotten married though.] **[A/N: The 'Crew' aren't the age they were when they died. They're the age they want to be. They can be any age, really, now, because they're like 1000. So … yeah.]**

Oscar's insulted look only deepened. "Oh shut up, Oscar, we all love you anyways," Gamma grinned and patted him on the cheek. Bravo snorted from my left and wiped her streaming eyes.

"Oh, sometimes I really love all of you. Honestly, I really do. I haven't laughed so hard since … the Dam Incident."

I fell into a laughing fit alongside Bravo and everyone still outside sent us confused looks, other than Foxtrot, she sent us a dirty look. "We never did get our dam souvenir." I snickered.

Bravo's laughter increased. "Or have our dam restroom break."

"I never got to use the dam water fountain, but we did make it to the dam snack bar." I sounded hysterical, and I was, so, there's the 'why'. We had walked in by then and so Sabrina, Aether, and Hemera joined the confused party along with everyone else. "So I don't particularly care anymore; we got to participate in a Burrito Fight."

"That was epic. You gotta love Goat Boy."

And the smile was nearly completely wiped off my face. _Goat Boy_, I thought sadly, _I miss you G-man._

Gamma sent me a sad look that I ignored, I didn't like pity. But I missed Grover. He was my best friend back on Earth. He and Leo and Nico were all I had at Camp. Even though I never got to see Grover much [Lord of the Wild duties] we had an Empathy Link, so I knew the gist of what he was up to. Ever since I left Camp it's been gone. I also felt terrible and wondered how alone he must be feeling now because about 100 years ago we got a special addition to the Army in the form of Juniper. She was positively miserable and could only think about how terrible Grover must be feeling on Earth as he was right there when Justin and his idiot goons [a.k.a Piper, Annabeth, basically everyone else at that Camp] decided to light a fire in the forest. That was when I realized that the Gods had made them Immortal when they most definitely didn't deserve it. I don't tend to think of life on Earth much, because it hurts to think about the people who cared about me that I left behind and it also hurts to think about the people who drove me away that I honestly cared about more than myself. I missed the story time days with Persephone and Hades, and the pulling pranks with Hermes whenever he knew I was down.

But most of all I missed my Leo. Leo had been my rock; to be honest he was my rock that occasionally caught on fire but my rock nonetheless. He was actually quite a dangerous rock, now that I think of it. But I was also a dangerous person to be leaning on the dangerous rock, so it evened out. Somehow. Anyways, I really missed him and his crooked grins and constant tapping [_Morse_ _Code_, I realized now] and mischievous eyes and love for building and warmth – and most of all I just missed _him_. I missed _Leo_, the person who could single-pinkiedly make me feel better with just a glance my way and a crooked smile. He was the boy who I would spend all day with in the forges and make stupid things just because we could. He was who I would hang out at the campfire with and eat perfect s'mores. I He was the one I spent all my time with making tiny automatons and jokingly have them declare war on the others. He was the one who I looked forward to seeing every day and spending time with every day. I would look forward to the way he would smirk and the way his eyes would gain a glint in them when planning an invention that looked positively _Leo_.

I didn't see Sierra, Bravo, Foxtrot, and Gamma exchange worried looks. I was too focused on thinking about Leo and how much I missed him. He was probably long gone by now, as it had been 1000 years since I left and I was beginning to think that I should have just stayed on Earth so when he died I could be with him. As he wasn't here he must be in the Underworld on Earth and that was disappointing. I didn't see why Chaos wouldn't recruit Leo. If I actually gave it some thought though, it would probably be because we would distract the other too much. That was a dumb notion, but it was true. We'd get sidetracked way too often to do any good to the Army. I could do anything with Leo and it would be fun. I would _skydive on Earth in Zeus' domain _with Leo. If that doesn't say anything then I must be lacking in my fear department because the thought of skydiving on Earth scares the Styx out of me. Legitimately because I know if I didn't have a minor control over the wind from Hera he could barbecue me in a second.

And that is the sound of pure terror flooding my entire being.

Happy Birthday.

When I snapped back to reality I realized I was in a chair and everyone was staring at me.

"Um, hi everyone; would one of you care to explain what is so fascinating about me right now?"

"Maybe the fact that you were walking along with a glazed look on your face and then fell through a wall." Mike suggested.

"That sounds about right," Tango agreed with Charlie, Delta, and Echo nodding. Everyone else was staring at me with narrowed eyes. I began to feel a little self-conscious.

Was my hair a different color? I snuck a surreptitious glance over to my left where I saw black strands of hair threatening to fall in my eyes. Not the hair apparently. Were my eyes glowing? I didn't see any signs of a glow on Bravo's face and she was right in front of me. No glow, okay, so what else could it be? Maybe my outfit didn't match? Was I extremely pale all of the sudden? Was there something on my face? Had I said something when I was off in La La Land? WHAT WAS WRONG?

When Gamma reeled back I realized I must have said that last bit out loud. As in loudly out loud. As in I yelled it. "Hehe whoops."

Sierra rolled her eyes, "Omega, you were staring off into space and not paying an ounce of attention to where you were going but managed to go down the slide and land and then walk into the sitting room and take up the whole couch."

"Um, haha, my bad?"

"Yes, 'your bad'! We thought you were possessed! Or something like that." Echo shrugged at the end. "But it's all good now, right? You're back to normal? Heartbeat regular? No intestines trying to claw their way out of you? Good? Good."

I snorted, trying to ignore the lingering thoughts and images of the one and only Leo Valdez. It was as hard as it sounded. His contagious laughter was ringing in my ears and I saw him in the Forges, standing in front of the fire, holding his hammer up while laughing, deciding not to hit whatever he was molding because he thought it would turn out misshapen. I saw him lying on the ground in a clearing in the forest pointing out stars and their 'history' [he really made up dumb stories so I would laugh], and turning to me with a crooked grin. I saw him commandeering the Argo II with his Wii Remote Controls, moving them in complicated patterns for simple commands, talking to Festus as he sat at the console and laughing when Jason and I had our showdowns for the Head Chair. I saw him hunched over a blueprint and sketching out ideas and how he would make them real things. I saw both of us, sitting on the dock before I was unclaimed and kicking our feet through the water, leaning on each other and just chatting as we occasionally splashed each other.

I shook my head as Tango looked at me expectantly. "Am I supposed to answer something?"

The whole group groaned, "She went away again!" Gamma complained. "What are you even thinking about to get yourself so distracted like that?"

I valiantly fought the blush that threatened my human existence by turning me into a ripe tomato. "Pfft, nothing … much … why? What about you guys? What are you thinking about?" I was starting to feel like I was fighting a losing battle against the oncoming blood rush that would taint my cheeks pink.

"How much of a complete _idiot you are._ That was a rhetorical question, Omega; I can hear your thoughts."

And the battle was lost.

My entire face [and ears and the back of my neck] were stained red with [not embarrassment at having been caught thinking about Leo] embarrassment of the type of thoughts I had been having. I ducked my head. Those memories were private, and those days I was remembering meant a lot to me and the fact that she saw them so easily made me embarrassed. _They must not actually mean a lot if Gamma can she them if she chooses, _I thought sadly, my blush fading away but I kept my head down.

"_No, I can't normally, but you were feeling some pretty strong emotions, O, and whenever you're feeling such strong emotions like that your thoughts are automatically broadcasted to me. It's how I know when you're in danger." _Gamma's voice sounded in my head, and I blinked. That was a cheap way of making sure I was alright, searching through my emotions. [Yes, I know I was being unreasonable, but I wanted to keep those memories all to myself.]

My head crept upwards to meet the worried gazes of my friends after I had basically looked like my puppy was killed by my goldfish in front of me. _Which, I suppose, is a weird look to have, but I am weird so I don't think regular logic applies to me._ [Of course it does, don't listen to me; I don't have a single ounce of logic in my entire left pinky toe.] I made a face at Mike, who was frowning and looked quite serious.

"Mike, stop looking serious. It doesn't compliment your complexion." Mike of course rolled his eyes at that, which made me smile slightly, and he muttered something under his breath along the lines of "completely insane woman", and that made me beam. It was a well-known fact that people who are insane tend to like being called insane, they [we] found it humorous as it was a rather simple observation that they always seemed terribly proud of.

I looked around the room for the first time and saw that everyone had gathered around me, and that Sabrina, Aether, and Hemera were all sitting on a couch opposite us with amused expressions. "Oh hello you three!" I chirped. "I didn't know you were here!"

"We sort of live here, Big O." Sabrina said dryly, making me grin.

"Never would have guessed, Sabby, I mean, absolutely never." I rolled my eyes and Aether frowned.

"Really? Are you okay Omega? The fact that we live here is obvious and if you haven't caught that then I think there's something-"

"I would stop there, Mr. Lightbulb," I advised and he made an indignant face. "I was being sarcastic y'know. I know you three live here. I've known that since before you pushed me through the wall when I first got here."

"Wait – you _pushed _her through the wall!" Echo interrupted. "Why'd you push her through the wall? You told me that it was like the barrier at Kings Cross in England and all I had to do was run through it. And then I ended up sliding headfirst but it was all good. It was actually really fun – but that's not what I was talking about. Why'd you push her without telling her first?"

Sierra nodded with a frown. "That doesn't make much sense, Lord Aether. You told me as well."

"And us," Delta motioned to herself and Charlie.

"Me too," Oscar piped up.

"Ditto," Bravo agreed.

"Same here," Gamma said with narrowed eyes.

"You told me," Tango shrugged.

"Me as well," Foxtrot commented.

"I don't know what I was told but it was along the lines of 'there's a slide behind the wall, go through it'." Mike quipped.

"I was told," Yankee nodded.

"So you told everyone _but me_?" I used my super-frown. It wasn't very effective. In fact, Sabrina had to restrain her laughter. There must be something wrong with the frown. What was wrong with the frown? It'd always worked in the past. Maybe she was immune to the frown? No, no, that's impossible. No one can be _immune _to the _frown_.

Gamma rolled her eyes, "She's thinking about her _frown_ right now. Really, Omega? This is not the time for thinking about why your frown isn't working."

"Well why not? It's not working and it's bothering me. Sabrina, tell me, are you immune to my frown?"

"No, nobody can be _immune _to your frown. It's impossible, why do you ask?"

"You laughed at my frown!"

"What? When?"

"When I asked Aether if he told everyone but me about the fake wall and frowned: you _laughed_."

"I was laughing at Yankee. He said something to Foxtrot and she twisted his ear."

"Wait seriously? Did anyone even hear my question?"

"I thought you heard. You must have been spacing out even back then. Maybe it's something in the air here that triggers Omega's 'La La Land Episodes'.

To my everlasting horror, people actually started nodding in agreement. That made no sense! _And besides, if me walking in here caused me to think about Leo, why can't I stay here forever? _And then I blushed. Gamma smirked at me from where she was perched on the armrest of a chair on my right that faced my left … if that wasn't confusing.

"AHEM, I thought we were supposed to be talking about whatever made Chaos scarily serious." I interrupted Sabrina in the middle of her no-doubt embarrassing comment.

The three sobered up immediately. "Right," Hemera spoke up for the first time since we'd been there with a not-so-very small sigh punctuating the spoken word. "Well, there's a planet in a spot of trouble – well, more than a spot, more like universal sized trouble – and the only people who can get it out of the trouble it's in are you twelve."

I was immediately business mode. "What's the problem? What's the planet? Why are we the only ones who can help? How can we help? Are we taking any back-up?"

"My mother and her husband have declared war on Earth." My blood ran cold. _Leo_. "You are the only heroes who have the powers to fight their combined darkness. As you know, Erebus is the Protogenoi of the Mists of Darkness, also known as the Shadows; it was he who was responsible for the Zaandam taking Sierra's power over the Shadows." Sierra paled drastically, she had a fear of the shadows ever since that day as the Zaandam that took them used them to torture her. "My mother Nyx is the Protogenoi of the Night, together they create perfect darkness, and you twelve are the only ones who can fight them that aren't bound by the Ancient Laws. Nyx and Erebus have created an army of real Monsters made of darkness, you have to defeat them first and then fight Nyx and Erebus, I am so sorry. You will be bringing with you the First Cohort and if needed, the Second. You also will be bringing some of our best healers and archers. Arthur will be coming with you to help strategize battle plans."

I had blanked out at the words 'First Cohort'. We would be bringing the First Cohort to fight two Protogenoi and their Army of Darkness. India was in the First Cohort. So were Danny, Sapphire, Freddie, Lexi, Sammy, Zander, Maddy, Savannah, Allie and Jackie, Emmaline [we all liked to say she was the Daughter of the Doctor], Melissa, Queen Regina [bow down to her], Fred [the son of Tyche, we had to call Sapphire's boyfriend Freddie when those two were in the same vicinity], Yvonne, Trinity, Diane, Quinn, Rosie [Rosemary], and the other Sammy [the daughter of Spes I 'rescued']. There were, of course, other people in the First Cohort, but these were my friends. I guess Wolf counted as well as Malik did. Mal was cool when he wasn't trying to kill me by obstacle course. Wolf … well, Wolf could be certifiably annoying with his ability to turn invisible, but he was also funny sometimes and being invisible sometimes did have its perks, he was one of our best spies.

"There are three Camps for Demigods instead of the usual two. One is for the Greeks; one for the Romans; and one for both, including Nymphs, Dryads, Demi-Titans, and Legacies of both Greek and Roman descent."

My brain went back over Hemera's sort-of speech. _Earth. _We'd be going to Earth. Back to the people who betrayed me. Oh yay.

But we'd also be going back to Leo … and Nico, Hazel, Frank, and Jason. Oh I bet Blackjack would be so excited to see Mrs. O'Leary and Nico again. I bet Sierra would be excited to see Nico again. And Thalia would be so excited to see Jason. And I would get to see LEO! _LEO! OH MY GODS I GET TO SEE LEO AGAIN HOLY MOTHER OF HERA._

Gamma snorted, "Omega's in, she gets to see – mmph!" I slapped my hand over her mouth and refused to remove it, even when she licked me – which was really gross by the way.

My mind went back to Leo. I would get to see him again … but wait. Why were we going back to Earth again? Something about Nyx and Erebus … oh "_STYX! WE HAVE TO GET THERE NOW! THEY PROBABLY DON'T KNOW!" _I freaked out, unintentionally broadcasting to both Gamma and Chaos.

"_Calm down, Omega." _Chaos sounded. _"As soon as you get your things packed-"_

I was gone before he finished the word.

Bravo found me in my room, five minutes later, throwing things haphazardly into my never-ending Commander space. Only the necessities, of course. Clothes, both brushes [tooth and hair], toothpaste, my weapons, my armor, my second and third hooded jackets, my combat boots with wings on the end [Tidal had recreated the ones Hermes gave me], and my GodPhone with Beats headphones.

Blackjack's bed went in there too, along with all the boxes of doughnuts we had left [which was a lot, Mom loved Blackjack].

"You're bringing Blackie?" Bravo answered with a half-smirk?

"Of course," I rolled my eyes. "I couldn't leave him here, plus, he misses Earth and all its Earthly glory. We're just going to avoid the backstabbers and finish off the Army." My mind traveled to what would happen when we left and came back here when it was all over. I didn't like thinking about that and preferred thinking about what I was going to do while I was there.

1). Kick Dark Monster asses.

2). Reunite Juniper and Grover.

3). Try to find Leo and Nico and Hazel and Frank and Jason [if they were still alive, which I didn't want to think of them otherwise but I have to be prepared for the worst case scenario].

4). If worst case scenario is true, resurrect all of them and kill myself.

5). Resurrect all of them again and hug them and cry.

6). If not worst case scenario act casual and hint about identity until I can't take it anymore because those five are the most _unsubtle_ people I know and call them all by the nicknames I gave them and invite them to a 'meeting' where all I'm going to do is hug them and cry.

7). Kick more Dark Monster ass.

8). Kick Nyx and Erebus' asses.

9). I have no idea because then we have to leave and no thank you I'm fine. These aren't tears there's a tree in my eye.

Anyways, I was readying myself for Justin the Jackass, Annabitch, and Piper Tom.

Sounded like _great fun _having to save them.

Ten minutes later found me with the 'Crew' and getting ready to walk through a portal with the Light family [Aether, Hemera, and Sabrina] to the Gods Throne Room where they were currently holding a meeting because – for them at least – it was the Winter Solstice. We didn't have one. We just messed around in the snow and sang _Frozen_ songs as Bravo and I manipulated the ice and acted like Elsa. [She used the wind to fly it around and made snow clouds to harmlessly create more and I used the water molecules to do that and create more out of the air. We also made a million Olaf's and let them prance around the City of Light singing 'In Summer'. Winters were great here. So were all the seasons really. Sometimes I got bored and made everyone in the 'Crew' get dressed up as the fairies from Tinker Bell and we flew around with real wings [thanks to Tidal]. Charlie was a Tinker fairy, Sierra _was_ a Frost fairy, Bravo was a Fast-Flying fairy, Delta was a Flora fairy, Echo was a Sun fairy, Mike was also a Sun fairy, I was a Water fairy [Delta tried to make me be Queen Clarian], Foxtrot was a Fast-Flying fairy, Yankee was a Pixie Dust fairy along with Oscar, Tango was a Flora fairy, and Gamma was a Water fairy. We had the best time messing with people and playing with little kids and it was so much fun I would do it again in a heartbeat.

Aether, Hemera, and Sabrina showed up with the last one carrying a bag on her back. So Sabby was coming with us?

"I guess you just couldn't stay away from my charms, could you Sabrina?" Mike asked in a fake snobby voice. Sabrina grinned and batted her eyelashes.

"Oh Mikey-Wikey I could never resist _you_."

I burst out laughing and covered my mouth to quiet my giggles. Everyone else was facing the same problems; though Delta looked anticipatory [I have no idea why].

Hemera smiled at us and hugged Charlie. "Stay safe, my Champion."

"I'll try to not die by detonation."

I cringed, _why did he bring that up?_

Hemera simply laughed, "Good idea, we can't recruit a soul twice."

_Well they never recruited me at all_, I thought idly. "_Does that mean if I die I can come back?" _I asked Chaos.

"_Yes, yes it does. You're my Heir for a reason, Omega."_

I rolled my eyes at his attitude and snapped back to reality when I heard Bravo ask Uranus to send us back to Earth. I then realized that he was how they all got here. He probably knocked them all out like he did me. Huh, what a je-

"AHHHHHHHH!"

**~LEO'S POV~**

I kicked a rock out of my way as I made towards the Counselor Cabin #1. Nico had called a meeting and I didn't want to be late to it like I usually was. He seemed serious ... well, more than normal anyways. Just as the building came into my sight I saw Hazel standing on the bottom step seemingly waiting for me like she usually did so they didn't start without me like they usually did. I picked up my speed and was standing in front of Hazel in no time. She smiled at me and we strolled in together. She took her seat next to Frank and I took mine next to Jason. Nico was standing in front of the table with a piece of paper in his hands.

"We got a letter from Lady Hera, something big is going on but the Gods don't know what." he told us. "It's most likely another war but we have no idea who the attackers are other than that one of them can use the shadows like I can but radiates evil from his very core. He can easily break through the ranks of specially trained Demi-Titans and kidnap someone. Next time they'll probably take more, so I suggest more traps around the Barriers surrounding Camp. I don't want anyone getting hurt. We also need to make an announcement to the Campers to prepare for War and that there will be no more trips because we don't want to risk anyone's safety. We've also been summoned to Olympus tomorrow for a meeting that will happen then. We'll be going over guesses on who the attackers are, how to defend ourselves and battle plans." Nico looked at us seriously, his eyes worried. "We need this Camp to be ready to protect itself from any harm."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Not a lot of Leo, sorry, but I tried. There's gonna be a lot more Leo next chapter! Yay! They're gonna be back together! Sort of! You'll get what I mean when I finish the next chapter and upload it hopefully on time! I have recently acquired a Tumblr, though sadly TheFourEyedWonder was taken I am now missfoureyeshasarrived. I will be [hopefully] posting little snippets of what I have written so far and bouncing ideas off of you all so if you would like to follow me to know when I will most likely update next you can and I appreciate your dedication! <em>  
><strong>

**_Now, I have a question: _**

**Q: _Who here wants Mike to die in the last fight? I already have a rough sketch of who I'm killing off [Gods I sound like JK Rowling and Rick Riordan], but I'm not sure if he should go as well. I sound heartless right now, I'm sorry. But deaths are necessary to show that nobody is truly Immortal. Everyone dies at some point and I'm not sure if he should to show that even the best of warriors fall in battle._**

**_Drop a review with your answer, or if you're not sure, drop a review anyway if you'd like! Review at your own leisure and I ACCEPT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! For what seems like the millionth time, yes yes I do. Hope you enjoyed the newest installment and I hope to get the next one to you soon! HAVE A MILLION COOKIES EACH! AND SOME FUNNEL CAKE BECAUSE IT IS DELICIOUS.  
><em>**

**_Signing Off,_**

**_TheFourEyedWonder _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Ooh, guise. Things be going down in this chapter. Some things. I'm not sure if it's a lot. But there's definitely angst. Yeah, love you!_**

**_Anyways, I'm not exactly sure if this is early, or on time just barely or what, but I just finished it and felt the need to update it immediately before I forgot. So, here is Chapter 12. Recently I've been talking to Deoxys [WHO IS A MASTER OF THE PLOT TWISTS, and has given me ideas and now there is a potential trilogy thing going on here, I've got no idea yet] and we have been sufficiently twisting the plot in all kinds of directions. It's going to be great when I finally get far enough where I can use them!_**

**_Also recently I have fallen in love with any and all _The Amazing Spider-Man _and _The Avengers _crossovers as long as it doesn't spoil _The Amazing Spider-Man 2 _or _Thor: The Dark World. _I haven't seen either yet and I'm going insaaaaane. _  
><strong>

**_REVIEW RESPONSE TIME:_**

**CupCakeAwesomeness: **I'm feeling so conflicted because I don't want to kill him either but I feel like it needs to be done. The poll on my profile will be the decider of that, though, when the time comes. If you feel the need, you can vote to make your voice heard. I accidentally voted for yes on it. I didn't know the writers could vote on their own polls and I was joking around. Gahhhh. You never know, maybe I am the leader of some assassins.

**_[ME: OH MY GODS EVERYONE SHE FOUND US OUT! _**

**_LAUREN: NO NO NO NO NO! _**

**_AMY: THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING COME ON.]_**

Anyways, that is basically what I think when I decide who should die in this. Because it can't be a war against super powerful dark Protogenos without people dying. I mean, come on. And you are so going to hate me along with everyone else when you find out who I'm killing. Ack, I no longer want to be me when I post that one. Thank you! I try, and this is potential fluff. Whichever way you take it. This chapter turned out a bit unexpected and I kept some people quiet. You'll know why next chapter. I hope this is soon enough!

**Deoxys: **That's awful. Feel better. I'm glad this somehow toned down your headache! :) Get better soon, plot twister. Lol, but really, feel loads better!

**pandalover9914: **So, here we are again. Me at the keyboard and you at the screen, reading these words. the plot is thickening! I'm so glad, it's been going painfully slow these past eleven chapters. Ugh, I'm so glad it's going [somewhat] faster. You're welcome! I know, I'm really torn about whether I should kill him or not because he's one of my favorite characters in this because he snarks and ... I don't want him to go because he can't come back, you know what I mean? I'm not sure either. Mixed emotions!

**HDBookworm12 (Guest): **Why hello there and welcome to Chaos' Right Hand Woman: Rewritten and thank you for taking the time to review! It means loads! Yes, yes they are! ASDFGHJKL;! I was so excited for this too! Literally my fingers could not wait to type it! HERE'S YOUR UPDATE, BOOKWORM!

_**OMG, I was so excited for this chapter and now that I've typed it I'm excited for you to read it! I have been waiting for this chapter to be typed and it finally has been! YAYSHIF. **_

_**STANDARD **_**DISCLAIMER: _TheFourEyedWonder would like to point out that if she owned the Percy Jackson franchise Leo Valdez would be wrapped up in so many layers of bubble-wrap and safety precautions he would be immortal. And since he isn't, she doesn't own it. [CURSE YOU, RIORDAN.]_**

**_Enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos' Right Hand Woman<strong>

**Chapter Twelve: They Don't Know**

**~TERRA'S POV~**

I smirked as I led the Son of Apollo to one of Master Erebus and Nyx's Camps for their Dark Monsters they had set up. _The idiot will never know what hit him, _I thought with an internal sneer. I had to say though, for a son of the God of the Sun, he was pretty good at sneaking through the darkness. Not that that would help him with me around. I was the Daughter of the Great and Powerful Protogenos Tartarus, I could _control _the darkness. It was basically mine to command. _Poor sucker thinks I'm on the 'good' side. Oh, no, I haven't been for quite some time now, darling._

I put my hand up and Epilliat came to a stop behind me. He didn't see the Dark Monsters creeping towards him from all angles. I did though, and when I saw the evil grins on their faces, my decision to be on the side of Erebus and Nyx. The 'Light' side didn't stand a chance against these beauties. Before the Son of Apollo knew what was happening, his arms were behind his back and there was a needle sticking out of his neck. He fell limp into the lead Dark Monster's arms, his head lolling to the side as the poison took effect. It wouldn't kill him, but he would be trapped in his head going through various torture methods. I shivered with anticipation just _thinking _about it. Hearing him scream would be simply _divine_.

I sent Scandri a deadly smirk and he understood. We had to act like enemies. He pulled out a dagger and stabbed me in the left shoulder. I barely even winced. I adopted a panicked expression and pulled the shadows to myself, transporting me to _Commander _Omega instantly.

I landed on the ground in front of her and Sierra, the latter being the weakling who was terrified of shadows – her own element. It was disgusting. Mike – the 'Top Healer' knelt next to me and put his hands over my shoulder as they glowed slightly golden and I felt my skin reknitting itself. I kept my terrified and miserable look on my face as Omega dropped down beside me, staring at me in worry while simultaneously asking me what happened. That was the only thing she was good at. I was being helped up when I remembered to sob for Epilliat.

"Oh Commander! It was terrible! It was like they knew we were coming! We were so outnumbered and we couldn't escape and the grabbed Sanderson and drugged him before dragging him off! I barely got out with only that dagger wound." I sniffled and pretended to be innocent and looked at her with wide, shining-with-tears eyes as it hit Omega that she had lost one of her precious troops. Not only that, but one of her _friends_! A vindictive pleasure shuddered through me and suddenly stopped looking at me and looked at someone behind me. I hated it when people were behind me and I didn't know who they were.

A tear slid down beside her mouth [as that was all that I could see of her, stupid hood]. That was great. That meant she could be hurt. She could be broken. Now I just had to figure out who meant the most to her and _crush them_.

**~PERCY'S POV~**

I sighed as I pulled my legs up to my chest.

_Sanderson Epilliat, taken by Erebus and Nyx's Army for unknown purposes_. The warning sounded in my head. It happened all the time when one of the troops were taken. _Location: unknown. Safety: unknown. Health: still alive._

I sighed again as Bravo walked up to me. "Hey, Omega, I feel really bad about Sandy-Man being taken and all, but if you want to get him back, we have to crash a meeting." I nodded in understanding, we had to inform the _Olympians _about the threat that Erebus and Nyx posed.

She helped me up and in no time we were back over by the portal and getting ready to walk through.

The order we were going through was like this: whoever got there first.

I smiled slightly as I saw Gamma and Tango sneakily hold hands for a total of five seconds before Gamma realized I was watching. Tango and she flushed a deep red. "Does everyone have their hood on?" I blurted out.

Hemera looked around and nodded, "They do, but that was a good question, Commander, I can only imagine what would have happened if they didn't."

And then she stepped through the portal. Aether followed her and then Sabrina skipped through with a smirk. I was next. As I stepped into what looked like the smallest Black Hole in existence, I felt as if my insides were being compressed so I could fit in an envelope or be the next Flat Stanley. Overall, it wasn't a very pleasant experience. I took another step and it landed on a solid surface and I was so unbelievably relieved that I wasn't spinning around in the never ending abyss that was space.

I took another step and was free completely. I took my spot next to Hemera and straightened my spine when I saw the Gods and Goddesses were all staring at us. I slung Sabrina's backpack off my shoulder and tossed it to her. "Carry your own stuff, Sabrina." My eyes roamed around the room and I nearly choked when I saw Leo sitting by his Dad's throne … which wasn't in the right place at all. In fact, the thrones were all moved around and not in the usual U.

I felt Bravo step out behind me and stand to my left. Oscar arrived soon and took the spot to my right. Nico was also there, sitting by his Dad with Hazel. Jason was sitting by Hera along with Frank. That was slightly weird and all. The Gods and Goddesses on that side of the Throne Room included: Hades, Hestia, Hermes, Hera, and Hephaestus. All the H's then. I think.

**~LEO'S POV~**

Everything was going normally. Well, as normally as an unofficial War Meeting with the only five Gods and Goddesses who knew something was going on could be. That was at least, until a black suction looking thing popped up in the middle of the Throne Room and a woman stepped out of it. She had brown hair pulled into an intricate knot at the top of her head, shining, kind ember colored eyes, and a warm smile. A man walked out after her; he had nearly white hair that was styled into a fashion not unlike Jason's, his eyes were the sort of luminescent yellow I grouped with flashlights, and he was grinning. A girl skipped out after them and I noticed a mixture of the other two's features; she had light brown hair and glowing ember eyes with the smirk to match.

Another girl strolled out next, decked out in an unzipped leather jacket with a hood that shadowed everything on her face but her mouth, which was fashioned in a grimace. She was rocking a light red shirt that said 'Everything I Touch Only Burns' in gray. She was wearing green skinny jeans tucked into black combat boots that looked like they had steel toes. There was a backpack slung casually over her right shoulder which she tossed to the girl who had come out before her. "Carry your own stuff, Sabrina." she recommended before falling back into position.

Another female followed the other two, and like the second girl, she was wearing a hood. Hers came with an electric blue jacket, black skinny jeans, and silver combat boots. She had a silver bag on her back and didn't seem to be throwing it at anyone anytime soon. She took a place on the left [my right] of the second girl.

A boy followed her and like the other two he was wearing a hood. But his was attached to a sky blue hoodie. He was wearing black pants that ended right above his sky blue converse. He had his hands in his pocket and looked completely nonchalant, though his posture screamed '_TENSE'_.

About nine more people followed them and they were all wearing hoods. They all had a different colored hoodie. Their converse colors matched the colors of their jackets. All of them were partnered up except for two of them. It was obvious that the guy in the golden jacket was a lone wolf, and the girl with the leather jacket was the leader while the people on her sides were her most trusted advisers. The three people that came out first were still a mystery.

Zeus decided to finally take action after sitting there like an idiot. If they were the enemy they could have completely infiltrated Olympus with no problems. "WHO ARE YOU?" he demanded, making the lead girl snort.

"Oh strong and mighty Zeus, King of the Gods," Zeus puffed up at that, not noticing the girls sarcasm. "I cannot believe how many brain cells you've lost. I didn't think you could get any stupider, but I guess I was wrong."

The group with her laughed silently. I frowned, she sounded familiar, but I wasn't exactly sure who she was.

"Now, now, Omega," the woman chided softly, not sounding angry or annoyed at all. "That's no way to talk to someone."

"It is the way to talk to an immortal child."

"Omega,"

"Yes?"

"Nothing dear, I don't particularly want you to apologize to him, if you don't mean it."

"Thanks Hemera,"

Athena gasped and quickly got up and bowed. "Lady Hemera! To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Another war," the girl in the electric blue jacket said bluntly. "Against Erebus and Nyx this time. Sounds like great fun. Too bad we have to help you."

My mouth dropped open. Erebus and Nyx as in the Protogenoi Erebus and Nyx? Like the Protogenos God of Darkness and the Protogenos Goddess of the Night?!

Around the Throne Room my reaction was put on display several times over on different faces.

"Bravo!"

"Yes, yes, I know. I _am _awesome,"

"Oh help me Chaos, I meant shut up, idiot." 'Omega' didn't sound angry or annoyed either. "There are _some _people I'd like to survive this war. I'm pretty sure you have at least one as well." she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Other than Oscar, Bravo."

"Maybe one," she conceded.

"So do us all a favor and shut up before I freeze your mouth."

The girl in the black jacket and skirt laughed lightly. "To answer your question Zeus, we are the Army of Chaos. Not the full Army, of course, but we are the Commanders/Lieutenants/Healers/Archers that are most qualified. Chaos calls us the 'Crew'. The First Cohort will be joining us later on when they are all packed up and in the ship. If needed the Second Cohort offers their assistance as well. Of course, if they didn't Omega could simply order them, but it's nicer to have offers." she smirked. "We wouldn't want to end up like you now would we?"

Zeus gaped for a few seconds before regaining his remaining wits. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he bellowed. I winced and rubbed my ears.

The 'Lady Hemera' woman raised an elegant eyebrow before waving her hand and having him bound to his Throne around his stomach [not restraining his arms] in black and silver metal with a muzzle covering his mouth. "I am Lady Hemera, Protogenos of the Day, you are lucky I did not decide to leave you to the Fate that you had in store if Chaos hadn't graciously lent his Army. But do not let your ego inflate. They do not answer to you. They answer to Omega and Chaos only." Omega grinned. "If one of them in unattainable, then they answer to Oscar. It will take nearly everyone in the entire Universe before you have control of the Army."

"Probably still not even then," Omega commented. "As Chaos did say that there was never a Commander before me because I am the only Commander there will ever be. That's pretty cool, means I'll never need for a job."

Zeus grew fed up of being insulted, and grabbed his Master Bolt, hurtling it at the group of people. Omega stepped forward, right in front of the path of the Bolt and held out her hand. It stopped it midair before being surrounded by water and bits of flaming earth that swirled around it.

"I don't suggest doing that again unless you would like to be hung by your left pinkie toe off the side of the Empire State Building in a bubble of dirt and rock filled with water and minuscule air bubbles that catch on fire when you try to use them to breathe. I can be very creative when the need arises, trust me … Uncle."

Mouths in the room dropped, mine definitely included. Again.

"Really Omega? You had to let that bombshell drop?" a girl in an ocean blue hoodie, brown skinny jeans, and ocean blue shoes asked. You could practically _hear _the eye roll that most likely accompanied the question. She sounded familiar.

"I'm not a suicide bomber, Gamma, yes, yes I did. You know why? Because I'm a grenade,"

"Oh come on, not that story again. How old is it?" a boy in a gray jacket asked with what I guessed would be an eye roll.

"_The_ _Fault_ _in_ _Our_ _Stars_ is time-irrelevant. As are the Harry Potter books. At least when they're in Ancient Greek."

Zeus' face was growing redder than Mr. D's after he was allowed to drink wine again. It wasn't a nice sight. He tried to say something but the muzzle stopped him. I turned slightly and saw Hera smirking. _Must be a nice change for her_, I thought with a grin.

"So anyways, back to why we came, there's about to be a fully-fledged war sometime soon and Chaos thought it imperative that we came to assist. Even though most of you are complete asswipes. Minus the H Gods and Goddesses and the people surrounding them and the people at the third still unknown Camp. Honestly, what is it even called?" Omega asked.

"You're getting off track again, Kelpie." Bravo sighed.

"Right, thanks for that Miss Oscar." Bravo opened her mouth to argue about something with Omega, but the leather jacket wearer grinned. It seemed like she was incapable of frowning. "Oh shut up, you know you love being called that. So, I guess we should go warn your ungrateful kids. I call the unknown Camp with Mike and Sierra; Bravo can deal with the Orange Camp with Oscar, Foxtrot, Yankee, Tango, and Echo. Gamma you have the honor of dealing with the Romans along with Charlie and Delta. Somehow I have the feeling Bravo's going to need all the help she can get, so it's just you three going to Camp Holier Than Thou."

Frank snorted lightly, trying not to grin. It was true, after the three of them [Jason, Hazel, and him] had left, Camp Jupiter had turned arrogant and followed Justin's every order without hesitation. The ones who hesitated were thrown out and were led to the third Camp by Naiads and Dryads as much as possible.

"Anyways," Bravo took over. "Thank you for your cooperation. You can go warn your children about us now. Then we'll warn them about the war. Oh, and did we mention that in about a few days the First Cohort will be joining us? They are. They'll come in a super-powered spaceship; don't even think about attacking it. Your measly weapons can't do a thing against that ship. It was built by Thesis and Charlie and it's upgraded a lot, Tidal just _loves_ putting weapons on that baby. We're also going to need a place where all three Camps can stay together if we're going to train them so they don't get themselves killed."

"Our Camp might be big enough," Frank offered, making Omega grin at him.

"Why thank you, kind sir!"

I thought it was a good thing that the annoyances that were Justin and his posse. They would've pissed off the Commanders/whatever-else-the-girl-in-black-said so many times. Though, maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing. I'd love to see their egos deflate completely. _That would be the day_, I thought wistfully.

"So! Now we shall go warn the Children of the Gods!" Omega said cheerfully as she and two other people strolled over to us. Well, in Omega's case, bounded.

I stood up and smiled at her, holding out my hand. Omega was grinning from ear-to-ear, and instead of unsettling me, it made me feel a sense of Déjà Vu, which was strange. She shook my hand and I introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, and one of the Head Counselors at Camp Myths."

"Myths?" the guy in gold mumbled.

"Nice to meet you Leo Valdez, I'm Omega Void, Heir of Chaos, and the One-And-Only Commander of Chaos' Army. This is Sierra Tartarus, the girl in the all black clothes: she's a Daughter of Hades," Nico's eyes narrowed, "and the Commander of the Third Cohort. Right here we have Mister Mike Hydros: the girl with the golden jacket, he's a Son of Apollo and the Top Healer." Omega laughed and ducked away from the playful punch sent by Mike.

"In your dreams maybe, O," I could practically hear the eye roll.

"Nah, most of my dreams consist of memories from my other lives. Unless … you were a girl in one of them. Mikey! Why was I never informed of this?"

Nico was staring at Sierra with narrowed eyes and Hazel was frowning at him. Frank was sending a confused look towards Nico as well. Jason was frowning in the direction of the other troops, mainly at the Bravo girl's group of people headed towards Camp Half-Blood.

"Because it's not true, and you, Omega, are a real piece of work, you know that right?" Mike teased her.

"Yes, yes I am aware of this."

"Are you using the better side of your vocabulary to make these innocent people think that you have something in your brain other than dust bunnies?" Sierra's smirking mouth was visible, ruining the innocent tone she had used to ask it.

"Potentially, Miss Tartarus, potentially."

"Why is her last name Tartarus?" Nico asked, his eyes still narrowed. Sierra gave an evil grin.

"He's my Patron, Man-in-Black," she answered and Omega snorted.

"But could you imagine? Him going around and stealing people's memories?" she asked.

Mike laughed, "Could I?"

"I don't know," Omega replied without missing a beat. "Could you?"

"Potentially," his voice sounded teasing again.

"That's my word, Wolf-Man!" she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Sorry about her," Sierra apologized to the five of us and the five Gods and Goddesses behind us. "It doesn't matter how old she really is, Omega acts like a five year old unless there's a need for her to be serious."

"That happens often, sadly," Omega muttered.

"Maybe the rest of us should introduce ourselves," Hazel spoke up. "I'm Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto," Sierra straightened, "and a Head Counselor at Camp Myths."

"Hi, I'm Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, and another Head Counselor at Camp Myths."

"I'm Jason Grace," Bravo's head snapped around from where she was about to leave before she disappeared a second later, "Son of Jupiter and, once again, a Head Counselor at Camp Myths."

Nico's partially closed eyes were still focused on Sierra as he introduced himself, "I'm Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, and the last Head Counselor at Camp Myths. You wouldn't happen to be Bianca di Angelo, would you?"

Sierra froze and Omega gave a low whistle. "Hot reservoir, Sierra, he really has you figured out."

So this was Bianca di Angelo? Wait –

"Hot reservoir?" I asked.

"What's another word for reservoir?"

"Dam," Hazel answered immediately and Omega and Sierra grinned.

It was then that I realized I could see under Sierra/Bianca's hood. Her dark brown eyes were wide and disbelieving, her olive skin tone dotted with freckles, and despite said olive skin tone she managed to look quite white. Like a ghost … haha, get it? Daughter of Hades? Looks like a ghost? No? Dang …

"Yay, family reunion. Sierra, go hug your Dad and brother. I can make that an order." Omega quipped.

Sierra/Bianca took a hesitant step forward but was enveloped in a hug from Hades, who had risen from his Throne.

"My daughter," he whispered. "I thought I had lost you forever."

Nico shook himself off and joined the family hug.

"Aw, how sweet. I'm getting cavities." Omega sounded again.

"You really know how to ruin a moment don't you, O?"

"I got lessons from the best, also known as Oscar, Thesis, and Aether."

"Those three are pretty good at ruining moments," Sierra agreed from where her face was buried in her Dad's shoulder.

"So," Mike drew out the word. "Should we go or …"

"Well now that you've gone and basically told the moment to go and screw itself, I guess we should all get going." Sierra glared at the two soldiers who simply gave her innocent smiles.

"Love you sis," Omega joked.

"Sometimes I hate you," Sierra sighed.

"Ouch,"

"I'm glad that hurt."

"Geez, Sierra, you've fatally wounded me. I think I'm going to die."

"No you're not, I would know stupid. Tartarus powers."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Speaking of Tartarus: is he going to stay out of the war or is he on our side?"

"He's on our side, Omega, he doesn't want to invoke Chaos' wrath again."

"Again?"

"When he trapped you in the Pit all those times in all of your lives."

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot."

"Idiot,"

"Love you too,"

"I didn't say that."

"I can instinctively tell,"

"Anyways," Mike interrupted the girls, "we should get going."

"Wait – I want to say something first." Omega turned to the Gods and Goddesses behind me. "In all of my lives, I have been three of you guy's kid at least once. I've never been Hephaestus or Hestia's child."

**~PERCY'S POV~**

I kept my eyes on Hera … not like she knew that. When her eyes fell on me they widened. Okay, maybe she did know that. She jumped up from her Throne and rushed over to me, pulling me into a hug before checking me over for any injuries. Hephaestus, Hermes, Hades, Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Leo looked shocked. Hestia was just beaming as she knew who I was too. Great. Two Olympians already know my identity and Sierra's been ousted by her younger brother not even thirty minutes into the meeting.

"I'm fine you know," I rolled my eyes.

Hera sent me a small glare, "Yes, I do know, but I also don't care."

"Ooh, and there's the infamous Hera-tude." I commented sarcastically, making her purse her lips.

"Why do you always call it that?" she murmured.

"What else would she call it, sister?" Hestia asked with a gentle smile. "Omega has never been one for fancy words."

"Thank you! Someone gets it!"

Hestia laughed lightly. "It's wonderful to see you again, dear."

That was slightly weird for me as she was in twelve year old form. It was like a twelve year old had called me dear. And that was just a little creepy. Gamma sniggered in my mind and I saw her standing in front of the entrance to Camp Jupiter with Charlie and Delta. Delta was wrinkling her nose in distaste at the fact that she had to go to the Camp at all as she hated dealing with 'snobs' as she called anyone who thought they were better than anyone else and made it public, even if they were. Charlie was frowning at the obvious placement of the entrance. They didn't even use the Mist to cover it anymore. Apparently they thought they were too good for that. Mortals kept glancing their way and staring curiously at the door. A little boy even went up and tried to open it but his mother dragged him away before he could, sending an apologetic look at the three.

I snapped back to reality when I heard my name being called. Jason was looking at me expectantly and I felt ready to pass out. I had sort of accepted the reality of coming back down to Earth and facing everyone I had left behind but actually seeing them was a whole other thing. For one they all had a look of sadness about them that they seemed to mask with happiness and snark. Well, Leo did. He always had done that.

"Um … can you repeat that? I was checking on Gamma's progress. The Romans gave gotten pretty cocky. They don't use the Mist to mask their Camp's presence." I informed the ten + Sierra and Mike.

"Wow," Leo muttered. "That's a whole 'nother level of stupidity."

My lips quirked upwards of their own accord and Mike made kissing motions at me from behind his mask where nobody but Sierra and I could currently see. My face heated up and I sent him a half-hearted glare. Mostly because I knew I _did _want to kiss Leo. But that would never happen because I was the Commander of Chaos' Army and I would be leaving as soon as this was over. That thought made me ache in the general area of my heart. Okay, fine, it was agony to even think about leaving Leo and them again after this war was done with. But what choice did I have? Leo sort of ran a Camp with the other four and I couldn't ask him to come back to the City of Light with me. I just couldn't.

"I asked you how you were going to get to Camp Myths. We can't teleport anyone other than ourselves." Jason repeated with a slightly apologetic look.

I had so many ways of getting to their Camp it was hilarious. But I had one I was definitely choosing. If not to show off then to get him here.

I gave them a grin. "Don't worry. I have a way that will take us three over to your little Camp, don't you fret Son of Jupiter." I said in a slightly teasing tone of voice. Jason seemed sort of shocked and then I remembered that I wasn't supposed to tease them, I didn't _know _them; people aren't that friendly at first. Dammit.

I glanced over at the 'Light Family'. They were still standing by the Portal. Hemera and Aether were hugging Sabrina and fussing over her and asking if she had everything. Sabrina was rolling her eyes at their actions and kept insisting 'Yes, I have everything.' and 'Yes Mom; I'll try to not get killed.'

"Hemera? Aether? You should probably go now, as Blackie doesn't like to wait." Hemera nodded in understanding. Blackie couldn't come through the Portal without the person/Protogenos standing beside him. And that was why I didn't use Portals. That and they left me feeling like utter crap.

"Goodbye dear, be safe, listen to Omega, and don't go anywhere without your weapons." Hemera instructed her daughter.

"Okay Mom, I will to the first two and I won't to the last."

"Good," Aether grinned. "When you get back I bet Johnny will be back as well."

Who's Johnny? Maybe the mysterious boy in the pictures?

Sabrina's face lit up, "Really?"

"Yes, darling, he promised he would be back by then." Hemera beamed.

Sabrina looked ready to burst. "Go on you two." she said brightly, "Blackie isn't known for his patience." Hemera and Aether stepped through the Portal one by one and I cracked my neck, stepping forwards.

I had told Blackie to wait until I called for him. I put my right hand up to my mouth in perfect New York Taxi Cab position and blew. The sharp sound reverberated throughout the Throne Room and all of the Gods and Goddesses' heads snapped in my direction as I stared at the Portal. It shook slightly and I knew it was because Portals weren't designed to transport beings like Blackie.

With a final shudder a familiar large black cat jumped through the black mass and it disappeared behind him. I grinned, "Blackie!" I nearly squealed.

Blackjack spun around and raced towards me, spreading his wings and tackling me to the ground, licking my face.

"Ew, Blackie, that's gross. Stop it! Yuck, Blackie, off!" Blackjack stepped backwards and I heard a few gasps as everyone got a good look at him and his deadly self. His wingtips were covered in poisoned metal and his fangs were nearly as long as my arm. "Do you think you can fly me to Camp Myths?"

"_What's Camp Myths, Boss?"_

"It's a new … well, new to us anyways, Camp that houses Demigods and Demititans of all kinds. Naiads and Dryads are always welcome too. I'm sure you'd be allowed access as well, Blackie."

"Why not?" Nico sounded and I turned around. Blackjack nearly pounced on him.

"_Is that di Angelo? Does that mean O'Leary is near?"_

"Yes, it does mean that."

"_Gods, Boss! I haven't seen her in centuries!"_

"Probably because we've been gone for centuries, at least centuries in our time." I rolled my eyes at Blackjack. "And would you please stop calling me that?"

"_Not gonna happen Boss. Say, do you have any donuts left?"_

"Oh dear sweet Thesis, Blackie can you take us there or not? I'll give you donuts." I bribed him.

"_Of course I can, Boss."_

"You'd do anything for donuts."

"_They're delicious!" _Blackjack defended himself. _"You love them too, Boss!"_

"I never said I didn't like donuts. I'm just not obsessed with them like you, Blackie."

I made my way back to the group of twelve that were waiting. Blackjack's slobber had already disappeared, as the jacket I was wearing didn't allow liquid on it. Hera eyed Blackjack with apprehension, but then nodded, seemingly approving. Leo was gaping at him, his eyes on the metal wingtips. He was muttering things under his breath in slight awe. Nico was staring in shock, he'd probably heard about Blackjack's kind from his Dad. They were awesome. Like Blackjack. And they were paired up with people by the biggest trait they shared. I would do anything to save Blackjack from harm and vice versa. We were both loyal to a fault and would do anything to save loved ones from harm.

Hazel eyed Blackjack with interest. "Is that poisoned metal?" she asked curiously.

"Yes it is. Blackie has nearly 30 poisons to choose from. He can use them all at once. They go wherever directed. That means he constantly has poison flowing in his bloodstream so he is impervious to any and all poisons." I said proudly. "I don't like to say that he's mine, but in the eyes of the Ancient Laws, as Blackie's species was created to be fierce, flying cats that would be paired off with their perfect owner. They were usually given to rich men and women who could afford a majestic being such as him. His species were paired off with people whose traits were most like their own. We're annoying loyal, apparently." Leo's head snapped to me. "I would do anything for Blackie and he would do anything for me." Blackjack rubbed his head against my cheek, his whiskers tickling me. "And he's my ride. He works for donuts."

I grinned cheekily as Blackjack growled at me playfully.

"He's going to end up killing you out of annoyance one day," Mike commented like he was talking about the weather that day – which was actually surprisingly great for a winter day in New York. "I know I would." he ducked under my incoming head with a teasing laugh as I scowled at him.

"Shut up, Mike, you know I would get you first."

"So," Nico interrupted. "Now that we know that you can get to Camp, we should go. Sandra's probably on her way to going mad as we all know that Tommy won't help her round up the kids."

It struck me rather suddenly that Nico seemed extremely grown-up and solemn. I hadn't seen him smile once. He looked grim and it hurt. I wanted to know why he felt the need to grow up so quickly and stop feeling humor and annoy people with his never-ending questions.

Blackjack lay down on the ground so the three of us could get on his back. The five people who I had left behind without so much as a backwards glance disappeared before my eyes much like I had to them. But I knew that they had gone to their Camp and that I would see them again. They probably tricked themselves into thinking I would come back a lot over the decades. It had only been two centuries for them. I'd been gone for ten in Chaos time. So long for me, yet so much shorter for them, but I got the feeling that me leaving them might have hurt them more than what I felt when I left them. When I realized that I might never come back. And that felt so impossible because most nights when I first arrived to the City of Light I cried myself to sleep because I thought I would never hear Leo crack another lame joke, never see Frank turn into random animals to cheer me up, never drink more of Hazel's addicting hot chocolate [by the Gods of the Void that stuff was good], I would never get to have a mini-fight with Jason over who got the head chair, and I would never get to tease my baby cousin about the boy he had a crush on then. [Yes, Nico is gay. Get over it.] I didn't think I would ever get to see the only living people in the universe who cared about my well-being and if I was hungry and would I like some more hot chocolate [Hades yeah]. I thought I would never wake up to Leo sitting by my side in the Infirmary because I had hurt myself while attempting to help him make something, never get to dye all of Frank's togas orange as a prank, never get to help Hazel make muffins for the boys, never get to argue with Jason over whose Dad was cooler, and I thought I would never get to threaten my cousin's new boyfriend and scar him for life. I thought I would never feel love again. I didn't think I would ever belong as much as I did with them and it hurt. The pain was agony.

But I had never thought about what they must have been going through.

I never thought about how Leo must have spent all his time working on ways to track me down and find me [not even sleeping for the longest time]. I never thought about how Frank must have tried so hard to not break down because Hazel needed him. I never thought about how Hazel must have stopped making muffins and hot chocolate because everytime she did she would turn and ask the empty chair 'Do you want some more, Percy?' I never thought about how Jason must have torn up the sky looking for me and searched the world for any sign of me. I never thought about how Nico must have searched every shadow and begged his Father to tell him if I had died, where I was, if I was okay, anything about me. I never thought about how it must have affected him.

And Grover.

G-man.

I was his best friend. I was going to be his and Juniper's Maid of Honor at their wedding. And then Juniper died. Oh Gods of the Universe, Grover. I never thought of how Grover must have ordered all the nature life to find me, and then nothing came up. No grass was walked on by me. No Dryads saw me walk past. No Naiads saw me swimming in their lakes. There was no sign that I had ever been there at all.

That must have hurt.

And then Juniper was burnt.

That must have been the last straw.

I hadn't seen him at the meeting.

I climbed up on Blackjack as Mike and Sierra did the same.

"Camp Myths, Blackie," I mumbled.

"_You got it Boss," _he answered immediately. He knew I was upset. That was one of the things I loved about him. He knew I was upset but he didn't push. He would let me sit there in my revelations and curl up around me while I broke down.

But I didn't have the time to break down now.

I didn't know what I would do when the time came for me to go.

Leaving them now would hurt even more than it did the first time.

And they would never know that it was me.

That would only hurt them more. And I couldn't do that to them.

I couldn't.

**~THIRD PERSON POV~**

The shadowy figure made their way across the darkened Camp. The monsters around her snarled as she passed but made no move to attack. They knew it would end in their death. The figure headed straight for the mansion on the hill. She walked up to the door after passing all the guards and security protocols with ease.

"Come in," a low, sensual voice sounded.

The figure opened the door and stepped through, scanning her surroundings. She was in a lavishly decorated room, with all black and gray furniture and hangings. The walls were painted a dark gray with streaks of black the figure knew to be the souls of those who had angered her Masters.

Two figures were sitting on a couch. There was a rather voluptuous woman leaning back on the black leather seats, dressed in a form-fitting black cat-suit. Her lips were colored a bright scarlet and her eyes shadowed with shades of gray. Her long black hair fell in loose ringlets down her back and her black eyes stared at the figure with interest as she approached. The other figure was male; he was built impressively and was tucked into a tight black suit. His immaculate pure white hair set off his pure black eyes. It was as if his pupil had taken over and expanded until it could expand no more. He was smirking as the figure approached. Shadows wrapped themselves around him and paid heed to his every word. They were his servants. They did as he bid them too.

When the figure reached the coffee table before them she bowed, "My Lord and Lady, it has been done. The prisoner has been taken. We know how we can defeat the so-called Commander. We have to take away the person who is most important to her. Does the name 'Persephone Jackson' hold any meaning towards you?"

Nyx's eyes grew darker. "Oh yes, it holds a deep meaning. Good work, Vanivalle. You've done good, now go. My husband and I have some things to … discuss." Nyx's words had a chilling tone to them and Terra smirked.

"As you wish, Masters."

And then she was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahh! Please don't kill me! It is a slight cliffhanger, I know, but I will update with a new chapter [hopefully] sometime soon. In the meantime, you all can potentially help me out with a few questions I have.<strong>_

_**I need evil people. That's right everyone. I NEED NEW OC'S, BUT THEY MUST BE PURE EVIL. I hope you all have fun with this one. I would expect nothing less. Can you all please include what Camp they're from as well if you make one? Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, or Camp Myths?**_

_**This is a question that can be answered on the poll on my profile: **_**SHOULD MIKE DIE? _I would appreciate all of your feedback on this as I am at a standstill on what to do about this question. _**

**_Who do you think would turn out of the people immortalized: Drew, Justin, Annabeth, Piper, Connor and Travis, Nyssa, Matt [Percy's old BF, remember him?], Katie, Clarisse, Chris, Butch, Nico, Hazel, Leo, Frank, Jason, Castor [Tango's old twin, remember him too?], Octavian [oh he so would], Reyna, Dakota, or Gwen.. I appreciate all the feedback I can get on this as it helps me with the characterization of the people in my story._**

**_DROP A REVIEW IF YOU WANTS._**

**_Signing out,_**

**_TheFourEyedWonder_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello one and all. I'm sorry this took so long but I'm having some serious computer issues at the moment. Someone stepped on it. So I'm now saving up nearly $300 dollars to get a new one. The updates might take a little longer as there is a part of my screen that is pure black in the shape of a foot, but I'll try to have them up quicker than this one took. **_

_**We are getting somewhere though! I'm so excited for the end because **_**Deoxys _basically is the best idea maker ever and you should all thank _Deoxys _for the ending because basically it's all their idea. I'l just be putting it to words. I mean a screen with words. Or whatever. I suck at similes. __  
><em>**

**_REVIEWS RESPONSE TIME: [as always if you didn't review you don't have to read these, especially if you're on a phone]_**

**CupCakeAwesomeness:** Yay!An OC! My life is happy now and I love the name. Darcy is going to go places - not necessarily good places - but places. Read and see, I took it into consideration [which means yes, he is, but not the friend thing yet]. I can't do the fluff yet! It's killing me because they don't know eachother well enough to be fluffy! It's awful!

**Deoxys [the lovely, amazing writer who came up with the idea for the ending {give a round of applause please}]: **Thank you! I love the fact that you love my story! So. Freaking. Much! Thank you, thank you. Yesssss, Terra.

**SetFireToTheRainbow: **Oh I laughed writing it don't worry.

**PenthiDaBluPup [Guest]: **What? IDIDNTDIDDODONE wrote a review? I love cats!

**Guest [Guest {obviously}]: **I've been thinking about that. What if they made all the Campers who survived the Second Giant War have Immortality like the Hunters? Hmm, I must think on this. It makes me sad that I thought about Mike being the one killed before anyone else. When things are left up to me [like science projects] they tend to be done at the last second, so that's why I ask for other peoples opinions, but it makes me happy that you've read my story a lot! I tend to update infrequently, sorry. Thank you! I will keep it up!

**Guest [different Guest, not the one above]: **Yes, pure evil I did say. There already is a guy named Matt, and I could ... ooh. Haha, yes! Thank you for the idea starter. Oh my gosh an evil guest what shall I do? Oh, you're kidding, thank the Gods of the Void, whoo. I really narrowly escaped there.

**Goddess of Dragons and Seas: **I made you wait - I am so awful, I apologize. Thank you! I hope it's eventful, but I'm not sure exactly. I guess you could call some of it a filler but I'm not exactly sure.

**Skymuse: **Thank you and I love the name!

**_Here comes the _DISCLAIMER: _TheFourEyedWonder owns none of this gloriousness known as the Percy Jackson works. I only use the books and my knowledge of the books to make stories for people to read and [hopefully] enjoy. They belong to Rick Riordan, the man we all worship._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Guess Who's Back!<strong>

**~PERCY'S POV~**

**-CAMP MYTHS-**

I should have known that the Campers didn't know we were coming. As soon as I landed I was surrounded by kids with swords, daggers, lances, spears, bows and arrows, war hammers, hell, one kid had a bottle of water. What I didn't expect the kid to do with it was flick his wrist and create nearly thirty most likely poisonous darts.

"Uh, we come in peace!" Mike yelped as he came face-to-face with a brandished gladius. "And we aren't aliens!"

"Nice touch, Mister Sunshine," Sierra snipped.

"Hey! Play nice you two!" I scolded before hopping off Blackjack and waving my hand lazily. The darts melted and dropped to the ground. "Did you see that? If I can do that, and we wanted to kill you, you'd all be long gone."

I heard a snort off to my left and about ten feet in front of me and I looked to see Leo grinning. "They'd give you a Hades of a fight."

I was confused for a second before I remembered that _on Earth _people used Hades' name in vain. "If Bravo was here she would scoff and trap you all to the ground with wind just to show she could. She does that a lot, and I mean a lot. She's probably doing it right now too, at Camp Orange and Strawberries."

Leo and Nico sent me looks and I tried to look completely non-concerned before I remembered _they couldn't see through my hood_. _Oh yeah, way to go Omega. These are the unnecessary precautions I'm taking down here. _The kids surrounding Blackjack, Mike, Sierra, and me backed away and let us through.

"Thank you, Demigods, Demititans, Naiads, and Dryads, it's much appreciated." Sierra smiled.

"Always the nice one," I muttered. "Why is she so nice?"

"Because unlike you I have a heart," Sierra teased. I tried to laugh and smile at that but it hurt for her to say that in front of my old family. So a sad look managed to fight its way on my face. Oh well, it's not like anyone'll no-

"Why do you look sad?" a little girl asked. She was about seven and … a ghost? What was a ghost doing at their Camp? I sent a confused look at Sierra, who was also staring at the girl.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to buy Sierra time to find out who the girl was. I knelt down in front of her and tried to smile, but I'm pretty sure it came out a grimace.

The girl lifted a pale, graying hand and it hovered in front of my cheek. "Your eyes are sad. They look dull; they don't usually look so dull, do they?"

"No, they don't. How can you see my face?"

"I'm a ghost, Omega," I blinked in shock. _How did she know my name? _"Your jacket isn't designed to hide your face from ghosts."

"How do you know this?"

"I've been told I'm very perceptive."

I slipped a look over to Sierra, and she was in her trance-like state, which meant:

"Sally Elizabeth Harrington," she spoke in a raspy voice, making people jump back. "Daughter of Athena, seven years old, killed by Erebus himself approximately two days ago."

The girl – now known as Sally – winced slightly. "That's me," she agreed.

Someone took a step forward, "Sal?"

I looked up from where I was studying the girls – _Sally's _– face. It was Leo. He was staring at Sally like she'd killed his puppy. Wait up, did Leo even _have _a puppy?

"Hi, Leo," Sally smiled, her ghostly image blurring for the slightest of moments. "How are you?"

"How-how am _I_?" he sounded incredulous. I winced and stood up before stepping back. "Oh, I'm just fantastic, Sally! It's not like – never mind." He turned away from the little girl and she reached out to grab him before flickering. I eyed her in a small amount of worry. _Why was she flickering and blurring? That's not what ghosts usually do_.

"I-I have to go. He's calling me back,"

My head snapped to her. "He?"

"The man who killed m-" she disappeared.

"I'm nearly 99% sure she was about to say 'killed me'." Mike decided. The Campers around us were staring at us in a mingling mixture of horror and confusion.

"Yeah, same here, Golden Boy," I murmured. "Sierra? Can you stand where she was? See if you get any ghostly residue that could lead us to a base."

Sierra nodded. "On it, Omega."

"Thanks. Mike? Could you possibly contact Oscar please?"

"Yeah, I've got it."

"This was supposed to be the Camp free of weird occurrences." I groaned quietly and rubbed my temples.

"Anywhere with you? That's gotta be a weird place," Oscar's voice sounded and my head moved towards it.

"Oscar? Thank the Gods."

He was standing in a holographic projection from Mike's watch. It was how we contacted each other. Except I had accidentally melted my watch last week during Elemental Practice. Haha whoops ... my bad. "So what do you need?"

"Look around you, concentrate on it." I told him, my voice turning into my 'Commanding Commander' one. [Bravo named it, not my fault.] "Can you think about what was happening where Sierra is standing about a minute and a half to three minutes ago?"

Oscar nodded and closed his eyes, putting his fingers on his temples. A static-y image popped up around Sierra.

It was us walking away from the kids and talking. Suddenly a girl popped up where Sierra was and the past me recoiled a bit.

The questioning happened and suddenly she started to flicker again and Oscar gasped in pain when she disappeared.

My head snapped to him from where it was looking at the ghost. "Oscar?"

"Can't … get a … signal," his voice was laced with pain.

"That's fine, just don't try it again, you'll kill yourself."

"Hmm, don't tempt me." his tone was teasing and I knew he was meaning 'Maybe I wouldn't have to mess with you anymore' like an older brother or someone of the sort would.

"OSCAR CHRONOS!" Bravo's voice screamed from somewhere behind him.

He paled – I could tell even through a holograph. "Y-ye-yes, Bravo?"

I looked over to my right and I saw Mike shaking with silent laughter.

"You can't kill him Bravo, he's my assistant." I tried to make myself sound annoyed to hide the laughter in my voice. I failed, but not that badly. I sounded pretty calm … ish.

"I'm not your assistant!" Oscar protested. I mean, the amount of times we had this argument, he should know by now that _yes, yes you are, Oscar. _

"Okay fine. He's not my assistant, go ahead, Bravo!" I smirked at his horrified face.

"Nooo-" the connection cut off and Mike released his laughter.

I turned back to Sierra to see her frowning and shaking her head. "I can't follow the path her spirit took. I'm being blocked by the shadows."

I winced, Sierra really didn't need to be thinking about shadows and the horrors they had inflicted on her right now. "Okay, you don't try anymore either; this was all just one bad idea." I spun around to face Nico. "I'm going to need you to gather up all the Campers and lead them to wherever you have announcements or assemblies or whatever it is you have."

Nico raised an eyebrow before heading off into a building to his left. I was slightly irritated at his sudden departure when I heard his voice come from the ground, the trees, the cabins, and basically everywhere. "Campers report to the Information Hall." I raised an eyebrow even though I was slightly impressed by all the Campers stopping what they were doing immediately and walking towards … somewhere in a fluid motion. They all merged, and they started talking to the people around them as they walked as one. It was slightly unnerving, but I decided to ignore it and try to find my way to the 'Information Hall'.

Nico stepped out of the building with a slight smirk as he looked at me. I tried my hardest to not glare at him. I mostly succeeded. "Follow me, Miss Commander."

Okay … now I gave up any semblance of _not_ glaring at him. I really hope it was extremely creepy for him because he couldn't see my eyes. Or any part of my face except my mouth really. I followed him anyways, no matter how much I wanted to punch him in the face for sassing me. Ooh, he would have never had gotten away with that before … I left them. Oh yeah, there's the reason I can't punch him in the face. He doesn't know me. I _don't _know _him_. This Nico was nearly completely different from the old Nico. He didn't have the hint of amused annoyance in his eyes when he looked at me anymore. He didn't look like the little kid who loved Mythomagic at all. Not even a little.

I was silent the rest of the way there, my mood turning sullen. I hunched my shoulders and shoved my hands in my pockets until we got to the room. Then I straightened and lifted my chin. I was playing the part of Commander of Chaos' Army. I was being professional. There was no need for me to be unprofessional. Nobody here knew who I was. It was going to stay like that.

Nico opened the doors and gestured for me to enter first.

**~THIRD PERSON POV~**

All the Campers were seated in the Information Hall. It was the largest room at Camp. Hecate had apparently charmed it to be 'bigger on the inside' or something like that. Sort of like the Doctor's TARDIS. Sierra and Mike were already standing stock-still on the stage and ignoring all the curious looks as they spoke quietly to themselves.

The Camp's Oracle – or Augur, as Octavian called himself – was standing on the right to the stage with an old teddy bear that someone had donated ready in case needed. Jason was about to go see what was taking so long but Hazel put a hand on his arm. She was staring at the doors like they were the key to the secret of the universe.

And then the doors opened, showing a girl with an unzipped black leather jacket, black steel-toe combat boots, green skinny jeans, and a red t-shirt that said something about burning. There was an unusual hood on the leather jacket that shadowed her face so only her mouth was visible. Her posture screamed 'IN CONTROL' and 'PROFESSIONAL' and 'HIGHLY DANGEROUS'. The other two people had hoods like hers and when they saw her they stood at attention. Behind the stranger was Head Counselor Nico, which made people relax, unlike what would have happened if he entered in front of her. They would have assumed that she was holding him hostage, as they had been taught to recognize.

The girl strode up to the stage and placed herself in front of the microphone. "Hello," she said with a fake-cheerful tone. "I'm not going to beat around the bush here as that wastes precious time that sadly, we don't have at the moment. Nyx and Erebus, the Protogenoi of the Night and Darkness respectively, have declared war on you all." Campers started to look absolutely horrified and some younger ones whimpered quietly. "Why? Who knows, maybe the evil get on by threatening random innocent people. It wouldn't be the first time, let me tell you. And by the way I'm Omega Void, Commander of Chaos' Army. The people sent from the Army have been hand-picked by Chaos himself to help you against the forces of the two Protogenoi. These two with me are my fellow 'Heads' of a division. We each have our Patrons, the Protogenos who have chosen us to wield some of their power. Sierra Tartarus, Lieutenant of the Third Cohort; and Mike Hydros, Top Healer. But don't let that fool you; he's vicious with a bow and a quiver of even two arrows or a measly shiv. The other two Camps will be joining you all soon so we can train all of you at once. And to answer your unasked question, it's not just us three. There's about eight or nine more Division Leaders. And then there's the First Cohort."

People relaxed in the audience and Omega smirked.

"Any questions?"

"Who's your Patron? I didn't think there was a Protogenos called Void." A fourteen year old girl named Cherry Lyle [daughter of Victoria {Nike's Roman side}] asked.

"Thesis, the Protogenos of Creation." she snapped her fingers and a stack of Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron, Stygian Ice, Olympian Silver, Celestial Bronze, and Creation Onyx popped into existence in front of her. "I hope you all are ready to make some weapons. You're going to need to ready yourselves for war anyways, why not make some deadly swords and the like while you're at it?"

**~CAMP JUPITER~**

Gamma's left eyebrow twitched. If those _idiotic _Roman's didn't _get the hint and SHUT UP _in five … four … three … two … one … too late now. A smirk landed on Gamma's lips and Charlie and Delta put their hands over their ears.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, using the water molecules in the air beside the Roman's ears to make her scream infinite times louder. They all shut up as one and slapped their hands over their ears to try and block the sound. Charlie and Delta were grinning at each other. Being Greeks, they had a minor urge to harm the Romans, but they hurt themselves with their idiocy, and that made it all the better. Except for one girl in the back, she was sitting away from everyone and it was obvious that she was the Reyna girl from Omega's memories. But where was her Praetor toga? And wasn't she in the Second Cohort in the Roman 'Army'.

The Romans took their hands off their ears cautiously, and then when they realized the excruciating sound was gone, they all glared at Gamma, who glared back.

"I warned you," she said simply. "And now that we've got your attention: there's a war about to happen, geniuses. Erebus and Nyx, the Protogenoi of Darkness and the Night respectively, have decided to cause mass homicide, also known as war. Chaos, as in the Creator of the Universe Chaos, has sent us and eight others to help you along with all the members of the First Cohort. We will be training you as I doubt any of you, except perhaps Reyna" – said girl blinked in shock about being called out as the other Romans threw her glares – "have what it takes to fight a Dark Monster, or better yet, Nyx and Erebus themselves."

Instead of falling into silence as Gamma had expected, the Romans began to scream over each other again in a bid to have their threat heard by the Immortal Nereid. She simply ignored them and amplified her voice again. "We will all be travelling to Camp Myths in two days' time, no excuses. Everyone will be going, as the Head Counselors of the Camp have been generous enough to offer their Camp as it is the only one big enough to fit both Roman's and Greeks. That is all, you'd better get packing."

Gamma, Charlie, and Delta stepped down from the stage, Charlie using his fire power to burn anything flying at them to a crisp as Gamma didn't need to be tiring herself out by using too much of her water powers at once. Using the Elements was draining. It was a tough practice and they were very hard to use, especially if you use more than one at once. That was why Omega usually fell into a coma after using all four – it was dangerous, but Omega loved danger. They were best friends basically.

Reyna stepped towards them when they reached the back of the mob of angry Romans. "What do you mean I have the ability to fight a Dark Monster?"

"You're a true Roman, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, unlike these barbarians surrounding us; _you_ are the only one with the potential to be as good as you put your mind out to be." Delta spoke up, her voice coated with belief. The Puerto-Rican girl blinked slightly and cocked her head as she processed the words. A smile landed hesitantly on her face and she nodded.

"Thank you,"

"It was a pleasure, Miss Ramirez-Arellano."

"Likewise,"

**~CAMP HALF-BLOOD~**

Thalia was ready to commit murder. She had had it up to the top atmosphere level with the Greeks. Her mouth formed into a snarl as she saw Annabeth sitting on a table next to Justin, hanging onto his arm as he spewed untruths about the group who had come to warn them.

"That is _it_," she growled after a particularly loathsome comment about the only type of battle they were suited for was in the bedroom. "_ENOUGH_!" she roared, bringing a bolt of lightning down to the Earth directly in front of the bastard. Her electric blue eyes were crackling beneath her hood, causing her to look particularly terrifying to the Greeks.

Justin's clothes were scorched, his hair lit on fire as he tried desperately to put it out. Foxtrot's lip curled in distaste as she looked at him – and all of the males in the Amphitheater. "She warned you," she sneered. "Your own faults,"

Oscar was frowning as he looked at Annabeth – how had she fallen so far? Not like he could think anything, as he had hosted _Kronos_, but at least he made up for it at the end by killing himself and banishing Kronos. Annabeth was still fussing over the Son of Poseidon and glaring at Bravo, but it was slightly ruined by the sultry look that looked permanently fixed on her make-up caked face. She looked like one of the worst daughters of Aphrodite. And looking around the Camp Amphitheater, Oscar figured that that was an accomplishment of its own.

Justin stood up and sent his best glare at Bravo – it looked like a constipated cat, really – and puffed up his chest. "Who do you think you are? Do you _know _who _I_ am? Father is going to _vaporize _you."

"To answer in order: 1) I think I'm Bravo Uranus, Commander of the Second Cohort, the girl who can kick your ass with or without any weapons or powers. 2) You're the slimy little bastard I just struck with lightning: a.k.a Justin Fisher. And 3) I would like to see him try. I'm well loved by my patron Uranus, you know, the Protogenos of the SKY. Yeah, he'd be dead before he lifted his trident."

All the Campers had gone silent as Justin shrank down a bit. "Now that you've all _shut up_," Yankee said scathing, throwing a slightly disgusted look at his sister, who was all over Justin like it was her job. "We have something to say." He raised a hand in Justin's direction. "I am in no mood for your arrogance, and I'm sure Foxtrot agrees with that." said girl nodded with a sneer. "Now, Oscar, Bravo, it's all yours."

"There's another war," Oscar spoke after Bravo waved him forwards, "against Nyx, the Protogenos of the Night, and Erebus, the Protogenos of the Darkness. Chaos has sent twelve of us to help you."

"And not just you here at Camp Half-Sluts, either." Bravo cut in when some people started looking unnecessarily smug. "We're here to help Camp Arrogant and Camp Myths as well."

Foxtrot's lip curled, "Personally I'd be happier if we could leave you all here to die a slow, painful death for following that _male_, but orders are orders. Especially ones from Chaos himself, he rarely ever sends us on missions like this, and we've never all come together. In two days you will all be travelling to Camp Myths, in the forests of Canada, and there will be _no exceptions_."

**~BACK AT CAMP MYTHS~**

Omega was walking through the Camp, taking it all in. It looked like a regular Summer Camp. Cabins were lined up with signs on the doors saying who the Cabin Leader of it was, with the names of the people in the Cabin under in smaller print. Boys were on one side of the Camp [in the living area] and girls were on the other. Away from those Cabins, there were Arts and Crafts Cabins, Training Areas, Cabins full of weapons [there were _three_], and then there were the Forges. They were under the Camp. There was a whole other world under the Camp. Fires were burning, weapons were being made, metals were being shaped, inventions were being concocted … all underneath the Camp. That made her worry the slightest bit. If something exploded, what would happen to the things above ground when an experiment went wrong?

"We have protections to stop against things exploding," a male voice sounded. Omega knew who it was automatically. It was Jason's voice. It had changed some, but she could still tell who it was.

Omega raised an eyebrow as she turned around before realizing he couldn't see it. Her heart still twisted upon seeing any of her old friends again, knowing she was responsible for the slightly dimmed quality of their eyes. "How did you-"

"-that you were thinking that? Being blessed by Hera allows you to read surface thoughts without thinking. We can also teleport."

Wait what? _Why can't I do any of that? _Omega thought with a mental pout. _No fair! Though I suppose I can control all four Elements and invoke the wrath of Chaos, so I can't really complain. I can also change how I look, which is a blessing._

"Anyways, Leo tied some of his powers over the Earth to a powered stone that acts as a conductor. It makes the ground stay unaffected by the explosions and the heat radiating much closer than it should be." He explained as the two walked along the path to the Recreational Area. There was a little park for the younger Demigods, with a pool next to it and a Lifeguard [Frank] sitting on a tall chair. When he saw the two he smiled and waved at them, causing Omega to wave back out of an old reflex. Jason sent her a sideways look of confusion.

Omega shrugged. "When people wave you wave back, do you have no manners?"

Jason nodded in acceptance, "I do have manners. But that's part of the hand signals we teach the Campers. A wave like that, fingers together, means that everything's fine. A wave where the fingers are splayed means that someone is tailing us and we need backup. Any series of clapping means that you're about to be taken hostage. Any series of snaps means that you're in danger but it's not immediate and you can handle it yourself. A whistle means 'RETREAT BEFORE YOU DIE' and is very useful when fighting big armies of Monsters."

"They aren't actual monsters you know."

Jason looked at her sharply. "What do you mean?"

"The Demigods attacked them first. They fight in self-defense. It's kill or be killed now. Medusa was cursed by Athena – the Goddess she served – when she was raped by _Poseidon_," Omega spat out his name with no small amount of venom, "in Athena's Temple. Athena didn't even try to justify herself. She cursed E- Medusa with snake hair and the ability to turn those she looks at into stone. She tried to distance herself from civilization, which wasn't that hard in Ancient Greece, but now people keep walking into her home and they don't leave again. Of course, there is a way to free the people who were turned into statues, but it would involve removing Medusa's curse and no one has gotten close enough to speak with her before her mind tells her that the person is Athena and she goes into attack mode. Perseus killed Medusa in her sleep. How cowardly is that? How cruel? He didn't even give Emmy a chance to fight back."

Jason was silent for a few seconds. "Emmy?"

Omega cursed in Greek. "It's what I used to call her before Athena cursed her. I haven't seen her since that." That was a lie – but technically she didn't _know _Medusa used to be her best friend. So it didn't exactly count … maybe.

"You knew Medusa before she was cursed?" a voice cut in.

Omega looked up; standing in front of them was Nico DiAngelo. "Yeah, I told you I've lived many lives. In one of my first ones, we were like sisters." Omega slumped, "And then I got a letter from her saying she had left so she wouldn't hurt anyone and my brother and I got thrown into Tartarus for 'fraternizing with the 'enemy''. It sucks down there, by the way, I know, I've been down there a lot. Tartarus doesn't like me because I used to keep sending monsters into him before I knew they weren't evil. Hellhounds are adorable, loyal dogs that like to lick you all the time. Empousai used to just work anywhere back in the Ancient days. They helped out with things and were known for their pep talks and ability to get a crowd riled up. Cyclopes would build anything for people. They had carpentering businesses, renovation stores, and weaponry buildings. They were the go-to people if you wanted something made. They would even build you a house or something. All you had to do was ask and pay. They were loved by the people who needed things done quickly. The big guys like Kampe were the ones who protected against intruders in their lands. Drakon's were part of the old Greek Army. It was a perfect set up because they could only be killed by a Child of Ares and most armies didn't have Children of the Gods." Omega sighed. "The Gods and Goddesses got bored as always and whispered lies in their children's ears. The Nemean Lion, such an adorable kitty," Nico snorted in disbelief, "was the first one to be killed. Demigods approached her and she thought they had come to play with her so she wasn't ready to be attacked. Poor little baby,"

By now the group of three had reached the place where nearly all the Campers had gravitated.

The Dining Pavilion. And it was _huge_. It looked like an old generic High School cafeteria with all the tables set out and teenagers laughing and chatting with their friends. Jason had apparently wrangled some Storm Spirits into helping get all the food around with the Dryads and the occasional Naiad. The cups were enchanted to not empty unless it was wished and fill with whatever the drinker wanted [minus the alcoholic beverages]. Omega was delighted to find out that it conjured Butterbeer. Everyone had stared at her in shock when her goblet filled itself with a warm creamy drink that made her face light up. Hazel had immediately taken action and told her: "I have no idea how you got that drink into your cup as they are programmed to not allow any alcoholic beverage-" and Sierra, Mike, and Omega burst out laughing.

"Butterbeer isn't alcoholic," Sierra had told the Daughter of Hades when she calmed down [the other two were still laughing]. "It's what the Witches and Wizards would drink over in England, and Hecate introduced her to it last time they saw each other and she's still obsessed with it. Honestly, it's been nearly 1,000 years and still it's basically all she drinks. The frozen kind, of course, she says that the 'cold Butterbeer' tastes like Pegasus dung." Omega nodded, wiping the cream froth of her upper lip.

"It does; the frozen Butterbeer is much better, trust me."

_How can I trust you if I can't see your face? _thought nearly all the people at the Head Counselor Table, and then almost immediately discarded the idea. She was the Leader of Chaos' Army and had come to help them in the war that they would have definitely had lost if they wouldn't intervene. Besides, she seemed cool enough. She was a good Leader of her troops, as seen when Oscar and Sierra said that it hurt to try to find the signal – she told them to stop and that they had done good and it was better than she could have expected. In less words, of course. She also seemed to have a childish spirit. She could joke around and tease, but she could also be serious and what you would expect out of a Commander. She was mysterious, which was only amplified by the 'Hood of Shadows' as Leo dubbed it. Nico told Leo that if it was made out of shadows that he would be able to see Omega's face – and he couldn't. That burst his mechanical bubble almost immediately, but he refused to call it anything else.

Wait – "1,000 years?!" Leo burst out. "You're old!"

Omega's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?" her voice could shatter glass, it was that high. Mike was silently having a heart attack. He couldn't make a sound but he was laughing so hard that it was better that way. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he mouthed incoherent words as his shoulder's shook. The look on Omega's face was pure outrage mixed with a blush of embarrassment. "I am not! I can't believe – what the – why would you say – ugh!"

Sierra let out a soft giggle. "It's only been 200 years on Earth Omega, so to them, you are old."

Omega was still pouting. "I don't care, he called me old."

Mike let out a mixture of a snort and a gasp for air, which had everyone looking his way. His face was red and tears of laughter were still leaking out of his eyes. [Of course only Omega and Sierra could see that. There was the biggest grin on his face and it didn't seem like it would ever fade. "Oh man, you have made my _life_, oh. That was great."

"I beg to differ," Omega grumbled, her pout still perfectly intact. "That was rude,"

"Everything is rude to you when you have Butterbeer but you haven't drunken any yet." Sierra smiled.

Omega then nearly drained the glass and watched it fill again. "Do you think Bravo would kill me if I had more than twenty cups of this?"

"She said only ten! Yes, she would kill you!"

"But Mike it's delicious,"

"I don't care; we can't have our Commander dying."

"But it'd be a good death. A death of Butterbeer."

"Oh shut up, no more than ten cups."

"I've only had two!"

"Then only eight more, Omega."

Omega huffed, but then smirked slowly. "Okay then," she eyed her glass. Omega had never really been any good at magic, but she could expand the inside of something, like she did to her pockets so if needed she could shove a shield in that thing. She muttered the spell under her breath and when Mike turned to look at her funny she smirked, "Just insulting you in many different languages, Mikey, nothing new."

Her smirk was hidden behind her glass as she raised the cup up and took a huge swig that didn't even dent it.

Victory was hers.

~o~

"So," Hazel started after all the Campers had gone to sleep and the 'adults' were up and Omega was trying to create a Cabin. "What are the others like?"

"Others who?" Mike asked as he and Omega went over the list of things that the other nine would want in the Cabin [and she was not going to make them all at once, they would be added over the next two days before they got to Camp Myths].

"The rest of the Crew, geniuses." Sierra replied with an eye roll.

"Oh!" Omega muttered as she added something to the list. "Well, first there's Gamma." Mike snickered and added something that Omega promptly crossed out, causing him to pout. "She's … a lot like the ocean; in fact her Protogenos is Pontus. She's old-" Sierra kicked her, "ow! I was going to say 'as old as the Gods'." She rubbed her ankle. "She's like my older sister – she helped me with my water powers and I teased her about Tango. She wears the ocean blue hoodie and matching converse by the way. Um, I've known her ever since I was fourteen and when I left she gave me a flower … I wonder that went." She shook her head and continued, "Anyways, we have a bond in our head – she's sleeping right now, in a humongous room in the Senate House – and when she's smiling but the left corner of her mouth is down it means she's up to something. When she has an innocent voice it means that the something is now down. She hates having her hair down so I always have to help her braid it in the mornings. She abhors carrots, like she won't even look at one, it's like she can sense where it is and automatically turns her head away. She had a bad father – bad life really – before she joined the Army. A lot of people broke her heart and we're all trying to help her heal it but she's lived a lot longer than 1000 years [which for you all is 200]," Leo stored that away for future reference, "and it's going to take a lot longer than that. Her mood can influence the waves, and sea horses absolutely adore her – she has four at home in the City of Light: Moonlight, Stardust, Beaches, and Peach. Next there's Tango, his Protogenos is … Tango controls plants, and we all find it sweet that whenever Gamma's down he grows a moonlace flower" – _a flower from Calypso's garden_, thought Leo, _I wonder how she's doing_ – "next to her. He thinks that burning a forest down so it would be greener is stupid: what's going to happen to the animals that live in the treetops? Trees take a long time to grow that tall and they'll all most likely die before then." Omega took a breath, "He hates blood and won't be in a room if someone is bleeding." Omega broke down laughing and Mike rolled his eyes.

"She knows he hates blood so on Halloween she walked up to him and said 'Hey Tango, guess what, there are millions of blood cells in your body.' and walked away. He didn't sleep for nearly two weeks." Sierra said with small smile. "It was awful, everytime he saw Omega his eyes would dart down to his wrist and he would shiver and flap his arms around." Omega cackled.

"It was great! His facial expressions, Sierra! The _expressions_," she took deep breaths to calm down and shook her head slightly. "Okay, so Tango is in love with strawberries, he can't eat a meal without strawberries. He has like three boxes in his locker that he asked Thesis if he could keep it chilled. Um, Tango is one of those people who aren't rude to someone unless they really need taken down a few hundred notches. He's overly nice sometimes, considering who his dad is. He can make nearly all plants grow simply with his presence; the ones that don't grow are the poisoned one unless he wants them to grow. His favorite color is leaf green and he hates salt. There's Foxtrot, she was a Hunter in her life here on Earth and Gamma and she are actual sisters – half-sisters, but real sisters. Foxtrot was the Lieutenant of the Hunters for a while and she hated men. She also didn't really … know modern English." Nico's head snapped over to her with interest. "She loves high places because it means she can shoot her bow even farther than usual. She was screwed over by a Son of Zeus and … Grace," Jason blinked, "I'd suggest not doing anything to piss her off, okay? Foxtrot … she used to be a Hunter, right, but she can't stand the thought of Artemis," Omega sneered the Goddess of the Hunt's name, "but she still loves the moon and the color silver. She … is basically the bluntest person in our group. She tells it like she sees it and that's never going to change, thank the Gods of the Void. Foxtrot is a master Battle Planner. She and Yankee are the ones who make the plans of attack and when one of us finds a weakness in the enemy they find out how to use it to our advantage."

"Unless they kidnap Sierra and you go all Elemental on their asses." Mike snorted. "I have never seen you so pissed, I've never been that pissed before or after that. You put a warrant out for a species death, you cursed them with the power of Chaos – I'm not going to sugarcoat it – that was awesome. The events that led up to it weren't, but that was awesome."

Nico narrowed his eyes at Sierra. One … two … th – "You got kidnapped?"

Sierra sighed and nodded. "Don't make her talk about it," Omega sounded strained. "It's bad enough as it is, okay?"

"Okay," Nico put his hands up, "I won't."

It looked like it killed him to say that.

"Besides, DiAngelo, there's nothing else you could do to the Zaandam that Omega hasn't done. She ordered them – with the wrath of Chaos – to be killed on sight and that the shadows would never be a safe haven for them after what they did. Omega straight up set up a warrant for their deaths. They go to Tartarus for their punishments after hurting Sierra. They aren't getting off easy – or ever."

Omega nodded with a cold frown. "Next up we have Yankee. Freaking guy thinks he's the smartest thing since Albert Einstein. Wait, no, he thinks he's smarter than _him_. Sometimes I think he is. He's the Battle Strategist, I think it's called. He is obsessed with all things planning. Down to the millisecond you stab your sword, he has it all planned. He's the hope person in our group but we don't need to hope that his plans will work – they will. Especially if he and Foxtrot team up. They are literally unbeatable together. Yankee fights with his lance and Foxtrot shoots anyone who gets 'too close for comfort to be found' as she calls it. They are so getting together even if I have to force them. Grey and silver? Come on that's nearly the same color!"

Sierra laughed, "I just realized, Delta's the Daughter of Aphrodite, but you're the matchmaker. I remember when you would be hanging out with Oscar and Bravo and you would have someone call for help – your help – in like the middle of whatever you were doing and you would go 'Ugh, sorry guys, insert-name-here needs help. Just keep having fun though; I'm sure it'll be fine without me.' And you would practically skip away with an evil look on your face – how did they never figure it out? I mean, you got me and Echo together, Gamma and Tango, Bravo and Oscar, and now Foxtrot and Yankee? Do you ever stop?"

"Well, that's everyone in the Crew except me and Mikey and that's gross, plus we all know Mike has a crush on-"

"Shut up,"

"L-"

"Shut up,"

"-ex-"

"Shut up!"

"-ie! Ha!"

"Lexie?" Leo asked and Mike groaned, letting his face fall onto the table.

"Why do I even try?" he mumbled.

"Yes, he likes Lexie – but if you call her Lexie and she doesn't know you she'll gut you like a fish." Sierra advised as she turned so she was sitting crisscross-applesauce.

"Okay, so, Yankee hates the Intelligence Corps because most of the people there think that since they work there they must be smarter than him and it pisses him off. They're very arrogant in their positions, seeing as intelligence monitoring changes nearly monthly in the City of Light. After Yankee we have the wonderful Delta. Delta is a Daughter of Aphrodite, she's the Wedding Planner in the City and it's honestly crazy of her as she juggles being the Lieutenant of the Fourth Cohort and everyone's wedding ceremonies. She's easily the biggest lover of love I know and unlike her Mom she doesn't think that love means giving all of yourself up. She and Charlie have been together since I met them really. I mean, I was there when they got together – which was sickeningly sweet by the way – and-and …" Omega trailed off, so Mike took over.

"Delta is the planner of any and all outings. She plans all the social events. When she keeps switching her gaze from one person to another you know she's up to her matchmaking. If she's holding files – don't mess with her. Don't – it's a very bad idea to mess with Delta when she's holding wedding files. Trust me on that. Delta's overprotective of anybody who's in love, or thinks they are. She can sense true love and since her Mother is all about prostitution basically, she tends to hiss at anybody other than the person the other loves if they approach someone she's watching."

Omega got herself back together by then. "Delta is one of the most powerful of us – and I know she doesn't seem it. But she is extremely dangerous if one of her 'charges' get even a papercut. Delta … she's like the older sister everyone secretly needs." Mike sent Omega a side-long glance that went unnoticed by the ravenette. "She's always there y'know, and doesn't care if you and your freaky cat-thing wake her up at three. She's very well equipped in the art of dealing with sadness. I have never seen so many tissue boxes – but that might be because she has all the sad movies in her room. She made us watch Titanic one day, and we nearly drained her supply of tissues. Delta's good with emotions and all of that and when people look at her they usually only see a 'Barbie Doll'. She's more than that … Delta is deep, she can tell what's wrong with someone even if they don't know it themselves. People hear that she's a Daughter of Aphrodite and expect that all that she's going to talk about is boys and clothes, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. She's the person you go to when you're hurt and the damage isn't physical. She deals with nightmares like they're a bad color combination and scared kids like they're the most important thing in the world. She doesn't talk down, if anything she talks up. About how brave people are to still be living with nightmares. Obviously they get to people, but they don't let it affect them to the point of harming themselves – which I find disgusting, how could you willing slice open your wrist? She doesn't let the nightmares get to people. She finds a way to shield people from them, like having them do something productive before going to sleep. When you feel proud of yourself you are less liable to feel down." Omega blushed when she realized she was rambling [mainly about herself]. "Um, yeah there's Delta.

"Someone always seen with Delta is the illustrious Charlie." Sierra kept her eyes on Omega, scanning her face for any sign that she still had nightmares. "Charlie is one of the two main forgers in the Chaos Galaxy. The other is my brother Tidal" – Leo stored that for future reference as well – "who makes nearly all weapons. Charlie invents things to help the Army in literally every other way. These hoods that hide our beautiful faces and you can only see our gloriousness if you know who we are as seen with Sierra. He is _so_ very creative; just ignore the awful code name. Honestly, 'Charlie' is the only thing that a person named Charles could come up with. He's a Son of Hephaestus, and he can control fire as well." Leo's head snapped up and he blinked. "All kids of Hephaestus have the chance of it – it just has to be activated by a deity. Hemera activated it in him when she chose him as a Champion. He's the big brother of the group. If you get hurt he updates your armor obsessively, making sure there aren't any chinks. I swear I must be indestructible in my armor by now." Mike snorted. "Charlie, now he's the one you go to if you want some quiet. He's usually in the Forges and occasionally I go down there and jump out of the flames at him because I can. He takes it all in stride though, the good little Charlie he is. He's also the unofficial cook between us all when we aren't at Mom's Bakery because none of us can cook."

"Your mom has a bakery?" Hazel asked with interest.

"Mhmm, Juliet's Bakery, she runs it with Papa."

"Your parents run it together?" Jason asked, speaking up and shocking Sierra, who toppled off the table.

Omega was confused for a few seconds before she realized that they didn't know. "Papa is his name." she bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh, but Mike had no such reservations.

"What kind of name is Papa?" Leo blurted and then his eyes widened. "Whoops,"

"He's always been a strange one," Mike shrugged.

"Mike, you didn't know him before you met in the Chaos Galaxy. We're all weird and used the Pilot Alphabet – well, I didn't, but my name _is _in it. So, Charlie is basically the all-around 'good guy' of the group. He doesn't actively search people to piss off."

"That's just you Omega,"

"Okay thanks, that means a lot."

"You're welcome,"

"So that's seven people." Nico spoke up again. "How many more?"

"There's Echo," Sierra commented.

"And Bravo and Oscar," Mike added. "Other than us three, but we like to be mysterious. Besides, Sierra's brother already knows her."

"Okay, so Echo is the unlucky soul to be up next. He's a son of Apollo, and the Lieutenant of the Archery or Long-Range Weapons Cohort. He also helps heal people when the need arises. Echo is one of the only people I know who doesn't understand the need to sleep. Honestly, and when you deprive him of a bagel he will maim you. He loves bagels. Bows and arrows are his main weapon but he also is a kick ass lance wielder. But to be on the safe side nobody ever messes with his bow. He would probably find multiple other uses for the arrowheads." Mike shivered. "He doesn't talk much sometimes and prefers to listen. Unlike other children of Apollo he's fine with the darkness. He can control light and uses it to his advantage. He's a bit of a prankster when he wants to be and if he looks you straight in the eye and smiles it means you're next. If he walks past you with a gleam in his eye it means the prank has been laid. It means don't move – don't move a muscle. You'll be … I don't even know what goes on in his head, so something awful will happen. Malik got pranked by him once. He was stuck in a room full of bright lights and if he touched one it would send him back to where he woke up. It turned out to be an obstacle course, like the awful ones he sent all of us through. It was a good tactic. After Echo we have Bravo. Bravo is like the Mom of the group. If you get hurt she's right there, after you get patched up she's glaring at you and ranting about 'how absolutely irresponsible you were! Do you know how worried I was?' and things like that. She's definitely someone whose bad side you want to stay far away from. Like maybe light-years upon light-years, that's a good distance right? Anyways, Bravo makes sure you eat and if you don't she will either send someone to drag you to the kitchen or drag you herself. She makes sure everyone has their weapons and their hoods are on right. She will ask you in the middle of a fight if you need to go to the bathroom or she'll spin over and quickly readjust your armor. She hates being frozen, loves flying – which she used to hate, and is guaranteed to eat all of your muffins. When she gets angry she'll throw electricity at you or toss you into the sky and not let you down. She did that to me before I learnt how to control the winds.

"After the oh-so-loving Bravo we have Oscar, who is Bravo's fiancé of what seems like a Protogenos' lifetime. His Patron is Chronos, the Protogenos of Time. Basically he can look back in time and make an image for us to decipher. He can freeze time but not for more than about fifteen minutes, and that's already stretching it. Freezing time for long periods of time takes a lot of power and can only be done by someone who has the full capacity for the power. Like Bravo is the Mom of the group, Oscar's the Dad. He will be the one to silently guilt trip you or be the person you go to ask things because you don't want Bravo to know what surprises you're going to pull for her birthday or something like that. Or maybe you just don't want her to know something. He's also the one who's going to train you and help you make the armor you'll wear and glare at anyone who approaches you that he hasn't approved of – which is supremely annoying as I'm the Commander and I have to talk to my Troops. Oscar … he doesn't approve of me looking for people to piss off; says it'll kill me one day. He hates being called an assistant and doesn't understand how people like plums. He loves-"

"Bravo!" Sierra cut in.

Omega snorted and grinned, "Yes, he loves Bravo, and we all love to tease him about it. But I meant he loves-"

"The movie Inception?" Mike suggested.

Omega's eye twitched, "Yes, but that's not what I was going to say. Interrupt me again and you'll taste Atatktos. He loves messingwiththenewrecruits."

"What?" the Head Counselors scrunched up their eyebrows in confusion.

"Messin' with a newer crew?" Leo tried.

Mike fell into a laughing fit. "Noooo! Haha! 'Messin' with a newer crew'! Haha!"

Omega glowered at him. "Oh shut up, Mike."

"Whatever you say, Fair Lady," he cackled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I will be updating soon and can work around the foot on my screen. I also hope to get the money soon so I can update quicker. School will be starting up in about a month [noo!] so updates will be even more sporadic then, I apologize. <strong>_

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: _If you could be a child of a God, be it Norse, Roman, Chinese, Japanese, Greek, Egyptian or any other Gods there are: whose would you be? Leave your answer in a review if you feel like it and there'll be another question next time!_**

**_Signing off, _**

_**TheFourEyedWonder**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey, hey guise. I am so sorry it took so long for this chapter but my computer completely broke down and as of a week ago I was lent my cousins computer whenever she didn't need it. So I've been working off of this occasionally, and some computers at school in History [I couldn't work on it for long because my teacher constantly walks around the classroom and I'm pretty sure he's on to me]. But hey! Here it is!**_

_**HEY YOU THERE THIS IS IMPORTANT READ ALL OF IT PLEASE: I also finished BoO OH MY GODS. It was amazing, but there are so many untied ends ugh. If you haven't read it yet you probably shouldn't read this chapter because I am an awful person and I can't help myself from accidentally writing something from it. I'll write it, and then I'll catch myself and it **_**keeps happening**_** so read at your own risk and please don't read it if you haven't read BoO. I'd hate to have spoiled it for you! I've also slightly differentiated from BoO. If you've read it you'll understand. Octavian [in this story] didn't do any of the things he did in BoO. He's still annoying and a jerk, but he didn't do what he did in BoO. **_

_**YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT ANYMORE I LOVE YOU: I hope this chapter can somehow make up for the long break. I probably can't but a girl can dream. I want you all to know that no matter how long it may be between chapters I will never abandon this story or any of mine ever because I will finish what I start no matter what the cost [like hours of my life] and unless I suddenly die or go blind this story will continue.**_

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Abi and Penny's Magic Kids: **cool name. Oh, and thanks.

**CupCakeAwesomeness:** Ooh, nice would-be Godly Parent. I agree: AMAZING AS ALWAYS. I don't sleep ever. I can sleep when I'm dead.

**PenthiDaBluPup (Guest): **Obviously right. I'd probably be Roman but eh, who cares. THANK YOU I KNOW I MADE IT THROUGH 13 CHAPTERS I WAS SO PROUD. 'A week or 27 ago'. Love the specificity.

**pandalover9914: **It's okay, don't you fret! Thank you! I love detailing characters so I'm glad you liked it. I'm sorry, however, for the lateness. I hope I can get the new chapter up sooner than this one. How long has it been? Two to three months?

**Guest (Guest): **Yes! Right on track! Hecate kids could do magic outside of Hogwarts too!

**Deoxys: **Hey. It would be sort of weird having Tartarus as a day but also slightly cool. I mean there's the whole 'omg my dad's a primordial god' but also the powers man. And an excuse to be evil, yeah. No internet? Sounds like Tartarus is mad at you. Also Hermes.

**TeoHalmsPrincessOrTidalGoddess: **I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'm nearly like 99.9999% sure that it was a filler chapter but I'm not 100% sure, you feel me? Odin's A+ parenting though. Remember that.

**Iberoskei: **well here's your update man.

**Daughter Poseidon: **I love her! She's awesome. I especially love the name! There's going to be so many awesome OC'S in this story I'm so happy. I will never delete her don't suggest such a thing. Yes! Haha I love you for catching that reference. There was also the knocking thing.

I loved that picture ha! I'm so glad someone else saw it!

Doesn't everyone love cats? ***high fives***

Why yes, yes she was. You were right, I'm proud.

Thank you! I've never actually heard of the Chinese Gods, but I think I will look them up now.

**LunaAmethyst: **Anubis _is _cool.

**Guest (Guest): ** Here's your update please don't kill me!

**CoraCat (Guest): **Uh, I'm sorry. Have an update! Ah! I don't want to die! I'm sorry for my incompetence!

**idate (Guest): **okay.

**oOAngelwithaBrokenHaloOo: **Thank you!

**PercyJacksonDoctorWhoFanGirl:** where's the update? Here's the update.

**fallenangelsofolympus: **I'm not using my iPad anymore, as I switched to a laptop somewhere around the eighth chapter, maybe the ninth. Aw, thank you for reading my story a lot. It means a lot. I'll try to update quicker now that I have a laptop again – even if my cousin and I keep swapping it around.

**babytiger-lover: **I have updated!

**YuGiOhRox: **Thanks! Don't be jealous, I mean, just keep writing and you'll get better at chapters. It's how I got to where I am. [You wouldn't want to read what I wrote when I was younger – yugh.] I love the characters too – but I forgot Ethan Nakumara! How could I have forgotten him?! I'm thinking of putting in a little blurb on how he didn't want to join because 'fighting in a war as a son of Nemesis isn't fun, thanks'. Hahaha, Leo and Omega's road will be filled with many obstacles, my friend. Many obstacles. You know, I've been thinking about that too, but who would he get with? Another Immortal Demigod? Hades and Ra are awesome, thanks for noticing. I UPDATED SOONER BECAUSE YOU ARE A GREAT REVIEW WRITER.

_**Ugh you know what I think I'm just going to start answering the Guest reviews on the chapters only and PM all the users back instead of writing them all at once. But I love long reviews, they make my little heart SING.**_

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I, TheFourEyedWonder, own none of these fine character other than the occasional one I made up on the spot and then decided they needed a background and they became my OC. Everyone else belongs to Rick Riordan and some awesome FanFiction reader who answered my plea for OC's. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos' Right Hand Woman<strong>

**Chapter Fourteen: We're All in This Together**

**~NO-REAL POV~**

**-CAMP MYTHS-**

Kids of all ages and beings were flying around camp – some literally – in a hurry to finish the last minute setting up that had to be done in order to get ready for the two other Camps.

Leo and Charlie were helping put together the last Cabin needed – since Bravo and Gamma had sent a head count the day before – while Sierra, Mike, Nico, and Hazel were working on putting together a training obstacle course – Malik would be proud. Jason and Frank were talking to the Campers not running around in a frenzy about what they should expect from the two other Camps and to not sink to their level.

Omega, however, was working on a Training Schedule for all three Camps. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter would probably have to start with the Basic Beginner Training with Delta and Charlie – they were the most patient – and work their way up, but just in case they weren't completely awful at everything, Omega also made a plan of starting them at Intermediate Level Training with Sierra and Echo. Camp Myths would be taught by Bravo and Oscar, with some Guest Star appearances by Mike, Gamma and Foxtrot.

If there were children of the Gods who could control a Main Element, there would be another class for that. Charlie, Gamma, Mike, Tango, Bravo and Omega would be teaching that class. Charlie and Omega would work on fire – though it was highly unlikely that there would be a kid who could control fire, and if Leo felt like helping, props to him. Gamma and Mike would teach the kids who could control water – with some special visits from Omega, the Master of All. Kids who could control the Air would be taught by Bravo and – you guessed it – Omega, and if Jason wanted to help he was allowed to. Earth would be taught by Omega and Tango, if Leo felt like contributing he could lend some of his expertise in the area.

Basically the Training Schedule was a little wacky.

But the Training Arena at Camp Myths was huge enough to fit at least two Camps at once; it wasn't as big as the one in the City of Light. Swords, daggers, spears, lances, gladius', spatha's, bows and arrows, hunting knifes, throwing knifes, Leo-Archimedes-Spheres of all kinds, shields, armor, and even spikes for armor littered the whole of the left wall, which curved in when it met in the middle, to form the area for the shields and armor. They were all made by Leo most likely.

Sierra was standing on the side of the Training Arena, admiring the Obstacle Course that she'd helped make when Omega strode up to them with papers in her arms.

"Training Schedules!" she said brightly as she dumped them in Mike's arms. "Could you be a dear and pass them out for me?"

Mike grinned, "But Omega you know I'm a wolf."

Sierra giggled. "Yeah Omega, if someone were to be the deer and pass them out, it would be Foxtrot."

Nico and Hazel looked at each other confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

"We all have one animal we can change into, for example, I'm a screech owl. Our animals have to do with who our Godly Parent was, or who we had pledged our allegiance to. Foxtrot is a deer because she was one of the Hunters who was with Artemis the longest."

Hazel's nose wrinkled at the name Artemis, and Nico started attracting shadows like nobody's business. In Sierra's defense, she only shivered a little bit when she saw the mass of writing black darkness.

The shadows left almost instantly when Nico saw Sierra's little shudder as she stared at them.

"I'm a wolf," Mike muttered, trying to fill the silence.

Sierra smiled a little, "Omega can turn into whatever she wants if she concentrates _really hard_."

Mike's grin made a reappearance, "So of course we take turns seeing who can interrupt her mid-transformation. I got her stuck halfway between a cat and a person and she had the paws, the ears and the whiskers but everything else was human!"

Hazel tried to stifle her giggle and failed, automatically blushing. "Sorry," she apologized, her head bowing slightly.

Omega rolled her eyes, "It's okay, I know I was a weird looking … _thing _that day." A small smile touched her lips. "But the next I was a panther, and I kicked Mike's _podex_ for thinking he could get away with it."

Sierra smiled again, "I remember the time you accidentally turned into an ant and we all almost killed you."

Omega's smile dropped when Hazel started laughing. "It wasn't funny! They almost killed me! I would've been ant guts on the floor!" her indignation grew when Nico gave a faint smile. Crossing her arms, Omega huffed and stormed out of the Training Arena, leaving the loud sounds of laughter and yelling to follow her out.

* * *

><p>"Oomph," Omega grunted as she fell to the ground. She blinked and looked up at a sheepish face, connected to a body clothed in a button-up shirt, jeans, boots and a tool-belt.<p>

"Whoops, sorry about that," Leo grinned, holding out the hand that wasn't being weighed down by blueprints. Omega took it and he pulled her off the ground.

"Thanks," she muttered, rolling her shoulders. _Oh my Gods if this is how I react to him helping me up what am I going to do if he hugs me?_

Leo's grin grew, "No problem, it was the least I could do since I ran into you."

Omega nodded, biting her tongue. "Mhmm,"

Leo fidgeted and Omega shifted her footing. "So," they started at the same time. "I'll just," Leo pointed to the Training Arena and Omega nodded her head towards the Information Hall. "Yeah,"

Omega closed her eyes released her breath in a whoosh. Taking a step to the right, she saw that Leo had gone the same way. She stepped to the left and he followed her. "You know I never thought people actually did this,"

Leo laughed, "I didn't either," he looked up, eyes shining. "How about I go to my right and you stay put."

_Did he just tell me to stay put?_

Leo stepped to his right and Omega dutifully stood still. He slipped past her, turning around to face her again with a smug grin. "Good day, Commander."

"You too, Counselor," Omega yelled before he walked through the open doorway leading to the Training Arena.

* * *

><p>Three hours after the 'Leo Incident Outside the TA', as Omega started calling it, Omega found herself standing in the middle of a huge gap in the circle of Campers in the largest clearing they had.<p>

Leo, Nico, Hazel, Frank, and Jason were standing somewhat to her left while Mike and Sierra were right behind her.

They were all waiting for Gamma to get there with the Romans so they could get them situated first. _I wonder if Reyna's still alive._

Five seconds after that thought, water splashed down from nowhere and started forming shapes. Gamma was standing at the front with a smirk as the majority of the Romans groaned and doubled over. Delta and Charlie started walking over to where the three were standing with huge grins.

'_Miss me?' _Gamma smirked at Omega from where she was glaring down some Romans who still hadn't straightened.

'_More than you know, Callie_,' she answered cheekily.

"So! We met Reyna; she's about the only Roman I don't want to hit repeatedly with a war hammer." Charlie said dryly as he and Delta reached the others.

Sierra smiled. "Where is she?"

When Delta pointed the way Sierra all but ran over and drug her over to where the Counselor's were standing.

Dimly Omega heard her say, "You belong over here, Reyna," before walking calmly over to where she was supposed to have stayed.

* * *

><p>Bravo brought Camp Half-Blood in with a bang.<p>

Literally.

She brought them over with lightning.

Some people threw up.

It was great.

When the Greeks finally stopped stumbling around and looking like a bunch of drunks, Foxtrot stormed over, glaring at Omega.

"I hate thou," she spat. Foxtrot reverted back to olden speak whenever she got pissed. So that wasn't a good sign. "I spent three nights with those … those foul demons!"

Delta giggled, but stopped when Foxtrot's malicious look turned to face her.

"I'm sorry I sent you to go shepherd the Greeks, Foxtrot, but you're one of the only people who I know could actually restrain themselves from killing them." Omega winced at the sneer sent her way before Foxtrot stormed back over to Yankee, who looked infinitely worse.

He was standing as far away from Annabeth as he possibly could without falling off the edge of the universe.

Oscar looked pained as Bravo's left hand was digging into his wrist as she stood, eyes blazing, as she glared at Annabeth as well. Tango and Echo were standing off to the side with grimaces that looked like they'd been permanently etched onto their faces.

Gamma jogged over to where Tango was standing and they started talking; Tango's grimace lessened when he smiled a bit at whatever Gamma had said to him.

Echo strode over to Sierra and she smiled at him, grabbing his hand while he refused to look back at the Greeks.

The Counselors looked slightly amused.

The Romans did not.

The Greeks didn't either. Especially the asshat who'd driven out Omega.

* * *

><p>"Kill me now," Bravo muttered, letting her head fall onto the table with a soft thump. Oscar was sitting next to her, his elbow on the table supporting his head, nearly asleep.<p>

"Only if I can go with you," he mumbled with a yawn.

The Romans were given a chance to show their fighting abilities. It wouldn't be fair if they had to fight the Immortal Demigods, so they were fighting the best children from Camp Myths.

Omega was watching in horror as Roman after Roman dropped like flies. It was like they weren't even trying! Even Octavian, who was standing off to the side near a brazier, was staring in absolute disgust.

Gamma and Mike were having a water competition off to the side. Gamma was winning, but Mike was laughing as he tried to beat her, so there was that. Delta and Charlie were curled up on one chair, sleeping peacefully; somehow zoning out the loud clanging of swords as they … fell to the ground. Foxtrot was laughing and jeering loudly at their technique and strategy with Yankee. Tango was growing weeds to try and trip the Romans when they tried to get up to 'avenge themselves'. Echo was getting grilled by Nico as Sierra stood beside them, glaring at her brother.

As for the Counselor's: Frank and Hazel were gaping at the train-wreck the Romans had become in their absence and in Justin's lead. Jason was partially asleep, but also looking at Bravo with narrowed eyes on occasion [they also drifted over to Piper and he winced every time they did]. Leo was … what _was _Leo doing?

He was completely concentrating on something on the table in front of him. It was a slightly octagonal in shape, with little switches and button and lever littering the sides at random. Leo flipped a lever and then pushed a button on the complete opposite side of the … invention (?) and Frank would look over at it sometimes and then go back to watching the Romans fail.

But in their _defense_, some of them weren't absolutely awful. They managed to last their fights till the end of them. They tied, or they won them. But there weren't that many of them. And judging by the looks in Frank and Hazel's eyes, they knew the kids.

Omega sighed and let her head hit the table as well. "I give up," she whined. "The only good ones probably went here and then left to go try out the Roman Camp."

Oscar looked up at her, half-asleep. "But if you give up we'll have to watch the Greeks," he moved his hand and a red spot in the shape of his palm was able to be seen.

Omega's shoulders slumped, "Do I have to?"

"You're such a baby, Omega," Bravo said dryly, her right cheek to the winter-cool table-top so she was facing Omega.

"That's mean,"

Oscar snorted loudly, drawing the attention of the other Immortalized Demigods. "You just proved her point by saying that."

"Saying what?" Echo asked, leaning away from Nico.

"'That's mean' to Bravo calling her a baby," Oscar said with a sleepy grin.

"Don't make fun of me, I'm a sensitive being."

"Sure," Mike muttered. "I can sure see that, especially in training when you kick all of our asses. That's so blindingly obvious I could have seen it from a mile away."

"Hey, I just said don't make fun of me. Are you deaf, Hydros?"

"No, I have selective hearing."

Omega huffed out a breath of air, watching as it fogged up in the winter air. "I can believe that."

* * *

><p>The Greeks were <em>awful<em>.

Okay, not completely awful, like most of the Romans, but they were still _horrible_.

Incidentally, the best fighter they had was Justin, who shouldn't have even been fighting because a): he was Immortal and they weren't supposed to be fighting.

And Omega had to take the blame for that. She'd honestly taught him all he knew, trying to be a good sibling. Dimly she wondered if he'd ever met Desiree and tried to help her but then she shook the thought out of her head. Besides, Desiree was a Hunter and probably hated Omega too.

Annabeth was second best, but still shouldn't have been fighting; she'd always been near-undefeatable with her bone-sword.

After the Betrayer was Clarisse, who honestly looked ready to kill. Omega wasn't sure if she was just pissed or pissed that she was at Camp Myths [the Camp that believed in Persephone Jackson] or if she was pissed that she was put into a category with the Greeks. It was probably the first or second, since Clarisse was perpetually pissed because a): Chris was killed in the Second Giant War when he jumped in front of Clarisse to take the arrow meant for her, and b): she was a Daughter of Ares, what else do you expect?

The rest were sort of average-ish, other than two teenage looking boys and three maybe-sixteen girls.

The first boy had light blonde hair and was holding a sort of curved sword. It wasn't like a scythe, since it wasn't just a handle and then a circular blade; it was just a sword that looked like it had been hit the wrong way. Omega couldn't tell from the distance what color his eyes were but he was tan – tanner than everybody there, minus Piper [but she's not _tan_, she's Native American].

The second boy had extremely curly black hair that looked slightly purple in the sunlight and was holding a double-sided spear and a shield. He had a darker skin tone than the other boy, and Omega was guessing that he was maybe of African-America descent. He had taken out 4 of the Camp Myths people before getting knocked over by a heavy shove from behind.

The first girl had short brown hair and a slightly amused look as she was helped up by the boy who had aimed the water spearheads at me the day we arrived. She had two hunting knives in her hand and more in her sheathes in her belt. Her skin was a creamy light brown, which made Omega think of Hazel, which caused her to look over at said daughter of Pluto only to see her looking back. The girl defeated three of her opponents before her knives were swept out of her hands by a gust of wind.

The second girl was the shortest, maybe around 4'8'', and her skin tone was a mixture of tan in places and pale in others. Her hair was a mild auburn color and contrasted sharply with her bright green t-shirt. Looking at her reminded Omega of Rachel, even more so since she was using a mace – Rachel's weapon of choice – and she was pretty good with it too. She'd 'taken out' four fighters before she was disarmed.

The third girl was the one who gave Omega pause. The girl's hair was styled into a pixie cut, messy and sticking up everywhere, it was also a brownish-greenish. She fought with a quarterstaff, something Omega hadn't seen much of before. She was about average height, for a giant. Her skin tone was what really made Omega hesitate, however. She was a light green with splotches of color. Omega wasn't sure if it was paint splotches or if that was her skin, but she did notice that the grass and flowers seemed to be bending in her direction. It sort of reminded her of Physis [the Primeval Goddess of the Order and Origin of Nature].

Bravo snarled when Annabeth pushed the fighter from Camp Myths to the ground and held her sword over their throat, and then turned and winked at Oscar.

Delta's eyes narrowed when she saw a huge cloud of different shades of pink covering nearly everyone from Camp Half-Blood, but most of it was clumped around Annabeth, coating her eyes, hiding away her ears and covering her mouth.

The Counselor's looked pissed. Hazel jumped up, pulled out her gladius and pointed it to Annabeth's neck as Frank helped the poor kid up and walked them over to Jason.

"How dare you?"

Annabeth looked entirely unconcerned about the sword pointing at her jugular. "How dare I what?" she pulled a tube of lipstick out of her pocket and started to apply it.

Delta's attention was now focused on the tube of lipstick, which was obnoxiously spraying pink fumes all over Annabeth. She tried to catch Omega's focus, but found that the Commander was giving all of her attention to the happenings in front of her.

But if possible, Hazel grew even more furious. Her arm shook as she forced herself to not put it down at the sound of her old friend's voice. "How dare you attack a Camper when you have decades more experience than they do? The Immortal Demigods were _excluded _from the fights … or have you grown deaf as well as brain-dead, _Wisdom's_ _Daughter_?"

Now Annabeth looked offended. _'Good_,' Gamma thought snidely.

"What did you just say to me?"

"Deaf and brain-dead it is," Mike announced. "Come one and come all, see the completely senseless ex-Wise Girl!"

The Counselor's, Omega and Bravo flinched, looking down. "If you dare to set your eyes upon the monstrosity, that is," Charlie joked, bumping Delta with his hip, making her laugh.

"I don't, there _is _such a thing as too much makeup. And that's coming from me – a daughter of Aphrodite."

"There is _no _such thing as too much makeup," Drew argued, "right everyone?"

Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter – even the little kids from Camp Myths – nodded along. "Yes," they chanted.

Delta looked horrified. "How long have you been charmspeaking them? That's dangerous! You could be killing them slowly with your poisoned words! Did you think of that?"

"So what if they die, it's not like they matter. It's their own fault they can't fight it."

Piper nodded in agreement, "Too true, sis,"

Drew flipped her hair, "I know, Pipes, that's why I said it."

Delta's eyes narrowed at their completely flippant attitude about killing the campers. "You don't care, do you?" her voice went two or three octaves deeper and her eyes flashed to a reddish-pink.

_Is she channeling Eros? _

"You'll see how much you care when you find yourself mindlessly agreeing with everything everyone says. **So mote it said so mote it be.**" A streak of pink light flew out of Delta's chest and split into two, slamming into the two daughters of Aphrodite.

Delta winced and rubbed her throat, "I hate it when he does that," she muttered, voice back to normal.

The two girls were stumbling backwards while nearly everyone in both Camps was blinking in confusion, rubbing their eyes. Gasps were heard from all around and Delta glared in all directions.

"Yeah that's right! You let them walk all over you!" she nearly snarled at Clarisse.

"You did," Drew agreed, looking horrified.

"Absolutely," Piper squeaked.

Annabeth was staring at Hazel with tears in her eyes. Clarisse was looking between the two daughters of Aphrodite and her spear. Will Solace was gaping at his hands – don't ask why, nobody's quite sure. Travis and Connor's grins had slipped, leaving them with blank expressions. Katie Gardener was staring resolutely at the ground, her face in her hands. Nyssa was looking at Leo with a crushed look in her eyes. Pollux looked even sadder than he did when I last saw him, his eyes firmly staying on a building beyond Bravo's shoulder.

But seemingly as one, all of the Immortal Demigod's eyes turned to Justin, Piper, and Drew. Clarisse adjusted her grip on her spear and cracked her neck. Annabeth pulled her bone sword out of her sheath and pointed it at Justin.

"I ran my sister out of Camp Half-Blood because of you." her eyes flickered to Piper and Drew. Omega's eyes narrowed as she took in the scene. "She was my _best friend_. She was the only one who didn't mean it when she made fun of me. _Ever. _And I let her go. I let you make me hate her. And now she's gone, and I won't lie and say that it wasn't my fault too, because she would have never left if she had enough friends who had her back and believed in her. But-but she didn't, and now she's gone, and she can't come back." Annabeth's defense stance wavered and everyone stared at her. "This all started because you couldn't deal with sharing the spotlight as one of the only kids of the Big Three. And because Percy is a good person and she helped you learn how to fight because _gods _she was excited to have siblings. First she got Desiree and then you, she didn't want you to get hurt."

Tears slid down the daughter of Athena's face.

Omega winced.

Gamma sighed.

* * *

><p>"If you're feeling bad for her after everything she did to you …" Foxtrot trailed off, a menacing look in her volcanic black eyes.<p>

Gamma nodded her agreement with her half-sister's proclamation. "She admitted into running you out of Camp."

"But she was under-"

"If she really, truly cared, she wouldn't have been affected by the Charmspeak. I mean, look over there at the Counselor's. They didn't let it affect them!" Delta argued.

"But guys-"

"No buts, Omega," Sierra said firmly, "she doesn't deserve your forgiveness."

Omega huffed, "Fine," she muttered, her eyes straying over to where the Daughter of Athena was sitting on a bench, book in her lap and pen in hand.

Bravo grinned. "Great! Now come on, I wanna go mess with Jace."

"Why do I have to go? He isn't _my _brother."

"Technically-" Yankee started.

"Shut up with all of your technicalities!" Omega growled; her head turned around so he could feel the full brunt of her glare.

Yankee looked affronted and stormed after the two girls. "Excuse you! My technicalities are completely sensible and you should listen to them more often! Maybe then you would actually understand battle strategies beyond: attack!"

Foxtrot laughed and patted Yankee on the back. "Do not feel upset, Yankee, Omega does not accept logic easily and without fight."

"You can say that again," he muttered.

"Do not feel upset, Yankee, Omega does not accept logic easily and without fight." she teased.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, messing with Jason was really fun.<p>

But their pranking time was cut short when Omega's watch went off, signaling that she had an incoming call from a soldier in the Army.

"Aw man, I have to take this. Don't give up, Bravo!" Omega jogged off to the Chaos' Cabin – a lovely, larger-than-it-looks building dedicated to Chaos' Army – completely unaware that she had a shadow. Slipping inside, Omega walked over to the living room to answer her call. "This is your Commander speaking."

India's grinning face popped up, "This is your younger sister speaking."

Omega beamed, "India! What are you doing? Have you all left yet? Are Mom and Papa okay? Are you guys almost here? Oh no we aren't ready for you guys yet; we've barely adjusted to the other two Camps. Please tell me you aren't-"

"We haven't left yet," India interjected smoothly. "But Mom and Papa want to talk to you because they don't have the means to talk to you."

Omega blinked as the watch shifted over to show Juliet. "Hey Mom," she greeted.

"Omega," Juliet smiled, "how are you doing, dear?"

"I'm doing fine, Mom, and before you ask, yeah so is everyone else. Sierra has been reunited with her younger brother-"

Juliet's smile faltered and her eyes grew sad. "How are they doing?"

Omega took 'they' to mean the Counselor's. "I don't know. They look fine, but I don't know if they really are or if they're pretending." she sighed. "Sometimes I wish Ouranos hadn't saved me that night. I mean, I'd be a Counselor here! With all of them; and I wouldn't have left them. Nico doesn't smile anymore. Hazel and Frank are more reserved. For the Gods' sakes, Leo isn't constantly moving his hands to create something anymore! I don't know if it's my fault or because they've seen so many kids die over the two centuries down here on Earth, but it's awful."

Juliet blinked back tears, "It'll all be okay, Percy," she tried to sound reassuring, using Omega's old name, but her voice wavered. "I promise,"

The message flickered. "Mom, I'm getting another call," India's voice was muffled and her head popped up in the screen beside Juliet's, a half-eaten cupcake in hand. "Oh crap it's from Malik."

Juliet smiled at Omega one last time, "I'll talk to you when you get back, sweetie. Bye,"

"Bye, Mom,"

The connection ended and Omega was left staring at a blank wall.

A figure hastily retreated from the Chaos' Cabin, mentally going over what they'd just heard.

Omega – the Commander of Chaos' Army – was Persephone Jackson?

Oh, this was good.

_I could use this,_ Piper thought with a smirk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun dun dun! Oh no, Omega's been outed! And the person who knows is none other than PIPER MCLEAN! *dramatic piano music plays*<strong>_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to take less time in getting the next up than this, but I can't promise because reality keeps getting more demanding. **_

**QUESTION: **_**If you were a Demigod, would you be Roman, Greek, or Norse?**_

_**Love you all.**_

_**Signing Off,**_

_**TheFourEyedWonder**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey. I have a chapter for you. Finally. Sorry about that. I'll try to not do it again. I might, though, I'm not good with schedules. **_

**Guest #1:** sorry about that. love me greek guest?

**PenthiDaBluePup/Penthisilea (Guest #2): **um, whoops. i'm still not dead? (and yes i am now proud of u thank)

**Guest #3: **u aren't being rude or demanding. this isn't soon at all, sorry bout that.

**Guest #4: **piper is quite the she-demon in this story isn't she

**Guest #5: **omg i'm so sorry i love that u love my story. writer's block and family _have _definitely gotten in the way.

_**So there's all the guest reviews. And by the way, this story has gotten 109 reviews. I completely missed that. Thank you **_**Guest #3_ for being the 100th reviewer._**

**DISCLAIMER:**_ TheFourEyedWonder doesn't own anything. Seriously. Nada. Zip. Zero things. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos' Right Hand Woman<strong>

**Chapter Fifteen: She Wears Short Shorts I Wear Shadowed Jackets**

**~NO-REAL-POV~**

**-CAMP MYTHS-**

"Oh Foxtrot, oh Foxtrot, where art thou?" Omega muttered as she stood up on the tips of her toes to look over the kids in the Dining Pavilion. "An archer by any other name could not be as late." she grouched. There was a snort from behind her and Omega spun to see Nico standing there looking amused. She blushed. "You heard that, didn't you?"

Nico smirked, "If you're looking for Foxtrot, she's in the Archery field."

Omega moved to walk away but then paused. "Then I'm not sure if I really want to go there, she'll make me practice." Nico raised an eyebrow. "Someone will die,"

"Uh-huh," he said dismissively.

Omega rolled her eyes, "I'm the worst archer I've ever seen, and if you don't believe me, just watch."

**Oo-oO**

Nico gaped as the arrow flew a full 180 degrees and lodged itself in the bow Omega was holding out in front of her with a cringing mouth. Jason was standing next to Nico staring at the arrow. "How did you do that without messing with the winds?"

Foxtrot was sitting on top of the target with a disappointed look. "She is the worst archer I have ever met. She has the right stance and she shoots the arrow correctly, but it has never hit the target."

Jason smiled, "You're almost worse than-" he cut himself off suddenly and shook his head slightly, acting like he hadn't said anything. Nico was frowning again.

Omega looked insulted. "_Almost?_ _Almost_ worse? I am _the _worst archer in the world, thank you, Grace." she huffed and crossed her arms, dropping the bow in the process.

Jason looked up, confused. "You're mad because I said almost?"

Foxtrot rolled her eyes. "Honestly Omega, being the worst archer is not a title I would consider you to be happy to hold. With all of your 'at the top' titles one would think that you would like to stay up there."

Omega shrugged, "I have to let someone else have a turn don't I? And now that I have failed at Archery for the month, we have a ship full of soldiers about to arrive, with a probably hungry Malik."

Foxtrot jumped off of the target. "The First Cohort is here?"

"Al-" the ground shook, "most. Nope, they're here!" Omega turned around and took off towards the ship that had just landed.

**Oo-oO**

The ship landed in the Training Arena, and crushed a good quarter of the Obstacle Course. Of course it did. "WOLF!" Bravo yelled. "GET OUT HERE, NOW!" the door to the ship started to lower. "AND NO TURNING INVISIBLE!"

When the ramp hit the ground Bravo marched up it, hands on her hips. "What the hell was that? You saw the course, I know you did! Even a blind pilot would have known the course was there with all of the upgrades on the ship!"

"I was bumped!" the boy defended himself. "Alexandria came back into the room and went to sit down and she accidentally knocked my elbow! I didn't mean to crash into it, Commander Bravo!" It was kind of amusing how even soldiers from Cohorts other than the Second were scared of Bravo. Her reign extended far throughout the army.

Bravo stared Wolf in the eyes, and he winced away slightly as her eyes narrowed. "You and Soldier Alexandria are cleaning it up." she spun on her heel and walked down the ramp. "Send all of the others out."

Omega looked vaguely amused as Bravo stopped in her place to her left. "Have fun, Commander Bravo?" she whispered. Bravo smacked her. "Ow, jeez, touchy much?" Bravo glared at her. "I know that they worked hard on the Course, but you just ordered the two reasons it's broken to fix it. It probably won't be as good, but it'll still be harder than the Camps are used to."

Hazel and Frank jogged over to stand next to Jason, "I'm guessing that they caused the Earthquake? Wait – the _Course_! They landed on it!"

Bravo glared at Wolf as he walked down the ramp. "Yeah, we know." Wolf winced. Omega snorted.

"The power you hold over impressionable soldiers, Bravo." she grinned as said soldiers started pouring out of the Ship and into Camp Myths. Omega picked out faces as they walked out and arranged themselves in order. _There's Allie and Jackie, Danielle, Lexie, _– Omega grinned and shot a glance over to Mike, who was glancing at the Daughter of Hades, and laughed – _Eren, Savannah, shit is that Trinity and Diane?, REGINA!_ "The Queen is here," Omega whispered. Bravo punched her. Again.

"Would you stop punching me!" Bravo smirked. "Okay fine, you won't, but don't punch so hard, at least?" Bravo punched her with less bruising force. "Thank you, cousin."

Nico and Jason looked over curiously, but didn't say anything as all of the soldiers of the First Cohort stepped out of the ship and lined up in rows based on their ranks.

Omega and Bravo walked forwards once all of their charges were out. "Soldiers!" Bravo barked. "Welcome to Camp Myths," she stalked forwards throughout the rows. "In your time here you will concern yourselves only with the protection and training of the demigods, demi-titans, any Nereid, Nymphs, Dryads, or anyone else at this camp. Am I understood?"

"Yes Commander Bravo," they chanted.

Omega stepped forward; "While you are here you will not attempt to make up with lost family members nor siblings born after your death; am I understood?" she traversed through the rows of soldiers, staring certain ones in the face.

"Yes Commander,"

"You will not attempt to make any relationships with any living being on Earth; am I understood?" Omega glanced back at the Counselors standing back by the fringes of the crowd of campers that had formed sometime when she and Bravo were giving their orders.

_Now Omega,_ she thought to herself, pausing to raise an eyebrow at a certain soldier you knew was always talking about the family they had left behind after their death, only moving along when they nodded their head slowly in acceptance._ You have to follow your rules as well; no hypocrisy will come from the Commander. You have to be a good role model, set an example of yourself. No getting close again._

"Yes Commander,"

"Good," Omega made her way down the last row with a sharp tone in her voice."Because I, for one, am not going to put up with your whining and complaining when we have to leave to go back to the City of Light." the Commander of Chaos' Army spun on her heel and walked back out through the rows._ I'm already going to have to deal with mine._ "You are dismissed, soldiers."

The ranks of troops broke up and walked in different directions. "Where's our cabin, Commander?" Danielle asked as she walked up, pulling a struggling Eren behind her.

"Follow the path until you see the tall building, idiot," Bravo snarked as she walked up behind them. Danielle jumped slightly, glaring at Eren when he didn't so much as blink.

"Thank you for your insightful advice, Commander that I didn't ask," Danielle muttered blithely, walking in the direction she was pointed in by Bravo.

Omega rolled her eyes at the other girl when she was jumped from the side. "Omega!" a muffled voice cried from her shoulder. "I haven't seen you in almost a week,"

A light bulb went off in Omega's head. "India!" she wheezed. "It's nice to see you in person too,"

Jason and Nico stepped back from where they were about to jump in. Frank and Hazel had their hands on the hilts of their weapons. Omega's face fell for a moment as she realized it. They didn't even know her and they would have pulled an attacker off of her and fought them. _Imagine what they would do if they knew who you were_, a voice in her mind whispered. The offer tempted her subconscious for a few seconds before it hissed back: _They'd kill me_, and she pried her sister off of her.

India grinned unashamedly at Omega before turning to the Counselors. "Hello, I'm Omega's sister India."

"We didn't know Omega had a sister," Hazel smiled at India, "It's nice to meet you, and I'm not just saying that because you're here to help."

India's grin turned into a false innocent look, "I wouldn't accuse you of it." she made a 'cross my heart and hope to die' gesture with her other hand behind her back with fingers crossed.

Omega sent her a warning look, one that India took with a small eyeroll. "Well, since Omega is still the Commander, I have to listen to her and go train. Goodbye, immortals." the younger 'Jackson' jogged off in the direction where the others had gone.

"The Training Arena is the other way!" Omega yelled after her.

India turned around. "Maybe I wanted to find it myself, did you think about that?"

Bravo rolled her eyes, "India, go to the Training Arena and behead the dummies." India paused. "You know you want to."

India took off in the right direction.

"She seemed nice," Frank commented.

"Not like we really got to talk," Leo muttered. Omega winced. India couldn't get close enough to tell them that her last name was Blofis. If she did that it wouldn't be hard to connect the 'sister' dot to the 'Persephone Jackson' one that they were missing so much. And if they knew that, Omega was sure that they would either hate her or not let her leave – or both.

Nico nodded his head at Omega and said: "I have to get back to the Dining Pavilion; Edward said something about starting a food fight with the other Camps and I want to avoid the clean-up that would come after that."

Leo nodded too, "I have to go to the Forges." he made a vague gesture with his hands. "You know, there always stuff to make, armor to fix, fires to put out, things like that."

They beat a hasty retreat and Hazel smiled before walking off in the direction of the Arts and Crafts area with Frank. Pretty soon Jason was the only Counselor left who didn't seem like he was going to leave pretty soon. He was looking at Bravo with a curious look on his face. "You've really put the fear of the Gods into those soldiers haven't you?"

The girl smirked, "Oh yes, I have. Why do you ask? Need some pointers, Counselor Grace?" it seemed that Bravo was going to risk being found out by the Counselors.

Omega wished she could let herself do that, too.

Her eyes wandered over to where Leo had walked off to. _I'm sorry_; she didn't know how many times she would have to think it before she stopped feeling guilty.

**Oo-oO**

"Oh _come on_!"

"It was not that bad!"

"She's exaggerating, Commander, we swear!"

Omega ignored the group of soldiers in front of her and surveyed the wreckage. It was obvious that either Nico hadn't gotten to the Pavilion in time or his campers had blatantly disobeyed his orders. There was food _everywhere_. "Exaggerating, Hales? Why would Savannah need to exaggerate if she knew I would be coming straight here and I'd see for myself exactly how bad it was?"

Jackie fell silent. Allie looked like she was going to try and come up with another excuse. A voice cut them off. _Thank the merciful Gods of the Void_, Omega thought and sighed in relief. Allie sucked at lying.

"_What in the Gods names happened here?!_" Nico looked furious. Omega decided that there was no way that Nico hadn't already been to the Pavilion to warn off the campers. He looked much too angry for that.

Hazel was staring at the wrecked tables and smashed foods and miscellaneous items with a deep frustration. "I thought Nico told you there would be no food fight!" she turned on a scared looking fifteen year old. "Edward Fletcher! What is the meaning of this!"

The boy's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. He looked terrified as the two Counselor's glowered at him.

Allie saw her chance and spoke. Omega cursed inwardly. "He saw a chance for all of us to bond, Counselor Levesque." she said innocently. "He saw the chance and he took it; and I, for one, really think it worked."

_Bullshit_. "You know what I see as a chance for you all to bond?" she asked with a venomous smile. Jackie and Allie looked worried. _Good_. "Clean this all up, without the use of your powers. Now, Oscar," the blond looked over to Omega with a questioning look. "Round up all of the people who participated in this fight. Make sure they don't use their powers during the clean-up. At all. And," Omega turned to face the group of soldiers from her army. "If something like this happens again you can be sure that you'll all be eating in the soldiers' barracks for the rest of your stay in the Army. Am I understood?"

The group of soldiers straightened. "Yes, Commander Omega, ma'am."

Omega scowled at the debris one last time before walking out of the Pavilion and passing Hazel and Nico. They were staring at her in the slightest confusion. "What's the matter?" she asked as they fell in step with her. "You've never had to punish your campers with remedial tasks to remind them the true meaning of regret?"

Hazel's lips twitched upwards. "Oh no," she said, "we've done that before; but we're wondering why you would turn a little food fight into such a big deal."

"You think it was no big deal?" Hazel nodded and Nico looked like he disagreed. "They went against orders. Counselor diAngelo specifically told everyone that there was to be no food fight, and they directly disobeyed those orders. They need to realize that while we are staying here they are to abide by your rules and orders as well as mine. They also know as well as I do that disobeying orders in battle can lead to a lot of unnecessary deaths on both sides." Omega spun around. "Oh, and Hales," the two girls turned to face their Commander. "Learn to lie as soon as possible, please, it'll come back and bite your _podex_ one day."

"Wait! But doesn't _podex _mean asshole?" Jackie yelled at Omega's retreating figure.

"She knows what it means, soldier." Oscar smirked at the vaguely disgusted looks on the twins' faces.

**Oo-oO**

Bravo hit the ground with a _thud_ and didn't attempt to make any move other than throwing an arm over her eyes to block the sun.

"Bravo, get up." Gamma leaned over the other girl and put on her best glare. "You think I want to be out here teaching them how to sneak up on an opponent. You have to act like an enemy."

Bravo sighed and rolled over, pushing herself up and bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Now you try!" she yelled to the crowd. "Gamma and I will pair you up."

**Oo-oO**

Mike winced as another arrow thwacked against a tree. The Dryads were going to kill him. "No, no, no, no, no." he stepped in front of the struggling child of Apollo. "Your stance is off still; back straight, eyes towards the target, fingertip underneath the arrow." he corrected. "Now try again."

The arrow flew straight – into another tree.

"No!"

**Oo-oO**

Charlie sighed as he watched the kids trying to control their element. Other than some of the water elementals, they'd obviously had no teacher. One was actually attempting to put himself out by rolling in the dirt. In reality all he was succeeding in doing was getting the gritty substance all over himself and others as he rolled past them.

Omega finally stepped forwards and pulled off a New York taxi cab whistle. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her in surprise. Even the burning kid stopped rolling and sat up to look at her. "Alright, this isn't going to work like this. All of you who can control fire: come over here to Charlie and I." the kid was still on fire when he went to stand beside Charlie, and two other boys followed – one the scrawniest little runt Omega had ever seen, and a bigger kid who seemed to be standing defensively in front of the other. (_"Hi," Charlie made the flames disappear, "my name is Daniel."/"I'm Daniel," the bigger kid was definitely standing protectively in front of the scrawny on_e/_Scrawny pushed Daniel away, "My name is Fred," he tilted his head up in defiance.)_

"Water elementals: go join Gamma and Mike," the two waved to show the campers who they should be going to. Four of the kids walked over and stood behind them with uncertain looks. One of them was dripping water. Omega hoped that Gamma would show them how to will themselves dry first. (_"I'm Angie," said the girl who was soaked/"I'm Stan," the boy next to her looked worried/"My name is Lily," a girl with light blonde hair was standing in the front, and her tone was slightly defensive/"Are you really going to be able to teach us how to control our powers? Because I've been trying for years and it hasn't worked for me at all. I'm Jonathan, by the way."_)

"All of you that can control the earth: make your way over to Tango, he'll be your new teacher." Tango smiled and made a tree grow up from a tiny plant in the ground next to him. Two kids – they looked like twins, the girl was taller – walked forwards with hesitant smiles directed back at Tango. They stood in the shade of the trees and when the boy placed his hand on the tree, it shook and one of the roots came out of the ground. He pulled his hands back and the girl placed herself between the tree and the boy (who was most likely her brother). (_"I'm Jude," the girl introduced herself, "and this is Nathan." the boy was still staring at his hands._)

"Now you obviously control air, so if you could head on over to Bravo for further instruction that would be fantastic." one kid walked over to where Bravo was standing and kicked at the dirt with his shoe when he got there, looking at the ground. (_"My name is Gavin," he said only when Bravo prompted him. "It's nice to meet you, Commander Bravo."_)

Omega knew that not all of the kids who could control an element had shown up. It didn't matter to her. The training sessions were optional and if they didn't want to learn how to control their element that was their choice, and Omega wasn't going to make anyone do anyone do anything they didn't feel like.

**Oo-oO**

When all of the fire elemental kids had gotten at least one basic down, Omega wandered over to Tango's group. The boy was quietly refusing to touch any plant. The girl was backing him up on that front and also trying to do her own work on the basics. Omega slid off her shoes and sat next to the boy, who was currently drawing on the ground in front of him. Omega couldn't see what it was from her spot in the grass.

He looked up in confusion, and when he saw her he jumped on the defensive. "Are you going to try and make me practice?" his voice was laced with steel. Omega was very impressed.

Omega leaned back, tilting her head backwards and digging her fingertips into the dirt, smiling when she felt what the kid was drawing. A cat. He was pretty good, too. "No," she said simply. There was a sudden jolt through the dirt as Bravo was knocked on her ass by Gavin. Omega snorted loudly in answer to her left hand's cursing.

Nathan's head jerked over to stare at Omega and the stick he was using crossed through the center of the cat in a jagged cut. "You aren't?"

"No," she repeated, "and that's probably for the best now, since you're to have to redraw your cat."

Nathan looked down in dismay, but then he turned back to her in suspicion. "How'd you know I was drawing a cat?"

Omega lifted a hand from the dirt and waggled her fingers at him. "I'm using my hands as tree roots to sense vibrations in the ground. That means I can feel shockwaves going through the ground from as large as an earthquake to as small as a group of ants dragging food behind them."

Nathan was quiet for a few seconds before: "Does that mean that Dryads get that information from the roots of their trees?" he paused. "I mean, you said that you were using your hand as tree roots, sorry if it was a dumb question." he ducked his head and turned back to his ruined cat drawing.

Omega sat up and brushed the dirt off of her hands. "Of course it means that; how else do you think Dryads always know which side of their tree to protect?"

Nathan looked back up, curiosity beating wanting to go back to ignoring the world. "Can regular plants tell it too? Or are their roots too small?"

"Well it depends," Omega started, "if the plant is big enough to host a nature spirit. I mean, sometimes a plant too small for a host can still sense movements in the ground, but it's rare that you get any proof for that. Any plant large enough to host a nature spirit can sense vibrations in the ground using their roots. Like in a field of flowers in the forest, for example: most flowers in that field are going to be large enough to sense movement, but there will be a few that don't get enough sunlight to grow large enough to host something, and there are some flowers in that field that will have a reincarnated nature spirit in them no matter what size they are."

Nathan kept asking questions about what else you could use that move for, and then he branched off into how you would use being able to uproot any kind of plant in anything.

"That depends on what you mean."

Nathan stared at his hands. "Well," he said slowly. "I can pull any plant out of the ground. I'm a walking black thumb. Where do you think I got that stick from? It fell off the tree when I touched it."

"Can you put the plant back in the ground?" Omega asked. "Because if you could do that, you could uproot tree from an area where people want to expand buildings and plant them elsewhere, sparing a Dryad her life, or you could bring a special herb from some far-off part of the universe back to your planet and plant it in the soil. You could pull Tango's damn Flower Towers out of the ground when he decides he wants to be one with nature and ignore everything else."

"What are flower towers?"

"It's a flower that Tango makes the width of a small house and the height of a skyscraper."

Nathan blinked, "What?"

Omega sighed, "It's a real nuisance,"

"Why does he do it?"

_Because he's a little shit,_ Omega thought. "Nobody knows," she said.

Across the field Gamma laughed.

**Oo-oO**

Omega was the first to show up to the meeting Jason had called for. She hoped it wouldn't take long because **a:** there was going to be another elemental training session the next day; one that would only focus on the water elementals, **b:** she also had to head a sword-fighting training session with Nico, **c:** she was about to fall asleep in her chair, and **d:** she could feel the pins and needles sensation starting up in her feet.

A couple of minutes after Omega got there, Nico silently drifted through the doorway as Omega was tapping her feet together to get the blood flowing again. Hazel and Sierra followed him in seconds later with Frank, Oscar, and Bravo walking in two minutes later. Jason was the last to walk in, and he had an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry for keeping everyone waiting," he was holding some papers in his hands and Omega sighed quietly, knowing that she wasn't going to be getting much sleep that night before she had to be up for patrols.

The meeting lasted about two hours and they went over things like how they would handle all three camps plus the Army (though when that was brought up Nico and Hazel both looked over at Omega and said that they thought the Army was well taken care of), who would be teaching which fighting class (**sword-fighting**: Omega, Oscar, and Nico; **spear**: Bravo, Jason, and Frank; **daggers**: Sierra, Delta, and Gamma; **archery**: Foxtrot and Mike; **alternative weapons**: Leo, Charlie, and Echo), how they would handle meals from now on (there would be four lunch times, which meant that each camp would be eating at a different time, and there would be a 'snack' table for those who missed their lunch outside of the Pavilion), and what schedule the patrols would take.

The meeting was dismissed with a unanimous decision to meet up at the same time next week. "Omega and I will get started with the schedules for everything as soon as we can. We'll make sure there are no conflicting times for anyone." Oscar was talking to Jason.

Omega and I.

Omega will do that.

Omega and I will get started on this.

Omega will take first patrol.

Omega will teach sword-fighting.

Omega will help everyone with elemental training.

Omega will never get to sleep.

Omega almost groaned aloud as she decided to just head towards the perimeter of the camp to let Delta off of patrol duty early and not head to her cabin at all. It wasn't like she was going to get any sleep anyways.

**Oo-oO**

Annabeth sat on the top bunk in one of the cabins set aside for Camp Half-Blood. It'd been 200 years. She'd subconsciously let Piper and Drew control her every move for 200 years. She'd been all over _Justin_ – who she and Percy had joked about never being able to nab a girl – for _200 years. _

Gods, _Percy_.

_Percy. _What had she done?

_Oh Gods, I am so sorry, Seaweed Brain, I am so, so sorry. I just let you go. I was the reason you left. I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I never deserved you. You didn't deserve that. Where are you? I don't deserve forgiveness. If you're in Chaos' Army, avoid me. Don't come near me. I'm a poison. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I wonder if you'd believe that. Goodbye, Seaweed Brain._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here's the seven months in the making chapter fifteen. Sweet baby Jesus it's been a while. Sorry about that. Really didn't mean for it to be that long of a wait. <em>**

**_Anyways, the next chapter will be up sometime. I'm not sure when, but hopefully it's sooner. You never know with me, I guess. _**

**_Signing off, _**

**TheFourEyedWonder**

**(iloveyouall!3)**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hi, here's another chapter. I hope you like it? Sorry about my absence**_

_**Don't kill me.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:** _**Yo, I don't own this! All legal rights go to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos' Right Hand Woman<strong>

**Chapter Sixteen: There's A What In The Where With A Who Now?**

**~NO-REAL-POV~**

**-CAMP MYTHS-**

"You call that a – holy shit!" Omega ducked away from a large wave that threatened to topple her over. She stared at the tiny girl holding her hands up in front of her with a shocked look on her face. Omega glanced behind her to see the wave evaporating as it rolled around the field. "Wow," she muttered, watching as it crashed through trees and bushes in the forest before turning back around to roll over to Lily.

Lily was gaping as the now-small wave of water washed up by her feet before disappearing. She looked up at Omega only to see the leader staring at her. Or at least she thought the woman was. Nobody could tell where they were looking with those hoods that they wore. "Um, I'm sorry Commander Omega, I didn't mean to do-"

"Don't apologize, kid, that was impressive."

Lily's mouth fell open again as she listened. _Me? Impressive? I impressed the Commander of Chaos' Army? _Jonathan and Angie's cheering and Stan patting her on the back broke the girl's thoughts and she smiled and blushed at their praise. "Thanks guys, but it was an accident. I didn't mean to do it. I just wanted to prove that I could do _something_."

"So what if it was an accident?" Jonathan was beaming. "You did do something! Justin always said that we couldn't do it and now you proved him wrong! Even if it's just you that can do something at least one of us can, right?"

Angie was nodding and smiling but Stan was looking at Omega. "But you think we can all do it, don't you?"

Omega waved a hand dismissively as she squatted down to look him in the eye. "Of course you can. I didn't think I could do it when I first showed up at a camp, but I got it down soon enough. You make take a little longer, but once you get it, I bet you'll all be some of the greats."

Stan smiled, a determined look in his eyes. "Come on guys, let's keep practicing. Lily, what did it feel like when you summoned the water from the lake?"

"It felt like my gut was being pulled in the direction the water came from. And then it swooped in and …"

Lily didn't replicate the wave that day, and nobody else managed anything either, but they all headed to dinner looking proud and excited.

**Oo-oO**

Omega choked back a yawn as she walked to the Training Arena.

She had just come from sword training, which was right after Elemental Training. They both typically lasted six hours, or more if you felt they needed to be longer. They both had lasted longer. The kids learning sword training wanted to learn more, and the water elementals didn't want to give up yet.

Why did they have to be so starry-eyed and optimistic? It was really messing with Omega's vibe.

Omega cracked her neck and walked through the doors. She was now going to relieve Oscar of patrol duty, and they always switched in the TA. He was just walking into the doors from the other side when Omega saw him. When he saw her, however, he frowned.

"Are you sure you're up for patrol duty?"

Omega held back another yawn and waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good."

He raised his eyebrows, a look of quizzical disbelief on his face. "You sure? I can go another two hours."

Omega patted his cheek. "I can manage, Oscar. But thanks for the offer."

Oscar rolled his eyes. "Alright. But tell me if you feel even a little bit off your game, I can switch with you."

"Sure, sure, of course."

She wouldn't. They both knew that.

**Oo-oO**

It was turning into that time of year when you could see your breath outside. Omega was purposefully puffing out breath just so she could see the white mist curling in the air in front of her. She walked the perimeter of the camp with her sword out and her shield on.

It was almost time for her to switch with India, but Omega was a little more interested in watching the sun go up than switching with her sister. The sky was full of pastel colors. Oranges and pinks and reds, blending and spinning, turning the dark of night into the light of dawn.

She smiled and stood in the same spot for a while.

"Don't they have sunsets in the Chaos Galaxy?" Leo stepped up beside her.

"Not like this," Omega sighed. "I missed Earth sunsets."

Leo laughed lightly, "I think I would too."

They stood in silence for a moment. Omega savored the feeling, knowing it wouldn't last long. Gods, she'd missed him.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was standing with his eyes closed, and he was smiling. A breeze ruffled his curls and pushed some down in front of his eyes. He didn't move to push them away for a while.

Her watch buzzed, breaking the moment.

She answered the call, turning away slightly. "Yes, India?"

"Where are you? I've been waiting to switch with you for five minutes."

"I'm on my way, sorry for keeping you."

"It's alright. Bye."

"See you."

"Does the life of a Commander ever stop for a break?" Leo asked from behind her. His hands were in his pockets now, and he'd stopped smiling.

"Not really, no."

"Didn't you have sword and elemental training yesterday?" He was walking beside her as she headed over to the TA to switch with India.

"Yes."

"And I'm guessing you went straight to patrol after?"

Omega yawned. "Yeah. But Oscar did try to get me to reconsider."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, what a hero."

Omega stifled a grin. It felt like old times. "You could say that. They all know by now that I won't listen to them and I'll keep going until I collapse. They have hundreds of examples of that happening that they love to throw at me."

"So why haven't you learned yet?"

Omega frowned. "Learned what?"

"How to take care of yourself," Leo said.

"I know how to take care of myself," she denied. She turned her head away and frowned into the trees surrounding the camp.

"Oh right, you just choose not to."

"What's it to you? Why do you care? I'm just the Commander of one of your allies. You don't know me. Why do you care?"

Leo frowned at her before ducking his head and looking away. "You're right," he said stiffly. "I don't know you. But you sure as hell remind me of somebody I did know. She didn't know when to call it quits either." He walked away and Omega stopped herself from reaching out.

It was how it had to be.

**Oo-oO**

Omega's watch buzzed, pulling her out of the conversation with the counselor's.

"India? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Bravo fell silent beside her and frowned. "Why is India calling you?"

The only answer Bravo got was a choked off gasp.

"India?" Omega was up and out of her seat, headed to the door. "India where are you? Report."

There was a strangled cough now.

"India! Report!" Omega burst out of the cabin and ran towards the forest. India was on patrol. Shit, what had she ran into? "India!" She crashed through tree branches and ran over bushes. "Report now! India I command you-"

"It's too late, Omega Void."

Omega came to an abrupt halt. "No," she looked around in desperation, trying to figure out where India was. "No."

"Yes," her watch crackled. "She's dying."

"No! India report!"

The voice laughed. "She can't."

"No!" Omega started running again. She couldn't die, dammit, she couldn't. "India!" she screamed.

Her watch went silent.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins. She ran to the left. She pushed past trees and jumped over roots, and stumbled to a halt just inside a clearing.

"India." She whispered, "No."

Her little sister was lying in the middle of the open space, a black arrow through her chest plate. Her brown eyes were wide open, and they were looking at her. She wheezed and tried to shake her head.

"No," Omega whimpered. "No, no, no, no." she dropped beside her. "No, no, no!"

India stared at her, blood trickling out of her mouth and gathering in the corner of her lips. She tried to say something, but her voice was a rasp.

"We can get you out of here." Omega tried, desperately, but didn't move. "Mike can fix you up." She was crying now.

India reached an arm up and wiped her cheeks. "Hey," she managed. "Don't do that, don't cry."

Omega shook her head. "No, no, we can get you out. We can save you, _I _can save you."

India shook her head. "No," she wheezed. "I'm gone, Omega."

"No! I won't let you!" Omega choked back a sob. "You're gonna be okay, just let me help you."

"You can't help me."

"Yes, I can!" Omega was shaking, and her vision was tunneling until all she could see was India. "I can save you, just let me."

India coughed, blood coming out instead of saliva. "You can do it without me, you're a hero."

"No," Omega protested. "I can't." Tears were dripping down her cheeks and India's hand was getting cold.

India tried to smile, though it came out more like a grimace. "You're strong, Omega."

"You can't do this,"

"Everyone dies someday, Omega. My time just came sooner, is all."

"No you can't die, India, you can't." Omega was clutching at India's left hand, holding it up to her face. "I won't let you."

India smiled, "You can't stop me. Us Jackson's, we're stubborn."

Omega choked on her tears and shook her head. "No," she gasped out. Her voice was cracking.

India's eyes went soft, "Be brave, Omega, be br-" India coughed, choking. She curled up and shook. Her last breath was a gasp.

Omega cried in the silence of the forest.

**Oo-oO**

Mike said that the arrow pierced her lungs. They'd been slowly filling with blood the entire time they'd talked. "There was nothing you could do." He'd said.

Omega screamed. She sat in that clearing and screamed until she couldn't talk, until it hurt her throat to even breathe. She'd scraped it raw, and it bled.

They'd found her in that clearing, holding India's hand and crying. Gasping and sobbing over her sister's body. Oscar and Bravo told the rest of the troops. Who was going to tell Juliet and Papa?

Omega couldn't focus. All she saw was India with blood on her face, blood smeared on her chest plate, the arrow that had neatly pierced her armor, her last smile. She cried in the barracks, behind curtains and closed doors.

Everything blurred around her. Voices faded in and out. She walked and taught but she couldn't recall any of it after the fact. Concerned faces bled through the mix and swirled into India's in her dying breath.

"_Be brave, Omega."_

Omega burnt her watch.

**Oo-oO**

The Counselor's stared at Omega as she taught the Elementals. "She's doing better than expected." Jason commented.

Nico shook his head. "She doesn't know what she's doing. She's running on auto-pilot."

Hazel frowned, "What do you mean?"

"The days are blurring into nights; she's just doing what's expected at this point. She doesn't remember anything she says after she says it."

"How do you know that?"

"That was me after Bianca died. Pretty soon the only thing that Omega will be able to concentrate on is revenge on who she thinks killed India."

"Who did you think killed me?" Sierra asked as she walked up. Jason and Leo cursed. The daughter of Hades shrugged at them, "Sorry."

Nico looked down, "I don't know." He lied.

"Nico, everybody blames somebody for a family member's death if it wasn't by natural causes. I've learned this through experience."

Nico frowned, "I was a dumb kid."

"Nico?"

"I blamed Percy, she'd promised me that she'd take care of you."

The group fell silent. Nobody had said Percy's name in a long time. She was a taboo subject. Sierra chewed on her lip and looked like she wanted to say something but stayed silent, her eyes drifting over to Omega.

"But we can't summon India to tell Omega to knock it off," Sierra sighed. "India was dead when she was born. Her parents were killed before she was born but Chaos let her live once. Her soul is gone now, not even Chaos can get it back."

The Counselor's fell silent. "Oh,"

**Oo-oO**

Omega took as many patrols as she could. She walked around the perimeter. She didn't stop to watch the sunset. The sun could rise and set without her close attention. She stalked around trees, sword out and ready, bottle of water tucked in her pocket. She jumped to the defensive at every rustle of leaves.

She taught the Elementals how to control their powers, and she taught campers how to control their movements and how to fight fluidly. She taught herself how to bottle everything up and work herself to the brink.

Bravo snapped.

"You think you're the only person who misses her!" the camps fell silent. Omega's shoulders tensed.

"I think that I had to watch her die, and I had to sit there and know that there was nothing I could do to save her."

"_I think_ that you're throwing yourself a grand old pity party. And sorry honey, but this place has a strict 8 to 4 party time. It's six, get over it."

Omega almost snarled it. "Get over it? You want me to get over it? My sister died!" she screamed. "I watched her die. She wasted her last breath telling me to be _brave_, and that I was _strong_." Omega sneered at herself. "What am I supposed to tell my mother? Her youngest daughter is dead and it's her eldest's fault!"

_Emotion, finally_, Gamma thought in relief. _Bravo's getting somewhere._ Her eyes went around to all of the people gathering. _Though maybe she shouldn't have picked such a public place._

"Bravo," Oscar cut off his fiancé. "Maybe not here,"

"If we let it go now she'll never get over it."

"She's never going to get over it anyway. Her sister died_, _Bravo. India _died_. India wasn't alive to begin with, really, and you know what happens to members of the army when they die. Their souls are gone." Oscar's voice was quiet but it held firm.

Bravo's stance faltered. "But it isn't healthy for her to keep going like this, Os."

"I know." Oscar said, and started walking towards Omega. The woman straightened her back and glared at him.

Gamma was the only one who could hear all of the thoughts swirling around in her head. The Commander could actually remember what she'd just said, though that was probably more because of the surge of anger she'd had when she'd spoken.

Oscar spoke in low tones to Omega, who everyone saw was visibly relaxing. She shook her head and he opened his arms and hugged her. He rubbed her back soothingly and Gamma let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Omega wasn't fine by any means, but she was on her way.

**Oo-oO**

Mike snuck out of the barracks. Omega was going to kill him when she woke up, which, if the potion worked like Felicity (soldier, daughter of Hecate) said it would, Omega wouldn't wake up until she got as much sleep as she actually needed.

He would be taking her patrol. As he jogged to where he would be meeting Counselor Grace at the TA, he wondered if any of his siblings had been made immortals (he hadn't really paid any attention to anybody from either camp, more focused on determining skill level). And so, of course, at that moment he ran into Will. His little brother Will Solace, the sunny and optimistic healer.

"Shit."

Will looked up in confusion. "Sorry? I didn't mean to run into you. I'm trying to find the cabin I'm staying in."

Mike figured that Grace could wait in the TA for a few more minutes.

**Oo-oO**

Omega stared at herself in the mirror. Had she always been this pale? Were there always such sunken bags under her eyes? Had she always looked so exhausted? When did this start? She knew the answer, of course. When India died. If there was one thing Omega was good at it was ignoring her emotions and working until she collapsed. She'd told Leo as much.

Omega splashed her face with water. No matter how long it had been since Poseidon had disowned her, she still loved water the most out of all elements. It was her safe haven. The sea was her home away from home. The Chaos Galaxy was host to a planet that was entirely water, and Omega vowed to visit it when she had free time.

Gamma knocked on the door. "Hey, are you finally up?"

Omega scowled at the reminder. Mike was going down.

**Oo-oO**

The soldiers all stared at their Commander hesitantly. She'd been unstable for a week or so, and they weren't sure how this meeting was going to go down. Especially since it was about how they were going to honor Soldier India, and what her burial preparations were.

Omega sat down at the table calmly. "I don't think anyone will challenge me when I say that I have not been up to par this past week."

The soldiers all clamored. "No, you've been fine!" "We understand." "It's okay, Commander, we all have bad days." "We don't blame you." "Even Commanders have to mess up sometimes!"

Omega smiled slightly. "Alright, alright, I guess I was wrong about you not challenging me. I was also wrong in my past actions." Omega held up a hand, "No, don't speak, I wasn't there when you needed me. But we are all here now to speak about Soldier India's burial preparations. She will be given the typical ceremony of departure, though now we don't have the liberty to take her body back to the City of the Light to do it. Aether has informed Juliet and Papa, and they will be mourning with us as well."

"How many weapons will we be sending?" Howard asked.

"We will have eight of our best archers send the arrows, Bravo will send her spear, and I will be throwing her knife."

The soldier's went silent. Eight archers, the Commander of the Second Cohort, and the Commander of the Army? Soldier India would be well-loved, even in the abyss.

"Now, would anybody like to help decorate Soldier India's shroud?" Hands shot into the air. Omega gave a weak smile. "Everybody can design a patch for it, then."

**Oo-oO**

The Ceremony of Departure was beautiful. Blue flowers were everywhere. India had taken after Juliet and Omega and loved the color blue. Her shroud was a bright white against the colors. India was laying on a bed of blankets, her brown hair strewn around her like a halo. She was wearing her soldier's uniform, and was clutching a blue rose in her hands. Omega remembered when it'd been her hand India was holding. Her shroud was large, it took up most of the room on the wooden platform. Every piece of cloth that'd been stitched was different, a different shade of blue, a different pattern, a different remembrance.

There were no fancy speeches at a ceremony of departure. Omega summoned the eight archers forwards (which included Foxtrot, Lee, Mike, and Yankee) and Bravo fell in step beside them. They all took positions around her as they pushed India's shroud into the sea.

"Farewell, Soldier India of the First Cohort. May you be remembered." Omega's voice echoed, and the soldier's of the First Cohort repeated her words. Their voices drowned out her quiet, "I love you, sis, and I'm sorry."

Omega stood taller and yelled, "Archers! Take aim!" and eight flaming arrows flew free and true. They struck the shroud and it began to burn. She watched as her sister's body floated further and further away.

"Bravo!" she yelled, and if her voice was a little hoarse, nobody was going to judge. "Take aim!"

Bravo pulled her arm back and threw. The spear caught fire as it pierced the air and sailed upwards, before gravity took it's hold and it fell down, down, down, until it landed in the middle of the shroud.

Bravo stepped up, "Commander Omega, take aim!"

Omega closed her eyes, took a breath, and threw.

**Oo-oO**

**_Bye. That hurt. Anyways, hey I am here. And hey, I have to go to school tomorrow. Ugh. Sorry? About the quality of this chapter, perhaps, and the length. Ugh. _**

**_I am losing my touch, aren't I? _**

**TheFourEyedWonder **

**(iloveyouall3)**


End file.
